Dark Side
by Railash61
Summary: [EPILOUGE] Baekhyun adalah satu satunya saksi mata atas pembunuhan tragis seorang pengusaha di Yokohama, Jepang. Berkat ketidak sengajaannya kini ia menjadi salah satu incaran Organisasi Hitam di bawah naungan Park Chanyeol. This is CHANBAEK FANFICTION! WARN: YAOI, MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Side**

 **By: Railash61**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organitation dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: The Secret**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, 23 November 2014**

"Bagaimana dengan transaksinya?" Pria tinggi berambut hitam legam berbicara pada seseorang dari balik telpon dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari tablet pintarnya.

"..."

"Setelah selesai, maka lenyapkan para tikus itu. Aku tak ingin mereka mengotori rencanaku" Ucapnya tegas pada seseorang itu.

"..."

"Baiklah, jika sampai ada satu tikus yang berhasil kabur, maka kepalamu yang akan ku lenyapkan" Pria itu kini mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Lelaki tinggi itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pemimpin dari organisasi hitam. Organisasi yang berkecimpung dalam penjual belian obat terlarang, senjata api, dan bahkan organisasi ini menjual berbagai macam organ tubuh manusia yang di selundupkan oleh dokter-dokter nakal. Chanyeol pun tak segan-segan merekrut banyak ilmuwan untuk membuat obat-obatan terlarang jenis baru, agar organisasi terkutuknya ini tetap bertahan dalam dunia pasar gelap.

"Hyung!"

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Apa tugas ku untuk selanjutnya? Aku ingin yang lebih menantang" Dia adalah Park Jongin, adik kandung dari pemimpin Organisasi ini yaitu Park Chanyeol. Jongin tak beda jauh dengan hyungnya. Sama-sama berwatak keras dan arogan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah satu satunya yang berkeluarga di Organisasi ini, karna kedua orang tua mereka telah di bunuh oleh Organisasi lain. Hingga Chanyeol bertekad akan meneruskan organisasi ini hingga ia menemukan pembunuh orang tuanya.

"Pergilah ke Yokohama, dan setelah kau bertransaksi dengan tuan Nakamura maka Minseok akan bekerja setelah itu" Ucap Chanyeol yang kembali fokus pada tabletnya.

"Aku juga bisa jadi sniper hyung! Kenapa harus Minseok hyung lagi? Apa tak bisa bertukar posisi?" Jongin kini merengek, ia sungguh ingin jadi eksekutor untuk transaksi kali ini, bayangkan bagaimana jika ia menembak kepala tak bersalah itu, ah… pasti keren sekali.

"Jarak gedungnya terlalu jauh Jongin, kau belum sepandai Minseok! Jadi jangan membantah, atau kau mau peluru itu bersarang pada otakmu?" Chanyeol jengah, ia benar-benar capek meladeni dongsaengnya ini.

Beginilah kehidupan Chanyeol dan Jongin, selalu berkutat dengan pembunuhan, perampokan, dan perdagangan barang ilegal. Organisasi yang di pimpin Chanyeol pun adalah organisasi yang tertutup dan rapih. Mereka selalu membersihkan jejak mereka setelah melakukan transaksi. Entah itu dengan cara pembunuhan, atau pengeboman sekalipun. Chanyeol benar benar tak ingin jika rahasia mengenai organisasinya sampai bocor ke publik, dan semua yang bekerja pada organisasi inipun seolah terikat telak. Mereka tak akan bisa keluar bahkan kabur dari kubus gelap yang Chanyeol pimpin. Jika mereka berniat untuk membebaskan diri dari organisasi ini, maka kepala mereka dulu lah yang akan terpisah dari raganya.

Chanyeol memang memperbolehkan mereka untuk menjalani kegiatan diluar organisasi, bahkan ada beberapa yang bekerja seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi itu semua tak berarti mereka bebas melakukan semaunya, mereka selalu di awasi oleh mata-mata Chanyeol yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang.

"Chanyeol-sama" Ucap seseorang pada Chanyol.

"Berikan laporanmu" Balas Chanyeol sembari meniti bawahannya ujung kaki hingga rambut.

Mata elang Chanyeol kini tertuju langung pada pergelangan di tuxido yang anak buahnya kenakan itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berkelip di sana. Chanyeol pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil paksa sesuatu yang berkelip di pergelangan tangan itu.

Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Daehyun itu pun kaget bukan main ketika Chanyeol mencabut benda pada pergelangan tangannya, benda berkelip itu ternyata adalah alat penyadap yang di pasang saat transaksi di distrik Koto sejam yang lalu.

"Kau membawa sampah yang akan menghancurkan isi kepalamu ternyata" Chanyeol beranjak menjauh dari Daehyun, menuju meja kerjanya.

Daehyun tentu saja merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mengetahui bahwa ia di sadap, ia sungguh ketakutan saat ini. Mata Daehyun membulat sempurna saat ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol kembali mendekatinya dengan membawa benda pada tangan kanannya, benda hitam berselongsong yang bisa merenggut nyawa siapa saja.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan, aku s-sungguh tak mengetahuinya" Daehyun berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tak butuh alasanmu, dan perlu kau ketahui aku tak pernah mempercayai siapa-siapa, bahkan pada Tuhan sekalipun" Ucap Chanyeol dingin, lalu ia mengarahkan mulut pistol itu tepat pada dahi Daehyun yang kini sudah di banjiri oleh keringat.

"Beri aku k-kesempatan"

"Katakan itu pada dewa kematian"

DAR!

Daehyun tergeletak seketika, dan Jongin yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya cuek saja sambil berlalu, ia baru dapat tontonan pembunuhan secara gratis dan sekarang saatnya pergi.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun besok, jika tidak kau akan bernasib sama seperti sampah yang satu ini" Chanyeol memperingati dongsaengnya, karna untuk urusan bekerja, Jongin masih perlu pengawasan. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol tak pernah memberi Jongin posisi sebagai eksekutor.

"Cih... Jangan meremehkanku hyung"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun sensei" Ucap anak-anak serempak saat lelaki mungil itu memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi juga anak-anak, silahkan kembali duduk" Ucapnya diselingin dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang guru sekolah dasar yang terletak pada distrik Shibuya, Tokyo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi seorang ilmuwan atau dokter jika Baekhyun mau, apalagi di tambah ia adalah lulusan terbaik Universitas Kyoto di bidang sains. Baekhyun dulunya memang belajar di Universitas Kyoto, ia mendapat beasiswa disana dan menetap di Jepang selama bertahun tahun. Setelah lulus ia pun perpindah ke Tokyo dan memulai hidup disana.

"Sensei! Ken menjahiliku terus" Seorang bocah perempuan kini tengah sibuk mengadu pada Baekhyun yang masih berkutat pada buku catatannya.

"Kenapa Ayumi? Hei gadis cantik tak boleh menangis" Baekhyun menenangkan bocah kecil yang bernama Ayumi itu.

"Ken terus menggangguku" Ayumi masih menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah gadis kecil itu dengan lembut, lalu menggandengnya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ken jangan menjahili Ayumi lagi ya? Kasihan ia sangat terganggu" Baekhyun kini berbicara pada Ken, teman sebangku Ayumi.

"Tapi sensei, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Ayumi dengan jelas"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Ayumi sebentar, lalu mengambil pensil yang berada di meja anak muridnya itu secara sembarangan. Kemudian ia menguncir rambut Ayumi yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya kebelakang, dan menjadikan pensil tadi sebagai tusuk kondenya.

"Nah kau sudah bisa melihat wajah Ayumi dengan jelas kan Ken?"

"Ayumi sangat cantik" Puji Ken dengan senyuman mengembang di kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan menjaga Ayumi sensei" Ucap Ken lagi sembari menggandeng tangan Ayumi.

Baekhyun tak bicara selanjutnya, ia hanya memandangi kedua bocah yang sekarang malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karna lelucuan Ken. Inilah yang Baekhyun sukai dari pekerjaanya, ia begitu menyukai anak-anak. Dan saat ia melihat tawa lepas dari anak-anak didiknya seakan itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan.

Tanpa terasa bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Anak-anak sekolah dasar itupun langsung heboh seketika. Banyak dari mereka berlarian kesana-kemari, mengejar satu sama lain.

"Anak anak tenangggggg!" Suara Baekhyun melengking akhirnya.

Dan benar saja, anak-anak itu seolah terhipnotis dengan lengkingan Baekhyun. Mereka semua diam seketika, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerjap polos tampa dosa. Ah… itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalian ingat bukan besok hari apa?"

"Besok Piknikkkkk" Ucap anak-anak itu serempak.

"Maka dari itu kalian harus langsung pulang ke rumah lalu mempersiapkan bekal untuk esok oke?"

"Oke sensei" Jawab mereka serempak lagi.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh setelahnya, kemudian ia menjawab salam yang di berikan murid murid itu padanya. Ah… menyenangkan sekali menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah dasar, kini masalah paling berat di hidupnya hanyalah menenangkan kelas yang rusuh akibat ulah manusia manusia kecil. Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

.

 **Yokohama, 24 November 2014.**

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Chanyeol memantau pekerjaan Jongin dan Minseok dari dalam layar tabletnya, ia memasangkan kamera tersembunyi pada kancing kemeja yang Jongin kenakan saat ini.

"Semua aman terkendali" Jongin sedikit berbisik pada microfon kecil yang tersemat di kerah kemejanya.

"Segera kontak Minseok setelah kau selesai bertransaksi, jika ada yang mencurigakan, ledakkan saja langsung cafe itu. Aku sungguh malas jika ada tikus kecil yang mengganggu organisasiku"

"Aku mengerti"

Dan setelahnya Jongin pun memulai negosiasinya dengan tuan Nakamura, negosiasi ini berjalan cukup ringan di sudut pojok cafe tersebut. Letaknya sangat terpencil karna di tutup oleh sekat-sekat pembatas, tapi jika di teliti lagi, tempat duduk tuan Nakamura ternyata sejajar lurus dengan gedung pencakar langit yang berada di jarak 600meter dari cafe tersebut. Jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia akan mati setelah transaksi ini. Dan di dalam gedung itu, Minseok selaku eksekutor sudah bersiap dengan sejata laras panjang yang ia bidik tepat pada kepala tuan Nakamura.

"Pelayan, bisakah aku titip ini sebentar? Aku ingin buang air kecil" Baekhyun berbicara pada pelayan yang berada di depannya. Ia kini tengah membeli beberapa minuman untuk rekannya sesama guru.

Sekolah mereka memang sedang mengunjungi beberapa musium di kota Yokohama, kota ini di pilih karna jarak tempuhnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo. Dan kini semua rombongannya sedang beristirahat di taman dekat cafe yang sekarang ia singgahi.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju toilet yang terletak pada pojok cafe tersebut. Ia sungguh sudah tak tahan dengan hasrat buang air kecilnya itu, sampai tak sadar jika ia bertubrukan dengan lelaki yang cukup tinggi dengan membawa dua koper. Entah mungkin Baekhyun begitu tergesa-gesa hingga kedua koper itu jatuh berserakan kelantai, memang isinya tidak sampai tercecar tetapi ia sungguh tidak enak dengan pemuda yang di tabraknya itu, dan kelihatannya pria itu sedang terburu-buru.

"Ah maafkan aku" Baekhyun berusaha membantu mengangkat salah satu koper.

"Tidak usah, aku tak apa" Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat koper yang tadinya ingin Baekhyun angkat, tapi tidak jadi karna lelaki itu langsung menyambar dan pergi.

Baekhyun hanya menatap heran lalu ia lanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju toilet. Tak berapa lama ia pun keluar dari dalam toilet dan bergegas mengambil pesanannya dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Drrrrrtttt~~

"Baekhyun kau dimana?" Ucap seseorang pada Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

"Aku baru keluar cafe, kenapa?"

"Cepatlah kembali, kita akan mulai tur lagi"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menjawab, lalu mematikan telepon dengan seseorang itu.

KYAAAAAA!

"ADA ORANG TERTEMBAK! KYAAAAAA!" Samar samar Baekhyun mendengar suara jerit dari salah satu pengunjung cafe, sesungguhnya ia penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tetapi mengigat ia tengah di tunggu oleh rekan-rekan dan anak didiknya itu jadi ia urungkan niat untuk kembali kedalam cafe.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia adalah satu-satunya saksi mata dari kematian tuan Nakamura siang itu.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Minseok kini kembali ke markas mereka. Bersiap menemui Chanyeol dan melaporkan tentang tugas kali ini. Mereka berdua membawa masing-masing satu koper berisikan bahan terbaru untuk menyempurnakan obat-obatan terlarang yang tengah di kembangkan oleh organisasi mereka.

"Padahal ini hanya serbuk, tetapi kenapa harganya mahal sekali" Oceh Minseok kepada Jongin, setidaknya ia ingin tau pendapat adik pemimpinnya tentang bahan terbaru yang sedang mereka bawa-bawa ini.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tau ini apa hyung, hanya Chanyeol hyung dan tuan Nakamura lah yang tau benda apa ini" Jawab Jongin seenaknya, dan ia memang tidak berbohong. Ia sungguh tidak tau benda apa yang berada di dalam koper tersebut.

Tak lama keduanya sudah sampai pada ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Berikan laporanmu" Ucap Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku sudah mendapat benda yang kau butuhkan untuk pengembangan obat terlarang jenis baru organisasi kita hyung" Jongin berbicara dengan puas, seolah hasil kerjanya hari ini tanpa cacat.

"Bagus, kau sepertinya belajar banyak Jongin"

"Oh tentu"

"Lalu Minseok, apa kau sudah melubangi kepala lelaki tua itu dengan senapanmu?" Chanyeol berdiri, ia mengarah kepada dua koper di depannya.

"Tentu, sekali tembak" Minseok menjawab dengan sangat bangga.

"Baiklah, tolong bawa ini ke laboratorium dan setelahnya kalian boleh beristirahat" Ucap Chanyeol pada Minseok, lalu dengan cekatan ia membawa dua koper itu sekaligus dan langsung lenyap dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Hyung lebih baik kita ke club, banyak yeoja disana" Ajak Jongin pada hyungnya itu.

"Aku malas, kau saja" Chanyeol kini menghempaskan tubuh tingginya pada sofa besar berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Kau bisa gila jika terus memikirkan organisasi ini terus, kau butuh hiburan hyung! Bercinta contohnya" Jongin dengan lancangnya menasehati Chanyeol.

"Aku tak butuh cinta"

"Bercinta memang tak perlu membutuhkan cinta" Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saja" Chanyeol malas meladeni Jongin yang tak ada habisnya.

"Yasudah aku pergi"

"Sebelum pergi, tinggalkan kamera tersembunyi dan microfon kecil itu, aku ingin mengeceknya" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil tequilla dari lemari pendingin.

Jongin tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, ia hanya meninggalkan benda yang Chanyeol inginkan pada meja kerjanya lalu pergi ngeloyor begitu saja. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin membobol salah satu lubang manusia malam ini.

Dan beberapa setelahnya Chanyeol disibukkan dengan rekaman dari kamera dan microfon kecil itu. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin murka mengetahui kesalahan kecil yang Jongin perbuat di akhir transaksi pada tuan Nakamura. Dengan segera ia memanggil Jongin melalu ponsel pintarnya, ia ingin Jongin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan pada tugasnya kali ini.

"Halo?" Suara Jongin kini terdengar oleh Chanyeol dari sela sela ponselnya.

"Kembali ke markas kau Jongin! Atau ku lubangi kepalamu dengan timah panas" Chanyeol kesal bukan main, sudah di peringatkan berkali kali agar jangan membuat kesalahan. Kini Jongin mengulanginya lagi.

"Yak! Kau kenapa hyung?" Samar-samar suara Jongin terdengar. Suara dentuman irama yang sungguh nyaring mendominasi pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menembaki kepalamu hah brengsek? Kembali sekarang!"

Jongin tahu, hyungnya saat ini benar-benar sedang marah besar. Maka dari itu ia tak banyak bertanya lagi, langsung saja bergegas menuju markas utama. Dan ia pun menyiapkan dirinya, kalau-kalau ini adalah menit terakhirnya merasakan udara di muka bumi.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat apa ini?" Suara Chanyeol menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku sungguh tak sengaja hyung, aku bersumpah" Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia bertabrakan dengan lelaki itu dan membuat tugasnya yang sempurna ini menjadi tercoreng.

"Cari dia, lalu kau bunuh. Aku tak ingin lelaki ini bicara yang tidak-tidak" Chanyeol berkata seolah dia adalah dewa kematian yang berhak mencabut nyawa orang yang kapan saja.

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Apa mau kau yang ku bunuh saat ini?" Tanya Chanyol dengan nada sarkatis.

"T-tentu saja tidak" Jongin gelagapan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia sungguh kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu saja bercacat jika melakukan tugas. Tapi ia juga amat menyayangi Jongin, mengetahui hanya Jongin lah satu-satunya yang ia punya saat ini.

"Cari tau siapa dia, setelah itu eksekusi dengan ku" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia masih bisa membobol lubang kenikmatan lagi besok malam.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Haiiii readers~~~~~

Ai bawa ff baru nih #TbtbDigantung. Maaf bukan maksudnya labil atau gimana, tapi Ai tiba tiba dapet ide untuk bikin ff ini, kan sayang kalo idenya udah ada tapi di anggurin gitu aja. iya kan? Bener dong? Yakan yakaaannn? Wkwkwk

Ai nulis ff ini cuma 2 jam, jadi maklumin aja ya kalo pendek ceritanya wkwk yaaa pokonya Ai lagi pengen banget nyiptain Chanyeol yang kaya nyeremin nyeremin tapi bangsadh gimanaaa gitu wkwk

Yaudah buat yang baca ff ini dan ngerasa puas, tolong review ya babee :3

Ai sih anggepnya kalo ada yg review itu berarti ada yg suka ff Ai, kalo ga ada yg review ya yaudin gitu deh huhuh :"(

Aaahhh pokonya Saranghae dah wkwk

-R61-


	2. Chapter 2

_"Cari dia, lalu kau bunuh. Aku tak ingin lelaki ini bicara yang tidak tidak" Chanyeol berkata seolah dia adalah dewa kematian yang berhak mencabut nyawa orang yang di kehendakinya._

 _"Apa kau yakin hyung?"_

 _"Apa mau kau yang ku bunuh saat ini?" Tanya Chanyol dengan nada sarkatis._

 _"T-tentu saja tidak" Jongin gelagapan._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia sungguh kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu saja bercacat jika melakukan tugas. Tapi ia juga amat menyayangi Jongin, mengetahui hanya Jongin lah satu satunya yang ia punya saat ini._

 _"Cari tau dia siapa, setelah itu eksekusi dengan ku" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Kris Wu, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Plan B.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam legam kini tengah menyusuri lorong remang dengan derap langkah yang santai, sambil sesekali menyesap cerutu yang ada di tangan kirinya. Pria itu berhenti pada suatu ruangan bercat putih dengan aksen merah yang beruliskan 'laboratorium' pada daun pintunya.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan raut wajah serius, seolah aura gelap cirikhasnya menguar memenuhi sudut ruangan uji coba itu.

"C-chanyeol-sama" Ucap salah satu pria berjas putih khas seorang ilmuwan.

"Bagaimana progressnya?"

"Bahan baru itu t-tidak bisa memnyempurnakan obat yang kita rencanakan, setidaknya sudah dua puluh kali percobaan tetapi selalu gagal" Ucap lelaki itu yang rada terbata.

"Jadi percuma aku merekrutmu?"

"S-saya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi C-chanyeol-sama" kini pria itu berkucuran keringat melihat tatapan mematikan yang Chanyeol layangkan untuknya.

Chanyeol dengan santainya bergerak menuju meja hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan, mengambil salah satu benda pada laci itu dan kembali pada lelaki berjas putih yang masih ketakutan di tengah ruangan.

"Enyahlah"

DOOORRRRRR!

Tangan dingin Chanyeol kini lagi dan lagi tengah mengambil paksa nyawa dari seorang manusia. Chanyeol sungguh tak pandang bulu jika ingin menghabisi seseorang. Dan baginya, seseorang yang sudah tak berguna haruslah dimusnahkan. Bukannya sudah di bilang bahwa kau tak akan bisa keluar hidup hidup dalam lingkaran setan yang digagahi oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Jika kau sudah tak berguna, maka detik itu juga kau akan di lenyapkan, begitu _simple_ namun tragis.

Drrrtttt~~~ Drrrrtttt~~~

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di dalam saku celananya, dengan segera ia menggeser tombol virtual berwarna hijau itu.

"Hyung! Kau dimana? Aku sudah di ruanganmu" Suara Jongin langsung terdengar dengan sangat keras di telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tuli brengsek! Aku kesana sekarang"

Bip...

Sambungan telpon langsung saja di matikan secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol, ia kemudia menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan serba pucat itu.

Tak beberapa lama Chanyeolpun sudah memasuki ruangannya, memantik lagi cerutu yang tadi sempat habis.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun, seorang guru sekolah dasar di distrik Shibuya. Ia tinggal di kawasan Taito, dan ia tak mempunyai keluarga di Jepang" Jongin langsung membeberkan informasi tentang si saksi tunggal pembunuhan kemarin siang.

"Latar belakangnya?"

"Kudengar dia salah satu lulusan terbaik Universitas Kyoto di bidang Sains"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, ekspresinya sangat dingin dan sulit terbaca oleh Jongin.

"Eksekusi besok denganku, kau yang akan jadi eksekutor Jongin" Ucapnya datar.

"Benarkah? Aaahhh akhirnya aku bisa melubangi kepala manusia dengan tanganku sendiri" Jongin bersorak, ia seperti sedang dapat jakpot hari ini. Ya Tuhan Jongin, kau ini akan membunuh seorang manusia yang tak bersalah! Tak sepatutnya bersorak seperti itu.

"Panggilkan semua anggota inti ke ruanganku sekarang, kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit" Chanyeol berbicara pada dongsaenya dengan sangat angkuh. Ya yaaa itu memang sudah melekat pada sosok pria tinggi ini.

Jongin yang mendapat mandat dari hyungnya itupun langsung dengan sigap menekan tombol merah pada dinding di sudut ruangan. Tombol itu menandakan bahwa akan ada pertemuan dari para anggota inti Organisasi Hitam yang Chanyeol pimpin.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit lima orang memasuki ruangan megah Chanyeol dengan tergesa gesa. Kelima orang itu adalah Minseok dan Yixing yang berperan sebagai sniper handal yang selalu dijadikan sebagai eksekutor utama, Luhan dan Kris yang begitu ahli dalam penyamaran serta begitu pandai dalam mengorek informasi, serta Jongdae yang memegang posisi sebagai hacker yang bahkan dengan mudahnya meretas sistem pemerintahan hanya dengan sekali kedip.

Tujuh orang yang tengah berkumpul dalam satu ruangan adalah tim inti, berisi semua para eksekutor handal, yang sering terjun langsung ke lapangan saat eksekusi tengah berlangsung.

"Ada dua tugas yang berbeda untuk besok" Chanyeol jeda sebentar, mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari laci mejanya. Kemudian menyodorkan foto tersebut kepada anak buahnya.

"Kalian hanya perlu membunuh mereka seperti biasa, lalu pergi tampa membawa sampah yang merepotkan" Lanjutnya.

"Apa akan ada transaksi sebelumnya?" Jongdae bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di kursi besarnya.

"Untuk wanita ini" Chanyeol mengangkat sebuah foto wanita muda yang tengah tersenyum "Kalian hanya perlu membunuhnya, karna ia adalah salah satu programer yang berusaha membobol sistem informasi organisasi"

Chanyeol memang sempat mendapat informasi dari Jongdae tentunya, bahwa ada seseorang yang berusaha masuk ke dalam sistem organisasi yang sesungguhnya sangat ketat. Maka dari itu Chanyeol ingin membungkam mulut siapa saja yang berurusan dengan rahasia organisasi.

"Luhan sudah menyelidiki sebelumnya siapa gadis ini, dan Minseok kau akan jadi eksekutornya bedasarkan informasi dari Luhan. Serta Jongdae lakukan pekerjaanmu setelah Minseok selesai" Chanyeol dengan bijaknya membagi tugas para bawahannya.

Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan foto yang kedua, yaitu foto seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut yang menutupi sedikit dahinya, foto itu jelas diambil secara sembunyi sembunyi karna angle foto tersebut sedikit tidak pas jika diambil secara sengaja.

"Dia adalah Tanaka, lelaki ini ternyata bawahan dari tuan Nakamura yang kemarin Minseok eksekusi. Dia ternyata tau bahwa tuan Nakamura memiliki jadwal untuk bertemu dengan Jongin, jadi sebelum ia tau terlalu jauh lebih baik bungkam saja mulutnya" Chanyeol berkata panjang lebar, dan bawahannya hanya mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti akan tugasnya.

"Yixing, kau yang jadi eksekutor pada tugas ini. Kris akan memberi informasi mengenai Tanaka ini agar kau dengan mudah melubangi kepalanya" Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Lalu Jongin akan ikut dengan timku?" Giliran Yixing yang berbicara.

"Tidak, Jongin akan ikut denganku. Dan tidak ada transaksi untuk tugas besok" Tegas Chanyeol, dan para bawahan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Distrik Shibuya Tokyo, 25 November 2014.**

"Baiklah selamat siang, hati hati di jalan ya anak anak" Lelaki mungil ini tersenyum pada anak anak didiknya.

Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan setelah ini Baekhyun masih harus memeriksa beberapa tugas yang tadi sempat di kerjakan anak anak. Dengan langkah ceria ia berjalan menuju ruang guru sambil menggembol buku buku yang akan ia periksa nanti.

Baekhyun kini telah sampai pada meja kerjanya, meneliti setiap jawaban dari para manusia menggemaskan yang selalu mengisi hari harinya.

"Baekhyun-ah apa kau tidak pulang?" Seseorang yang berada di sampingnya kini bersuara.

"Aku akan memeriksa tugas anak anak dulu Kyungsoo-ya , mungkin aku akan pulang setelahnya" Ucap Baekhyun pada teman sebelahnya, Kyungsoo. Lelaki kecil permata bulat dengan bibir bentuk hati yang menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong Baekhyun-ah" Kyungsoo berjalan sambil berlambai lambai kecil pada Baekhyun.

"Ne... Annyeong"

Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada tugasnya yaitu memeriksa jawaban dari murid muridnya. Tampa ia sadari ternyata kesendiriannya di ruangan itu merupakan kesempatan emas bagi kedua lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang berada pada gedung pencakar langit, dengan jarak yang kurang lebih tiga ratus meter dari sekolah tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua sudah siap hyung"

Chanyeol tak menggubris, ia hanya berjalan menuju senapan laras panjang yang di pegang Jongin. Dan mengambilnya secara sepihak.

"Ya ya ya! Kau bilang aku yang akan mengeksekusi?" Jongin khawatir, ini kesempatan pertamanya. Ia tak ingin kesempatan itu terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus dengan kencang saat itu.

"Apa kau tau berapa kecepatan senapan ini jika angin sedang bertiup kencang?" Chanyeol malah menyuguhi Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang kurang masuk akal di pikiran Jongin.

"Apa itu penting? Aku hanya perlu melubangi kepalanya, bukannya belajar matematika hyung!"

DAAAKKKK!

Chanyeol menghantam kepala Jongin dengan gagang senapan itu, sungguh Jongin begitu bodoh untuk seukuran penjahat kelas kakap seperti mereka. Dan seketika ia urungkan niat untuk menjadikan Jongin seorang eksekutor kali ini.

Chanyeol kini mendekatkan salah satu mata bulatnya kearah lubang keker dari senapan laras panjang itu. Dan seketika arah pandangnya terkunci pada si korban yang akan mati beberapa menit lagi. Dalam diam ia menyesapi pemandangan indah yang kini ia amati dengan jelas. Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat keindahan dari seorang manusia, keindahan yang membuat hatinya sedikit menghangat kala menatap wajah itu. Chanyeol pun seolah tak tega mendaratkan peluru besi kedalam kepala lelaki di sebrangnya. Ia seakan ingin membiarkan lelaki itu hidup.

"Jongin?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan mata yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya, masih menatap objek melalui senapannya.

"Apa?"

"Siapa nama lelaki ini?"

"Lelaki korban kita ini? Jadi kau belum menembaknya?" Jongin kaget, tak biasanya Chanyeol akan berlama lama dalam melakukan eksekusi.

"Cepat katakan!" Chanyeol kesal, Jongin terlalu bertele tele.

"Baekyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"Kau bilang dia adalah salah satu lulusan terbaik Univeristas Kyoto?"

"Ya, lalu kenapa? Cepatlah hyung! Tembak dia dan langsung pergi, aku sudah bosan" Jongin ngambek, rencananya menjadi eksekutor hari ini gagal sudah.

"Rencana di ubah, selidiki dia lebih dalam, suruh Luhan atau Kris. Lalu kita rekrut dia menjadi kepala Ilmuwan yang baru, karna yang lama sudah kubunuh kemarin" Ucap Chanyeol tegas, lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung tak percaya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Yak hyung! Tunggu akuuuu Aishhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Distrik Taito, 27 November 2014.**

Baekhyun kini sedang bermalas malasan di dalam apartemen kecil yang ia sewa, ini adalah hari minggu, tidak ada jadwal mengajar karna memang sekolah libur. Ia sesungguhnya bosan, tak tau ingin pergi kemana. Biasanya ia selalu menghabiskan hari minggu bersama Taehyung, tetangga di kamar sebelah. Tapi sayang, Taehyung sudah dari dua minggu yang lalu pergi ke kampung halaman mereka yaitu Korea. Baekhyun pun sebetulnya ingin ikut bersama Taehyung kembali ke Korea, tetapi pekerjaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi.

"Haaaahhh aku bosan" Baekhyun menggerutu, kemudian ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Berjalan menuju lemari baju dan mengambil jaket. Mungkin berjalan jalan sebentar lebih baik dari pada ia terus bermalas malasan di dalam apartemen.

Suasana malam di kota Tokyo adalah yang terbaik, cahaya gemerlap yang berasal dari beberapa led yang mengelilingi kota adalah daya tarik tersendiri. Kaki kecil Baekhyun masih saja berjalan menyusuri kota, menikmati gemerlapnya kota Tokyo di malam hari.

Baekhyun sungguh tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi sesosok pria tengah mengekorinya, mengamati dengan seksama apa saja yang di lakukan Baekhyun pada malam ini. Langkah pria itu terhenti saat Baekhyun memasuki sebuah gang kecil di sudut jalan, entah apa maksudnya. Dan pria dengan baju serba hitam itu hanya menunggu Baekhyun keluar, sesungguhnya ia malas menguntili Baekhyun hingga masuk ke dalam gang itu.

"Kyaaaa! A-apa mau mu?" Baekhyun berteriak di dalam gang itu, sontak lelaki yang masih menunggui Baekhyun langsung lari menuju tempat Baekhyun berada.

Baekhyun ternyata tengah di goda oleh dua lelaki yang tampaknya seperti preman. Tubuh kecil Baekhyun gemetar hebat saat ia merasa akan di lecehkan malam ini, ia menangis ketakutan. Pria yang sedari tadi mengekori Baekhyun pun tentu saja bergerak menolong si kecil yang kini sibuk mendekap tubuhnya sendiri. Terlihat seperti anak gadis yang takut di perkosa.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit lelaki dengan tubuh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun pun dapat membereskan dua preman itu dengan mudah. Wajar saja, sebab dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan perkelahian kecil seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang tadi masih ketakutan pun mendongakkan wajahnya, ingin tau siapa pangeran berbaju hitam yang menolongnya malam ini. Mata Baekhyun tercekat saat menatap dua bola mata lelaki di depannya, sungguh tatapan yang dingin dan mencekam. Seolah tak ada kehangatan dalam lelaki jangkung itu.

"Aku ingin bicara" Kata lelaki itu.

Baekhyun masih terbengong, apa maksudnya ingin bicara dengannya? Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

"Maaf tapi-"

"Tak ada waktu" Sergah lelaki itu tibatiba, lalu ia menarik lengan Baekhyun sembarangan. Sungguh ia sangat tak suka dengan hal yang bertele tele.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Yak! Kemana kau akan membawakuuuu?" Baekhyun meracau, saat ini ia dan Chanyeol tengah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Ya benar, lelaki yang sedari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol, sebenarnya ia bisa menyuruh Kris atau Luhan untuk menguntili Baekhyun. Tapi entah alasannya apa, ia ingin melakukannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tuli? Turun kan aku sekarang!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup keras.

SREEEKKKK!

Baekhyun diam seketika melihat lelaki di sampingnya mengemudi dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang mengarahkan benda hitam berselongsong itu padanya. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti, apa salahnya hingga ia tersudut seperti ini.

"Jangan berisik"

Hanya dua kata yang keluar dari bibir Park Chanyeol, kemudian hening menguasai keduanya. Seolah membiarkan sunyi semakin memakan Baekhyun dalam ketakutan. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat suka mengintimidasi seseorang seperti saat ini. Saat Baekhyun yang tiba tiba diam karna melihat pistol berpeluru yang mengarah tepat pada perutnya.

"Apa mau mu?" Cicit Baekhyun yang ketakutan.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun pun tak berani bicara lagi, ia terdiam dengan pikiran yang menerawang. Seolah kembali mengulang kejadian yang lampau, mengingat kembali apa saja kesalahan yang ia lakukan sehingga ia harus terjebak dalam mobil bersupirkan iblis seperti Chanyeol. Lama Baekhyun termenung, hingga ia tak menyadari mobil yang di tumpanginya telah berhenti di sebuah rumah bercat hitam.

Chanyeol yang di samping Baekhyun pun menoleh ke arah yang si mungil yang kini sungguh sangat ketakutan. Menatap dua bola mata sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Jika kau tak ingin mati, maka jangan coba untuk lari"

Singkat, namun dapat membuat Baekhyun tegang seketika. Ia menelan ludah secara kasar, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ajal memang benar benar di depan mata. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah mengikuti si bajiangan yang belum ia ketahui namanya ini. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan, ia tak ingin mati muda dengan cara konyol. Setidaknya ia harus tau sebab apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini sudah sampai pada ruangan Chanyeol, ada Jongin juga disitu. Ketika melihat Jongin, Baekhyun seperti merasa pernah bertemu, tapi entah dimana ia tidak ingat. Sejurus kemudian Jongin pun buka suara.

"Tak biasanya hyung mau repot repot menyelidiki target" Ucap Jongin sembari memantik cerutu di tangannya.

"Target? A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun membola, jadi selama ini ia telah di ikuti?

"Organisasi kami tengah merancang sebuah obat, dan terhenti di tengah jalan karna ilmuwan kami sakit dan meninggal" Chanyeol berseru akhirnya.

Jongin hanya kaget tak percaya akan ucapan Chanyeol. Hey! Jongin tau bagaimana sikap Chanyeol. Ia akan langsung merekrut tampa basa basi seperti ini. Bahkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan pistol di tangan kala merekrut ilmuwan yang dulu. Lalu kenapa Chanyeol seperti tengah bernego dengan lelaki cantik di sampingnya ini? Oke Jongin mulai frustasi dengan kegagalannya menjadi eksekutor karna Chanyeol merubah rencana sepihak, dan juga sekarang Chanyeol tampak menggoda si target yang biasanya ia akan memaksa seperti orang kesetanan.

"Aku hanya minta kau melanjutkan pembuatan obat itu, kudengar kau mahasiswa terbaik Kyoto. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan" Tegas Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya, ia sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud dari ini semua.

"Sepertinya kau masih kurang paham. Jongin, putar rekaman kejadian transaksi kemarin bersama tuan Nakamura" Chanyeol bersuara lagi ketika membaca raut wajah Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Baekhyun pun diam diam mengamati layar yang tertera disana, memang Jongin hanya memutar bagian dimana ia bertabrakan dengan Baekhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun seakan sadar dari pemikirannya sendiri, jadi ia di geret paksa kesini hanya karna ia telah tak sengaja melihat percobaan pembunuhan? Oh Baekhyuuunnn, mimpi apa kau hingga harus berurusan dengan para bajingan ini?

"Jika kau menolak, bisa saja benda kecil ini bersarang dalam kepalamu" Chanyeol berbicara dengan memainkan peluru kecil di atas mejanya.

Baekhyun kini ketakutan dengan ancaman Chanyeol, mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti si iblis ini. Karna ia masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"O-obat apa yang harus aku rancang" Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Proyek obat ini bernama Apotoxin 4869, kau hanya perlu melanjutkan kerja dari ilmuwan sebelumnya" Chanyeol berkata sembari menghampiri Baekyun.

Si kecil tentu saja mengkerut saat di tatap dengan tajam oleh Chanyeol. Ia hanya mampu menunduk, ia benar benar ketakutan. Seolah aura hitam dari diri Chanyeol akan memakannya hidup hidup.

"Ingat, jika kau coba untuk lari maka kau dan orang terdekatmu akan lenyap. Jangan cobacoba bermain denganku" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di tengkuk Baekhyun. Membuat ia mati matian menggepur ketakutannya.

Baekhyun pasrah sudah, ia tak bisa lari. Toh apa susahnya merancang sebuah obat, setelahnya ia mungkin akan di bebaskan dan semuanya akan berakhir. Baekhyun berusaha berfikir positif untuk menguatkan dirinya. Chanyeol dengan mudahnya memberi tekanan pada Baekhyun, seolah pria kecil itu bersalah dalam kasus ini.

"Jongin, siapkan satu kamar untuk anggota baru kita. Mungkin kode namenya adalah Bi" Perintah Chanyeol semena mena, dan Jongin pun hanya melengos pergi.

"A-aku harus tinggal d-disini?"

"Kau fikir aku dapat mempercayai anggota baru begitu saja?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Luhan akan mengurusnya, kau bekerja denganku mulai sekarang"

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tak suka penolakan!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang begitu tegas membuat Baekhyun makin mengkerut lagi.

"Pergilah, ikuti Jongin" Usir Chanyeol.

Selepas Baekhyun pergi, dalam diam Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan pada siapapun. Ia seperti mendapat kado ulang tahun setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah mengingat hari dimana ia dilahirkan.

"I got you Bi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong readerssss:3**

 **Dark Side update Chapterrr yuhuuu~~~~**

 **Sebelumnya Ai minta maaf banget karna lama ga update, soalnya ada beberapa masalah yg menghambat untuk nulis hikseuuu:"**

 **Terus juga untuk ff yg Another Love in Another Way nya akan nyusul kok, harap sabar yaaa? Hihi:3**

 **Gimana sama Chap ini? Sejujurnya sih Ai masih belum puas sama Chap ini, kayanya Chanyeol juga kurang kejam ya? Hem...**

 **Tp untuk Chap depan Ai mau bikin Baekhyun untuk ikutan eksekusi, seru kali ya? Wkwkwk**

 **Oh iya btw kalo ada yang mau temenan di Ig sama Ai, bisa kok unamenya Raailash614 ya yeorobuuunnnn~ *promosi* *digorokreaders***

 **Jangan lupa review ff Ai yaaa? Ai terima masukkan dan kritiknya kok, hihi**

 **Yaudin, tunggu Ai di chap selanjutnyaaa...**

 **Papaiiiii:3**


	3. Chapter 3

_"A-aku harus tinggal d-disini?"_

 _"Kau fikir aku dapat mempercayai anggota baru begitu saja?"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?"_

 _"Luhan akan mengurusnya, kau bekerja denganku mulai sekarang"_

 _"T-tapi..."_

 _"Aku tak suka penolakan!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada yang begitu tegas membuat Baekhyun makin mengkerut lagi._

 _"Pergilah, ikuti Jongin" Usir Chanyeol._

 _Selepas Baekhyun pergi, dalam diam Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang jarang sekali ia tampilkan pada siapapun. Ia seperti mendapat kado ulang tahun setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah mengingat hari dimana ia dilahirkan._

 _"I got you Bi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **Pss: Di Chap ini akan ada penambahan kode name dari masing masing anggota Organisasi Hitam, bagi yang mengikuti manga Detective Conan pasti dengan mudah menebaknya karna kode namenya sama dengan manga. Di akhir Chapter akan di jelaskan kode name dari masing masing anggota.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Terjadi lagi dua kasus penembakan di tempat yang berbeda. Diduga penembakan ini merupakan pembunuhan beruntun dengan motif yang sama. Seperti halnya pada kematian tragis seorang pengusaha di kota Yokohama tempo lalu"**_

"Pasti ini ulah mereka lagi" Ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh rada tinggi pada atasannya.

"Sepertinya begitu Sehun-ah, ini tak bisa kita biarkan lagi. Apa kau mampu memancing mereka?"

"Tapi hyung, jika kita gegabah sedikit semua orang yang berurusan akan di lenyapkan. Aku tau betul pemikirian si iblis bermarga Park itu"

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada Sehun selaku bawahannya.

"Mungkin kita harus menyadap salah satu anggota dari organisasi itu. Dengan begitu, kita dapat mengetahui tempat transaksi selanjutnya dan mengepung mereka dalam diam"

Mereka berdua adalah Kim Junmyeon alias Suho dan Oh sehun. Keduanya berprofesi sebagai anggota kepolisian pusat yang menangani tentang berbagai macam kasus pembunuhan. Suho yang menjabat sebagai kepala Inspektur bagian pembunuhan pun tak bisa tinggal diam melihat maraknya kejadian penembakan akhir akhir ini. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdiskusi dengan Sehun selaku detektif kepolisian yang menangani bidang yang sama seperti Suho.

"Lalu apa itu cukup? Mereka bukan sekumpulan orang bodoh Sehun. Mereka bahkan menembak Tanaka yang kita ketahui sendiri bahwa ia adalah bawahan pengusaha asal Yokohama itu" Suho berbicara panjang lebar.

"Percayalah padaku hyung, aku tau titik lemah organisasi hitam itu"

"Kau bahkan belum tau siapa yang akan kau sadap"

"Aku sedang menyelidikinya" Ucap Sehun yakin.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu, dan sekarang mungkin kau boleh pulang. Ini sudah larut malam"

Tampa bicara lagi, Sehun pun membungkuk sopan pada Suho dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan atasannya itu. Dengan langkah teratur Sehun menelusuri lorong yang tak pernah sepi bahkan saat tengah malam seperti ini. Ternyata kehidupannya sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian sangat menguras banyak tenaga dan juga fikiran. Harus cepat memecahkan berbagai macam misteri dan teka-teki yang di sembunyikan oleh para pelaku. Dan sekarang ia pun tengah menyusun berbagai macam rencana untuk menguak keberadaan Organisasi Hitam yang di pimpin oleh Chanyeol, mantan atasannya dulu.

Tak beberapa lama kaki panjangnya kini berada tepat di depan mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Entah kenapa saat melihat mobil ini ia seperti terlempar pada beberapa tahun lalu, saat dirinya masih aktif menyadi eksekutor tunggal utama organisasi itu. Kemampuan menembak yang Sehun punya membuatnya dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaannya yang sekarang setelah ia berhasil lepas dari belenggu hitam yang menggerogoti dirinya dulu.

Lama berselang, Sehun akhirnya sampai pada apartemen yang ia tinggali. Tampak sepi mengingat ini sudah pukul dua dini hari. Derap langkah santai pun menggema dalam lorong apartemen itu. Sejenak Sehun berhenti melangkah saat ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan seseorang. Sontak saja ia menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya di balik dinding yang berdiri kokoh.

"Ya ya aku mengerti Gin"

DEGGGGG!

 _'Apa? Dia bilang Gin?'_

"Baiklah besok akan ku latih anggota baru itu agar ia bisa ikut serta dalam eksekusi minggu depan" Ucap lelaki itu sembarangan, fikirnya mana ada orang yang repot repot mengupin pembicaraan orang lain malam malam begini.

Lelaki itu kemudian menghilang masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

Sehun yang masih berada di dinding dekat pintu yang lelaki itu masuki pun terdiam. Sehun masih sedikit shock akibat penuturan lelaki itu, dan Sehun yakin telinga nya masih terlampau sehat saat lelaki itu mengucap kata 'Gin', dan perlahan Sehun pun menyeringai, ah rasanya ia seperti mendapat lotre dadakan malam ini.

"Gotcha Gin"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Markas utama, 29 November 2015.**

"Vermouth kau dimana?" Tanya seorang lelaki berkode name Gin yang tak lain adalah kepala Organisasi Hitam ini yaitu Park Chanyeol.

"..."

"Kita bertemu di lab"

"..."

"Apa ada yang salah? Jangan coba coba bercanda denganku"

Setelahnya Chanyeol pun menutup sambungan telpon dengan Vermouth sepihak. Vermouth adalah anggota yang berprofesi sebagai salah satu publik figure ternama di Jepang. Perawakannya anggun, cantik dengan tinggi yang seperti seorang gadis membuatnya dengan mudah mengecoh ribuan pasang mata yang kerap melihatnya dalam layar kaca. Padahal di balik sisi cantik dan anggun yang ia miliki, terdapat kubangan hitam bertuliskan kebencian disana, yang membuat ia lebih memilih masuk kedalam lingkaran setan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Kini langkah kaki Chanyeol memasuki ruang serba pucat itu, mencari anggota terbaru organisasi kelam yang masih ia pimpin. Dengan mudahnya ia menemukan lelaki kecil yang berbalut jas putih khas seorang Ilmuwan. Lelaki itu begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya yaitu meracik ramuan untuk obat terbaru dengan nama Apotoxin 4869.

Chanyeol masih dengan kegiatannya tadi, melihat dengan seksama saat Baekhyun alias Bi itu berkutat dengan beberapa tabung kimia. Mata bulatnya menelusuri tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berbalut jas putih, bagaimana wajah serius Baekhyun yang tampak begitu manis saat dahi mulusnya berkerut tanda ia begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya tersadar bahwa sedari tadi sepasang mata elang itu tengah mengulitinya. Aura gelap langsung saja menguar keluar dari dalam diri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di ujung pintu Laboratorium. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, tatapan dingin Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa tertekan, membuat Baekhyun takut setengah mati.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Vermouth?"

"Oh Gin, kita sudah dapat ilmuwan baru rupanya?" Ucap lelaki berkode name Vermouth itu pada Chanyeol.

"Dia Baekhyun, kode name Bi" Singkat Chanyeol.

"What? Bi? Oh Chanyeol come on! Bi bukanlah jenis minuman keras, mana bisa ketika semua anggota ber kode name minuman keras tetapi hanya Baekhyun yang tidak? Apa kau bercanda?"

"Luhan, hentikan omong kosong mu! Dan kau Baekhyun, tinggalkan pekerjaanmu lalu ikut bersama ku dan Luhan" Chanyeol pergi dengan angkuhnya. Sementara Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

Tak lama setelahnya, ketiga orang itu berada dalam ruangan pribadi Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu, rasanya seperti dingin mencekam, tak ada setitik kehangatanpun yang berani memasukin ruangan hitam dengan aksen klasik itu. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun menaungi ruangan Chanyeol, dan ia fikir mungkin jauh lebih baik berada di Laboratorium dari pada di ruangan ini.

"Langsung saja, ada apa memanggilku? Kau tau aku ada jadwal hari ini" Luhan berkata.

"Kau sudah menyusun rencana untuk eksekusi minggu depan?"

"Tentu, sudah ku persiapkan semua" Jawab Luhan mantap.

Baekhyun yang tergolong anggota baru hanya diam. Ia sungguh menyesali kebodohannya, karna ketidak sengajaan akhirnya ia harus berakhir di sini, di dalam organisasi laknat yang ia sendiri tak tau tujuannya untuk apa. Perlahan satu per satu anggota inti pun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Reaksi dari mereka hampir sama, yaitu kaget dan tak percaya melihat sosok mungil yang masih berbalutkan jas putih. Apa Chanyeol salah merekrut anggota baru yang bahkan wajahnya terlalu unyu untuk seukuran ilmuwan kejam yang akan menciptakan obat terlarang?

"Gin, apa kau tak salah merekrut orang?"

"Shut up Bourbon! Bukan saatnya untuk mengoceh sekarang" Gertak Chanyeol pada lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut blonde cirikhasnya.

"Baiklah, organisasi ini memang tengah merekrut anggota baru. Namanya Baekhyun, kode name Bi" Chanyeol mengenalkan anggota barunya kepada kawanan berjubah hitam.

"Hahaha Bi? Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Hei Chanyeol, Bi bahkan bukan termasuk golongan minuman keras!" Kris yang berkode name Bourbon pun bicara lagi, dan kali ini kalimat yang di utarakan pun hampir sama seperti Luhan. Sungguh ia tak percaya, bagaimana bisa lelaki imut ini masuk organisasi berkodename kan Bi? Oh Tuhaaannn.

Chanyeol pun tak bicara setelahnya, ia hanya melirik sekilas pada Kris yang justru membuat situasi di dalam ruangan itu makin dingin. Sadar akan situasi yang tak menyenangkan akhirnya Minseok pun angkat bicara.

"Baiklah Bi, aku Minseok kode name Chianti, bisa kau ingat itu?" Ucap Minseok santai.

"Apa kita perlu berkenalan satu satu? Hei dude itu menjijikan" Ini suara Jongin, arghhhhh dia seperti tengah terjebak dalam pesta anak pramuka sekarang.

"Tak ada salahnya perkenalan Jongin, kau sendiri bahkan sering salah sebut kode name. Dan itu lebih menjijikan" Chanyeol membalas dengan sindiran pedas, dan Jonginpun hanya bisa mendelik sebal.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin sudah tau aku siapa, kode name Vodka" Ucap Jongin cuek sambil sesekali memantik cerutu di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun hanya terseyum pada semua anggota inti yang sekarang tengah mengerubunginya. Terlihat dari masing masing anggota mempunyai aura hitam yang berbeda beda. Baekhyun serasa paling suci di sini, ia justru sangat tabu akan pembunuhan dan kekerasan.

"Hai a-aku Baekhyun, s-senang bertemu kalian" Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan, ia sungguh gugup akan beberapa pandangan mengintimidasi dari anggota inti. Dalam diam ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Semua akan pasti akan berakhir fikirnya.

"Pffttt... Apa apaan itu? Aku serasa dapat murid baru saat Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Oh ya Aku Jongdae, kode name Kir" Ucap lelaki berwajah kotak itu dengan ceria.

"Apa tinggal aku yang belum memperkenalkan diri? Aku Zhang Yixing, kode name Korn" Yixing akhirnya bicara, ia memang tipikal orang yang bicara hanya kalau perlu saja. Dan benar, ia melakukan itu saat ini.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kode name benar benar berlaku saat eksekusi tengah berlangsung. Dan untuk semua, kita akan membicarakan rencana minggu depan" Ucap sang ketua dengan tegas.

Kini para iblis berpakaian serba hitam itupun tengah bergelung dalam rencana pembunuhan selanjutnya. Pembunuhan yang akan menyeret beberapa tokoh ternama di negri sakura tersebut. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi kasus pembunuhan anggota baru mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tokyo, 30 November 2014.**

"Sial! Kenapa harus mogok disaat genting begini?!"

Di dalam basement, seorang lelaki bersurai brunette kini tengah memaki habis habisan mobil hitam miliknya yang tak mau menyala, padahal setengah jam lagi dirinya harus tampil di acara talk show yang ia bintangi.

"Perlu bantuan?" Ucap seorang pria berkulit albino pada lelaki itu.

Mata rusa yang Luhan punyai pun terpaku tampa kedip saat melihat lelaki berwajah tampan yang ingin membantunya. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar saat mata tajam dan teduh milik lelaki itu bersiborok dengan miliknya.

"Oh y-ya, bisakah?" Luhan tergagap, apa yang salah pada dirinya saat ini? Ia pun tak tau kalau reaksinya saat ini sungguh menjijikan.

Lelaki albino tampa nama itu hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kap mobil yang ingin Luhan kendarai. Melihat dengan seksama apa saja masalah pada mobil itu. Dan di sisi lain, bibir Luhan serasa gatal ingin menanyakan siapa nama lelaki yang bahkan bukan seperti manusia, begitu tampan fikir Luhan.

"Siapa namamu? Apa kau tinggal disini juga?" Hei kemana perginya Luhan a.k.a Vermouth yang selalu berkutat dengan pembunuhan? Apa kau mendadak menjadi lelaki manis berwatak baik baik sekarang?

"Aku Sehun, ya aku tinggal disini. Kau?"

"Em... Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan"

"Chinese?" Sehun memalingkan wajahnya sembari menaikkan satu alisnya. Oh Tuhan, Luhan begitu mabuk dengan wajah Sehun yang baru di temuinya ini.

"Ya, tapi sekarang menetap di Jepang"

"Tapi tunggu, wajahmu seperti familiar. Apa kau seorang public figure?"

"Bisa di bilang begitu, aku lebih aktif di beberapa iklan dan mempunyai satu acara sendiri. Harusnya aku pergi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membintangi acaraku, tapi beginilah si hitam lagi merajuk sepertinya" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, jujur saja Luhan memang hanya aktif untuk iklan, karna dengan begitu kegiatannya bersama organisasi tak akan terganggu.

"Kau bisa menumpang di mobilku jika kau mau"

"Benarkah?" Jawab Luhan excited, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum, nampaknya taktik yang ia siapkan berhasil menjebak salah satu kawanan jubah hitam ini.

"Tentu" Jawab Sehun pasti, dia sungguh berterima kasih pada Tuhan saat menciptakannya dengan wajah yang kelewat tampan. Jadi ia dengan mudah menjebak lelaki bermata rusa ini tampa perlu bercucuran keringat. Haaa dewi fortuna nampaknya terngah berbaik hati pada lelaki bermarga Oh ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bi?"

"Oh, Gin? A-ada apa?"

"Bagaimana progress Aptx4869?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata yang menusuk.

"S-semua berjalan dengan baik"

"Kau gugup? Dari tadi bicara selalu terbata. Apa kau takut?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mendekati sosok yang lebih kecil, seolah tubuh tingginya membuat Baekhyun kembali tertekan.

"A-aku hanya b-belum terbiasa" Jawab Baekhyun menunduk, jaraknya dengan Chanyeol kini hanya sejengkal.

Dapat Baekhyun resapi wewangian maskulin yang menguar dari dalam tubuh pemimpinnya. Aksen dingin dan menakutkan seolah tertelan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun tak berani mendongak dimana wajah Chanyeol sudah berada di atas pucuk kepalanya, ia hanya terdiam tak ingin melihat bola mata hitam dengan tatapan membunuh cirikhas Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Chanyeol berkata lembut namun tegas.

"T-tidak" Baekhyuuun, bodoh sekali masih saja gelagapan seperti itu.

"Tatap mataku jika kau sedang berbicara!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol membentaknya. Langsung saja ia mendongakkan wajah dan tercekat saat wajahnya benar benar dekat dengan sang pemimpin. Baekhyun diam, Chanyeol pun diam. Mereka seakan sedang berbicara melalu tatapan mata. Chanyeol sendiri keheranan dengan tubuhnya yang begitu menginginkan jarak sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, mungkin benar kata Jongin, ia sudah gila.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintahku, dan jangan membantah karna aku membenci penolakan"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun hanya mampu berucap seperti itu.

"Mulai besok, berlatihlah menembak dengan Vermouth, dia cukup sabar untuk melatih pemula seperti mu. Dan kau akan ikut serta untuk perburuan minggu depan. Ingat itu" Chanyeol berkata dengan jarak yang begitu dekat sehingga deru nafas lelaki tinggi itu sempat membuat Baekhyun rada terbuai.

"Aku tak bakat menembak"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan membantah, aku tak suka penolakan Bi"

"Perlu kau tau, semua anggota organisasi ini diharuskan untuk mampu menembak. Dan itu termasuk kau" Tambah pemimpin Park itu

"B-baiklah" Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

Selepas itu Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang laboratorium. Dan lelaki tinggi dengan surai hitam itu merasakan keanehan pada dirinya saat berdekatan dengan lelaki mungil berjas putih yang masih di dalam. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Perasaan aneh yang hanya muncul saat menatap kedua mata sipit itu. Dadanya seperti kesulitan bernafas saat jaraknya dengan Baekhyun tadi terlampau dekat. Chanyeol pun kini berjalan dengan lambat sambil sesekali meremas pelipisnya, ia butuh istirahat sepertinya.

Sesampainya pada ruangannya, Chanyeop pun di sambut dengan adik kesayangannya yang sungguh menjengkelkan- Jongin.

"Hyung!" Ucap Jongin rada berteriak.

"Bisakah tak berteriak?"

"Kau kenapa? Biasanya kalau aku berteriak kau selalu bilang 'berhenti berteriak atau kepalamu yang akan ku lubangi'" Jongin keheranan dengan sikap Chanyeol akhir akhir ini.

"Aku hanya lelah"

"Bukannya pekerjaan kita memang melelahkan? Membunuh orang seenaknya, bertukar informasi, lalu melenyapkan setelahnya" Jongin berceramah.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi takdirku untuk melenyapkan orang yang sudah tak berguna lagi?"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja, tadi aku sempat mendapat informasi tentang Vermouth"

"Luhan? Kenapa dia?"

"Bawahanku menemukannya dalam satu mobil dengan detektif kepolisian"

"Tenanglah, dia bukan orang yang mudah membocorkan identitas organisasi" Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang percaya pada bawahannya, namun sesekali ia akan mudah curiga jika terlalu banyak hal yang mengganjal.

"Kau perlu tau siapa detektif itu hyung"

"Memangnya dia siapa? Paling hanya detektif tak berguna"

"Dia Sehun hyung, Oh sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeong~**

 **Bagaimana dengan Chap ini hm? Maaf Ai belum bisa bikin Chanbaek berlovey dovey, karna Ai ga pingin alurnya kecepetan. Gapapa kan ya?**

 **Bagi yang masih bingung dengan Kode Name, Ai akan beberkan satu per satu ya?**

 **\- Park Chanyeol a.k.a Gin**

 **\- Kim Jongin a.k.a Vodka**

 **\- Xi Luhan a.k.a Vermouth**

 **\- Kris Wu a.k.a Bourbon**

 **\- Kim Minseok a.k.a Chianti**

 **\- Zhang Yixing a.k.a Korn**

 **\- Kim Jongdae a.k.a Kir**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Bi**

 **Sudah jelas kan kode name nya? Bingung ga?**

 **Aku bikin kode name karna nyesuain sama manga aslinya, dan semua kode name dia atas murni dari manga itu sendiri. Dan semua pasti berhubungan dengan minuman keras, kecuali kode name Baekhyun tentunya.**

 **Untuk yang tanya kenapa Chapnya dikit dikit? Aku sengaja ya chinguuu:* karna biar bikin greget bacanya wkwk:3 terus juga Chanyeol di akhir chap kemarin memang senyum, tapi senyum yang teduh teduh gitu kok, bukan seringaian atau semacamnya.**

 **Dan maaf banget untuk ff Ai yang satu lagi terpaksa Ai Hiatuskan dulu, karna bener bener ga dapet feelnya hiks:"**

 **Last but not least, review juseyooo~~~**

 **Maaf belum bisa Ai bales satu satu reviewnya karna Ai ga ngerti cara balesnya wkwk maapkeun^^**

 **Btw follow Ig Ai ya semuaa wkwk di Raailash614 disana bakal Ai posting ff selanjutnya kok wkwk *digorokreaders***

 **Tunggu Chap selanjutnya ya?**

 **Papai:3**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Aku hanya lelah"_

 _"Bukannya pekerjaan kita memang melelahkan? Membunuh orang_

 _seenaknya, bertukar informasi, lalu melenyapkan setelahnya" Jongin_

 _berceramah._

 _"Bukankah sudah menjadi takdirku untuk melenyapkan orang yang sudah_

 _tak berguna lagi?"_

 _"Ya ya terserah kau saja, tadi aku sempat mendapat informasi tentang_

 _Vermouth"_

 _"Luhan? Kenapa dia?"_

 _"Bawahanku menemukannya dalam satu mobil dengan detektif kepolisian"_

 _"Tenanglah, dia bukan orang yang mudah membocorkan identitas_

 _organisasi" Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang percaya pada bawahannya,_

 _namun sesekali ia akan mudah curiga jika terlalu banyak hal yang_

 _mengganjal._

 _"Kau perlu tau siapa detektif itu hyung"_

 _"Memangnya dia siapa? Paling hanya detektif tak berguna"_

 _"Dia Sehun hyung, Oh sehun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang**

 **Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga**

 **tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **Pss: Untuk Chap ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu kasus di dalam manga Detective Conan, untuk yang mau tau versi aslinya bisa lihat di anime episode 425.**

 **Back sound: LightSaber.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: First Mission.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Utama, 3 Desember 2014.**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tubuh tegapnya menuyusuri lorong remang bercat serba hitam. Gemeletuk bunyi sepatu seakan menggema hingga ujung lorong panjang itu, berbagai pintu ia lewati. Tujuannya hanya satu pintu di ujung lorong, langkah kaki begitu santai seakan tak pernah ada beban dalam hidupnya. Dan kini ia telah sampai pada pintu tersebut, dengan tangan besarnya ia raih kenop pintu hitam tempat pelatihan baku tembak para sniper asuhannya.

Ketika pintu hitam itu terbuka, dengan jelas suara nyaring yang berasal dari selongsong kedua senjata itu berdenging, seakan ingin memecahkan gendang telinga dari salah satu anggota yang berada di sana.

"Akan ku taklukan lima ratus meter, lihat ini" Kata seseorang berkode name Vermouth.

DAAARRRR!

"Sial!" Luhan kesal, dalam pelatihan ia pun masih belum bisa menaklukan jarak hingga lima ratus meter. Disertai dengan dengusan ia lempar sembarangan senapan berwarna hitam itu sembari melenggang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang di sampingnya menuju Gin.

"Aku ada jadwal, jadi kuserahkan Bi padamu" Ucap Luhan ketus dengan Chanyeol, ia masih kesal dengan jarak lima ratus meter itu rupanya.

KREEKKKK!

Mata rusa Luhan membola seketika mengetahui kepala bagian belakangnya tertempel dengan benda berselongsong yang dapat merenggut nyawanya kapan saja. Chanyeol lah yang mengarahkan pistol itu.

"Kau dan Oh Sehun. Apa maksudnya Vermouth?" Chanyeol berkata dengan dinginnya.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, aku tak punya waktu" Luhan menjawab sembari memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Ku biarkan kau lolos kali ini, hingga sampai hari perburuan tiba"

"Terserah"

Dirasa benda itu tak menekan tengkuknya lagi, Luhan pun melanjutkan langkahnya dengan angkuh. Ia sungguh dalam keadaan mood yang berantakan hari ini.

Si pemimpin organisasi pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan dengan santai dengan satu tangan yang berdisekap ke dalam saku celananya, menuju si anggota baru yang tadi sempat melihat perkelahian kecil antara dia dengan Luhan.

Sesampainya di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak berkata apa apa, ia hanya melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan seksama. Baekhyun yang di tatap seperti itu ternyata risih juga, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal secara sembarangan.

"Waeyo?" Akhirnya Baekhyun berani membuka mulutnya di hadapan pemimpin berdarah dingin yang berada di depannya.

"Berapa ratus meter?"

"Apanya?" Bekhyun masih tak paham.

"Berapa ratus meter?" Ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam sejenak, mencerna kata yang keluar dari bibir kissable sang pemimpin. Ah benar, untuk apa dia di sini kalau bukan untuk berlatih menembak? Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang menyuruh untuk ikut latihan ini bersama Luhan. Pasti si ketua Park kesini untuk menanyakan kemampuan Baekhyun menembak bukan?

"T-tiga ratus meter"

"Hanya tiga ratus? Coba tunjukkan padaku sekarang"

"Start!" Lantang Chanyeol bersuara.

Setelahnya kemudian ruangan Auditorium itu langsung meredup, dan kembali menyala di detik berikutnya. Menampilkan simulasi dengan jarak tiga ratus meter yang Baekhyun mampu kuasai. Kini mereka berdua seolah berada di atas gedung pencakar langit dengan rel kereta sebagai pemandangan di sebrangnya.

Baekhyun harus menembak rekayasa pejabat pemerintaahan yang berada di dalam kereta yang berjalan itu.

"Aku harus menembak orang dalam kereta yang sedang berjalan? Mustahil"

"Lakukan"

Baekhyun langsung mengeratkan senjata laras panjangnya, berkonsentrasi penuh pada objek di depan sana. Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia tekan pelatuk tanda kematian itu.

DAAAARRR!

Bunyi keras sang hitam pun menggema dalam ruangan. Menandakan salah satu pelurunya terlepas keudara. Baekhyun selaku eksekutor pun menatap buruannya yang ternyata masih hidup. Baekhyun gagal menakluki tiga ratus meter yang tadi sempat ia banggakan.

"Kau gagal Bi"

"M-maafkan aku"

"Tak buruk juga untuk seorang pemula, kau bahkan mampu menggores pelipisnya"

Baekhyun mendongak tak percaya, ia fikir akan kena makian dari pemimpinnya. Tapi tadi Chanyeol bahkan tak membentaknya karna tidak becus dengan jarak tiga ratus meter itu. Apa ketua Park ini tak sejahat kelihatannya?

"Kau hanya perlu lebih konsentrasi, kemarilah"

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol dengan cepatnya mengambil senapan yang berada di tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruh si kecil untuk berdiri di depannya. Jantung Baekhyun pun entah atas dasar apa berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, ia bukan lelaki bodoh yang menggangap degupan itu adalah salah satu penyakit. Apa ia menyukai si Ketua Park yang bajingan ini? Ah tidak tidak, Baekhyun tak boleh menyukai Chanyeol, itu sangat tidak masuk akal, bukankah seharusnya ia membenci si pemimpin yang sialnya begitu tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Punggung Baekhyun pun sekarang sudah membentur dada Chanyeol yang *ehm* sangat bidang itu, lengan besar lelaki yang lebih tinggi kini melingkar7i tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kecil sekarang. Senapan yang sedari tadi di pengang Chanyeol kini ia arahkan pada mata sipit Baekhyun, berusaha memberi pelajaran 'khusus' pada sang pemula yang membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk di pandangi. Tangan Chanyeol pun menuntun tangan mugil Baekhyun untuk meraih gagang senapan hitam itu, Baekhyun pun menurutinya.

Baekhyun kembali berusaha fokus ketika ruangan Auditorium itu menggelap, merubah penampilan kembali seperti tadi saat Baekhyun kesulitan menaklukan jarak tiga ratus meternya itu. Tangan mungilnya kini menggenggam gagang senapan dan hendak menekan pelatuk pertanda kematian di balik jemarinya.

"Cobalah untuk fokus Baekhyunnie"

Sial. Justru bisikian Chanyeol di kupingnya malah membuat Baekhyun jadi kehilangan fokusnya. Sekarang Baekhyun entah kenapa justru lebih fokus pada bisikan Chanyeol beserta deru nafasnya yang membuat Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Keringan sebiji jagung pun kini membasahi pelipisnya. Oke, Baekhyun tak mau terlalu terlena dengan keintiman ini, sambil menutup mata jemarinya pun menekan pelatuk itu diiringi dengan dentuman keras dari sang besi pembunuh.

DAAARRRR!

Domba berkepala buruan Baekhyun pun mati di tempat seketika, dengan rasa tak percaya Baekhyun pun tergagap. Apa ia bisa menembak dengan benar karna Chanyeol berada di sisinya? Ah, sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu mengada ngada kali ini. Tapi tak di pungkiri lagi di balik dinginnya sosok Park Chanyeol ternyata ia memilki tubuh yang begitu hangat, membuat Baekhyun seolah seperti di peluk dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Kerja bagus, pekerjaan besok kau hanya perlu memperhatikan Minseok bekerja" Ucap Chanyeol datar sambil melenggang pergi.

Baekhyun sukses melongo dengan tak elitnya, Chanyeol pergi begitu saja setelah ia dengan gampangnya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdenyut cepat? Oh dasar tuan berdarah dingin! Baekhyun pun kesal sendiri dibuatnya. Tapi tunggu, kenapa kau harus kesal Byun Baek?

"Arrrgghhhh" Baekhyun yang frustasi mulai meninggalkan ruangan pelatihan itu menuju Laboratorium. Lebih baik ia menyelesaikan project obat sialan itu lalu pergi dari gedung hitam menyesakkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Kau dan Oh Sehun. Apa maksudnya Vermouth?'_

DEG!

Lelaki dengan kulit albino itu membola mendengar suara berat yang amat ia kenali di sebrang sana, itu suara Gin, musuh yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kekasih sendiri.

 _"Jangan bicara omong kosong, aku tak punya waktu"_

 _"Ku biarkan kau lolos kali ini, hingga sampai hari perburuan tiba"_

 _"Terserah"_

Jantung Oh Sehun berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara itu, adrenalin seolah sudah mencapai pucuk kepala saat mengingat ia akan berurusan lagi dengan kubus kelam penyiksanya dulu.

"Perburuan? Apa mereka merencanakan pembunuhan lainnya?" Sehun seolah mengulangi kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi.

Pip... pip...

Deringan ponsel pintarnya pun mengalihkan fokus Oh Sehun, tertera nama Suho disana, langsung saja ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ya hyung?"

' _Kau dimana Sehun? Informasi apa yang kau dapat?'_

"Aku sedang menuju kantor, tunggulah sebentar"

Pip.

Sehun mematikan secara sepihak sambungan telpon dengan atasannya itu. Benar benar bawahan yang kurang ajar, dengan seenaknya saja dia memutuskan sambungan telpon, padahan Suho belum selesai bicara.

Sesampainya ia di kantor pusat, kaki jenjang itu langsung menuju ruangan Inspektur pada bagian pembunuhan. Tampa mengetuk pintu, lelaki bermarga Oh itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Tak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu?" Sindir Suho pedas.

"Hyung, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Mereka sedang merencanakan pembunuhan lagi"

"Kau serius? Berikan rekaman penyadap itu"

Setelahnya Sehun pun memberikan hasil rekaman penyadapan itu. Suho yang masih tabu dengan Organisasi ini pun hanya bisa diam sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama. Hingga akhirnya rekaman itu pun selesai.

"Siapa Vermouth? Apa ia sudah hadir saat kau masih menjadi anggota?"

"Vermouth belum hadir saat aku masih di sana, aku sendiri tak yakin Vermouth itu lelaki atau perempuan"

"Lalu ini sadapan siapa?"

"Luhan"

"Luhan? Xi Luhan? Pembawa acara terkenal itu?" Ucap Suho kaget.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kaget hyung, iya dia Xi Luhan. Kemungkinan dialah yang bernama Vermouth, sebab hanya Luhan lah anggota BO yang sempat bersamaku dalam satu mobil"

"Lalu siapa Bi itu?"

"Entahlah hyung, mungkin Bi itu korban selanjutnya. Sebab kau tau sendiri Bi bukan berasal dari minuman keras"

"Benar juga"

"Mungkin sekarang yang harus di kita lakukan adalah mencari tau siapa itu Bi, sebab hanya itu yang mereka sebutkan untuk saat ini" Sambung Suho selanjutnya.

"Kurasa kita juga harus menyelidiki siapa saja narasumber yang akan membintangi acara yang di bawakan oleh Luhan, mungkin salah satu korbannya adalah para narasumber itu"

"Cerdas kau Oh Sehun, baiklah suruh saja Namjoon untuk menyelidikinya"

"Tidak hyung, aku rasa aku yang akan menyelidikinya langsung"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, aku sungguh rindu dengan Gin" Sahut Sehun beserta dengan smirk yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Markas Kepolisian Tokyo, 6 Desember 2014. 10:00**

"Bagaimana Progresnya"

"Untuk minggu ini ada beberapa nama terkenal yang menjadi narasumber Luhan, diantaranya para petinggi pemerintahan"

"Oh ya? Siapa saja?"

Entah malas atau apa, Sehun malah memberikan secarik kertas pada Suho. Kertas itu berisi daftar para narasumber yang akan membintangi acara yang di bawakan Luhan. Saat Suho dengan seriusnya membaca, tiba tiba jari Sehun langsung mengarah pada tanggal 6 Desember 2014. Suho tentu heran, mengapa Sehun hanya menyuruhnya melihat di tanggal itu?

"Kurasa pembunuhannya akan berlangsung hari ini"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, hanya di tanggal inilah yang berlokasi di luar studio Nichihuri TV, bukan kah itu aneh?"

"Para sniper asuhan Chanyeol pasti kesulitan jika harus membidik dalam ruangan tertutup" Tambah lelaki albino itu.

"Ah kau be-"

' _Sabar lah Gin, aku sedang berada di Basement apartemen'_

"Sssstttt, Luhan tengah menelpon seseorang hyung! Diamlah" Sehun spontan menghentikan Suho ketika suara mulai terderngar di balik earphone yg ia kenakan.

Mau tak mau Suho pun menarik perkataan yang hendak keluar, sebenarnya Suho rada kesal dengan bawahannya satu ini, seenaknya saja memerintah seorang Inspektur yang notabene adalah atasannya sendiri. Tapi sudahlah, ini semua demi kelancaran membekuk organisasi hitam itu. Mungkin setelah ini Sehun akan di sayat hidup hidup oleh sang Inspektur yang sudah jengkel setengah mati akan kelakuan si albino yang seenaknya ini.

Dalam sepersekian detik, Sehun pun langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang sebelumnya ia letakkan pada meja atasannya itu, Sehun tau Luhan sedang berada di mana, maka dari itu ia berniat untuk membuntuti Luhan. Suho yang kaget akan pergerakan Sehun pun langsung menahan lengan kekar bawahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hyung! Mereka merencanakan pertemuan, kita harus bergerak cepat, aku tau Luhan dimana"

"Kau tak mungkin bertindak sendiri kali ini"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Aku tau kau begitu berambisi untuk memisahkan kepala Chanyeol dari raganya. Tapi kau harus ingat, sekarang kau adalah detektif kepolisian. Ada nama negara di balik jabatanmu"

"B-baiklah aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Parkiran Basement, 6 Desember 2014. 10:05**

"Kau dimana Vermouth?"

 _'Sabarlah Gin, aku sedang berada di Basement apartemen'_

"Segera ke Basement, kau membuang waktu!" Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Chanyeol, Jongin, dan anggota baru mereka yaitu Baekhyun kini tengah berada di salah satu parkiran basement yang berada di kota Tokyo, tentu kedua Basement ini berbeda tempat. Mereka bertiga tengah menunggu komplotan jubah hitam yang lainnya untuk melaksanakan eksekusi pada siang nanti.

"Hyung, kenapa Baekhyun harus ikut? Ia kan hanya seorang ilmuan! Bukan eskekutor" Jongin nyerocos di balik stir mobil, dan si hitam yang seksi itu sukses mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang kakak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita sedang menjalankan tugas, panggil Baekhyun dengan kode name nya!" Ucap Chanyeol di sela sela telponnya bersama Luhan.

 _'Hey Gin kau mendengarku?'_ Protes Luhan di sebrang sana.

"Ya, aku mendengarmu. Dan suara berisik apa itu? Sungguh menganggu telingaku"

 _'Suara berisik apa maksudmu?'_

"Entahlah, suara yang sungguh sangat mengganggu. Kau tak berbuat macam macam kan Vermouth?"

 _'Apa maksudmu? Mungkin karna aku sedang berada di Basement, nanti juga pasti hilang'_

"Kuharap itu benar benar jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku"

 _'Terserah! Sudah, aku berangkat sekarang'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Persimpangan Kota Tokyo, 6 Desember 2014. 10:44.**

Sehun yang kini tengah berada di dalam mobil bersama Suho pun masih tetap fokus pada alat penyadap yang berada di bawah alas kaki Luhan. Ia sungguh beruntung mengetahui Luhan memakai sepatu yang sama dengan sepatu saat pertemuan pertama mereka tempo hari.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" Suho menyambar di balik stir mobil.

"Mereka belum bicara apapun, sepertinya Luhan belum sampai"

"Lama sekali" Suho berdecih.

Sehun pun kembali menajamkan telinga saat mendengar suara deru mesin yang terpantul. Sepertinya Luhan sudah sampai pada Basement tempat mereka bertemu.

Tak berselang lama, terderngar suara dentuman dari mesin mobil yang lain. Kali ini suara yang di hasilkan pun berbeda, begitu khas hingga telinga seorang Oh Sehun dengan cepat dapat menebak siapa si pemilik mobil bersuara khas itu.

"Porsche 356A hitam, ternyata kau masih menggunakannya, Gin" Sehun bicara sendiri saat mendengar suara yang di hasilkan dari balik earphonenya.

"Gin? Ia bersama Gin?" Suho kaget, karna sepengetahuannya Chanyeol hanya memantau di balik markas mereka yang entah itu berada dimana, dan ternyata hari ini si pemimpin pun ikut melakukan pembunuhan? Sungguh menarik.

"Hm" Sehun bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

 _'Lama sekali Vermouth?'_

 _'Aku merasa ada mobil yang mengikutiku, makanya kuputuskan untuk berputar arah'_

 _'Kau fikir itu masuk akal? Tenanglah anggota yang lain tersebar dalam jarak empat ratus meter, akan sangat mudah melihat siapa yang mengikutimu'_

 _'Benarkah?'_

"Hyung, berhentikan mobil di depan toko roti itu"

"Lho? Bukannya kita mau mengikuti mobil Luhan?"

"Anggota mereka tersebar dalam jarak empat ratus meter dari tempat pertemuan, akan sangat riskan bila terus melaju, mengingat jarak kita dengan mobil Luhan hanya empat ratus lima puluh meter" Ucap Sehun panjang lebar pada atasannya.

Suho lagi lagi mengikuti perintah yang Sehun ajukan, perlu Suho akui Sehun begitu menonjol saat bertugas, terlebih saat tugas yang berkaitan dengan musuh lamanya. Suho mengerti ambisi seorang Oh Sehun untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol, maka dari itu ia disini. Membimbing Sehun ketika Sehun mulai hilang kendali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Basement, 6 Desember 2015. 10:50.**

"Lama sekali Vermouth?" Sambut Chanyeol ketika mobil mereka telah berdampingan dengan sempurna di dalam tempat parkir itu

"Aku merasa ada mobil yang mengikutiku, makanya kuputuskan untuk berputar arah"

"Kau fikir itu masuk akal? Tenanglah anggota yang lain tersebar dalam jarak empat ratus meter, akan sangat mudah melihat siapa yang mengikutimu"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu"

"Lalu bisakah kau singkirkan pistol di balik pintu mobilmu itu?"

"Apa kau takut peluru ini melubangi perutmu?"

"Kau mencurigaiku?"

"Hey tenanglah!" Jongin mengambil alih pembicaraan yang mulai memanas. Dan Baekhyun yang masih bau kencur hanya bisa diam mendengan pembicaraan keduanya yang mulai tersulut emosi.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula satu mobil datang menghampit mobil milik Luhan di sisi kiri. Sang pengemudi dengan pipi tembam itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya, hingga dengan jelas mereka dapat melihat siapa saja yang berada di dalam mobil sport itu.

"Woah... Sudah berkumpul rupanya?"

"Chianti, kecilkan suaramu" tegur Chanyeol.

"Ya ya... Lho Bi? Kau ikut?" Lagi lagi Minseok yang berceloteh.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendapati Minseok yang sungguh ceria. Berbeda dengan anggota lain yang terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang masih polos.

"Apa Kir dan Bourbon tak ikut?" Kini Yixing yang bersuara.

"Akan sangat menyulitkan bila semua ambil bagian" Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Vermouth hanya perlu mengarahkan DJ ke Eddie P pada jam satu siang, selebihnya..." BANG! Chanyeol dengan santainya menekan pelatuk berpenyadap pada dinding parkiran melalu jendela yang terbuka "DJ mati" Lanjutnya.

"Eddie P? Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk berburu domba sepertinya" Ucap Yixing sambil mengecap cerutunya.

"Baiklah Gin aku mengerti tugasku, lalu apa Bi ikut bersamaku dan Korn?"

"Tidak, Bi akan tetap bersamaku"

"Ya ya ya! Apa apaan ini hyung? Biarkanlah Bi bersama Chianti dan Korn. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang Bi harus belajar menembak?" Jongin tak terima dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kau yang perlu belajar menembak pada Chianti dan Korn, Vodka!"

"Sudahlah Gin, apa aku harus ke mobil Chianti sekarang?" Sambut Baekhyun menengahi kedua saudara ini.

"Apa kau tuli? Ku bilang tetap disini bersamaku! Ini terlalu berbahaya untuk pemula"

"Tak biasanya kau mengkhawatirkan anggotamu" Kini Yixing menimpali dengan singkatnya.

"Ah itu benar Korn! Apa ada sesuatu yang ku lewatkan hari ini?"

"Eddie P, jam satu siang!"

Setelahnya kaca mobil langsung di tutup oleh Chanyeol secara sepihak. Mobil klasik berwarna hitan itupun langsung melesat meninggalkan dua mobil yang masih terdiam disana.

"Kurasa Gin jatuh cinta lagi"

"Kau benar Chianti"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perempatan Kota Tokyo, 6 Desember 2014. 11:00**

' _Vermouth hanya perlu mengarahkan DJ ke Eddie P pada jam satu siang, selebihnya... DJ mati'_

"Hyung! Apa kau tau singkatan dari DJ atau Eddie P?"

"DJ? Eddie P? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Entahlah, mereka sedang membicarakan itu sekarang"

"Kurasa mungkin Eddie P adalah nama tempat, P dari Park, atau bisa di sebut sebuah taman"

"Tapi P juga bisa di artikan Parking hyung"

"Tempat parkir terbuka maksudmu?"

"Ya, dan juga Bi adalah komplotan mereka, bukan korban"

"Lalu maksudmu korban hari ini adalah..."

"DJ" Ucap Suho Sehun bersamaan.

"Siapa lagi itu DJ? Yatuhan organisasi itu sungguh bebelit belit" Oke sang inspektur mulai frustasi kali ini.

"Ah, apa mungkin DJ singkatan dari Disc Jokey Hun-ah?"

"Disc Jokey?"

Sambil berfikir, tangan Sehun mulai mencari cari kertas yang tadi sempat ia tunjukan pada Suho, berupaya untuk melihat siapa saja orang penting yang akan menjadi narasumber Luhan hari ini.

"Eisaku Tokiwa, Junji Sendo, dan Yasuteru Domon. Mereka adalah narasumber hari ini, lalu siapa yang di maksud DJ dai ketiga orang ini?" Sehun bergumam.

"Mereka bukannya yang akan menyalonkam sebagai perdana mentri untuk tahun ini?"

"Ya begitulah hyung"

"Mungkin si mantan artis bernama Junji Sendo itulah yang dimaksud DJ sebab-"

"Diamond Jack" Sehun entah untuk keberapa kalinya memotong pembicaraan Suho.

"Diamond Jack? Hem... Diamond berarti berlian, mungkinkah tuan Tokiwa? Sebab dia adalah konglomerat yang bisa di simbolkan sebagai berlian"

"Ya memang berlian adalah simbol kekayaan, tapi arti Diamond dalam astrologi adalah tanah, dan satu satunya nama yang mempunyai unsur tanah adalah Yasuteru Domon"

Suho tentu saja melongo mendapat penjelasan Sehun, ia benar benar kagum atas kemampuan menganalisis yang Sehun miliki.

"Kenapa harus tuan Domon yang menjadi target selanjutnya?"

"Mungkin alasannya karna tuan Domon akan menghambat akses organisasi itu hyung, kau tau sendiri tuan Domon dan pasukannya sudah banyak menggarak habis perdagangan gelap di Jepang, dan itu merugikan mereka"

"Lalu dimana itu Eddie P?" Suho kembali bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya merebahkan sepalanya pada sandaran mobil yang kini tengah berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Mata tegas itu terpejam sejenak, ia sungguh lelah sebenarnya bermain teka teki seperti ini. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menggagalkan rencana pembunuhan itu.

Dan ketika mata itu terbuka, dengan jelas ia melihat iklan terbaru drama dari negri asalnya yaitu Korea dengan judul Jekyll and Hyde terpampang jelas disana.

"Hyde?" Gumam Sehun.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Hyung! Edward dan Hyde! kata Eddie berasal dari Edward! Aku baru ingat sekarang!" Ucap Sehun antusias, entah image dingin dan keren nya telah menguap kemana.

"Aku sungguh tak paham"

"Mereka menggunakan kata Eddie agar sulit untuk di pecahkan, tapi sebenarnya yang mereka maksud adalah kata Hyde"

"Jadi mereka menggunakan kata Eddie karna Edward yang berdekatan dengan kata Hyde itu sendiri?"

"Ya ya! Kau benar, dan salah satu anggota mereka bilang Eddie P adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berburu, di Inggris sendiri ada salah satu taman yang sering di jadikan tempat berburu, yaitu Hyde Park"

"Hyde Park? Maksudmu Haido Park?"

"Benar, Yasuteru Domon, Haido Park jam satu siang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haiiiii Ai comeback~~~**

 **Mohon maaf banget karna ceritanya jadi ngawur ngidul gak jelas gini, apalagi bagian terkahirnya, hiks itu maksa banget sumpahhhh:"**

 **Maaf juga untuk semuanya karna Ai gak bisa update cepet karna ada beberapa masalah yang rada runyem, jadi ya gini deh hikshikssss...**

 **Untuk yang pengen Chanbaek mesra mesraan belum bisa Ai kabulin dulu di Chap ini, karna Ai pengen nonjolin ketegangan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol. Tapi tenang, Ai udh siapin bom spesial untuk Chanbaek lovers semuanyaaaa, Ai cuma pengen kalian sabar aja nunggu, btw kan Chanyeol disini udah ada feel gitu sm si barbie Baek, tapi masih gengsi noh si jidat ngakuin perasaannya wkwk**

 **Untuk yang kemarin tanya apa si Sehun itu adalah Akai? Jawabannya adalah iya, Sehun itu adalah Suichi Akai yang nyambi jadi Conan juga wkwk. Ai sengaja ga nampilin Conan disini karna nanti pasti bakal terlalu compilcated, sedangkan Ai hanya mau fokus ke komplotan Jubah Hitamnya aja.**

 **Terus juga kemarin ada yang tanya kenapa code name Sherry ga di pakai? Karna sebetulnya Baekhyun adalah Sherry, mengingat mereka sama sama ilmuwan bukan? Tapi kalau memang pengen ada code name Sherry berarti Ai kudu nambah cast lagi. Kira kira siapa ya? Hem... mungkin suara terbanyak bakal Ai jadikan cast untuk code name Sherry. Dan mungkin si Sherry ini bakalan jadi couple anggota jubah hitam seru juga kali ya? Yaaaa pokonya Sherry muncul tergantung dari readers yang milih cast nya siapa, kalo ga ada yang milih yaaa berarti gak ada code name Sherry hiksss:"**

 **Wahhh... Chap depan mereka bakal tos tosan nih, antara Organisasi Hitamnya Chanyeol dan pihak kepolisian, menurut readers bisa berhasil gak nih rencana si tuan Park? Untuk yang sudah pernah nonton atau baca pasti udh tau ending dari rencananya gimana yakan? Tapiiiiiii Ai ga plok plokan ngambil dari anime itu lhoooo jadi yaaaa masih belum tau bisa berhasil atau engga wkwk**

 **Jangan lupa review yaaa bagi yang udah baca Chap ini, Ai masih butuh kritik dan saran yang membangun dari readers semuaaaa.**

 **Tunggu Ai di chap selanjutnyaaa~~~**

 **Papaiiiii:3**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hyde?" Gumam Sehun._

 _"Hah? Maksudnya?"_

 _"Hyung! Edward dan Hyde! kata Eddie berasal dari Edward! Aku baru ingat sekarang!" Ucap Sehun antusias, entah image dingin dan keren nya telah menguap kemana._

 _"Aku sungguh tak paham"_

 _"Mereka menggunakan kata Eddie agar sulit untuk di pecahkan, tapi sebenarnya yang mereka maksud adalah kata Hyde"_

 _"Jadi mereka menggunakan kata Eddie karna Edward yang berdekatan dengan kata Hyde itu sendiri?"_

 _"Ya ya! Kau benar, dan salah satu anggota mereka bilang Eddie P adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berburu, di Inggris sendiri ada salah satu taman yang sering di jadikan tempat berburu, yaitu Hyde Park"_

 _"Hyde Park? Maksudmu Haido Park?"_

 _"Benar, Yasuteru Domon, Haido Park jam satu siang"_

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang**

 **Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga**

 **tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **Pss: Untuk Chap ini terinsipirasi dari salah satu kasus di dalam manga Detective Conan, untuk yang mau tau versi aslinya bisa lihat di anime episode 425.**

 **Back sound: LightSaber.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Black Impact! When B** **lack Organization** **Reaches Out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, 6 Desember 2014. 12:30**

"Apa kau yakin Sehun-ah? Bisa saja kita salah perkiraan"

"Percayalah padaku hyung, firasatku tak pernah salah"

Pada akhirnya, Suho pun yakin dengan firasat kental yang Sehun punya. Lagi pula ia memang tak punya opsi lain selain analisis yang Sehun pecahkan sendirian. Dan kini, Suho pun langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju Haido Park, tempat para manusia laknat itu menjalannya misi kejinya, yaitu membunuh salah satu calon perdana mentri pada periode mendatang.

Si lelaki berwajah datar terus saja melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, entah kenapa degup jantungnya begitu tak menentu saat ini. Apa ada yang salah dalam dirinya? Sejujurnya ia sungguh sangat menyesali keikutsertaan Luhan dalam organisasi kotor itu. Untuk apa ia repot repot mengorbankan diri menjadi kuda hitam demi memancing umpan mereka? Salah salah nanti malah kepalanya yang kena penggal peluru panas dari salah satu senapan milik Yixing ataupun Minseok. Oh jangan tanya kenapa Sehun kenal dengan kedua lelaki itu, jelas jelas ialah yang melatih Yixing dan juga Minseok saat mereka masih bau kencur dulu.

"Gwenchana Sehun-ah?"

"Entahlah hyung, perasaan ku tak begitu baik saat ini"

"Waeyo?"

"Molla, sudahlah mungkin hanya kekhawatiran yang tak beralasan"

 _'Aku sudah di Eddie P, Gin'_

"Hyung, mereka sudah tiba. Sial kita keduluan!" Sehun mengertak giginya kasar.

"Jinja? Baiklah aku ngebut"

 _'Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi DJ datang. Bersiaplah menangkap buruanmu kkkkkk~'_

Saat ini tentu saja yang Sehun lakukan adalah melihat kembali arloji hitam miliknya, tinggal lima belas menit lagi waktu yang tersisa, tetapi ia masih lumayan jauh dari Haido Park. Sehun yang masih berada di tempat duduk penumpang pun rasanya gatal ingin pindah dan mengambil alih kemudi.

TIN TIN TIN!

"Sial! Kenapa harus macet di saat genting begini?" Suho mengomel tak jelas, ia dongkol setengah mati dengan jalanan kota Tokyo yang sialnya selalu padat.

"Hyung, biar aku yang kemudikan"

 _"_ Tidak perlu Sehun-ah, kau cukup mendengarkan mereka saja dan duduk tenang disitu"

"Waktunya sisa lima belas menit lagi hyung!" Tanpa babibu, Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil berwarna merah maroon itu, bergegas menuju pintu sebelah dan memaksa Suho untuk berganti posisi dengannya.

"Yak! Aku ini atasanmu bodoh!" Maki Suho.

"Ya, aku tahu" Ucap Sehun seadanya, dan langsung mendudukan bokongnya di atas kursi kemudi.

Suho lagi dan lagi harus menerima kenyataan hidup yang begitu pahit, di perintah oleh bawahannya sendiri, begitu menyedihkan. Kaki mungilnya berjalan gontai menuju pintu penumpang, kalau bukan karna ingin menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, mungkin nyawa Sehun lah yang sudah melayang saat ini.

Setelah Suho duduk dengan nyamannya di posisi penumpang, Sehun pun langsung tancap gas, memutar arah dan memasukkan mobil sedan itu dalam gang sempit yang sejujurnya pas pasan dengan body mobil itu. Kaki jenjangnya menginjak pedal gas hingga mentok, membuat si penumpang dadakan di sebelahnya terperanjat kaget dengan kecepatan mobil yang Sehun kendarai. Si Inspektur bagian pembunuhan yang biasanya begitu tenang dan berwibawa itu kini kelabakan, memegang pegangan yang berada di bagian atas mobil dengan kuat, seolah ia akan di ajak mati oleh sang iblis berwujud manusia di sampingnya.

' _Waktunya bersenang senang, Gin'_

"Sial!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haido Park, 6 Desember 2014. 12:43.**

"Aku sudah di Eddie P, Gin" Ucap Vermouth a.k.a Luhan pada Chanyeol di sebrang sana menggunakan alat penghubung yang berada di telinganya. Semua anggota Organisasi Hitampun menggunakan alat itu, sehingga mereka dengan mudah berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

 _'Baiklah, jalankan sesuai rencana. Kapan DJ akan tiba di tempat kematiannya?'_

"Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi DJ datang, bersiaplah menangkap buruanmu kkkkk~"

 _'Kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, dan ku ingatkan, aku begitu benci dengan suara gemersik yang menganggu ini'_

"Arraseo arraseo"

Setelahnya, Luhan kembali bergegas menuju para kru Nichihuri TV yang sedari tadi menungguinya. Kemudian lelaki dengan mata berlian itu pun segera berganti pakaian mengingat waktu siaran langsung program miliknya sebentar lagi akan mengudara. Tak lupa ia sematkan kamera kecil pada bros bermata yang ia gunakan di sela sela kemeja yang ia pakai, ini permintaan Gin, agar si ketua yang tak pernah puas itu dapat menikmati kematian sang buruan dengan jarak dekat.

"Apakah kau yang akan mewawancaraiku?"

Tampa terasa ternyatanya Yasuteru Domon telah hadir di depan pucuk kepala Luhan, membuat lelaki bersurai blonde itu terkesiap kaget.

"Ah konichiwa Domon-sama" Luhan langsung membungkuk hormat pada si calon perdana menteri yang akan menjadi santapan para pemuas kegelapan.

"Konichiwa Luhan-kun" Sahut si lelaki dengan postur tegap itu.

"Saya sangat senang dapat mewawancarai anda secara langsung di ruangan terbuka"

"Ya, ruangan terbuka memang yang terbaik. Kudengar ini idemu, benarkah?"

"Begitulah, Domon-sama"

 _'Cih... Terlalu beretele tele Vermouth, cepat arahkan dia, para serigala bersenapan itu sudah tak sabaran'_ Bisik Chanyeol disebrang sana.

"Baiklah Luhan segera bersiap di tempatmu!" Ucap tegas sang Produser.

"Okai"

"Waktunya bersenang senang, Gin" Bisik Luhan pada Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

 **Haido Park, 6 Desember 2014. 12:55.**

"Cih... Terlalu bertele tele Vermouth, cepat arahkan dia, para serigala bersenapan itu sudah tak sabaran"

"Hyung, apa akan berhasil? Sementara di ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa akan turun hujan" Ucap Jongin di belakang kemudi.

Para petinggi organisasi itu tengah berada didalam mobil yang berada tepat pada parkiran Haido Park. Chanyeol hanya duduk mengawasi para bawahannya bekerja. Alasan utama mengapa Chanyeol memerintahkan untuk membunuh Domon hanya satu, tua bangka itu terlalu merepotkan jika ia benar benar akan menjabat sebagai perdana menteri. Chanyeol tau, Domon adalah salah satu kandidat terkuat untuk menduduki kursi penting di Jepang, maka dari itu menembak kepalanya adalah jalan paling baik.

Domon akan dengan cepat menutup pasar gelap yang Chanyeol tekuni, menutup akses barang barang ilegal itu untuk keluar masuk Jepang, membuat kebijakan baru yang sesungguhnya sangat membuat Chanyeol jengkel. Untuk apa ia repot repot mengurusi dunia hitam miliknya? Sementara banyak tikus berkeliaran di balik kursi parlemen. Bukankah lebih penting mengurusi para tikus itu ketimbang mengurusi barang barang ilegal ini?

"Bi, ada satu pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin mengganjalku" Si kulit eksotis itu kini buka suara.

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tak protes atau melawan saat Gin menggiringmu kemari? Dan juga kenapa kau begitu pasrah? Itu sungguh janggal buatku"

"Em... I-itu..."

 _Lelaki mungil bersurai brunette kini duduk terdiam dalam ruangan serba hitam, ia menggenggam ujung kemejanya dengan erat. Seolah menemukan kejanggalan dari sosok pria tinggi yang membawanya kemari._

 _"T-tidak mungkin"_

 _"Apa yang tidak mungkin Bi?"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak dengan suara bass yang menggelegar di dalam ruangan itu, pria yang sedari tadi bergemelut di dalam fikirannya kini terpampang jelas di depan mata._

 _"Apa yang tidak mungkin Bi?!" Ulang si pembuat suara dengan intonasi ketegasan yang kentara pada kalimatnya._

 _"A-apa mau mu hah?"_

 _"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas aku mau kau bekerja disini!"_

 _"Untuk apa?! A-aku mau pulang saja! A-aku mau pulang!"_

 _Baekhyun berteriak dalam ruangan sunyi itu, ia begitu shock ketika Jongin dengan gamblangnya mengatakan kalau ia akan bekerja meracik obat terlarang yang akan membuat manusia meninggal seketika. Ia tak mau meracik obat itu, tidak, ia tidak mau!_

 _Baekhyun buru buru membawa dirinya pergi, hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat tangan besar Chanyeol mencengkam erat pergelangan tangannya._

 _"Sudah ku bilang kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Bi, tak akan pernah bisa" Bisik Chanyeol tepat pada cuping telinga Baekhyun, berniat membuat si kecil ini takut dengan ancamannya._

 _"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"_

 _Baekhyun berusaha dengan keras melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol di lengannya, tapi tak berefek sama sekali. Mengingat tenaga Chanyeol tentunya lebih besar dari yang Baekhyun punya._

 _"AKU BILANG LEPAS!"_

 _Chanyeol gerah dengan makian Baekhyun, seumur umur belum ada yang berani membentak si ketua Park ini. Dan dengan sekali hentak, ia sudut kan tubuh si kecil hingga membentur salah satu dinding di sudut ruangan. Cahaya yang temaram itu membuat Baekhyun sulit bernafas dalam kungkungan lengan besar milik lelaki di depannya. Chanyeol yang berhasil mengungkung Baekhyun pun tak bicara setelahnya, ia lebih memilih memandangi wajah malaikat yang terpampang jelas pada wajah mungil Baekhyun. Berusaha mengintimidasi si kecil yang mulai berontak karna kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi, menjadi seorang pembunuh secara tak langsung melalui obat obatan yang akan ia ciptakan._

 _Baekhyun hanya diam dengan menunduk, ia sejujurnya sangat ketakutan saat ini. Tubuh besar Chanyeol benar benar membuatnya merasa tertekan, dan ia sedari tadi justru menghidari tatapan tajam yang Chanyeol layangkan. Entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya semakin ketakutan._

 _Chanyeol yang tau Baekhyun ketakutan pun menyeringai, mudah sekali fikirnya membuat si mungil ini ketakutan._

 _"Jika kau coba untuk lari, maka aku akan dengan sangat mudahnya melubangi kepala Do Kyungsoo beserta anak didikmu dengan beberapa peluru ke dalamnya"_

 _DEG!_

 _Baekhyun melemah seketika, kakinya seolah seperti jelly yang begitu rapuh dan tak betenaga. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau ia seorang guru dan bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo?_

 _Belum selesai dengan segala pemikiran dalam kepalanya, Baekhyun kembali merasa tegang dan ketakutan saat jemari milik Chanyeol menyentuh pangkal dagunya. Menyeret wajah damai itu untuk mendongak, mensejajarkan pandangan ke arah mata elang yang Chanyeol miliki._

 _"Jangan bermain main dengan ku Byun Baekhyun, kau tak ingin aku mengamuk dan memusnahkan orang orang yang kau kenal bukan?"_

 _Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut, seolah ancaman itu adalah rayuan untuk si mungil yang entah mengapa membuat degup jantungnya menggila._

 _Cup!_

 _Chanyeol dengan santainya mencium bibir Baekhyun yang masih ketakutan, Chanyeol sungguh tak tahan dengan Baekhyun yang terus terusan mengigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Chanyeol sangat ingin melumat bibir merah muda milik Baekhyun._

 _"K-kau"_

 _"Itu peringatan dariku, jangan pernah berfikir akan lari dari sini"_

"Yak! Aku bicara denganmu bodoh! Kenapa melamun?"Ucap Jongin setengah berteriak.

Baekhyun sadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Jongin menginterupsi. Chanyeol yang di sebelah Jongin pun hanya menatap Baekhyun dari balik kaca spion depan, dan mata mereka kembali bertemu. Mata yang selalu tampak dingin dan mengintimidasi itu kini entah mengapa berubah menjadi lembut penuh keteduhan. Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia telah merona dengan tatapan pada objek yang sama dengan Chanyeol, dan Jongin menyadari keanehan pada dua anak adam itu.

"Baekhyun? Kau merona?" Celetuk Jongin usil.

"T-tidak"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, kita sedang eksekusi Vodka!" Ujar Chanyeol ketus pada Jongin dengan mata mendelik tajam, seakan siap menelanjangi si kulit eksotis itu kapan saja.

"Ya! Ya! Apa apaan itu? Kenapa tatapanmu berbeda hyung?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedan berwarna merah maroon itu dengan apik terparkir pada parkiran Haido Park. Kedua orang yang berada di dalam langsung saja berhambur keluar, menuju kedalam taman yang terletak di tengah distrik Haido. Tetapi, Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, mendapati mobil tua bermesin boxer responsif yang hanya di miliki oleh mobil keluaran porsche. Ya, mobil hitam milik Chanyeol sudah bertengger disana, di sudut parkiran taman Haido. Sehun pun menyeringai, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Suho yang sudah menghilang menuju taman.

Di balik pohon, Suho sudah menunggu Sehun. Lelaki bermarga Kim itu sengaja menunggu di bawah pepohonan, mengingat organisasi hitam itu menggunakan sniper dalam menjalankan aksinya. Dan jika menunggu di bawah pohon, maka mereka tak mudah di kenali bukan?

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Mereka sudah tiba hyung" Jawab Sehun sambil sesekali menghirup nafas.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Luhan hanya berdialog sesuai dengan acara yang ia bawakan, tak ada percakapan dengan anggota lain"

"Dimana keparat itu berada?" Suho bertanya sembari celingukan mencari para sniper asuhan Chanyeol.

Sehun pun sama celingukannya dengan Suho, mencari cari keberadaan Minseok dan Yixing berada. Dan tanpa hitungan menit, Sehun sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua orang bersenjata lengkap itu. Yixing berada di gedung tinggi sebelah utara, dan mata tajam milik Sehun pun mengikuti arah pandang senapan yang Yixing genggam menuju objek buruannya. Sehun jelas melihat Yasuteru Domon dengan santainya tengah berdiri mengobrol bersama Luhan, di sertai dengan beberapa mata kamera dan dua body guard yang akan melindungi Tuan Domon. Dan di sisi lain ia menemukan Minseok yang tengah apik mengeker Tuan Domon dari gedung di sebelah selatan, sudut yang pas menurut Sehun untuk menancapkan besi panas tepat pada kepala objek yang tengah di jaga mati matian.

"Tak usah di cari, aku sudah menemukannya hyung. Di utara dan selatan, di dua gedung yang bersejajar"

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sehun, Suho pun langsung mengarahkan manik matanya menuju gedung yang berada di utara dan selatan. Dan benar, ia melihat ada dua orang bersenjata sedang meniti objek yang sama, yaitu Yasuteru Domon.

"Kita harus kesana sekarang Sehun-ah"

"Apa kau gila? Bisa saja mereka mengamuk dan menembak orang yang tak bersalah hyung!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Sehun terdiam, ia berfikir kira kira apa yang bisa mengagalkan rencana mereka hari ini. Ia sibuk mengamati sekeliling taman Haido itu, melihat banyak orang yang mengerubungi tempat dimana Luhan dan Tuan Domon mengobrol di depan kamera. Mata tegas milih Sehun dengan cepat menangkap keanehan pada orang orang yang sedang mengerubungi Tuan Domon, seperti ada sesuatu yang janggal pada kerumunan orang itu.

"Hyung, kau tau ramalan cuaca hari ini?"

"Ramalan cuaca? Dikatakan akan turun hujan hari ini, memangnya kenapa?"

"I got it" Sehun berkata dengan smirk yang membingkai di wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Kau tau hyung, kerumunan orang itu aneh"

"Apanya yang aneh? Bukankah itu hal lumrah? Melihat shooting variety show dan menontonnya?"

"Lihat dengan baik, mereka semua membawa benda yang sama"

"Payung? Ah... itu sebabnya kau menayakan ramalan cuaca?"

"Kita bisa gunakan itu untuk mengagalkan rencana mereka"

"Caranya?"

"Hyung, apa kau bawa pistol berpenyadap?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Hey Gin, kapan DJ akan duduk di kursi itu? Aku sudah pegal'_ Minseok mengoceh di sebrang sana, ia kesal menunggu DJ yang tak kunjung menduduki kursi tempat yang telah di rencanakan.

"Vermouth, cepat arahkan DJ pada kursi itu!" Perintah Chanyeol.

'Sudah tepat sasaran, siap untuk menembak, Gin' Kini Yixing yang bicara

"Tidak Korn, tunggu sampai DJ duduk di kursi itu. Terlalu banyak domba yang mengganggu saat ini"

"Doshite Vermouth? Cepat ajak DJ duduk" Lagi lagi Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan.

Luhan jelas tak menjawab, sebab ia tengah berbincang dengan Tuan Domon di depan kamera, dan ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Ah... Domon-sama, bagaimana jika mengobrol sambil duduk?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya menyenangkan"

Dari dalam mobil hitam, Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat Tuan Domon dan Luhan menuju kursi kematian itu, dan setelah ini maka Yixing dan Minseok yang akan bekerja mengeksekusi bajingan tua merepotkan itu.

 _'Chianti, aku ingin tembak kepalanya'_

 _'Tidak tidak... aku kepalanya, Korn'_

 _'Ayolahhh, kau sudah terlalu banyak memenggal kepala, kau punggung nya saja oke?'_

 _'Baiklah, terserah kau saja'_

"Ck~ bahkan mereka berebut menembak kepala" Oceh Jongin sembari memantik cerutu yang telah habis.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri saat mendengar ocehan Minseok dan Yixing yang sedang merebutkan kepala orang yang tak bersalah. Tapi ia harus terbiasa dengan ini semua, karna jika tidak, maka Kyungsoo dan anak didiknya lah yang akan celaka. Awalnya Baekhyun menganggap ancaman Chanyeol adalah lelucon semata, tapi setelah apa yang ia lihat hari ini, semua seakan bergumul jadi satu dan memecah menjadi ketakutan yang begitu besar dalam diri Baekhyun. Semua yang Chanyeol ucap adalah sungguh sungguh, maka jika ia berniat kabur, Kyungsoo dan anak didiknya lah yang harus merasakan imbasnya. Baekhyun tidak mau, dan ia harus bertahan disini, demi sahabat dan orang orang di sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau takut?" Ucap Chanyeol di sela sela lamunan Baekhyun.

"Tidak" Baekhyun mati matian mencawab dengan ketus, ia tak ingin terlihat ketakutan di depan Chanyeol.

"Bagus, sebab kau yang akan jadi eksekutor di tugas kedua"

DEG!

"Hyung! Bagaimana bisa? Bi hanya anak baru!"

Jongin jelas iri, ia mati matian berlatih untuk jadi eksekutor utama dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun dengan mudahnya menjadi eksekutor utama? Padahal ia baru beberapa minggu bergabung. Setelah ini tolong izinkan Jongin untuk memberi pelajaran pada hyungnya itu.

"Sekali lagi, kau dan Vermouth akan jadi pengecoh untuk kasus yang kedua. Tak ada penolakan, karna aku benci itu. Untuk eksekutor utama tetaplah Korn dan Chianti"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya Baekhyun bukan jadi eksekutor utama, melainkan hanya menjadi pengecoh demi lancarnya sebuah eksekusi. Jongin tau tugas dari seorang pengecoh justru lebih berat daripada eksekutor utama itu sendiri. Dimana sang pengecoh akan turun langsung ke tkp, dan menghendel segala macam hal yang akan menggagalkan jalannya eksekusi, maka jika seorang pengecoh itu gagal menghendel kondisi di lapangan, bisa di pastikan ia akan meregang nyawa dalam markas hitam tersembunyi yang mereka tinggali.

Jongin juga kurang paham dengan maksud kakaknya, apa ia ingin melenyapkan Baekhyun dengan menjadikannya seorang pengecoh?

"Hyung, biasanya kan Vermouth dan Bourbon. Tapi kenapa harus Bi?"

"Bourbon sedang tidak bertugas, kau lupa?"

"Ia bahkan tak bisa menyamar hyung!" Seketika Jongin merasa iba dengan Baekhyun yang akan dijadikan kuda hitam oleh Chanyeol "Kalau begitu aku saja"

Chanyeol jelas melirik Jongin yang berada di sebelahnya, lelaki bersurai hitam itu meniti dengan jelas wajah Jongin yang begitu yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Dan sesaat kemudian ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih teridam di jok belakang mobil tua itu, memandang dengan puppy eyes tepat pada kaca spion depan, mata mereka bersiborok lagi. Membuat degupan jantung yang entah mengapa bergerak lebih cepat. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tak mau membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi seorang pengecoh, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus melakukannya demi kemajuan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Bi akan tetap jadi pengecoh"

"Kalau ia kabur gimana?"

"Apa kau berani lari dariku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata yang masih bertautan dengan mata sipit Baekhyun pada kaca spion itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan memutuskan kontak mata itu. Jantungnya tak karuan, ia takut, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mata sipitnya terpejam, dan bayangan Ayumi bersama Ken muncul dalam benaknya, bagaimana kedua anak manusia itu tertawa dalam kelas yang gaduh tapi begitu menyenangkan. Serta bayangan Kyungsoo yang melambai kearahnya, tersenyum begitu damai hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Baekhyun tau, ia memang tak mempunyai keluarga di Jepang, hanya Kyungsoo lah yang ia punya untuk menemani hidupnya. Dan lagi lagi ia bulatkan tekat yang tadi sempat mengendur, menguatkan diri sendiri demi orang orang di sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah aku siap Gin, katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TANG!

Suho dengan apiknya menembakkan peluru pada penyemprot otomatis yang berada pada sisi taman, dan air yang berada di dalamnya sukses berlomba lomba menyembur keluar. Dan disisi lain, Sehun pun sudah lebih dulu menghancurkan penyemprot otomatis di sudut yang lain, sehingga air yang keluar kini dua kali lebih besar dari milik Suho.

Air itu menyembur keatas, hingga meninggalkan rintik rintik yang membasahi seluruh taman.

'Cepat arahkan DJ ke bangku taman itu Vermouth!' Bisin Chanyeol di selasela indra pendengaran Luhan.

Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Luhan ingin menggiring Tuan Domon untuk menduduki bangku taman itu, tetapi entah mengapa begitu sulit melihat Tuan Domon yang begitu antusias menyapa para pendukungnya yang mengerubungi sambil menonton itu. Bahkan tak sekali ia bercakap cakap dengan para pendukungnya, membuat Luhan harus mengulur waktu lagi untuk menggiring mangsanya menuju tempat pembidikan.

Baru saja hendak menduduki bangku taman yang Chanyeol suruh, tiba tiba setetes air jatuh mengenaih hidung bagir milik Luhan.

"H-hujan?" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

'Vermouth kau terlalu lama, biar ku bidik kepala lelaki menyusahkan itu' Bisik Yixing di sebrang sana

Ternyata air yang di semprotkan melalui pemyemprot otomatis itu telah mengundang hujan datang siang itu, menyebabkan seluruh orang yang memgerubungi Tuan Domon dengan serentak membuka payung yang mereka bawa. Mengakibatkan bidikan Yixing dan Minseok di sebrang sana teralangi oleh puluhan payung yang melebar menutupi Tuan Domon.

"Hujan? Bagaimana bisa sedangkan disini masih terang" Ucap Jongin sembari mengulurkan tangan, mengecek benarkan memang hujan saat ini.

Dan benar saja, tangan besar yang terulur itu mendapatkan satu titik mata air yang menetes dari atas, seolah membenarkan asumsi si peramal cuaca, bahwa akan turun hujan siang ini.

"Sial! Kita mundur, kembali ke tempat pertemuan satu jam dari sekarang!" Chanyeol mengakhiri dengan perintah kepada seluruh anggota yang sudah menyebar.

Jongin pun dengan sigap menyalakan mesin mobil, memacu kuda besi hitam itu untuk meninggalkan distrik Haido, menuju tempat pertemuan selanjutnya.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kita pindahkan saja shootingnya menuju gedung aula yang berada di sudut taman!" Perintah sang Produser saat hujan semakin deras menerpa taman Haido.

Semua kru pun bersiap siap menuji aula yang terletak di sudut taman untuk melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda karna hujan deras ini.

"A-ano, Domon-sama, apakah kami boleh menonton juga?" Ucap salah satu pendukung Tuan Domon.

"Tentu saja, ah Luhan-kun mari kita pindah" Sahut Tuan Domon pada pendukungnya, lalu berkata pada Luhan.

"B-baik Domon-sama"

Para Kru dan para pendukung Tuan Domon pun berlarian menuju gedung aula tersebut, membuat Luhan rada terhuyung saat bertabrakan dengan salah satu pendukung Tuan Domon yang tengah berlari menghindari hujan. Saking banyaknya pendukung yang antusias, tanpa sadar ada seorang pendukung yang tak sengaja menginjak sepatu yang Luhan kenakan, membuat sepatu itu terlepas dari kaki mungilnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan pun seperti mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk mengambil alat penyadap pada sepatu Luhan yang terlepas itu. Ia cukupkan untuk pengintaian hari ini, karna ia merasa telah sukses mengagalkan rencana organisasi hitam Park Chanyeol. Dengan langkah yang terburu buru ia meraih sepatu hitam milik Luhan, dan betapa terkejutnya saat tangan Luhan menyentuh tangan lelaki albino itu, hendak mengambil sepatu miliknya yang berada di tangan Sehun.

"Kau?"

"L-luhan?" Sial Sehun gugup kali ini.

Kedua manusia itu bertemu pandang ditengah hujan yang mengguyur. Mata berlian milik Luhan seolah menghipnotis Oh Sehun di depannya, membuat detektif muda itu kehilangan akalnya. Dan di balik pepohonan itu, Suho mati matian berdoa agar Luhan tidak curiga akan kehadiran Sehun di tempat eksekusi organisasinya, jika ketahuan maka habislah sudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong Readers~~~

Ai udah lama banget ga update ya? Hiks maafin ya hiksss...

Dan terus juga maaf kalo tulisan kali ini ngebingungin, karna komputer Ai eror hiksss jadi nulisnya pake handphone deh dan itu yang membuat jadi rada lama penulisannya.

Btw, gimana? Kurang seru ya? Yaudah deh hikss...

Ai disini ga akan nampilin karakter Sherry karna yang vote dikit, jadi maafin ya semuanya. Dan mungkin dua chapter lagi kelar karna mengingat yang respon dikit jadi Ai mau udahin aja kayaknya :")

Terus kemarin juga ada yang tanya apa ada pair ChanHun? Jawabannya gak ada karna yang Sehun bilang 'kekasih' itu hanya perumpamaan aja, sebegitu dendamnya Sehun sama Chanyeol jadi dia ngibaratin sebagai kekasih, padahal bukan kok.

Chap depan Ai tampilin apa yang ngebuat Sehun benci sama Chanyeol, dan itu berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Untuk yang tanya kenapa jalan ceritanya beda sama asli karna Ai memang ga mengambil plok plokan dari cerita aslinya, Ai merombak ceritanya ya chingu. Memang di cerita aslinya Kir lah yang di sadap, tapi di sini Ai menggunakan Vermouth. Sebenernya tujuannya sama, hanya namanya saja yang Ai bolak balikin biar sesuai sama apa yang Ai pengen tulis. Dan untuk pemilihan tanggal, kenapa di tahun 2014? Karna project awalnya itu Ai pengen bikin chapter panjang, tapi mungkin ga jadi terlaksana karna ya gitu deh wkwkwk...

Ai minta maaf untuk semua yang nunggu updatean ini, karna memang kemarin Ai sempet hiatus beberapa hari karna masalah pribadi, yaaaa doain aja semoga masalahnya cepet kelar.

Last but not least. Review jusseyooooo~

Papai:3


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sebaiknya kita pindahkan saja shootingnya menuju gedung aula yang berada di sudut taman!" Perintah sang Produser saat hujan semakin deras menerpa taman Haido._

 _Semua kru pun bersiap siap menuji aula yang terletak di sudut taman untuk melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda karna hujan deras ini._

 _"A-ano, Domon-sama, apakah kami boleh menonton juga?" Ucap salah satu pendukung Tuan Domon._

 _"Tentu saja, ah Luhan-kun mari kita pindah" Sahut Tuan Domon pada pendukungnya, lalu berkata pada Luhan._

 _"B-baik Domon-sama"_

 _Para Kru dan para pendukung Tuan Domon pun berlarian menuju gedung aula tersebut, membuat Luhan rada terhuyung saat bertabrakan dengan salah satu pendukung Tuan Domon yang tengah berlari menghindari hujan. Saking banyaknya pendukung yang antusias, tanpa sadar ada seorang pendukung yang tak sengaja menginjak sepatu yang Luhan kenakan, membuat sepatu itu terlepas dari kaki mungilnya._

 _Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan pun seperti mendapat sebuah kesempatan untuk mengambil alat penyadap pada sepatu Luhan yang terlepas itu. Ia cukupkan untuk pengintaian hari ini, karna ia merasa telah sukses mengagalkan rencana organisasi hitam Park Chanyeol. Dengan langkah yang terburu buru ia meraih sepatu hitam milik Luhan, dan betapa terkejutnya saat tangan Luhan menyentuh tangan lelaki albino itu, hendak mengambil sepatu miliknya yang berada di tangan Sehun._

 _"Kau?"_

 _"L-luhan?" Sial Sehun gugup kali ini._

 _Kedua manusia itu bertemu pandang ditengah hujan yang mengguyur. Mata berlian milik Luhan seolah menghipnotis Oh Sehun di depannya, membuat detektif muda itu kehilangan akalnya. Dan di balik pepohonan itu, Suho mati matian berdoa agar Luhan tidak curiga akan kehadiran Sehun di tempat eksekusi organisasinya, jika ketahuan maka habislah sudah._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

.

.

.

.

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang**

 **Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga**

 **tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Broke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Noona..."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Tak terasa ternyata sudah tujuh belas tahun kita mengunjungi makam ini, apa kau mau bercerita sedikit bagaimana wajah appa dan eomma?"_

 _Gadis cantik berambut sepunggung itu kini menatap lekat lekat adik kecilnya, Baekhyun genap berusia tujuh belas tahun saat ini. Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa di umurnya yang masih belia ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak, kedua orang tuanya meninggal bahkan saat ia baru berumur tiga bulan kala itu. Dan bisa di pastikan siapa yang merawat Baekhyun dari kecil hingga sekarang, dia adalah Byun Yoona, kakak kandung dari Baekhyun._

 _Perlu di ketahui alasan mengapa kedua orang tua mereka meninggal di usia Baekhyun yang masih begitu kecil karna orang tua mereka tak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang ilmuwan hebat, bahkan ia sudah menjadi professor di salah satu universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Ibu Baekhyun pun seperti itu, ia adalah seorang dokter ahli bedah jantung terbaik yang dimiliki Korea Selatan saat itu. Entah atas dasar apa, keahlian luar biasa milik kedua orang tuanya menjadi salah satu daya tarik besar sehingga orang tua Baekhyun tenggelam dalam pusaran gelap yang tak berujung._

 _Saat ini, Baekhyun tak pernah tau alasan mengapa orang tuanya meninggal. Yoona begitu menutupi dengan baik kisah tragis dibalik meninggalnya orang tua mereka, karna Yoona pun sama, ia telah tertelan dalam lubang yang sama seperti kedua orang tuanya dulu. Maka dari itu ia benar benar menutupi semua kegelapan itu dari Baekhyun, adik yang satu satunya ia punya saat ini. Yoona tak ingin jika Baekhyun bernasib malang seperti yang dirinya dan orang tuanya rasakan. Merasa tertekan dan tanpa tau bagaimana harus mengakhiri kegilaan yang terus berputar selain kematian. Atau mungkin hanya kematian yang bisa mengakhiri segalanya._

 _Saat melihat Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang begitu manis membuat Yoona merasa begitu bahagia. Hanya Baekhyun lah yang mampu membuatnya bertahan dalam kubangan besar ini, kubangan yang di pimpin langsung oleh keluarga bermarga Park. Keluarga yang sungguh kejam dan tak mempunyai hati nurani sedikitpun. Perlu di luruskan, Yoona adalah salah satu anggota organisasi hitam, jabatannya tak begitu penting mengigat ia selalu jadi pengecoh dan tak sering di pakai saat eksekusi berlangsung. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun tak pernah curiga atas apa yang Yoona kerjakan saat ini._

 _"Wajah eomma begitu mirip denganmu, cantik. Dan kurasa noona lebih mirip dengan appa. Lihatlah jemarimu saja sangat lentik, benar benar seperti eomma"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Hm... tentu saja Baekhyunnie"_

 _"Andai dulu eomma dan appa tak jadi pergi ke Amerika, mungkin mereka masih ada disini bersama kita"_

 _"Aish... tak baik menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi"_

 _Dalam hati Yoona meringis, sampai kapan ia akan terus membohongi Baekhyun? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu semuanya pada Baekhyun? Tentang siapa dirinya, tentang apa yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua mereka meninggal, dan tentu tentang organisasi hitam._

 _"Hyung? Kau datang?"_

 _"Tentu aku datang, selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun-ah"_

 _Kini lelaki berambut hitam dengan kaki yang jenjang ikut membaur dalam pemakaman yang Baekhyun dan Yoona singgahi. Wajar jika lelaki itu tau tentang tempat ini, karna memang setiap Baekhyun berulang tahun, mereka selalu merayakannya disini. Bertemu secara tak langsung dengan kedua orang tua Byun bersaudara._

 _"Sehun, seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau akan telat"_

 _"Mianhae chagi, kau tau aku harus mendidik pemula"_

 _"Pemula? Apa kau kembali mengajar pembalap baru hyung?" Baekhyun ikut berkomentar menanggapi ucapan Sehun._

 _"Seperti itulah"_

 _"Boleh kah aku melihatnya?"_

 _"Tidak Baekhyun, itu berbahaya!"_

 _"Ayolah noona, jeballl~" Baekhyun merengek pada kakaknya dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes, senjata andalan seorang Baekhyun._

 _"Andwae!"_

 _Yoona tetap bersikeras melarang Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya sudah tak tahan dengan puppy eyes adiknya itu. Ada alasan terserndiri mengapa Yoona melarang Baekhyun untuk melihat Sehun melatih para pemula itu. Karna pembalap yang di utarakan Baekhyun tadi hanya omong kosong belaka, apapun yang Sehun lakukan tak ada satu pun hal yang menyangkut tentang acara balap balapan. Jika tadi Sehun berkata tentang melatih pemula, maka sebenarnya ia sedang melatih Minseok dan Yixing untuk menjadi sniper handal koleksi organisasinya._

 _"Arraseo arraseo, ah... noona, boleh kah aku menginap dirumah Kyungsoo malam ini?"_

 _"As you wish Baekhyunnie"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"G-gin?"_

 _"Aku mendapat mandat dari ayah ku untuk membunuhmu malam ini" Ucap lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata rata itu pada wanita di depannya._

 _"T-tapi t-tapiiii..."_

 _"Kau memang berhasil untuk merampas uang itu, tapi kau tau? Kerjamu kotor Yoona, polisi bahkan sudah tau kau yang menggasak brankas itu"_

 _Yoona dan Gin alias Chanyeol tengah berada di pelabuhan pinggir kota, Chanyeol tak sendiri, ia selalu dan selalu di dampingi oleh adik tercintanya yaitu Jongin. Awal dari kedatangan Chanyeol dan Jongin disebabkan karna pencurian yang organisasi tugaskan pada Yoona dan teman sekelompoknya telah gagal ia laksanakan. Memang mereka berhasil membawa lari uang dengan seri yang tak sedikit, tetapi ternyata aksi mereka begitu mudahnya terendus oleh pihak kepolisian. Mengakibatkan mereka harus bersedia meregang nyawa, karna organisasi lagi lagi tak mau mengotori dirinya sendiri dengan kesalahan yang di buat oleh anggotanya. Maka atas perintah dari sang ayah, Chanyeol pun menemui Yoona bak Lucifer yang siap menjemput nyawanya kapan saja._

 _"P-polisi tak akan kesini, ia tak akan tau Chanyeol!"_

 _DARRR!_

 _Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol dengan telak menusukkan peluru besinya tepat pada jantung Yoona. Si perempuan pun tak berkutik setelahnya, meninggalkan darah segar yang mengalir melalui jantung yang tertembak. Chanyeol dan Jongin pun menghilang tanpa jejak seperti kabut pada malam hari. Begitu bersih tanpa bisa dilacak oleh polisi yang sudah sampai pada tkp dan menemukan sesosok mayat wanita dengan mantel tebal dan beberapa koper berisikan uang tunai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini missi pertamamu hm?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang"

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin kini menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang bersiap untuk menjalankan tugas pertamanya, menjadi pengecoh bersama Luhan. Lelaki bersurai Brunette itu tengah memakai sarung tangan khusus yang terbuat dari kulit, dan Jongin hanya sibuk memperhatikan lelaki kecil di depannya. Wajah mungil itu seperti mengingatkannya akan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Dimana seorang wanita meregang nyawa di tangan kakak kandungnya.

Entah ini hanya asumsi Jongin semata atau bagaimana, tapi wajah Baekhyun seolah mirip dengan wanita di kejadian enam tahun lalu, sebetulnya ia ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Chanyeol, selalu saja tak sempat. Ia ingin memastikanya sendiri melalui Baekhyun.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal sendirian di Jepang benarkah itu?"

"Hm, seperti yang sudah kau tau, aku tinggal sendirian"

"Kau tak mempunyai keluarga?"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Jongin sekilas, lalu berkutat lagi dengan motor gedenya yang akan ia gunakan untuk misi kali ini. Chanyeol menyuruhnya berpakaian persis seperti Luhan, beserta dengan moge yang sudah tersedia di dalam gudang tempat pertemuan mereka ini. Beruntunglah Baekhyun bisa mengendarai sepeda motor sebelumnya, walaupun Baekhyun tak yakin dengan moge ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus menuruti kemauan Chanyeol, karna jika tidak, Kyungsoo dan anak didiknya lah yang akan dalam bahaya.

"Bi, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hm, seperti yang kau lihat"

Kini Luhan yang menghampiri Baekhyun, lelaki rusa itu sepertinya sudah siap untuk melanjutkan misi yang sempat gagal tadi. Entah kenapa ia sangat yakin kegagalan sebelumnya pastilah berhubungan dengan Sehun. Sebab, tak mungkin Sehun tiba tiba hadir di depan matanya, Luhan bukan orang bodoh yang tak tau siapa itu Sehun, dan tadi dengan jelas ia melihat Junmyeon pun berada di balik pohon. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membicarakan perihal ini pada Chanyeol, tapi entah mengapa hatinya memerintahkan untuk menutupinya saja saat ini.

"Baiklah Bi, tugasmu hanya perlu menyamar seperti Vermouth, ikuti mobil DJ dari belakang, dan Vermouty akan jalan memutar, ketika Vermouth sampai di jembatan Toriya, maka ia akan menabrakkan motornya tepat di samping kiri mobil DJ, setelah DJ terpancing keluar dari mobil anti peluru itu, maka tugasmu selesai dan biarkan Chianti dan Korn yang menyelesaikannya" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kurasa ada yang tak ingin anggota baru lecet sepertinya" Goda Luhan pada Chanyeol "Mari bekerja sama Bi"

"Jangan membuat lelucon yang tak penting Vermouth! Dan Bi, Apa kau bisa mengendarai motor besar itu?

"T-tentu saja Gin"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tau bahwa percuma menentangku"

Selebihnya semua anggota yang berada di sana terdiam, ia tau apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Ya, tak lain adalah anggota baru mereka, Baekhyun. Rupanya tak hanya Jongin yang merasa jika Baekhyun mirip dengan seseorang, tapi ternyata semua anggota yang berada di gudang bekas itu juga berpikiran sama, kecuali Luhan karna ia memang belum bergabung saat kejadian perampokan Bank enam tahun lalu.

.

.

"Sial, pembicaraan mereka tidak jelas Hyung"

"Lalu gimana kita bisa tau rencana mereka selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah"

 _'Se_ _telah DJ terpancing keluar dari mobil anti peluru itu, maka tugasmu selesai dan biarkan Chianti dan Korn yang menyelesaikannya'_

Samar Sehun mendengar suara lelaki yang tak asing di telinganya itu bergumam, seperti membicarakan sebuah rencana selanjutnya. Tapi, ocehan Chanyeol di sebelah sana benar benar minim dengan petunjuk, yang Sehun tau mereka akan menjalankan aksinya di tengah jalan raya, sebab Chanyeol menyerukan mobil anti peluru di sebrang sana. Dan Sehun yakin jika tkp selanjutnya berada di jalan raya.

"Kurasa mereka akan melakukannya di tengah jalan raya hyung"

"J-jalan raya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, samar aku mendengar bahwa mereka akan mengutus orang untuk memancing DJ keluar dari mobil anti pelurunya, setelah itu dua snipernya lah yang akan menyelesaikannya"

"Di Tokyo banyak sekali jalan raya Oh Sehun, tolong lebih spesifik lagi"

"Yak! Kalau aku sudah tau dimana lokasinya, aku akan langsung menuju tkp tanpa perlu memberi tahumu dulu!"

Sehun jadi sewot sendiri dengan atasan tampan berwajah malaikat itu. Tapi perlu ia akui, jika atasannya bukan Suho, maka ia diyakini akan langsung di tendang dari divisi pembunuhan. Maka berterima kasihlah pada Suho si atasan kaya raya yang berhati malaikat.

 _'Lu, keluarlah dulu'_

Samar lagi Sehun mendengar suara Chanyeol, menyerukan Luhan untuk keluar dari gudag tua itu. Diam diam Sehun Suho memang membuntuti kemana Luhan pergi, dan disinilah ia sekarang, mengamati gudang tua tempat pertemuan mereka dari sisi yang sangat tak terjangkau oleh mata telanjang.

.

.

"Lu, keluarlah dulu"

"A-ku masih perlu berganti sepatu Gin, rasanya tak nyaman sekali menggunakan sepatu ini untuk mengendarai motor. Boleh ku titip dalam mobilmu?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau saja Bi. Aku akan memandumu ke tempat DJ, maka gunakan earphone mu"

"B-baiklah"

Baekhyun pun bergegas menuju motornya yang terparkir di samping mobil Chanyeol, menstarternya dan kemudian lenyap keluar gudang tua tersebut. Tinggal tersisa Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Jongin di dalam sana. Minseok dan Yixing sudah lebih dulu menghilang, karna mereka harus tiba sebelum mobil DJ melewati tempat eksekusi.

"Nah, aku berangkat Gin, Vodka!"

"Hm" Jawab Chanyeol acuh.

Luhan kemudian keluar, sisi manly tiba tiba saja menguar dari dalam tubuhnya saat ia menggeber besar itu, meninggalkan bunyi berdengung yang cukup memekakab telinga dua manusia yang masih berada disana.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Jongin pun perlahan membuka pembicaraan pada Chsnyeol yang sedang subuk memantik cerutunya.

"Hyung, kurasa wajah Baekhyun terlihat familiar, apa hanya aku saja yang menyadarinya?"

"Kukira kau tak tau"

"Jadi kau sudah tau?"

"Hm, dia adik dari Yoona. Perempuan bodoh tak berguna yang kubunuh enam tahun lalu. Bahkan kenyataan terlalu mencengangkan saat tau bahwa mereka bersaudara"

"Ayah ibunya mati di tangan Appa, dan noona nya pun mati di tanganmu, apa jika nanti ia gagal maka akan mati di tanganku?"

Kkrieeettt...

Chanyeol dengan santainya menudingkan mata pistol tepat pada pelipis Jongin di sampingnya. Membuat si hitam seksi itu kaget dengan reaksi yang di keluarkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membunuhnya, atau kau yang akan ku bunuh"

"Takbiasanya kau membela seseorang yang bahkan jabatannya tak begitu penting, apa kau menyukai lelaki Byun itu hm?"

Chanyeol melengos saja melalui Jongin yang bertanya tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa di tanyai seperti itu membuat hatinya seperti berdebar. Benarkah ia menyukai Baekhyun? Lelaki yang kakanya telah ia bunuh dengan mudahnya, dan jika memang ia menyukai Baekhyun, akankah si mungil itu membalas perasaannya saat ia tau kakak satu satunya yang ia pujya telah di bunuh oleh Chanyeol?

"Katakanlah jika kau memang mulai menyukainya, maka itu akan menebus dosamu pada Yoona"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Jongin ternyata sudah berada di kursi pengemudi. Seperti biasa, dialah yang akan mengemudikan mobil tua kesayangan Chanyeol dalam segala macam eksekusi. Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk mengemudi sendiri, maka dari itu Jonginlah yang mengendarainya.

 _'Gin? Kau disana?'_

"Ya, ada masalah?"

 _'Em, tidak. A-aku sudah menemukan mobil DJ'_

"Oke jalankan terus sesuai rencana"

.

.

"Kau yakin yang di depan benar benar Luhan?"

"Ya, kau sendiri lihat dia yang pertama keluar menggunakan motor, kurasa memang itu benar Luhan"

 _'K_ _atakanlah jika kau memang mulai menyukainya, maka itu akan menebus dosamu pada Yoona'_

DEG!

 _"Yoona?"_ Geram Sehun dalam hati.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Derap langkah gusar menggema dalam lorong sunyi bercat hitam di keseluruhan dindingnya. Lelaki bersurai hitam yang tertutup beanie itu berjalan dengan tergesa, mencari seseorang yang ia yakini menjadi satu satunya penyebab kematian kekasihnya. Ia menggeram menahan amarah yang telah memuncak pada ubun ubun, ia perlu menghajar lelaki itu tanpa ampun, persetan dengan jabatannya dalam organisasi ini. Ia hanya perlu melunasi rasa marahnya._

 _Lelaki kemudian menggebrak pintu pembatas antara lorong dan ruangan di empunya, memperlihatkan seorang lelaki tampan yang tengah bersandar pada kursi megahnya. Tanpa basa basi lelaki berbeanie itu berjalan dengan cepat, lalu mendaratkan tinjuan telak pada pipi kanan milik sahabatnya, Park Chanyeol._

 _"Bajingan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yoona hah brengsek!"_

 _Tinjuan kembali mendarat, kini pada pipi sebelah kiri, membuat darah segar membuncah dari sela sela bibir yang telah pecah. Tak puas dengan kedua pipi, kini ia pun mendaratkan kembali tinjuannya pada perut berisi milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun tau, ia akan kena jotos habis habisan saat ia bertekad untuk membunuh Yoona. Tapi itu bukan suatu halangan bagi Chanyeol jika dengan membunuh dapat membuatnya leluasa untuk memimpin organisasi ini di Korea Selatan._

 _"Hha, kau sendiri tau resiko di organisasi ini Oh Sehun, tak ada toleransi sedikitpun. Dan perlu kau tau, aku mendapat perintah langsung dari Ayahku yang berada di Jepang"_

 _"KEPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan, seakan memancing kembali kemarahan Sehun yang masih bergejolak. Tentu Sehun kembali terpancing dengan jawaban tanpa rasa bersalah yang di lontarkan saat ini. Emosinya tak terkendali, tanpa banyak bicara, ia daratkan tinjuan bertubi tubi pada tubuh Chanyeol. Memukulnya hingga kepala organisasi hitam Korea Selatan itu mati dalam genggamannya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Noona, hiks noona..."_

 _Baekhyun menangis tersedu saat melihat tayangan berita di layar kaca, kurang lebih sejam yang lalu ia mengetahui noonanya telah meninggal dunia dengan cara yang sungguh tragis. Baekhyun benar benar terpukul dengan kenyataan bahwa noona yang selama ini ia banggakan telah berkomplot untuk merampok bank dan tertembak saat ingin melarikan diri, itulah yang Baekhyun dengar dari berita yang lalu lalang saat ini._

 _"Tenanglah Baekhyun-ah"_

 _Nyonya Do kini berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya, ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai anak sendiri, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun merupakan yatim piatu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin mengangkat Baekhyun sebagai anak angkatnya dan bersaudara dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun selalu menolak dengan alasan bahwa ia masih memiliki Yoona sebagai keluarga satu satunya, dan nyonya Do tentu saja tak mampu menolak keingingan Baekhyun._

 _"Jika kau terus bersedih dan menangis, maka noona akan ikut bersedih"_

 _"A-aku tak punya siapa siapa lagi hiks, noona..."_

 _"Kau masih mempunyai kami. Kyungsoo, ahjuma dan ajusshi"_

 _"Hiks noonaa..."_

 _Baekhyun masih saja terus menangis, hatinya terasa begitu sakit saat mengetahui Yoona meninggalkanya dengan begitu mendadak dan dengan cara yang amat tragis. Baekhyun menangis bukan karna kecewa dengan apa yang Yoona lakukan, tapi ia kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tak mengetahui noona nya dengan baik. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak memikirkan kesulitan Yoona untuk menghidupi mereka berdua._

 _"Baek, tinggalah bersamaku mulai sekarang. Boleh kan eomma?"_

 _"Tentu sayang. Baek, tinggalah disini, dan temani Kyungsoo. Ahjuma khawatir jika kau hidup sendirian di luar sana"_

 _Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, toh sekarang ia tak punya siapa siapa lagi selain keluarga Do yang sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil._

 _"Jadi apa kau mau ikut bersamaku ke Jepang?"_

 _"J-jepang?" Baekhyun mengernyit._

 _"Appa dipindah tugaskan mulai minggu depan, dan kau sekarang bagian dari kami, jadi kay harus ikut"_

 _"A-apa kita akan menetap di sana ahjumma?"_

 _"Kurasa lebih baik memanggilku eomma saja. Dan ya, kita akan menetap disana"_

 _ **Flashback End**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendarai motor nya dengan kecepatan sedang, mengikuti mobil DJ dengan teratur seperti yang di perintahkan. Ia pun sudah berkontek dengan Luhan yang masih menempuh jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang saat ini Baekhyun lalui. Entah hanya firasat saja atau apa, seperti ada sebuah mobil yang mengikutinya dari belakang, dan dengan sigap ia menambah kecepatan laju motornya, hingga membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dengan mobil penguntit di belakang.

Suho yang sedang mengendarai mobil itupun dengan tiba tiba menekan gas secara sembarangan. Membuat Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya mengernyit tak suka dengan kelakuan tiba tiba dari sang atasan.

"Ya, bagaimana?" Sehun berkoordinasi dengan dua mobil milik kepolisian yang berada di belakangnya. Setelah mengikuti sebuah motor yang keluar dari gudang itu, ia memang memanggil beberapa mobil patroli untuk ikut bergabung berasama. Sebab, ia tau, tak akan bisa menagkap mereka jika hanya berdua saja dengan Suho.

"Baiklah, jangan mengambil tindakan jika bukan aku yang memerintah!"

"Kau melupakan aku sebagai atasanmu eoh?"

"Aku tak niat bercanda, jadi hentikanlah hyung"

Sehun memasang muka datar andalannya, dan Suho mendengus sebal dengan sikap bawahannya ini. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala Sehun dengan gagang pistol dengan keras, berharap bahwa benturannya dapat mengubah sikap menyebalkan yang tak kunjung hilang dari diri Sehun.

"Alpha bergeraklah ke depan, dan Bravo tetap di belakang. Biarkan Master mengimpit motor itu dan menguncinya"

Sehun kembali memberi aba aba pada kedua mobil di belakangnya, dan dengan perlahan mobil Alpha itu maju mendahului mobil Master yang di tumpangi Suho Sehun, serta mendahului motor incaran mereka. Dengan tempo yang lamban tapi pasti, mobil Alpha itu menurunkan kecepatan tepat di depan motor itu, membuat si pengendara panik mendapat pergerakan yang tiba tiba.

Saat si pengendara itu menurunkan kecepatan, berusaha mengelak dari mobil yang berada di depan, matanya kembali mendapati dua mobil telah menghimpitnya, tampa memberi celah sedikitpun untuk keluar.

Dalam keadaan yang panik, si pengendara berusaha mengambil keputusan, dan keputusan tercepat adalah menarik pelatuk gas dengan kencang sehingga ban depan kendaraan beroda dua itu pun naik. Dengan usaha yang cukuo berat, pengendara itu berhasil menaikkan bobot motor itu hingga kini si motor bisa dengan mudah menunggangi mobil Alpha. Sehun dan Suho pun tercengang bukan main saat melihat motor itu dengan mudahnya menaiki mobil Alpha dan berdiam di atasnya.

Si pengendara mobil Alph pun begitu terkejut dengan kejadian langka yang mendadak ini, mengakibatkan mata itu tak terfokus pada jalanan yang berada di depan. Dan entah dari mana asalnya, terlihat bocah lelaki yang tengah berusaha mengambil bola mainan miliknya yang tergelinding di jalan raya. Dan sontak membuat pengemudi mobil Alpha menekan rem kaki dengan tiba tiba. Membuat seseorang yang berada di atasnya terjungkal kedepan beserta dengan berat motor yang meinidih tubuh mungilnya.

Tentu saja Suho langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan Sehun pun membaur keluar, berusaha menyelamatkan Luhan yang tertindih bobot motor. Dengan cepat Suho menggeser motor yang menghalangi itu, dan tangan kekar Sehun membuka pelindung kepala yang pengendara itu kenakan.

DEG!

"B-baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo semuanyaaa~~~

Gimana? Ai updatenya cepet gak? Sebenernya mau update rabu kemarin, cuma kerjaan lagi numpuk banget, jadi ga ada waktu buat update dan juga kuota Ai abis hikssss... jadi fakir kuota lagi deeehhh...

Gimana sama chap ini? Sekarang udah ketauan kan kenapa Sehun benci banget sama Chanyeol, dan kenapa Baekhyun begitu takut saat Chanyeol ngancem akan apa apain Kyungsoo? Yaiyalah orang keluarganya Kyungsoo udah begitu baik sama Baekhyun, berada di saat Baekhyun terpuruk.

Hem... kemarin juga ada yang tanya, ini lebih dominan Sehun dari pada Chanyeol. Oke disini Ai jelaskan ya, memang di awal akan banyak part Sehun dan Luhan, karna apa? Karna ini ngebuka jalan untuk karakter karakter yang akan menjadi dominan di chap selanjutanya. Seperti Baekhyun yang Ai taruh sebagai slight di depan, dan Ai kupas setajam silet(?) di chap ini wkwkwk begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya bagiannya tak sebanyak Sehun, tetapi setelah Baekhyun kecelakaan dan tertangkap oleh Sehun, Ai akan beberkan bagaimana kerasnya Chanyeol untuk menemukan Baekhyun *ehkeceplosan

Terus untuk Chanbaek moment, hiks kalau ini maafin Ai ya readernim yang Ai sayangi... Ai hanya mengikuti alur dari cerita aja. Kan ga lucu saat lagi eksekusi terus tembak tembakan, si chanbaek malah enaena di dalem mobil yang di sadap wakakakak...

Makanya Ai harap radernim tercintah bisa dengan sabar menunggu~

Hem... apalagi yaaaa?

Ah iya jangan lupa add ig Ai ya di Raailash614 biar kita bisa temenan, kali aja jodoh bhaqssss *ditebasditabokdibakar*

Kalo yang mau tanya tanya juga bisa langsung pm Ai kok, pasti bakal Ai balas, karna Ai ga ngerti balas review begimana wkwkwk kasih tau dongggg...

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan di Chap ini, semoga bisa memuaskan(?) kalian semua yaaaa?

Dan ah iya satu lagi, Ai memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ff ini sampai titik darah penghabisan yehet~

Terakhirrrrr... Review jusseyoooo...

Makasih ya semua yang sudah review dan sudah baca juga, Ai sayang kalian wkwkwkwk

Papai~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinsiprasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang**

 **Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga**

 **tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Are you remember?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 _Seorang namja tengah berjalan sambil membawa bucket bunga di tangan kirinya, tubuh tinggi itu terbalut coat hitam dengan sweater cream berkerah turtle neck serta celana jeans berwarna dongker itu melekat dengan indahnya membingkai tubuh tegapnya. Membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan dengan tampilan kasual seperti itu. Lelaki itu menapaki jalan setapak dengan rangkaian batu nisan si sebelah kiri dan kanan, menuju setumpuk tanah yang di tumbuhi rumput terawat di ujung sana._

 _Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati seseorang bediri tepat di tempat yang ia tuju, seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan surai hitam legam yang menutupi dahinya, membuat lelaki tinggi yang menatapnya heran kini justru malah terpaku, terpaku akan kecantikan yang baru pertama kali merambah lensa matanya._

 _Dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu, lelaki tinggi yang membawa bucket bunga tentu saja bersembunyi di balik pohon yang dekat dengan pemakaman itu, mengamati dengan seksama siapa seseorang yang masih berdiam diri disana sambil menangis, mungkinkah itu keluarga dari Yoona?_

 _'Cantik...' Batinnya dalam hati._

 _Tak lama setelah itu, lelaki mungil yang menangis di atas pemakaman Yoona kemudian pergi, Chanyeol masih dengan jelas melihat sisa sisa air mata dari kedua mata sipitnya. Ya, lelaki yang membawa bucket bunga di pemakaman itu memang Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai hati untuk sekedar berkunjung di pemakaman dan menaruh sebucket bunga itu diatasnya._

 _Setelah kejadian dimana ia menembak mati Yoona, Sehun menemui Chanyeol dan membuat wajah tampan pria bermarga Park itu jadi penuh lebam, dan berkata bahwa ia akan meninggalkan organisasi dengan menembak Chanyol lebih dulu._

 _Tak lama kemudian ayah Chanyeol memerintah Yixing dan Minseok untuk membunuh guru mereka malam itu juga, dan alhasil mereka membuat mobil yang di kendarai Sehun rusak dan menyebabkan sebuah kecelakan beruntun dan dua orang di pastikan meninggal. Semua anggota organisasi mempercayai bahwa Sehun telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang mereka buat, sebab satu mayat lelaki berwajah rusak yang meninggal itu mengenakan beanie yang sama persis seperti milik Sehun. Maka organisasi hitam saat itu juga mengangkat Yixing dan Minseok menjadi sniper utama, karna seperti yang kita tau, sniper utama andalan mereka telah mati di tangan organisasi._

 _"M-maaf, kau siapa?"_

 _Suara lembut milik seseorang berhasil mengejutkan Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri di atas pemakaman Yoona. Ia kemudian menoleh, mendapati sesosok makhluk cantik yang sempat menyita perhatiannya tadi berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang. Lensa mata Chanyeol kembali terpukau dengan kecantikan seseorang itu. Mata yang sipit namun teduh itu sedikit bengkak, mungkin karna terlalu banyak menangis tadi, entahlah ia menangisi apa Chanyeol pun tak terlalu perduli._

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengambil pena yang terjatuh ini"_

 _Ia berkata lagi saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tak meresponnya, kemudian berjalan menjauh untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpesona pada manusia di depannya. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan lelaki berwajah malaikat ini._

 _"Jongin? Apa Yoona memiliki adik seorang namja?"_

 _Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Chanyeol langsung menelpon Jongin melalui ponselnya._

 _"Arraseo, aku segera kesana"_

 _Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, Chanyeol sudah sampai pada ruangan pribadinya dan di sambut oleh Jongin yang sudah berada di dalam sana. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu begitu sexy dengan cerutu yang membingkai jemarinya, mengepus sambil menunggui si bungsu yang sedang berusaha menebus dosanya, mengambil nyawa kekasih sahabatnya secara paksa. Ya, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan yang Chanyeol sesali setelah melakukannya. Tapi ia harus melakukannya, sebab jika tidak, kepalanya lah yang akan berpisah dari raganya. Begitu kejam kah keluarga Park ini?_

 _"Jadi Yoona tak punya keluarga selain orang tua mereka appa bunuh dulu?"_

 _"Begitulah, dan kau tau sendiri bawahan appa sudah menyelidiki selama enam bulan berturut turut, tapi tak menemukan apapun"_

 _"Lalu siapa yang tadi menangis di atas nisan Yoona? Matanya bahkan bengkak perlu kau tau"_

 _"Tumben kau perduli pada orang lain?"_

 _"Perintahkan Jongdae untuk melacak siapa lelaki tadi, kurasa dia berguna"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku tak menerima penolakan apapun Jongin!"_

 **Flashback End**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"B-baekhyun?"

Sehun tercengang ketika melepaskan pelindung kepala si pengendara yang terjatuh itu. Betapa mengejutkannya ketika ia melihat wajah mungil itu mengeluarkan banyak darah dari dalam kulitnya. Saat melihat wajah itu, luka lama seakan kembali tergores hingga menyebabkan kesakitan yang begitu perih di dalam dada lelaki albino itu. Mengapa kenyataan selalu terkuak dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan?

"Sehun-ah cepat, ia bisa kehabisan darah!"

Suara Suho melengking saat itu juga mendapati bawahannya tak bergeming sama sekali, dengan cekatan Suho menarik kerah Sehun hingga ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Suho Sehun segera menggotong Baekhyun yang berlumuran darah itu untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang Suho kendarai.

"Hyung aku akan duduk di belakang, dan tolong bilang pada Alpha dan Bravo untuk menghentikan pengejaran"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?! Ini kesempatan emas untuk menahan mereka Sehun! Kau tak bisa se enaknya seperti itu!" Suho meledak.

"Kau tak lihat dia? Kita punya benang merah sekarang, tak perlu khawatir"

"Dia adalah salah satu dari mereka, dan kau tau? Mereka semua bajingan Sehun, bajingan!"

"Dia berbeda hyung"

"Mereka sama saja, para keparat yang-"

"KU BILANG DIA BERBEDA!"

Suho diam, ia tercengang dengan teriakan Sehun. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah melihat Sehun se emosional ini, ia bahkan selalu bersikap dingin dan tenang pada saat se buruk apapun, tak seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah, mungkin dia berbeda. Tapi tak ada alasan untuk berhenti melakukan pengejaran"

Setelahnya Sehun hanya diam ketika Suho kembali mengontak kedua mobil yang sekarang tengah melanjutkan pengejaran. Mengamankan Tuan Domon dari organisasi hitam yang ingin membunuhnya.

Sehun kembali terfokus pada lelaki mungil di pangkuannya, jas dan celana bahan yang ia gunakan kini terbalur banyak darah dari si korban yang tak lain adalah adik kandung kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih yang telah meninggal enam tahun lalu, kekasih yang bisa di bilang cinta pertama seorang Oh Sehun. Mata tajam miliknya meniti lagi setiap lekuk wajah si mungil yang di bumbui banyak bercak merah, Sehun ketakutan dalam diamnya. Ketakutan akan kembali merasakan sakit yang sudah mati matian ia pendam sejak lama. Dan setelah melihat wajah ini, hatinya begitu remuk redam, amarah kembali memuncak dan kenangan seolah berlomba lomba datang kembali, memaksa masuk hingga merobek hati yang sudah terjahit dengan benang samar bernama waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'Gin? Kemana perginya Bi? Aku tepat di belakang mobil DJ, tapi ia tak ada dimanapun'_

Luhan berseru di balik pelindung kepala yang ia gunakan. Mobil DJ sudah hampir sampai pada jembatan Toriya, dimana Minseok dan Yixing sudah lebih dulu berada disana, tapi ia tak menemukan motor Baekhyun di antara para pengguna jalan.

"Apa kau yakin Bi tidak ada di sana?"

 _'Ya, aku yakin. Bagaimana ini? Kita sudah hampir sampai'_

"Sial!"

Chanyeol menggebrak pintu mobil dengan keras, dan Jongin hanya melihat hyungnya yang mengamuk itu dengan malas, sudah menjadi makanan sehari harinya melihat Chanyeol mengamuk seperti ini.

"Mungkin dia kabur" Celetuk Jongin asal.

Chanyeol kembali memutar otaknya, ia merasa dungu saat ini mempercayai Baekhyun yang tergolong masih baru dan rawan untuk kabur. Ia menyesal terlah terpesona dengan wajah lugu tapi membuatnya muak saat ini. Dan disela sela kemarahan Chanyeol, tercetuslah ide yang selama ini membuat Baekhyun bungkam dan memilih untuk diam mengikuti segala perintah Chanyeol.

"Kita ubah target, tinggalkan DJ! Kita bisa memenggalnya lain kali"

Chanyeol memerintahkan semua anggotanya untuk mundur dan merubah target mereka, kini bukan DJ lagi, melainkan...

 _'Alpha lapor, kami menemukan pengendara yang sama seperti korban tadi, ia mengikuti mobil Domon juga sepertinya'_

"Baik, teruskan pengintaian"

 _'T-tapi master, ia tiba tiba memutar arah. Bagaimana ini?'_

"Memutar arah?"

Sehun kini mengernyit di balik kursi belakang, apa maksudnya ini semua? Jika memang Domon adalah target mereka, kenapa orang yang berpakaian mirip Baekhyun itu harus memutar arah?

"Kearah mana mereka sekarang?"

Sehun berbicara setelah sekian lama terdiam, ia kini sudah berada di parkiran rumah sakit menuju ruang gawat darurat, mengantar Baekhyun yang masih berlumuran darah untuk segera mendapat pertolongan pertama. Karna begitu banyak yang ingin Sehun sampaikan pada lelaki yang sudah ia anggap adik sejak dulu.

"Hyung, boleh kah aku minta tolong? Jaga Baekhyun untukku, aku akan segera kembali, kumohon"

Suho lagi lagi tak paham dengan perubahan sikap Sehun yang begitu aneh hari ini. Dan tunggu, dari mana Sehun tau nama bocah ini?

"B-baekhyun? Hey! Mau kemana kau? Aissss..."

Sehun secepat kilat telah meninggalkan Suho yang masih berdiam diri di depan ruang gawat darurat. Ia harus mengetahui maksud dari semua ini, maksud dari kemunculan Baekhyun yang ikut serta dalam eksekusi mantan organisasinya. Sehingga ia perlu bersiap siap akan kenyataan yang ingin mengobrak abrik perasaannya kembali.

"Alpha, laporkan situasi terbaru!"

 _'S-sehun-sama? Ah, motor itu berjalan kearah distrik Shibuya saat ini'_

"Shibuya? Apa mereka sudah berhenti?"

 _'Belum, tetapi pengendara itu merendahkan kecepatan'_

"Merendahkan kecepatan?"

Sehun sudah berada di tengah jalan raya menuju Shibuya, menghampiri para berandal hitam itu. Ia menacap gas secara brutal, membuat mobil maroon itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Dan tak butuh sepuluh menit, mobil itu sudah sampai pada distrik Shibuya.

 _'M-master, motor itu memasuki sebuah gedung, dan di atap terdapat beberapa orang berbaju serba hitam'_

"Ke arah mana mereka menghadap?"

 _'Tepat ke depan sebuah gedung sekolah dasar'_

BINGGO!

Sehun tau apa yang hendak organisasi itu lakukan, setidaknya mereka bukan sekumpulan orang bodoh yang hanya membuang peluru demi orang tak penting. Pasti ada maksud tertentu mengapa mereka berada di dekat gedung sekolah dasar itu, atau yang lebih tepat, siapa yang mereka incar di dalam gedung itu?

"Dimana letak kawanan mereka?"

 _'Di blok lima lebih tepatnya Sehun-sama'_

Tanpa pertimbangan lagi, Sehun pun memutar balik arahnya, menuju salah satu gedung tinggi yang menjulang keatas. Rasanya ia harus memberi beberapa sambutan hangat bagi kawan lama yang membuatnya merasa campur aduk. Kenyataan datang secara tubi tubi, membuatnya sesak dan sulit bernafas.

.

.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mudah?" Ucap Minseok sambil mengeker buruannya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia mengamati lelaki mungil bermata bulat di sebrang sana menggunakan teropong. Bukan hal sulit untuk seorang Chanyeol menemukan siapa saja orang terdekat Baekhyun, dalam sekejap ia bisa menemukan latar belakang Kyungsoo, dimana ia tinggal, dan apa pekerjaannya, berterima kasihlah pada Jongdae yang begitu kilat dapat mencari latar belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kau menemukan lelaki bernama Kyungsoo ini dengan cepat, tapi kau mencari lelaki di pemakaman itu secara bertahun tahun? Menyedikan!"

Jongin nyeletuk dengan tak etisnya, membuat semua yang berada disitu mengerti apa maksud dari si kulit tan, kecuali Luhan yang benar benar tak mengerti.

"Chianti, aku mau kepala" Ucap Yixing mengingatkan.

"Terserah"

"Kenapa kita harus membunuh lelaki itu? Membuang peluru saja!" Luhan berbicara sambil bersedekap tangan.

"Dengan kita membunuh Kyungsoo, maka Baekhyun akan datang dengan sendirinya, bukan begitu hyung?"

Yang menjawab adalah Jongin, dan dalam sepersekian detik, Yixing telah bersiap untuk menekan pelatuk senapan itu.

DAR!

"Arghhh!"

Suara geraman seorang lelaki kini terdengar. Peluru besi dengan suksesnya menggores lengan kanan lelaki tersebut. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya tergaket dengan kejadian tak terduga itu.

"Korn? Kau tak apa?"

Minseok panik bukan main, temannya kini meringkuk kesakitan sambil memegang lengan sebelah kirinya yang tergores peluru besi. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil senapan yang terlempar kesamping, karna Yixing yang refleks melemparnya. Dan dari senapan yang hitam itu Chanyeol dengan jelas bisa melihat siapa pelaku dari penembakan lengan Yixing. Lelaki itu disana, rival abadi Chanyeol berada di gedung yang jaraknya begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kurang lebih enam ratus meter di sebrang sana.

Lelaki albino itu memperlihatkan senyum setannya saat berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol dan para anggotanya. Sebelumnya memang Sehun sudah berbalik arah saat mengetahui Chanyeol mengincar seseorang dari dalam gedung sekolah dasar itu. Untunglah dalam mobil Suho terdapat seperakat senapan yang siap pakai. Jadi beginilah sekarang, Chanyeol dan Sehun seperti terlempar ke masalalu, dimana mereka menjadi rival abadi dengan senapan hitam di masing masing tangan.

DARR! DARR!

Lagi lagi peluru perak itu menembus kulit seseorang disana, dua peluru sukses bersarang dalam dada dan perut Chanyeol. Tetapi bukan kesakitan yang di perlihatkan lelaki tinggi itu, melainkan kesenang yang entah berasal dari mana. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela sela darah yang mengalir, membuat semua yang berada disana panik bukan main.

"Kado selamat datang yang sungguh menarik" Chanyeol bergumam dengan smirk yang membingkai wajah tampannya.

"Kita mundur" Ucap ketua Park itu pada semua anggota.

Minseok tentu langsung membopong Yixing yang masih kesakitan, dan Jongin pun memapah hyungnya itu dengan hati hati. Entahlah mungkin ini akhri dari perburuan hari ini, para setan hitam ternyata tak berhasil memenggal para domba buruannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Chanyeol pada markas utama, ia tentu langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari beberapa dokter yang ia rekrut untuk menjadi anggota jubah hitam. Belum selesai para dokter mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di dalam perut Chanyeol, lelaki itu malah keluar dengan seenaknya, meninggalkan beberapa jejak darah yang masih basah.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan tergesa menuju ruang dimana Jongdae berada, berusaha menemukan salah satu anggotanya yang hilang karna insiden tadi. Setelah sampai pada ruangan Jongdae, si pemimpin pun langsung mengutarakan apa maunya, tanpa basa basi.

"Lacak dimana keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang"

Jongdae dengan cekatan mengetik beberapa kalimat pada laptop miliknya, hingga menampilkan tempat dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Tiga kilometer sebelum jembatan Toriya"

"Kita kesana sekarang!" Perintah Chanyeol.

Jongdae hanya ternganga dengan perintah si pria tinggi ini, pasalnya darah bekas luka tembakan di perutnya kini membanjiri kemeja yang ia kenakan, bahkan hingga metes mengotori lantai. Jongdae merasa seperti dejavu, ia pernah berada di situasi ini, tapi ia tak ingat kapan persisnya.

"Tapi kau terluka Chanyeol"

"Aku bahkan pernah hampir mati tertembak oleh ayahku, ini bukan seberapa. Aku hanya ingin Baekhyun kembali, kita ke tempat itu malam ini!"

Lagi lagi Jongdae dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya. Entahlah, seperti ada guratan kekhawatiran di mata tegas milik Chanyeol, dan itu tertangkap di pengelihatan Jongdae. Mungkinkah Chanyeol menyukai anggota barunya?

 **Flashback**

 _"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki siapa saja orang yang dekat dengan Yoona"_

 _"Untuk apa? Kasus terbunuhnya Yoona bahkan sudah di tutup sendiri oleh ayahmu"_

 _"Kau tau? Aku pemimpin organisasi ini di Korea Selatan! Jadi sudah ikuti saja perintahku!"_

 _"Tapi Yeol, bawahan ayahmu pasti akan mengetahuinya"_

 _"Jadi untuk apa aku merekrutmu hah?!"_

 _Chanyeol bersikeras dengan perintahnya. Ia benar benar ingin mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Yoona dan lelaki cantik yang ia temui di pemakaman itu kemarin. Setidaknya Jongdae lah yang bisa ia andalkan saat ini, karna ia percaya akan kemampuan meretas yang Jongdae miliki._

 _"See? Hanya mereka yang dekat dengan Yoona"_

 _"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol menunjuk anak lelaki bermata bulat dengan nama Do Kyungsoo yang terpampang di sana._

 _"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, anak tunggal dari keluarga Do. Tinggal di kawasan Busan, ia sempat bertetangga dengan Yoona di seoul dulu, kemudian pindah"_

 _Chanyeol kemudian terdiam, ia mengamati satu persatu wajah yang terpampang di layar monitor, meniti dengan seksama seolah mencari lelaki yang di temuinya kemarin. Tapi sial, dia tak menemukan wajah cantik itu. Lalu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua?_

 _"Siapa sebenarnya yang kau cari?"_

 _"Seseorang namja menangis di atas nisan Yoona kemarin, dan sialnya wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja"_

 _"Pfffttt... kau menyukainya?" Jongdae tergelak, heiii pemimpin yang kejam ini sedang jatuh cinta rupanya._

 _"Entahlah, hanya saja itu membuatku penasaran"_

 _"Baiklah bailah, siapa namanya? Akan ku lacak menggunakan sistem terbaruku"_

 _Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak sempat menakanyakan nama dari namja manis itu. Seandainya ia tak terlalu bodoh, mungkin akan dengan sangat mudah mengetahui siapa dia, dan dimana ia tinggal._

 _"Jangan bilang kau tak tau siapa namanya? Bagus! Ternyata pemimpin organisasi ini akan jadi bodoh jika jatuh cinta hahaha"_

 _Tawa Jongdae meledak seketika, bagaimana bisa orang yang paling di takuti di dalam organisasi ini malah kelihatan sangat bodoh saat ia jatuh cinta? Apa memang begitu kuatnya magis yang terdapat dalam cinta hingga orang yang kejampun akan menjadi bodoh dalam waktu yang cukup singkat?_

 _Dan di hari berikutnya Chanyeol kembali berkunjung ke pemakaman Yoona, berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki manis yang membuat degup jantungnya menggila. Lama Chanyeol berdiam diri di atas batu nisan Yoona, tapi lelaki mungil itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, membuat Chanyeol frustasi harus menemukannya di mana lagi? Ia sama sekali tak mempunyai petunjuk apapun mengenai lelaki mungil itu, lelaki yang sudah membawa lari hatinya yang beku._

 _'Bisakah kau kembali lagi? Setidaknya aku perlu tau siapa namamu' Chanyeol membatin._

 **Flashback End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada hari yang sama setelah Chanyeol mendatangi Jongdae dan memintanya untuk melacak dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju tempat yang Jongdae tunjukkan, bersama Jongin tentunya.

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, dan luka di perut Chanyeol pun tak membaik dari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya dia memaksa untuk berangkat saat itu juga, kalau saja bukan Jongdae yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menuntaskan pengobatan pada perutnya dulu, maka Chanyeol akan keras kepala untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, ia seperti takut akan kehilangan Baekhyun. Bisa Chanyeol akui sekarang, ia begitu khawatir dengan anggota barunya itu, sebab tak mungkin Baekhyun kabur begitu saja saat Chanyeol sudah tau latar belakangnya dan dengan siapa saja Baekhyun bergaul. Ini pasti ada sebuah kesalahan, dan semua fikiran negatif yang bersarang di otak Chanyeol seolah di benarkan dengan kehadiran Sehun tadi siang. Ia dapat simpulkan bahwa Baekhyun sedang dalam bahaya sekarang, semoga saja bahaya itu bukanlah berkaitan dengan Oh Sehun.

"Tepat disini tiga kilometer sebelum jembatan Toriya"

Jongin memarkirkan mobil kesayangan Chanyeol dengan sembarangan, wajar saja sebab ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan jalanan begitu sepi saat ini, mungkin hanya mobil hitam Chanyeol saja yang melewati kawasan itu.

"Hyung! I-itu kan motor Baekhyun?"

Setelah diberitahu oleh Jongin, Chanyeol langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju motor yang sudah bobrok di sudut jalan itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat luka yang kembali sobek saat Chanyeol berlari dengan gusar. Tanpa terasa kemeja yang di pakai Chanyeol kini basah lagi dengan darah yang berasal dari luka di perutnya, tapi Chanyeol lagi lagi mengabaikan rasa sakit itu.

Dengan teliti ia periksa sudut demi sudut motor bobrok itu, dilihat dari kerusakan pada motor itu menandakan Baekhyun terkena kecelakan yang cukup parah. Pasalnya bagian depan motor bahkan sudah hancur hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Dan mata bulat Chanyeol menangkap adanya bercak darah yang mulai mengering dari sisi bagian motor, hatinya seolah hancur entah mengapa. Baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan yang fatal dan ia sebagai pemimpin yang menugaskannya bahkan tak tau sama sekali?

Chanyeol terdiam sambil memandangi bercakan darah kering itu, dadanya seakan sesak hingga ia sulit bernafas. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun, lelaki yang mulai ia cintai sejak pertemuannya di pemakaman Yoona beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kini, ia harus mencari lagi apa yang sebelumnya sudah ia dapatkan. Ia harus mencari lagi Baekhyun yang menghilang.

"Hyung, gwenchana?"

"Kau bahkan tau dia orang yang sama dengan lelaki di pemakaman itu, apa aku terlihat bodoh membiarkannya pergi dua kali?"

"Kita akan menemukannya hyung"

"Semoga ia memang masih hidup" Dan inilah yang memang menjadi ketakutan terbesar Chanyeol saat melihat bercak darah dan motor yang rusak parah itu. Ia takut Baekhyun akan menyusul Yoona sebelum ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada lelaki mungil itu.

"Mulai besok, perintahkan seluruh anggota untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun di seluruh rumah sakit yang berada di Tokyo, tanpa terkecuali"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ultimatum itu pada adiknya yang paling ia percayai. Setidaknya hanya Jongin lah yang tau bagaimana perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ini terdengar gila saat kau begitu mencintai lelaki asing pada pandangan pertama, tapi cinta memanglah sebuah kegilaan bukan? Hingga magisnya begitu menghipnotis Chanyeol yang tergolong manusia kaku dan kejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah dua hari ia koma dan tak sadarkan diri Sehun-ah, bagaimana ini?"

Suho bertanya pada bawahannya di dalam ruang rawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Sudah dua hari korban yang sekaligus tersangka percobaan pembunuhan kini tertidur di atas ranjang pesakitan. Entah sejak kejadian saat itu, Sehun seperti bungkam seribu bahasa, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya saja, dan ia juga berubah menjadi lurus lurus saja, tak menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu sampai dia tersadar"

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

"Sampai para serigala hitam itu mencari kawanannya yang hilang"

Sehun menengguk kopi hitamnya, bayangan wajah Yoona selalu terhampir di benaknya sejak ia melihat wajah Baekhyun dari balik pelindung kepalanya. Dua hari ini ia bergulat dengan kenangan yang pahit di masalalu, sialnya luka dari kenangan itu kini kembali tercabik saat kenyataan datang bertubi tubi. Membuat hati dinginnya kembali sakit.

 **Flashback.**

 _Setelah selesai menghabisi Chanyeol, pria berbeanie pun kembali melenganggkan kakinya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di basement markas utamanya. Sebelumnya memang ia sudah mengatakan untuk segera angkat kaki dari organisasi busuk ini. Dan ketua selaku ayah Chanyeol yang berada di Jepangpun mengizinkannya. Entahlah, itu memang terdengar sangat aneh di telinga Sehun yang sudah fasih dengan aturan main organisasi. Tapi ia tak perduli lagi, jika ia memang akan di bunuh malam ini, maka itu adalah sebuah hal yang patut di syukuri, hingga ia tak perlu lagi menyimpan dendam dan rasa kesakitan._

 _Mobil Sehun kemudian maju dengan kecepatan kencang, ia harus ke rumah sakit dimana Yoona di otopsi. Hatinya kembali dinliputi kemarahan yang menjadi jadi, fikirannya begitu kalut hingga ia menekan lagi pedal gas pada mesin mobilnya._

 _Mobil hitam itu melaju tak terkendali, dan si pengemudi pun terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa mobil yang di kendarainya keluar dari marka jalan yang sudah ditetapkan. Dan saat Sehun menyadari mobilnya salah arah, maka ia banting stir menuju arah jalan yang benar, tapi entah mengapa kemudi itu seperti macet dan tak mau di gerakkan. Mengakibatkan mobil hitam itu beradu dengan mobil di sebrangnya dengan waktu yang singkat._

 _Kecelakaan itu tak hanya menelan dua mobil, tapi beberapa mobil di belakangnya pun ikut bertubrukan satu sama lain. Setelahnya pihak kepolisian dan ambulance tentu saja datang dengan kurun waktu setengah jam. Mereka mengangkut semua korban dari kecelakaan itu. Dan dipastikan dua dari beberapa korban itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi._

 _Dalam ruang gawat darurat, seorang korban kecelakaan itunpun tersadar mendapati beberqpa bagian tubuh yang sobek akibat benturan yang cukup keras. Beanie dikepalanya pun hilang entah kemana. Dan dalam ruangan yang riuh akibat kecelakaan itu, lelaki dengan luka luka di sekujur tubuhnya bangkit meninggalkan ruangan berbau obat obatan itu. Sejujurnya bingung ingin kemana, tapi yang pasti kecelakaan itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa organisasi hitam ingin melenyapkannya._

 **Flashback End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semuaaaa...**

 **Seperti yang Ai janjiin pas update Chanyeol Sunbae kemarin bahwa Ai akan update malam minggu iniii yehet~~~**

 **Gimana sama chap ini? Kok Ai ngerasa Chanyeol disini rada lembek(?) yah? Duh jadi gimana dong? Pasti pada kecewa deh hiks...**

 **Ah iya disini juga banyak flashback tentang Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Tuhkann udah pada kejawab kenapa Sehun bisa lolos keluar dari organisasi hitam itu, yaaa karna mereka awalnya nyangkain kalo Sehun udah... (isi sendiri) *plakkkk**

 **Hem... jadi ini Baekki mau di sembunyiin nya lama apa engga nih? Enaknya gimana readers?**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk HoshinoChanB, yang udah ngasih tau Ai gimana caranya bales review wkwkwkwk mulai sekarang akan Ai bales review dari kaliaaan horayyy~~~**

 **kemarin juga ada yang nanya ini bakal sampe chap berapa? Tenang aja, ini masih panjang(?) kok, chanbaek aja belom enaena masa udh kelar? Kan jadi ga asik wkwkwkwk**

 **Oh iya, Ai kemarin posting Dating Alone Chanbaek version loh, udah ada yg baca? Gimana gimana bagus gak? Wkwkwk**

 **Ah... sudah ya cuap cuapnyaaaa.**

 **Terakhir jangan lupa review dari hasil karya Ai, setidaknya dengan merivew kalian sudah menghargai para author yang kerja keras untuk menghibur kalian semua:3**

 **Tunggu Ai minggu depan!**

 **Papai~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikir berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: The New Plan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terduduk dengan gagahnya di balik kursi besar bak singgasana, dengan gusar ia mengacak ngacak tablet berukuran 7 inc itu, berharap bahwa rencana pencarian salah seorang anggotanya dapat berhasil kali ini.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Baekhyun hilang dari peredaran, bahkan organisasi sehebat yang Chanyeol pimpin pun masih belum bisa mencari dimana keberadaan lelaki mungil yang membuatnya seperti orang gila ini. Sudah seluruh rumah sakit di kota Tokyo yang ia jamah melalui bawahannya, tapi tak ada satu tanda tanda pun bahwa Baekhyun di sembunyikan si salah satu rumah sakit itu. Lalu dimana sekarang Baekhyun berada? Lagi lagi otak liarnya berfikir secara tidak rasional. Entahlah, ia begitu takut kalau seandainya Baekhyun benar benar tenggelam dalam rasa sakit, hingga tak bisa bertahan lagi. Semoga saja itu hanya asumsi Chanyeol semata.

"Hyung, kau tidurlah dulu sebentar, lihat kantung matamu bahkan mempunyai kantung mata sekarang" Desak Jongin yang berada di ruangan kakaknya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, lagi lagi wajah Baekhyun terlintas dalam ingatan. Bagaimana lelaki manis itu tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya, membuat mata siapa saja dapat dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Sejak Baekhyun menghilang, Chanyeol memang membatalkan segala jenis eksekusi yang berkaitan dengan organisasi. Ia lebih mementingkan pencarian Baekhyun, karna Chanyeol tak mungkin melepaskan begitu saja apa yang cari selama ini, mungkin organisasipun taruhannya. Terlihat berlebihan memang, tapi itu akan menjadi sah-sah saja sika kau terhipnotis oleh kekuatan cinta. Ya, cinta memang selalu membuat buta bukan?

Tanpa menghiraukan teguran Jongin, kaki panjang Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Jongin yang tau di hiraukan pun mengikuti kemana arah langkah hyungnya pergi. Keduanya diam, tak lagi bicara apapun. Dan dengan cepat Jongin bisa menebak kemana Chanyeol akan pergi.

Tepatnya mereka berdua telah sampai dindepan mobil hitam klasik kesayangan Chanyeol. Tubuh tinggi itu berhenti sejenak, dan Jongin langsung bergegas menuju pintu kemudi dan membukanya perlahan, seperti slow motion.

"Berhenti disana!"

Chanyeol bedesis layaknya seroang anaconda dengan tatapan mengerikan dari mata besarnya. Loh? Memang apa salah Jongin? Ia hanya ingin mengemudikan mobil ini untuk Chanyeol. Biasanya juga seperti itu.

"Tak usah mengikutiku!"

"Heeee?" Jongin melongo.

Chanyeol dengan gerakan cepat ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu kemudi dan menggeser tubuh Jongin secara kasar. Ia bertekad untuk mencari Baekhyun menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Karna ia yakin Baekhyun masih hidup.

"Hyung, kau pasti akan lepas kendali jika sendirian. Kau tau orang-orang di luar sana pasti akan mengetahui siapa kita, lebih baik ku temani"

Jongin berkata dengan tulusnya, sebab kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi. Saat Jongin pernah di jebak dan di sandra oleh sekelompok organisasi lain di Korea dulu. Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, maka jika ia terlalu emosi, keluarlah jiwa lucifer yang bersemayam dalam tubuh tingginya. Ia bahkan dengan mudahnya membakar semua jiwa yang berada di dalam suatu lingkungan hanya untuk menggapai apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku tidak akan membakar rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun di rawat. Kau pikir aku sudah gila?"

"Kau bahkan lebih dari gila Park!"

Jongin melengos pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam. Setidaknya Jongin percaya pada kakak satu-satunya itu. Ia hanya ingin mencari Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya yang hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan serba pucat yang khas itu, terdapat seorang lelaki mungil yang tergolek tak berdaya. Wajah putih pucatnya kini tergores oleh beberapa luka kecil yang tak berefek pada wajah cantiknya. Lelaki mungil itu terpejam, seolah ia adalah seorang putri tidur yang menantikan pangeran datang menciumnya. Lalu ia terbangun dengan wajah yang beseri, melihat cinta sejatinya datang dengan gagah dan memeluknya dalam dekapan yang begitu hangat.

Sudah tiga hari lamanya Baekhyun tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, dan sudah tiga hari pula lelaki tinggi berwajah tegas itu merawatnya tanpa jenuh.

Sesekali ia berganti dengan kawannya yang berprofesi sama. Menjaga Baekhyun 24jam, seolah Baekhyun adalah gucci termahal yang patut di jaga.

Desas desus kawanan srigala hitam yang mencari temannya sudah terdengar di kalangan pihak kepolisian yang menjaga Baekhyun, maka dari itu ruangan khusus ini selalu penuh diisi oleh polisi polisi yang berjaga, menunggui si putri tidur ini agar tak di renggut oleh penyihir jahat.

"Makoto-kun, istirahatlah biar aku yang jaga" Ucap seorang lelaki berpangkat detektif devisi pembunuhan.

Lelaki berkacamata yang di ketauhi bernama Makoto itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu membungkuk hormat pada atasan yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya tadi. Sepeninggal Makoto, ruangan pun kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar suara 'pip pip' dari monitor di samping kepala Baekhyun, menandakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu masih hidup dalam tidur panjangnya.

Jemari besar itu menuntun ke arah wajah si mungil yang terlelap, mengelusnya perlahan. Terlihat dengan jelas raut kedamaian dalam raga yang tengah tertidur itu. Kenangan seolah menyesak masuk kedalam sela sela fikiran yang terlampau kalut, membuatnya semakin riuh dalam keheningan yang tercipta.

Sehun memejamkan mata elangnya sejenak, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Kenyataan seolah menamparnya telak, memaksa untuk tetap menjalani dengan tegar walaupun hati berkecamuk menahan sakit.

Ketika mata itu terbuka, bisa ia lihat jemari si kecil yang begitu lentik, persis seperti yang Yoona punyai dulu. Teringat kembali saat jemari lentik itu bertautan manja dengan jemarinya, entahlah sepertinya kenangan telah menginvasi kinerja otak detektif itu. Dan entah atas dasar apa, Sehun pun menautkan jarinya kedalam sela sela jemari Baekhyun yang ramping.

"Aku begitu merindukan jari-jari mungilmu ini Yoona" Ocehnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Dalam tautan hangat itu, salah seorang yang tertidur ternyata mengeratkan pegangannya, seolah mencengkram dengan sangat keras.

Tentu Sehun membola mendapati reaksi yang terlampau mendadak itu, matanya kemudian mencari wajah sang pencengkram yang masih memejamkan mata. Ia menangis dengan mata yang terpejam, terisak tanpa ada orang yang tau selain Sehun seorang. Dan saat melihat air mata yang lolos itu, seakan dengan jelas ia melihat bayangan Yoona yang kesakitan dulu.

"B-baekhyun?" Sehun berbisik tepat pada telinga Baekhyun.

Si kecilpun membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan cahaya matahari merambah masuk melalui retina matanya. Ia kembali mengingat kenapa ia berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa luka yang menyayat tubuhnya? Dan salam sepersekian detik, ingatan seolah berlomba lomba memasuki kepalanya yang di perban dengan kain putih itu. Ia ingat sekarang bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Saat ia tersadar akan ingatannya tentang kejadian naas yang menimpa dirinya, mata sipit itu kemudian beralih pada pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk sembari memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tak kenal aku?"

"Tidak. Siapa kau?"

Sehun menghela nafas, wajar saja Baekhyun tak mengenali wajahnya, sebab terakhir mereka bertemu adalah enam tahun yang lalu. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk melupakan seseorang.

"Aku Oh Sehun, kau ingat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil klasik berwana hitam terus saja mengitari jalanan kota Tokyo siang itu, kemudian berhenti di setiap rumah sakit yang menyediakan fasilitas rawat inap. Dan kini si pengemudi itu terdiam dalam mobil yang berhenti tepat pada salah satu rumah sakit ternama di distrik Haido.

Setengah jam yang lalu, orang yang ia suruh menyamar menjadi pasien di rumah sakit itu memberikan laporan yang mengejutkan. Bawahannya meyakini bahwa Baekhyun benar telah di rawat di rumah sakit ini. Bawahan Chanyeol yang bernama Yesung itu menyelidiki satu per satu kamar rawat inap itu melalui denah yang berhasil di retas oleh Jongdae, berterima kasih lah pada si wajah kotak yang tampan itu.

Yesung mengetahui ruangan mana saja yang merupakan ruangan rawat inap, dan ia berhasil memasuki ruangan ruangan itu dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Tapi hanya satu ruangan yang tak bisa ia masuki dengan gampangnya, karna terlalu banyak kejadian janggal yang seolah melarangnya untuk memasuki kamar tersebut, dan itu membuatnya curiga.

Setelah mendapat laporan itu, Chanyeol pun langsung berputar arah menuju rumah sakit Haido. Dan berakhir di sini, di parkiran rumah sakit yang tak terlalu ramai.

Tubuh tingginya menjulang saat ia keluar dari mobil klasik kesayangannya itu, mengambil langkah perlahan memasuki kawasan rumah sakit. Sambil berjalan dirinya kemudian menelpon anggotanya yang berada di dalam.

"Katakan dimana posisinya"

Setelah bawahannya mengatakan tempat di sembunyikannya Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh Yesung. Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawa Chanyeol pada sebuah ruangan dengan pintu putih yang di awasi oleh bebeapa orang disana. Chanyeol menesah di balik dinding tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia yakin sekali bahwa Baekhyun berada di dalam sana, tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa otaknya sedikit rusak saat itu. Bahkan ia tak tau bagaimana cara membuat Baekhyun keluar dari dalam ruangan yang di jaga ketat oleh orang-orang yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah deretan para polisi yang merepotkan.

Sepintas ia meningat Jongin yang yang masih berada di markas utama, dan mungkin saja si hitam itu dapat membantunya saat ini. Kemudian jemari besarnya merogoh benda hitam persegi panjang itu lalu mencari nomor ponsel Jongin yang tersimpan di salah satu kontak ponsel pintarnya, menggil secara virtual hingga bunyi suara berdengung menghiasi indera pendengarnya

 _"Yeobosseo?"_

"Kutunggu kau di Rumah Sakit Haido lantai 3 no.21, kita berkumpul di ruangan Yesung! Sertakan yang lain"

 _"Yak hyu..."_

Belum sempat Jongin protes, Chanyeol ternyata lebih dulu menutup sambungan telpon. Lalu si tinggi itupun beralih menuruni tangga, berniat untuk mengunjungi kamar Yesung yang menjadi utusannya untuk mecari keberadaan Baekhyun, si lelaki kecil yang memuatnya menjadi gila akhir-akhir ini. Dan ketika telah sampai pada kamar Yesung, Chanyeolpun dengan kasanya membuka pintu ruangan itu hingga membuat penghuni yang berada di dalam terlonjak kaget.

"Ternyata kau benar mengenai Baekhyun yang di tahan di kamar itu" Ucap Canyeol tanpa basa basi.

"Sudah ku bilang bahwa untuk melihat ke daun pintunya saja kau sudah di awasi. Bukankah itu sangat mencurigakan? Mereka terlalu waspda hingga terlihat begitu bodoh"

"Perlu kau tau mereka memanglah sekumpulan tikus bodoh" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bahkan kau membatalkan tugas ku hanya untuk menyelidiki kekasih barumu ini. Hingga harus berpura pura sakit untuk bisa meninap disini, yang benar saja" Gerutu Yesung.

"Tutup mulutmu atau..."

"Ku sumpal dengan pistol? Ya ya ku sudah hafal Park" Lanjut Yesung tak berdosa.

Kemudian Chanyeol hanya mendelik dengan tatapan mata membunuhnya, tapi Yesung seperti acuh tak acuh. Lama berselang para komplotan jubah hitam sudah sampai pada kamar rawat inap yang Yesung huni. Mereka terdiri dari Jongin, Luhan, Kris, Jongdae dan Minseok, semua kompak mengenakan baju berwarna hitam, kecuali Yesung yang memakai setelan khas rumah sakit.

"Untuk apa lagi kita di panggi kesini hyung? Apa kau sudah menemukan Baekhyun?" Cerca Jongin di balik kursi rumah sakit.

"Ruangan Baekhyun di jaga begitu ketat oleh kepolisian, aku tak mungkin memasukinya sendirian" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Hey dude! Kemana larinya jiwa _Lucifer_ mu? Beginikah efek dari cinta? Hah... Menggelikan" Kris dengan seenaknya nyeletuk dan diiringi dengan tawa terahan oleh sluruh manusia yang berada di kamar itu.

"Kurasa Chanyeol memang sudah berubah" Luhan terikik di sela-sela nada bicaranya.

"Sudah lah... Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan disini Chanyeol?" Minseok menengahi.

"Kita harus membuat para polisi itu berpencar hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa ruangan itu, dengan begitu Baekhyun akan mudah di bawa kembali ke markas utama"

"Caranya?"

"Dengan memberi beberapa kejutan kecil" Chanyeol berkata dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari sela tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sehun hyung? B-bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Ceritanya sangat panjang Baek, dan terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan"

Baekhyun yang sudah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya pun seolah tertohok kembali oleh kenyataan yang membuatnya tersedak liurnya sendiri. Detik ini, ia kembali di pertemukan oleh kekasih dari kakak kandungnya yang menghilang entah kemana sejak berita kematian Yoona mencuat. Berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha untuk mencari Sehun, berharap bahwa ia dapat mendengar suatu kebenaran di balik kematian kakaknya yang begitu tragis dan menyakitkan. Tapi ia tak pernah menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Hingga ia putus asa dan memutuskan untuk ikut bersama keluarga Kyungsoo ke Jepang, hingga kini.

"Satu hal yang ingin hyung tanyakan saat ini" Sehun menjeda sebentar kalimatnya "Bagaimana bisa kau berada di motor besar itu? Kau tau? Aku sekarang telah menjadi detektif kepolisian, dan bermaksud untuk mengagalkan rencana pembunuhan sore itu. Lalu kau, entah dari mana muncul dengan wajah penuh darah di balik pelindung kepala itu. Bagaimana bisa kau ikut berkomplot di dalamnya Baekhyun? Beri aku kejelasan!"

Sehun sedikit meninggikan suara saat emosi telah menguasai dirinya. Ia begitu marah mendapati bahwa lelaki polos seperti Baekhyun telah di manfaatkan oleh Chanyeol demi kepentingannya sendiri. Hingga membiarkan si mungil ini jatuh terjelembab dengan beberapa luka yang mengotori tubuh mulusnya.

Baekhyun diam seribu kata, kepalanya seakan memberat tiba-tiba hingga terus saja menunduk. Jemari lentiknya kini sudah sukses terlepas dari jemari Sehun. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa saat Sehun menanyakan tentang organisasi. Dan entah mengapa wajah Chanyeol terlintas dalam benaknya, perasaan takut kini mendera perasaan yang mudah tersentuh itu. Namun bukan perasaan takut akan Chanyeol yang ia rasakan saat ini, tetapi perasaan takut bahwa Chanyeol akan berada dalam bahaya saat ia memberi tahu secara gamblang kepada Sehun yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Ia takut Chanyeol dalam bahaya jika kepolisian sampai tau bagaimana bentuk asli dari organisasi mereka.

"Katakanlah, aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia itu asalkan kau berkata jujur padaku. Mari kesampingkan profesiku, anggaplah aku sebagai hyung mu seperti dulu, seperti saat Yoona masih hidup" Sehun berkata dengan nada sendu di akhir kalimat. Lukanya kembali berdarah lagi saat ini.

Baekhyun pun begitu, matanya memerah seperti tengah menahan bendungan yang sebentar lagi akan membuncah keluar. Gigi putihnya bekerja untuk mengigit bibir bagian bawah, berusaha menahan tangisan hingga hati begitu nyeri.

Sehun yang melihat itupun menautkan lagi jemarinya untuk melengkapi ruang kosong di sela-sela jari lentik Baekhyun. Mengusaknya dengan perlahan seperti memberi pernyataan bahwa ia mengerti.

"Menangislah, aku tau tak mudah bagimu untuk hidup sendirian setelah Yoona tak ada. Hyung pun seperti itu, hidup terlunta lunta seperti mayat hidup"

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Sehun, air mata bening itu akhirnya keluar dari bendungan yang sedari tadi di tahan. Baekhyun terisak dalam senyapnya ruang rawat inap. Suara rintihan itu seperti lantunan lagu sendu yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun menangis dengan deru nafas yang tak teratur, hatinya begitu sakit saat memori kematian Yoona merangsek masuk kedalam sel otak.

Baekhyun pun masih menangis hingga menyebabkan Sehun agar menahan dirinya untuk tak mengintrogasi Baekhyun saat ini. Bagaimana pun, lelaki albino itu tak dapat bertindak kasar dengan lelaki mungil ini. Baekhyun bahkan terlalu rapuh, hingga ia tak pantas masuk kedalam organisasi kejam seperti yang Chanyeol pimpin.

"Ulljima, Yoona sudah bahagia disana jadi tak perlu menangis lagi" Sehun berbicara sembari menenangkan si kecil.

Setelah dirasa sudah tak terisak lagi, Sehun pun berniat untuk menanyakan kembali keterlibatan Baekhyun dengan komplotan Chanyeol. Ini semua semata-mata agar Baekhyun tak terlampau jauh jatuh ke lubang yang sama seperti keluarganya dulu.

"Aku menjadi salah satu ilmuwan dalam komplotan itu, memimpin mereka memaksaku untuk tetap diam, jika... jika tidak maka Kyungsoo akan menjadi korbannya hyung. A-aku bingung hiks... aku... aku tak ingin Kyungsoo celaka karnaku, i-itu sebabnya aku tetap diam" Tanpa Sehun bertanya ternyata Baekhyun lah yang buka suara.

"Mereka memaksamu? Apa yang mereka rencanakan hingga harus merekrutmu? Lalu apa selanjutnya rencana mereka setelah ini?"

Sehun kembali berapi-api hingga menjejali Baekhyun dengan beribu pertanyaan, mengabaikan dirinya yang seharusnya memberi kejelasan tentang kematian Yoona dan kedua orangtuanya. Namun saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun, tiba-tiba pinntu ruangan itu terbuka dengan gerbrakan yang cenderung keras. Sehingga dua orang penghuni kamar itu terlonjak kaget karna gerakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa apaan ini?" Sehun marahi si pembuat onar yang menganggu jalannya intrograsi dadakan yang sedang berlangsung.

"M-maafkan saya Sehun-sama. Tetapi keadaan sedang genting" Jawab lelaki berkacamata yang sebelumnya menjadi sang penjaga untuk Baekhyun.

"Langsung saja katakan, ada apa hingga kau mendobrak pintu segitu kerasnya" Titah Sehun.

"Em... gedung sebelah terbakar Sehun-sama. Dan di luar banyak sekali korban yang berdesakan masuk rumah sakit ini secara bersamaan" Lapor lelaki itu dengan wajah yang cemas.

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar bunyi dari mobil pemadam kebakaran yang beradu satu sama lain. Membuanya yakin bahwa ini adalah ulah mereka, si komplotan jubah hitam yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk dapat merebut kembali anggotanya yang tertahan disini.

Sehun sebelumnya tak berfikir mereka mampu memukan lokasi rumah sakit ini sebagai tempatnya menyembunyikan Baekhyun. Sebab, ia sudah bekerja sama dengan kepala rumah sakit agar identitas Baekhyun tak tercantum dalam daftar pasien. Yang jelas sekarang, komplotan itu bermaksud membuat sebuah kegaduhan, hingga memungkinkan mereka masuk kedalam rumah sakit ini dengan cara berbaur layaknya korban yang terkena sesak nafas akibat kepulan asap kebakaran. Setidaknya hanya itu yang terlintas dalam benak Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Lelaki bernama Makoto itu bertanya karna Sehun tak membuka suara sama sekali.

"Kemana Inspektur?" Tanya Sehun.

"Inspektur Suho sedanh turun melihat situasi, Sehun-sama"

"Jaga Baekhyun, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kecuali aku dan Suho!" Tegas Sehun dan kemudian ia berlari menghilang dari ruangan.

Dan dengan langkah tergesa, Sehun pun sampai pada pintu utama rumah sakit Haido. Terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana orang-orang itu berjejalan masuk dengan berbondong-bondong. Suho pun yang menyadari keberadaan Sehun langsung mengisaratkan kepada lelaki albino itu agar menjauh dari keramaian, bermaksud untuk berbicara berdua dan membiarkan kegaduhan itu di tangani oleh para bawahannya. Sehun yang mengerti pun mengikuti langkah kaki Suho, hingga menempatkan mereka di sisi koridor yang lumayan sepi.

"Ini pasti ulah mereka kan?" Sedikit berbisik pada Sehun.

"Mekera berusaha merebut apa yang mereka punya, bahkan dengan membakar gedung sebelah"

"Tapi ini di luar batas Sehun, mereka itu gila"

"Itu memang sudah menjadi cara mereka, dan ini adalah upaya mereka untuk mengalihkan perhatian kita para polisi yang menjaga Baekhyun. Dan ini sangat merepotkan"

Belum lama Sehun Suho berunding, ternyata ada salah seorang bawahan yang datang menghampiri dengan membawa sebuah pot berisikan bunga odamaki yang berwarna biru keunguan. Kedua namja itu tentu saja bingung dengan benda yang di bawa oleh bawahannya itu. Sungguh tidak singkron dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa ini?" Suho mengernyit saat si bawahan menyodorkan bunga odamaki tersebut padanya.

"A-ano... tadi ada kurir yang menanyakan namamu pada meja resepsionis, kebetulan aku sedang berjaga di sebelanya pun heran, karna Suho-sama bukanlah seorang pasien"

"Lalu?" Sehun yang bersuara kali ini.

"Dan ia menitipkan ini padaku saat aku bilang bahwa aku mengenal Suho-sama. Kurir itu juga menitipkan kartu pengirim, kalau tidak salah namanya..." Si bawahan itu menggantung kalimatnya kemudian menelisik saku celana, mencaru keberadan kartu pengirim yang sempat ia baca.

"Ah... namanya Yoona, Byun Yoona"

BANG!

Keduanya membola saat nama penuh misteri itu terucap dari bibir lelaki yang masih menenteng kartu tanda pengirim. Lalu kemudian Suho menyuruhnya pergi untuk mengawasi lagi Baekhyun dan para korban dadakan itu. Dan setelah si bawahan pergi, Suho pun langsung menatap Sehun horor. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Yoona jelas jelas sudah lama meninggal. Ini tidak mungkin hyung!"

"Akupun tau ini tidak mungkin! Lalu apa maksudnya ini?"

Sehun frustasi, nama Yoona seakan menjadi kelemahan terberatnya saat ini. Ia sungguh mengutuk Chanyeol yang membawa-bawa Yoona demi merenggut Baekhyun kembali. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Suho yang sedang memegang pot bunga itupun memecah keheningan di ujung koridor yang sepi itu.

"Kau tidak dengar sesuatu? Seperti ada yang berdetak dari tadi, dan itu menggangguku"

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Diamlah aku sedang berfikir" Celoteh Sehun tak tau diri.

Perlahan Sehun pun mengamati bunyi detakan yang sekarang terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Membuat mata itu beradu dengan sang inspektur di depannya.

"H-hyung, letakan pot itu di lantai dengan hati-hati, sepertinya detakan itu berasal dari sana"

Suho kemudian menuruti Sehun untuk menaruh pot bunga itu kelantai, dan dengan gerakan cepat Sehun megoyak pot berisikan bunga odamaki itu, merogohnya dengan tangan putihnya. Sehun seolah tersedak liurnya sendiri saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak disana. Dengan ragu ia angkat benda kotak itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah menda berdetak dengan berbagai macam kabel yang melilitnya, membuat Suho terlihat sangat terkejut saat Sehun memaksa benda itu keluar.

" _B-bakudan?!"_ (Bom?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Holaaaa~~~**

 **Pasti pada sebel sama Ai ya? Udah 2 minggu ga update DS, sekalinya update chapternya pendek terus ngebosenin. Hiks mianhamnidaaaa...**

 **Ai lama ga update karna kerjaan numpuk, efek kemarin tutup pembukuan di akhir tahun, terus juga kemarin sempet sakit, jadi ff ini terbengkalai dengan tak etisnyaaa, maapkeun readerssss :"(**

 **Di chap ini Ai bikin Chan yang sarapnya udah kelewatan, sampe bikin gedung sebelah kebakaran terus ngirim bom cuma buat ngerebut Baekhyun dari Oseh. Dan akan banyak bom bom lain di chap depan, kemungkinan akan ada adegan baku tembak juga. Eh tapi ga mau spoiler juga sih, ngeri di anggep php hiksss soalnya di phpin itu ga enak /woy**

 **Daaannnn...**

 **Ai juga ikut event CIC Fanfict Writing Challenge lhooo, untuk yang mau baca hasil kerja Ai bisa langsung intip ke ffn nya CIC. Cari yang judulnya Tragedy yaaa wkwk itu Ai yang bikin. FYI itu pertama kalinya Ai bikin Oneshoot jadi ya akhirannya emang keliatan maksa sih tapi ya gimana wkwk namanya juga masih newbie, perlu banyak belajar.**

 **Jangan lupa review Tragedy di CIC FWC yaaa? Dan jangan lupa juga review DS untuk chap ini, sertakan akun Ig kalian juga boleh, nanti Ai follow pake akun pribadi Ai. Ai terima keluh kesah kalian di kolom review yha? Yang mau marah marah karna Ai ga fast update juga boleh wkwk Ai legowo kok orangnya, tenang ajin:3**

 **Salam errr elelelelele dari Ai /minjem dari mamih**

 **Papai~**


	9. Chapter 9

_Dalam musim gugur tahun itu, seorang namja tampak menangis bersedih di atas sebuah tumpukan tanah berumput sejajar. Air mata terus mengaliri pipi mulusnya, hingga menetes merasuk masuk kedalam tanah yang menggembung dibawah kakinya. Namja dengan mata yang sayu dan rambut hitam legam masih berdiri cukup lama, menimang kembali apa yang telah terjadi selama setahun terakhir. Tepatnya setelah kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya setahun lalu._

 _Namja itu kemudian mengusak tas selempang yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanan, berusaha mengambil pena permanen di dalam tas biru miliknya. Tangan itu kini bergerak menuju nisan mendiang kakanya, dan mencoret beberapa kata kenangan untuk fosil yang berada di bawah tanah itu. Berusaha meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat karna ia tak akan kembali menginjakkan kaki disini, di tanah kelahirannya._

 _Dalam sela-sela tulisannya ia menangis lagi sehingga pena permanen itu runtuh dari tangan mungilnya. Butir-butir rindu kembali menapaki relung hatinya yang sepi. Ia rindu dengan kakanya, rindu sangat dalam._

 _Mungkin sudah saatnya ia untuk benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya dengan berjuta kenangan menyakitkan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kembali ke Seoul setelah setahun lamanya di boyong oleh keluarga Kyungsoo yang mengadopsinya sekarang untuk tinggal di Jepang. Bermaksud untuk berlibur tetapi tersiksa lagi dengan kematian kakaknya yang masih membekas._

 _Kemudian kaki kecilnya kini berjalan menjauhi makam itu tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Suara seakan tak lagi mau berdengung saat ini. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia tersadar dengan benda berharga yang ia jatuhkan tepat diatas tumpukan tanah tadi. Membuatnya harus berbalik lagi untuk mengambil benda itu. Namun ketika ia membalikkan badan mungilnya, ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi dengan coat hitam yang membingkai tubuh tegapnya. Namja mungil itu mengernyit heran di sela-sela tangisan yang mulai mereda. Siapakah lelaki itu? Apa yang ia lakukan di atas makam kakaknya?_

 _Setelah terdiam lebih dari dua menit, ia langkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak yang di hiasi dengan bebatuan. Dengan beberapa langkah akhirnya ia sampai pada posisi tadi, cuma tidak terlalu persis karna ada lelaki asing yang ikut serta di atas pemakaman kakaknya. Lelaki tinggi itu membelakangi namja mungil yang di ketahui bernama Baekhyun. Sehingga menutup aksesnya untuk mengambil pena yang sempat tertinggal di atas pemakaman Yoona, mendiang kakak dari Baekhyun._

 _"M-maaf, kau siapa?"_

 _Baekhyun akhirnya bertanya pada lelaki tinggi itu, bermaksud menanyakan kepentingan apa yang ia punya sehingga ia bisa berada di sini._

 _Setelah mendengar suara lembut milik Baekhyun, lelaki itupun langsung membalikkan tubuh tingginya. Menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang tajam. Mereka kini berhadapan dengan jarak yang tak terlampau jauh. Namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir sang lelaki tinggi itu. Membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh, mengingat Kyungsoo tengah menunggu di depan gerbang pemakaman, dan ia harus segera kembali ke bandara jika tak ingin kehilangan pesawat._

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengambil pena yang terjatuh ini"_

 _Baekhyun merasa lelaki ini mungkin tuli, hingga hanya ia saja yang berbicara sejak tadi. Dan setelah ia berkata demikian, maka ia langsung mengambil seonggok pena yang masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi, lalu meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan kesunyian yang menapaki kedua kaki jenjangnya._

 _Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia dapat, Baekhyun pun berjalan menjauhi lelaki yang masih bergeming itu, hingga langkah kakinya kini telah sampai pada pintu gerbang pemakaman yang di tunggui oleh Kyungsoo._

 _"Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan guratan kekhawatiran yang kentara di wajah polosnya._

 _"Hm, gwenchanayo" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada sahabat yang menjadi saudara tirinya sekarang. Berusaha menutupi luka di hatinya yang belum kering setelah setahun kematian Yoona._

 _"Baiklah, kita harus ke bandara sekarang, appa dan eomma sudah menunggu kita, kajja!"_

 _Kyungsoo kemudian berjalan mendekati mobil yang disewanya selama berada di Seoul. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, ia malah terdiam dengan mata kepala yang terus melihat ke arah belakang. Dimana lelaki tinggi itu masih terlihat menjulang diantara gembungan tanah yang berada di dalam sana._

 _"Baek? Kenapa?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bertanya saat menyadari bahwa ia hanya bernjalan sendiri._

 _"Ah... aniyaaa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikir berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Revenge.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _B-bakudan?!"_ (BOM?!)

Kedua namja yang berada di lorong sepi tentu saja kaget melihat benda kotak berwujudkan detakkan jam yang berada di tangan Sehun. Apa Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya hingga berniat menghancurkan rumah sakit ini? Sehun mengerti akan kegigihan Chanyeol untuk merebut kembali Baekhyun dari tangannya, tapi tak seharusnya ia mengirim teror kekanakan seperti bom yang ada di tangannya sekarang bukan?

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sehun?" Suho panik bukan main saat melihat benda kotak itu masih berdetak.

"Tak ada jalan lain selain meledakkan benda ini, aku tak bisa menjinakkan nya karna terlalu banyak jebakan yang melilit"

"Tapi dimana? Kau lihat sendiri, kurang dari sejam ia akan meledak. Oh Tuhan..." Suho frustasi sembari berjalan kesana kemari. Saking frustasinya ia hampir tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang lelaki dengan topi dan tas gembol. Mirip seperti seorang kurir.

 _"Gomennasai, daijobu desuka?"_ Lelaki itu menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

 _"Hai, daijobu desu"_

Namun setelah Suho mengatakan bahwa ia tak apa, lelaki bertopi itu tak kunjung meninggalkan lorong tempatnya dan Sehun berunding. Membuat keduanya penasaran dengan tingkah laku si lelaki ini.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Sehun akhirnya berkata saat melihat lelaki itu celingukan.

"A-ano... aku sedang mencari kamar nomor 201, tetapi orang-orang di depan sana terlalu ramai hingga membuatku sulit menemukan ruangan" Ujar lelaki itu.

"Kau tau dimana kamar nomor 201?" Suho bertanya di sela-sela kepanikannya. Dan Sehun pun buru-buru menyembunyikan benda kotak itu di balik punggungnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu" Jawabnya ketus.

Belum selesai dengan seorang kurir yang kehilangan arah, sekarang muncul kembali lelaki yang berpakaian persis dengan kurir itu. Ia berjalan dari mulut koridor kemudian mendekat ke arah dimana tiga orang itu berada sembari membawa parsel berisi buah-buahan yang telah di hias dengan cantiknya. Lelaki itu kemudian berhenti di salah satu pintu bertuliskan nomor 103 dan mengetuknya. Tak lama, si penghuni pun keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Apa ini kamar Kusuda-kun?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Ya, dia sepupuku yang sedang sakit. Ada apa?" Jawab si penghuni yang merasa jengkel karna di ganggu tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu ini, ada kiriman untuk sepupu anda"

"Dari?"

"Disini tertulis dari Byun Yoona"

BANG!

Sehun dan Suho yang mendengar percakapan itu pun terpaku di tempat. Nama itu terucap lagi saat mereka berdua bahkan masih pening bekas kejadian bom yang berada di pot bunga itu. Lalu apa maksud dari Park Chanyeol hingga tak hanya meneror pihak kepolisian tetapi juga meneror warga sipil yang tak tau apa apa?

"Seingatku Kusuda tak pernah punya teman bernama Byun Yoona, ah tapi yasudah lah, harus ku tanda tangan dimana?" Ucap si penghuni dengan masa bodo, lalu menandatangani secarik kertas yang di julurkan oleh kurir tersebut.

"Aneh sekali, punya ku juga di kirim atas nama Byun Yoona. Dia sepertinya orang baik" Celetuk kurir pertama yang masih berada di lorong itu, tepat di depan Sehun dan Suho.

Lagi-lagi perasaan keduanya kembali bergetar saat tak sengaja mendengar celetukan asal dari si kurir pertama. Bisa di simpulkan organisasi hitam laknat itu merencanakan hal yang bahkan tak bisa di prediksi oleh mantan anggotanya sendiri.

"Kurasa kita harus menggeledah seluruh kamar rumah sakit Sehun-ah, dan memeriksa bingkisan-bingkisan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol" Suho berucap dengan mata yang tampak kosong. Bom bukanlah hal yang main-main.

"Hyung, aku yang akan meledakkan ini"

"Tidak tidak! Kau urusi saja Baekhyun! Biar bom itu di ledakkan oleh bawahanmu. Aku akan mengawasi dari ruang keamanan. Gunakan ponselmu saat genting, karna Baekhyun sudah sadar jadi tak perlu khawatir akan radiasi!" Tegas sang inspektur sembari berjalan menjauh dari Sehun.

Dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik, para anggota kepolisian tentu saja menyebar hingga hanya salah seorang dari mereka lah yang menjaga Baekhyun di dalam kamarnya. Ya, itu Sehun. Ia menjaga Baekhyun atas perintah dari atasan yang tak bisa ia bantah.

Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ternyata seseorang tengah mengawasi dari balik monitor yang berada di depannya. Melihat anggota kepolisian kocar-kacir mencari benda mungil yang telah ia sebar melalu para kurir. Senyum setan kini terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Ia bersidekap dada, melihat para polisi bodoh itu telah terbawa dalam permainan yang amat menyenangkan ini.

"Lihatlah mereka sangat bodoh" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa meremehkan.

Kalau di tanya apakah Chanyeol tengah sendirian berada di ruangan itu? Jawabannya tidak. Para anggota jubah hitam pun berada di sana, mengawasi tindakan para polisi itu melalui layar laptop milik Jongdae. Lelaki berwajah kotak itu berhasil meretas lagi sistem kemanan rumah sakit, dan Chanyeol bersorak akan itu.

"Tapi apa tak berlebihan meneror seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan kepada Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Apa kau takut bajingan itu mati karna bom yang ku kirimkan?" Jawab Chanyeol remeh.

"Baekhyun pun pasti tak akan senang jika kau meneror seluruh rumah sakit Chanyeol! Berhentilah bertindak gila seperti ini!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar Chanyeol benar-benar menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius.

Chanyeol pun langsung bangkit dari kursinya dengan tiba-tiba. Jika Luhan menginginkan keseriusannya, maka lelaki rusa itu akan mendapatkannya saat ini. Chanyeol berbalik dengan tatapan mata yang menusuk, seakan menelanjangi Luhan saat itu juga. Kemudian tangan besarnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan. Hingga si rusa kecil itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tau? Bahkan jika dengan membunuhmu dapat membuat Baekhyun kembali, maka aku dengan senang hati melakukannya" Chanyeol berdesis di telinga Luhan dengan tangan yang tak kunjung mengendurkan cengkramannya.

"Argh... sa-sakit" Luhan kembali meringis kala merasa tangannya seperti tak memiliki rasa apapun. Chanyeol terlalu keras mencengkramnya.

Dalam keadaan yang menegangkan itu, hanya Jongin lah yang berani mendekat dan melerai keduanya. Dan setelah si kulit tan itu melerai, Luhan pun di rangkul oleh Minseok agar menjauh.

Perlu kalian tau, teror yang di sebar oleh Chanyeol memanglah murni dari pemikiran lelaki bermarga Park itu. Selebihnya tak ada yang berani protes, kecuali Jongin yang meracau dan tak di indahkan oleh kakak kandungnya. Maka setelah Chanyeol melesaikan rencananya, para anggota lain yang berada di luar rumah sakit pun menyelinap ke dalam gedung yang berada di sebelah barat itu dan membakarnya. Menimbulkan asap yang sangat pekat hingga membuat orang sesak nafas. Lagi-lagi ini merupakan kembangan dari organisasi, mereka membuat beberapa racikan hingga asap jahat itu berhasil membuat paru-paru yang mengirupnya jadi menghitam.

Sudah di katakan Chanyeol adalah orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi apa yang ia inginkan. Jika ia bisa mendapatkan hal itu dengan membunuh seluruh rumah sakit, maka ia akan lakukan itu. Tak perduli seberapa dosa yang akan ia tanggung, ia hanya ingin memiliki apa yang harus jadi miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa noona memang benar seorang perampok?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sebelumnya Sehun dan Baekhyun memang sudah memiliki pembicaraan. Baekhyun pun sudah memberikan semua informasi yang Sehun inginkan. Mengenai pengembangan Apotoxin 4869, dan rencana pembunuhan Tuan Domon pun sudah di ceritakannya dengan jelas. Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk bertanya, menuntaskan keingin tahuannya tentang kematian Yoona yang mengganjal batinnya selama kurun waktu enam tahun lamanya.

"Aku tau mungkin kau akan terkejut mendengar ini, tapi kau sudah harus tau bagaimana kebenaran yang sebenarnya"

Entahlah, setelah Sehun berkata dimikian, hatinya menjadi sangat gelisah. Ia tau sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya. Kebenaran tentang minggalnya kakak tersayangnya yang terlalu janggal jika di fikir secara logika.

"Yoona... dibunuh oleh seseorang pada malam itu, karna..." Sehun mendesah, ini sama saja menguak luka lama yang ia simpan rapat-rapat "gagal dalam misi yang di berikan oleh organisasi"

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut saat mendengar kata yang membuatnya membola dengan gelisah. Semoga apa yang ia fikirkan dalam otaknya bukanlah suatu kebenaran yang sedang Sehun sampaikan. Semoga... semoga yang Sehun katakan bukanlah organisasi hitam ini. Semoga.

"O-organisasi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan takut-takut, tetapi ia ingin memastikan bahwa Yoona bukanlah termasuk dalam organisasi hitam yang membelenggunya saat ini.

"Ya, organisasi yang sama dengan organisasi hitam mu, organisasi yang memanfaatkan kelemahan kakakmu! Kelemahan Yoona!" Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya saat berkata sembari membentak. Emosinya meluap tak terkendali.

"Dan kau tau? Yang membunuh kakakmu adalah pemimpin brengsek itu! Ya, Park Chanyeol yang membunuhnya!" Cerocos Sehun kalap.

Dalam kekalapan Sehun, Baekhyun menangis mendengar pernyataan yang mennyayat hatinya. Baekhyun menangis mengetahui ia telah terjebak dengan organisasi yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Ia marah, ia kecewa, ia kesal. Air mata bening itu telah berkali-kali lolos dari mata indahnya. Membuat gembungan kecil yang menghiasi kedua mata itu. Rasa sakit yang di derita selama enam tahun kini kembali ia rasa saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membunuh Yoona dengan tangannya sendiri.

Dalam kesunyian ruangan pucat itu, Sehun jelas mendengar isakkan kepedihan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Suara menyesakkan itu seakan menaparnya hingga jiwa yang terbakar emosi itu kembali seperti semula. Saat mendapati dirinya sudah stabil, Sehun dengan inisiatifnya berdiri mendekat pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas ranjang tunggal itu, memeluk Baekhyun kecil yang masih kecewa akan kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk di terima.

"Hiks... hyung... a-aku menyesal aku menyesal" Lirih Baekhyun sendu.

"Tak ada yang perlu di sesali Baek, mungkin ini memang sulit di terima pada awalnya, akupun seperti itu dulu, sangat marah pada Chanyeol, bahkan hingga kini masih menyimpan dendam yang tak berkurang sedikitpun. Tapi Yoona berhak bahagia diatas sana jika kita merelakannya" Sehun berkata dengan degup jantung yang tak bisa di bilang normal. Terlampau cepat dari biasanya.

"Bisakah hiks... bisakah kau menceritakan apa yang tak ku ketahui? Aku... aku hanya tak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang tak tau apa-apa tentang kehidupanku sendiri" Baekhyun memohon dengan diri yang masih terisak.

Mau tak mau Sehun harus menceritakan semua hal yang tak di ketahui Baekhyun, sudah saatnya Baekhyun mengetahui latar belakang keluarganya. Kemudian Sehun menjelaskan mengenai kedua orang tua Baekhyun yang menjadi ilmuwan dan dokter untuk organisasi hitam, mengenai kematian orang tuanya di tangan ayah Chanyeol, mengenai kebohongan Yoona untuk menutupi kecurigaan Baekyun, dan mengenai bagaimana Yoona bekerja dengan kerasnya untuk menutupi identitas Baekhyun yang sewaktu-waktu akan di kejar oleh organisasi hitam itu. Semua Sehun jelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun terus menangis tak terhenti. Ia merasa bersalah dengan noonanya, karna dirinya Yoona harus menjadi tameng hanya untuk melindungi Baekhyun yang tak tau apa-apa. Ia kecewa, kecewa dengan dirinya, kecewa dengan Chanyeol yang membunuh kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat itu.

"Hiks... apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung? Apa? Hiks..." Baekhyun makin terisak dengan suara yang amat lirih. Jemari cantiknya memukul-mukul dada Sehun yang masih memeluknya, melampiaskan kemarahan pada dada bidang tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke organisasi" Jawab Sehun datar.

Baekhyun tentu saja langsung mendongak tak percaya. Baru saja ia mendengar Sehun menjelaskan tetang organisasi busuk itu, dan sekarang lelaki albino itu malah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali ke organisasi. Apa Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya atau bagaimana?

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak ingin kembali, tak akan!" Baekhyun marah akan perkataan Sehun. Ini sama saja menjebloskan dirinya kedalam pusaran hitam itu lagi bukan?

"Aku mengerti kau marah, bahkan kecewa pada Chanyeol. Akupun sama, marah dan kecewa padanya. Aku hanya ingin kita bekerja sama, aku akan melindungimu semampu yang ku bisa. Kau hanya perlu tau titik lemah dari Chanyeol, hingga ia bisa menebus dosanya sendiri pada Yoona"

"Kau menginginkanku untuk membalaskan dendamu pada Chanyeol?"

"Sejujurnya iya, aku sulit sekali melacak keberadaan organisasi hitam setelah lama keluar dari sana. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk menghentikan kegiatan kotor yang masih mereka jalani saat ini. Maukah kau membantuku?" Tawar Sehun dengan harap-harap cemas. Pasalnya ia juga kurang yakin keputusannya untuk mengembalikan Baekhyun ke dalam organisasi.

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejenak. Jika ia tak kembali, maka Kyungsoo akan berada dalam bahaya. Sebab, bisa saja Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun melarikan diri dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Kyungsoo, orang terdekat Baekhyun saat ini. Dan sudah dikatakan bahwa semua yang masuk ke organisasi itu akan terikat telak bukan? Jadi Baekhyun sama saja di hadapkan dengan jalan buntu, ia tak bisa memutar arah, jika memang bisa maka orang yang berada di belakangnya lah yang menjadi sasaran empuk para setan hitam itu. Mau tak mau Baekhyun menerima tawaran Sehun, setidaknya ia harus menunggu hingga menemukan titik lemah dari seorang Chanyeol, dan setelahnya ia akan terbebas dari semua ini.

"Baiklah, tapi aku meminta satu syarat darimu untuk menyetujui perjanjian ini"

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan" Sehun berkata dengan jemari yang menghapus jejak aliran bening dari mata Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo mendapat program perlindungan saksi, aku tak ingin ia ikut terlibat dalam organisasi ini. Sebab, organisasi sudah mengetahui kedekatanku dengan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo teman mu sejak sekolah dulu?"

"Kau masih mengigatnya rupanya. Ya, ia berprofesi sama seperti ku, seorang guru sekolah dasar. Jadi maukah kau memberikan program perlindungan itu pada Kyungsoo?"

 _'Jadi itu sebabnya mereka kemarin mengincar gedung sekolah dasar, karna Baekhyun tak menampakkan diri hingga menggeret Kyungsoo dalam daftar buruan'_ Batin Sehun berbicara.

"Baikah, aku akan memberikan program itu untuk Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan sepatu menggema dalam riuhnya orang tak penting yang lalu lalang karna kebakaran gedung sebelah, membuat seluruh perawat dan dokter panik bukan main mendapat pasien dengan jumlah yang membludak serta dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kesemerautan yang di alami pihak rumah sakit merupakan hal yang menguntungkan untuk lelaki yang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor penuh sesak itu. Lelaki itu mengenakan setelan serba hitam dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuh tingginya. Ia berjalan setelah mendapati waktu yang tepat. Ya, waktu yang tepat dimana para polisi bodoh itu kocar kacir mencari benda mungil yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh rumah sakit ini dengan sekejap.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol serasa semakin ringan saat medekati kamar rawat inap milik Baekhyun, lelaki mungil yang ia cintai. Setelah sampai pada daun pintu itu, tangan besarnya kemudian terjulur guna membuka pintu yang membatasi lorong dengan kamar dimana Baekhyun berada.

Ckrek...

Belum sampai Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kekar itu, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang membuat matanya menjadi rusak. Mata tajam itu melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang di rengkuh oleh Sehun, musuh bebuyutannya.

Mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka membuat keduanya menoleh pada sumber suara. Keduanya sukses terkaget melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan yang di jaga ekstra ketat itu, dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Si iblis hitam yang ingin menjemput malaikat mungil yang seharusnya jadi miliknya sekarang.

Namun, saat melihat tubuh lemah Baekhyun yang di rengkuh oleh Sehun membuatnya naik pitam. Jemarinya seakan bergerak dengan otomatis, mencabut benda hitam berselongsong yang terbingkai apik di sela-sela jubah hitam yang ia kenakan.

PSTTTT!

Peluru perak milik Chanyeol sukses melubangi dada seseorang di sana, sehingga warna merah pekat tercetak dalam baju yang ia kenakan.

"Huh... kau tak pernah berubah Park" Ucap Oh Sehun santai di sela-sela darah yang terus mengalir.

BANG!

BANG!

Dua peluru perak keluar lagi dari selongsong hitam berpenyadap itu, hingga suara bising tembakan yang harusnya keluar kini teredam oleh alat khusus yang terpasang di sana. Sehun yang menjadi objek amukan Chanyeol pun memegangi perutnya yang kini di sarangi oleh dua peluru tumpul namun tajam itu. Dan Baekhyun yang berada di samping Sehun tampak shock melihat kejadian baku tembak dengan jarak yang sangat minim seperti ini, salah-salah malah ia ikut tertembak oleh peluru Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Menyingkir dari sana!"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara berat itu, pasalnya baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengeker kepala Sehun namun Baekhyun menghalangi dengan membentangkan tubuh penuh lukanya, membuat Chanyeol urung menghabisi rival abadinya detik ini.

"Hentikan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tak kalah berteriak. Ia tak ingin ada jiwa yang berkorban lagi untuknya.

"Kubilang minggir! Atau kau ingin mati juga hah?!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi dengan emosi yang mengurung akal sehatnya.

Kecemburuan kini menguasai diri Chanyeol. Ia tak terima dengan Baekhyun yang membentangkan tubuhnya hanya untuk melindungi Sehun. Seolah lelaki manis itu rela mati demi Sehun yang tak pantas di setarakan dengan dirinya yang jauh lebih baik.

Namun setelah beberapa lama, Baekhyun tak kunjung menyingkirkan tubuh mungilnya dari Sehun, membuat Chanyeol frustasi lalu membanting pistol berpenyadap itu dengan kasar dan berlari merebut Baekhyun melalui tangannya sendiri.

Dalam gerakan yang kasar, Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Baekhyun dengan paksa menuju mobil pribadinya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya membawa kabur seorang pasien dengan luka di wajahnya. Toh bawahannya akan bekerja untuk memuluskan aksinya bukan?

Sehun tentu hanya diam saat Baekhyun di gendong paksa oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dengan tiga peluru yang bersarang pada tubuhnya, jumlah ini bahkan lebih banyak daripada peluru yang ia tanam kemarin di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kelemahan yang menarik" Sehun berucap di sela-sela ringisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari di markas utama, Baekhyun tergeletak tak berdaya dalam kamar tidur super megah. Dirinya tak sendiri di kamar bersar itu, ada Chanyeol yang berada di sana merawat Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi siang yang membuat dadanya berdegup kencang. Dimana ia menyaksikan secara dekat peluru demi peluru yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh

Sehun yang memeluknya. Semua seakan mengingatkan kembali pada kejadian dimana Yoona meninggal. Semudah itukah Chanyeol merenggut nyawa orang lain dengan tangannya sendiri?

Perlahan air mata kini tumpah lagi dari mata sipit Baekhyun, ia menyesali keberadaan dirinya yang tak berguna dan menyulitkan banyak orang. Terlebih pada kejadian tadi dirumah sakit. Saat pihak kepolisian kewalahan dengan bom yang Chanyeol sebarkan ke seluruh pasien, Baekhyun mengetahui para bom itu karna tak sengaja mendengar orang yang lalu lalang berkata demikian. Hingga ia dengan sekuat tenaga membujuk Chanyeol untuk menonaktifkan jejeran bom tersebut. Dan Chanyeol pun bukanlah orang bodoh yang mengiyakan kemauan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia mengajukan beberapa syarat yang harus Baekhyun penuhi. Dan salah satunya adalah ini, Baekhyun tidak lagi di perbolehkan untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri, melainkan harus tidur atas pengawasan Chanyeol di kamar pribadinya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengikuti eksekusi lagi" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan setelah membersihkan luka-luka di kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa ini sebuah perintah lagi?" Baekhyun gerah dengan Chanyeol. Ia muak setiap meliahat wajah ini, wajah lelaki brengsek yang membuat noona nya mati.

"Ini adalah sebuah permohonan, maafkan aku Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang amat lembut, seakan jiwa pembunuhnya tak pernah ada dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menatap datar pada figura berbentuk abstrak yang berada tepat di sebrangnya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang kini telah mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya pada kepala ranjang, mengkuti Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol menegok ke sebelah kanan dimana wajah cantik penuh luka itu berada. Tangan besarnya menyentuh salah satu luka yang berada di pinggir bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu mengelusnya secara perlahan. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, karna dirinyalah luka-luka itu berada di tubuh mulus Baekhyun hingga lelaki ini merasa perih pada permukaan kulitnya.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeolpun menoleh, tubuhnya rada bergetar saat tangan itu menyentuh pinggir bibirnya. Darah seolah berdesir saat Chanyeol mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut, membuat hal aneh yang Baekhyun hindari membuncah keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Dan saat ini mata elang Chanyeol seperti tengah menusuk mata sipit Baekhyun melalui tatapan mata yang lembut, sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya tempo hari.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terpukau dengan penampilan lelaki di depannya. Walau wajahnya kini di penuhi banyak luka, tetapi semua itu tak menghalangi kecantikan yang terpancar dari diri Baekhyun. Jemari yang tadinya hanya mengusap sebagian luka di pinggir bibir ternyata dengan liarnya berpindah menuju pipi hingga ke leher lelaki yang lebih kecil. Mengelusnya dengan perlahan hingga membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun karna mata sipit itu seolah terkunci dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang begitu dalam.

Chanyeolpun diam-diam mendekatkan tempurung kepalanya, berusaha mengeliminasi jarak dengan menyeret tengkuk belakang itu hingga mempertemukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus mengecap bibir manis milik Baekhyun yang membuatnya gila. Dan dalam ciuman mereka, Baekhyun merasa dirinya tengah bertarung melawan perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana sifat buruk dan sifat baiknya berceloteh di dalam kepala, membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Harusnya ia tak boleh seperti ini bukan? Harusnya ia memutuskan pagutan itu karna ia harus menuntaskan kemarahannya akan kematian Yoona. Namun apa yang ia lakukan saat ini? Baekhyun seperti lemah akan perasaannya yang mulai menyayangi Chanyeol. Mulai mencintai lelaki asing yang ia temui dalam makam kakanya dulu. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun menangis tak berdaya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

 _'Hiks... Noona maafkan aku'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alohaaaa~**

 **Ai update cepet kan? Hihi...**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Ai udh bikin Chanbaek deket tuh sekarang yehetttt walaupun ya masih rada maksa kayaknya ya yg di bagian terakhir. Gimana penadapat kalian? Ai tunggu masukkan di kolom review yhaaaa:3**

 **Untuk yang waktu itu tanya kenapa Baekhyun ga inget sama Chanyeol pas di pemakaman dulu jawabannya adalah, sebenernya Baekhyun sadar kok dia ketemu sama Chanyeol di pemakaman itu, cuman saat itu Baekhyun kan lagi kalut, namanya baru setahun di tinggal pergi terus dia juga ga akan balik kek korea lagi, itu sebabnya dia ga gitu ambil pusing sama sosok Chanyeol disana.**

 **Btw penjelasan gue panjang bener yhaaa wkwk**

 **Ah... iya Ai mau tanya, readers disini lebih suka sama ff genre apa sih? Crime, fantasy, angst, drama, tragedy, comedy, atau apa? Ai sebenernya lagi bikin satu ff lagi, cuma genrenya crime juga. Mau ngeposting tapi takut pada bosen soalnya kan Ds juga crime. Ai kudu** **ottokhaeeeee?**

 **Ah sudahlah...**

 **Untuk yang udah baca Ds dari awal sampe chapter ini, Ai sangat berterima kasih. Apalagi yang baca terus ninggalin jejak di review, pokonya aku padamu lah bbuing bbuing~**

 **Ai sebenernya rada kecewa sih reviewnya merosot, tapi tak apa lah, Ai kan Chanbaek Shipper makanya setrong bhaqsss**

 **Tunggu Ai di chapter selanjutnya ya?**

 **Papai~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikir berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Hati Yang Bimbang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki tengah berdiri di depan sebuah cermin pada kamar besar milik Chanyeol. Ia mengenakan jas putih yang kebesaran khas seorang ilmuwan pada umumnya, memandangi pantulan wajah yang sangat cantik untuk seukuran lelaki. Tubuh mungilnya tak bergerak, tatapan matanya kosong seolah seluruh jiwanya sedang berkelana entah kemana. Lama Baekhyun terdiam pada posisi yang sama, hingga seseorang memasuki kamar itu.

Chanyeol yang di ketahui sudah masuk ke kamarnya pun diam menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria itu melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dengan pandangan yang kosong, dan ini sudah terjadi sebanyak tiga kali dalam tiga hari ini. Membuat Chanyeol merasa khawatir karna sejak Baekhyun kembali ia tak pernah ingin bicara dengannya. Tidur pun seperti itu, Baekhyun lebih memilih tidur di sofa besar daripada di ranjang milik Chanyeol, sehingga Chanyeol harus memindahkan tubuh mungil itu dalam ranjangnya saat Baekhyun telah tertidur pulas, sedangkan dirinya tidur di atas sofa yang sebelumnya Baekhyun tiduri.

"Baekhyun?" Suara sangar dari kerongkongan Chanyeol seolah memecah imajinasi si kecil.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah suara berat itu, mendapati sesosok pria yang membuat hatinya tak karuan. Ciuman itu, pembunuhan itu seolah berlomba-lomba memasuki aliran syarafnya. Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan dada yang bergemuruh, antara benci dan ingin memiliki, entahlah mana yang lebih besar ia tak tahu. Ia hanya ingin menghindari Chanyeol, menghindari perasaan yang tak harusnya ada itu semakin membesar, dan ia pun tak boleh melupakan rencananya bersama Sehun untuk membuat Chanyeol sadar akan kesalahannya sejak dulu.

Baekhyun yang masih terdiam itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki menuju Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang datar; berusaha di buat sedatar mungkin lebih tepatnya. Kaki mungil itu semakin lama semakin mendekati pria yang menantinya sejak dulu di dekat pintu kamar megah miliknya. Chanyeol dengan antusiasme yang tinggi dan jantung yang bergerak tak beraturan pun begitu senang saat Baekhyun menghampirinya, ternyata Baekhyun sudah tak mendiaminya lagi seperti kemarin batin Chanyeol. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun terus berjalan melewati Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun, membuat hati si pria tinggi itu seperti terpecah menjadi dua. Dan sesaat sebelum Baekhyun hendak meraih gagang pintu di sebelah Chanyeol, tangan mungil itu langsung di cegah dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol tapi enggan untuk menatap mata elang itu.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini terus"

"Lepaskan aku" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang datar.

"Baek, kau tau? Aku sudah lama mencarimu sejak pertemuan pertama kita di pemakaman itu, aku mencarimu selama lima tahun Baek, lima tahun!"

"Ku bilang lepaskan aku, kau tuli?"

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini. Setidaknya katakan apa salahku jangan mendiamiku terus!"

Oh Tuhan, apa Chanyeol itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Dia bilang seenaknya untuk memberi tau apa kesalahannya, sedangkan ia hampir membuang waktunya dengan kesalahan yang sama; membunuh orang, membakar apapun yang menghalanginya dan menembak orang tak bersalah sesukanya, lalu sekarang ia meminta Baekhyun untuk mengatakan apa kesalahannya? Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, kemana larinya otak pria tinggi ini.

"KU BILANG LEPASKAN AKU!" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi, ia tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol dulu.

Chanyeol yang di bentak pun tak gentar dengan suara lengkingan milik Baekhyun. Ia tau Baekhyun marah, tetapi Chanyeol masih belum sadar jika Baekhyun sudah mengetahui siapa pembunuh Yoona yang sebenarnya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang masih menganggur itu, Chanyeol nekad menarik pinggul ramping milik si kecil yang ia gilai, hingga kini mereka berpelukan dengan perasaan Baekhyun yang campur aduk.

Direngkuh seperti itu Baekhyun begitu terkejut dan kemudian memilih untuk diam dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Ia sebetulnya ingin sekali berontak dan mendorok tubuh tinggi yang sedang memeluknya itu, tapi entah mengapa persendian di dalam tubuhnya seperti kaku dan mulai melemas. Bahkan ini hanya sekedar pelukan ringan Byun Baekhyun! Tidakkah kau ingin mendorong tubuh yang telah membunuh kakak kandungmu dan meludahi wajah tampan nya? Ku harap kau mempunyai keberanian sedikit untuk saat ini.

"Jangan biarkan aku mencari lagi hal yang sudah ku cari selama lima tahun Baek, itu sangat menyiksa ku" Chanyeol berkata tepat pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Hingga deru nafasnya menyisir bulu kuduk Baekhyun yang meremang.

Cukup! Baekhyun tak ingin merasa goyah lagi dengan ucapan lembut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin dengar lagi alasan apapun dari Chanyeol hingga membuat pertahanan bernama dendam itu runtuh begitu saja. Semua yang telah Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Yoona harus ia rasakan kembali sekarang, meskipun harus kehilangan Baekhyun, cintanya.

Baekhyun tanpa di komando langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pria tinggi itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang, entah kekuatan dari mana Baekhyun dapat mendorong Chanyeol segitu kuatnya. Setelah dirinya bebas dari rengkuhan Chanyeol, ia langkahkan lagi kaki mungilnya menuju laboratorium. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan ke terkejutannya tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Dalam diam Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri di selingi dengan bunyi sepatu pada lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakannya melangkah. Ia terus menepuk hingga tepukan itu seperti sebuah pukulan untuk dada ratanya. Entahlah, rasanya begitu sesak di bagian sana. Padahal yang ia lakukan untuk Yoona, untuk ketidak adilan yang Yoona rasakan. Tetapi kenapa harus ia yang ikutan sesak seperti ini? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Tanpa di sadari ternyata langkah kakinya sudah memasuki laboratorium tempatnya menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari belakangan ini, meracik obat yang katanya dapat membuat orang kehilangan nyawa dalam sekejab. Lalu apa bedanya Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol? Menginginkan orang yang tak salah mati begitu saja.

Tangan mungil milik Baekhyun dengan lincahnya bergerak kesana kemari, berpindah dari tabung reaksi satu ke tabung reaksi yang lainnya. Ia memang merasakan kenyamanan tersendiri saat berada di laboratorium, rasanya semua kegundahan hatinya menguar begitu saja saat ia tengah sibuk dengan beberapa zat kimia. Mungkin orang awam bilang Baekhyun adalah manusia sinting yang menganggap bahwa hal-hal menyulitkan ini menyenangkan, tapi inilah yang menjadi pelampiasan Baekhyun selama ini. Ia melampiaskan semua masalah dalam hidupnya dengan belajar dan belajar, hingga ia merasa bahwa kesulitan dalam hidupnya tak lebih dari beberapa angka urakan dan zat-zat kimia. Ia tak perlu mengenal pembunuhan dan penembakan saat belajar. Setidaknya seperti itu.

Cklek...

Daun pintu berwarna putih bersih itu terbuka dan nampaklah seseorang disana, dia Jongin yang berkunjung ke laboratorium milik Baekhyun. Tumben sekali.

"Baek apa kau sibuk?" Jongin bertanya dan langsung di jawab gelengan dari Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa Jongin?"

"Bagaimana progress Aptx4869? Apa sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Tumben sekali. Ya, seperti yang kau tau, obat ini sulit. Butuh beberapa kali lagi percobaan" Tukas Baekhyun yang berbicara sembari mencatat sesuatu yang menurut Jongin adalah rumus-rumus yang menyusahkan.

"Memangnya sudah berapa kali percobaan? Dan tunggu dulu,kau ini mencoba pada hewan?"

"Tentu saja, mana ada manusia yang sukarela menyerahkan nyawanya hanya untuk percobaan obat bodoh ini?"

"Kita butuh manusia untuk mencoba obat ini, kalau pakai hewan terus mana bisa tau obatnya berkembang atau tidak? Kau ini ilmuwan atau bukan sih?"

Rasanya ingin sekali Baekhyun melempar tabung kaca yang berada di depannya ke kepala Jongin. Anak ini maunya apa sih? Sudah datang tak di undang, berbicara semaunya, dan sekarang malah membuat Baekhyun tambah kesal. Belum lagi masalahnya dengan Chanyeol yang belum selesai membuat ia makin pusing.

"Sudah bertanya nya? Sekarang pergilah, aku sibuk" Usir Baekhyun.

"Kau ini kenapa? Ku perhatikan sejak kau sekamar dengan Chanyeol hyung wajahmu semakin kusut. Apa Chanyeol kurang membuatmu puas?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun memelototi Jongin hingga mata sipitnya berkali-kali lebih besar. Dan menurut Jongin itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Tenang lah aku hanya bercanda, tak perlu se serius itu. Aku tau Chanyeol hyung memang ahlinya diranjang hahaha" Jongin tertawa puas saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang mengkerut dengan warna merah mendominasi wajah mulusnya.

Di sela-sela Jongin tertawa, Baekhyun hanya menunduk sembari melanjutkan tulisan yang tadi sempat terhenti karna celotehan Jongin yang tak berguna itu. Entah kenapa jantungnya malah berdetak tak karuan saat Jongin menyinggung soal keperkasaan Chanyeol di atas ranjang. Hey, kau mulai mesum saat ini Baek?

"Bagaimana? Chanyeol hyung memang perkasa kan? Wajahmu saja sampai merah padam begitu. Ah... ia tak pernah memberi tahu rahasianya padaku" Jongin masih gencar menggoda Baekhyun yang makin memberenggut malu. Jongin apa-apaan sih? Baekhyun kan belum pernah merasakan keperkasaan Chanyeol kkkkkkk~

"Perlu aku tekankan ya Jongin, aku tak pernah melakukan apapun dengan Chanyeol walaupun kami satu kamar!" Ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Hey, kalau memang belum pernah kenapa kau harus kesal? Santai saja Baek toh aku cuma bercanda hahaha"

"Panggil aku hyung! Setidaknya aku lebih tua dari mu"

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seperti tak setuju dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Tidak tidak. Kau lebih pantas ku panggil noona hahaha uuuuuu~ Baekhyun noona cantik sekali kalau manyun seperti itu" Bukannya berhenti Jongin malah terus-terusan menggoda calon kakak iparnya, membuat Baekhyun ingin meremas bibir tebal itu dan memelintirnya karna tak berhenti-berhenti menggodanya.

"Terserah kau saja!" Baekhyun nyerah, tak ada habisnya kalau ia meladeni bocah tengik ini.

Sadar akan kekesalan lawan bicaranya kini Jongin merubah eksperisnya menjadi se serius mungkin. Tujuan ia ke laboratorium ini bukanlah untuk menggoda Baekhyun, tetapi ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Chanyeol. Jongin merasa setelah mereka tidur dalam satu kamar, hyung nya itu selalu kehilangan fokus. Bahkan saat pembagian tugas untuk transaki atau eksekusi pun Chanyeol seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam, tidak fokus, dan Jongin beberapa kali memergoki Chanyeol sedang melamun dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Ini semua tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya, maka dari itu Jongin menemui Baekhyun, mungkin Baekhyun tau apa yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Baekhyun"

"Apa?!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Hei... maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Sebenarnya maksudku kesini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"

Mata sipit Baekhyun beralih ke wajah sempurna milik Jongin, menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan satu alis di naikkan. Dalam hati Baekhyun menerka-nerka apa yang akan Jongin tanyakan padanya. Apa ini menyangkut tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun dan kompotan kepolisian? Semoga tidak.

"Ini soal Chanyeol hyung, apa kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Um, semenjak kalian tidur satu kamar, ia selalu terlihat tidak fokus, bahkan tak sekali aku memergokinya sedang melamun"

Jongin yang tadinya masih berada di depan pintu laboratorium kini berjalan mendekat ke arah meja yang Baekhyun duduki. Jika tadi ia berkata dengan suara yang keras dan tawa yang menggelegar, kini ia berbicara dengan intonasi yang terjaga, menandakan bahwa ia memang serius untuk menanyakan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Baekhyun aku serius, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa-apa sedangkan kalian satu kamar Baek, satu kamar!" Jongin menekan kata satu kamar, membuat Baekhyun menatap Jongin sengit.

"Aku tau kau marah pada Chanyeol hyung karna ia telah membunuh Yoona noona, tapi itu semua bukan kemauan Chanyeol hyung! Perlu kau tau ia juga terpaksa melakukan itu. Ini semua atas perintah ayah dulu, Chanyeol hyung tak tau apa-apa" Jongin berkata dengan tatapan meyakinkan pada Baekhyun "Maafkan Chanyeol hyung, ia cukup tersiksa karna dulu ayah selalu menekannya, Ayah selalu bersikap keras pada Chanyeol hyung. Bagi ayah, organisasi ini adalah segalanya melebihi dari anak mereka sendiri"

"Lalu apa dengan memusnahkan keluargaku membuat ayahmu senang dan bangga terhadap Chanyeol yang telah membunuh Yoona noona? Apa itu yang membuat keluargamu senang?"

Baekhyun membalas ucapan Jongin dengan kepala tertunduk, suaranya amat lirih karna ia sedang berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak meledak. Jemari rampingnya mencengkram kuat-kuat jas putih yang ia kenakan, membuat beberapa sisi tampak lecek karna terus di remas. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin menangis kala teringat akan kematian kakaknya. Bagaimana Yoona tergeletak begitu saja karna Chanyeol, karna pria tinggi itu yang membunuhnya.

"Apa dengan menghancurkan keluargaku kalian merasa senang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan suara sendu.

Jongin diam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Baekhyun terlihat kacau, matanya memerah menahan tangis. Tubuhnya pun bergetar di balik jas putih kebesaran itu, apa yang harus Jongin lakukan? Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan kepada Baekhyun agar pria itu tak terus-terusan menyalahkan Chanyeol. Toh memang semua ini karna ayahnya, bukan karna Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Chanyeol hyung"

"LALU INI SALAH SIAPA HAH? SI KEPARAT ITU YANG MEMBUAT YOONA MATI!" Baekhyun meledak, ia muak dengan Jongin yang membela Chanyeol terus-terusan.

Setelah berteriak cukup keras pada Jongin, kini keduanya terdiam dengan sebuah meja yang memisakan dua tubuh itu. Baekhyun terlihat frustasi dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia menangis karna hatinya terluka lagi. Ia menangis karna dadanya begitu sesak seakan terhimpit benda berat tak kasat mata. Setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian Yoona selalu membuat emosinya naik turun. Baekhyun sangat terpukul saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membunuh Yoona, dan di saat itu pula Baekhyun merasa sudah mempunyai perasaan yang lebih pada Chanyeol. Sehingga ini menjadi begitu rumit sekarang, sebelah hatinya ingin terus membenci Chanyeol, tapi sebelahnya lagi tidak.

"Pada malam dimana Chanyeol hyung mendapat tugas dari appa untuk membunuh Yoona noona, awalnya Chanyeol hyung menolak dengan alasan mereka telah berteman baik, dan Yoona noona merupakan kekasih dari Sehun hyung-" Jongin mulai bercerita dengan kaki yang melangkah mengitari meja, menuju Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar Jongin terus bercerita mulai menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia tak ingin mendengar pembelaan apapun dari Jongin, karna ini akan membuat dirinya kembali bimbang. Baekhyun tak boleh mendengarkan cerita Jongin, ia harus menuntaskan dendamnya terlebih dahulu, ia tak ingin pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Lagipula kalau memang Chanyeol merasa bersalah, harusnya lelaki itu sendiri yang menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun. Bukan malah Jongin yang harus mati-matian membela Chanyeol.

"Tapi appa adalah orang yang keras, dan Chanyeol hyung merupakan ketua organisasi di Korea Selatan. Appa membuatkan pilihan untuk Chanyeol hyung antara membunuh Yoona noona atau appa akan mengirim anak buahnya dari Jepang untuk menghabisi orang-orang di sekitar Yoona noona. Appa pun mengancam akan membunuh Chanyeol hyung dan membunuhku jika Chanyeol hyung tak mau melakukannya. Itu semua pilihan yang sulit" Lanjut Jongin.

"Chanyeol hyung pun mau tak mau mengambil tugas itu karna ia tak ingin aku dan orang-orang di sekitarnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan appa, dan akhirnya Yoona noona harus meninggal di tangan Chanyeol hyung. Setelah meninggalnya Yoona noona, appa tak lepas mengawasi kami. Ia mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk mencari keluarga kalian, bermaksud untuk menghabisi semuanya hingga akar, tapi entah apa yang Yoona noona atau Chanyeol hyung lakukan padamu hingga bawahan appa tak menemukan jejakmu dalam silsilah keluarga Byun"

Jongin terus berbicara dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, bermaksud untuk menahan kedua tangan itu agar ceritanya mampu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"Hampir setiap minggu setelah kematian Yoona noona, Chanyeol hyung terus mengunjungi pemakamannya. Membawa sebukcet bunga, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan. Chanyeol hyung memang belum mengenalmu saat Yoona meninggal, tetapi tepat pada setahun kepergian Yoona noona, ia melihat kau tengah menangis di atas nisan Yoona. Chanyeol hyung jatuh cinta padamu saat itu, dan menyelidikimu saat ia sudah sampai di markas utama. Namun lagi-lagi identiasmu tak di ketahui oleh kami hingga menyulitkan kami untuk menemukanmu. Selama lima tahun Chanyeol hyung terus menerus mencari hingga appa meninggal dan organisasi Korea Selatan di pindah ke Jepang dengan Chanyeol hyung yang menjadi pemimpinnya"

Baekhyun serasa mati rasa, menangis lagi mendengar cerita yang Jongin ceritakan. Pertahanannya seolah sedang berusaha di runtuhkan oleh cerita-cerita yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu. Dirinya masih terus menangis, hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Ia lelah dengan perasaan bimbang ini.

"Dan awal pertemuan tak sengaja kita di cafe itu membuat Chanyeol hyung bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya yaitu kau Baekhyun"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak saat Jongin mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Jadi dirinya adalah cinta pertama seorang Park Chanyeol? Entah ada kandungan apa dari kata-kata terakhir Jongin, hingga membuat beban yang tadinya bergumul di relung hati Baekhyun kini seakan terangkat sebagian. Seolah sebelah hati yang di penuhi rasa sayang kepada Chanyeol bergerak melebarkan sayapnya, menghimpit sisi hatinya yang di penuhi kebencian terhadap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kini sudah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya, ia seharusnya mengawasi jalannya transaksi yang sedang di kerjakan oleh Yesung dan komplotannya. Tetapi bukannya mengawasi Yesung, monitor yang berada di depannya malah sedang memutar rekaman cctv di ruangan yang penuh dengan zat kimia. Ya, ruangan yang hanya di huni oleh Baekhyun, cinta pertamanya.

Hazel hitam itu terus mengikuti kemana tubuh Baekhyun pergi mondar-mandir dari satu meja ke meja lainnya. Walau tak begitu jelas wajah malaikatnya, namun Chanyeol tetap memusatkan segala perhatiannya ke monitor itu. Seakan ia takut bahwa Baekhyun akan menyelinap pergi meninggalkannya, sehingga ia harus mencari Baekhyun lagi dengan susah payah.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang sempat melihat Jongin mendatangi Baekhyun dan terlibat pembicaraan, walau tak terdengar apapun dari tayangan cctv itu tapi Chanyeol yakin pembicaraan mereka cukup serius sebab Jongin sampai berani-beraninya menyentuh Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemarinya. Ia sempat ingin memanggil Jongin mengahadapnya namun lelaki brengsek itu keburu pergi meninggalkan markas besarnya. Entah kemana perginya lelaki itu, Chanyeol tak begitu perduli. Yang penting saat ia pulang nanti, Chanyeol akan memenggal kepalanya, lihat saja nanti.

Lama Chanyeol duduk terdiam memandangi layar datar itu, akhirnya ia bosan sendiri dan berniat untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Meminta penjelasan lagi mengapa sampai saat ini pria itu tak mau berbicara dengannya. Walau terus mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari Baekhyun tapi itu tak menyurutkan perasaan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan bercerita tentang cinta padanya. Sudah sangat lama hingga saat ini tiba, dan Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan yang telah datang padanya. Ia akan mengejar cinta Baekhyun meski Baekhyun membencinya.

Perlahan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang kerja miliknya. Mengabaikan panggilan telpon yang terus berdengin meminta untuk di perhatikan. Langkahnya cenderung lamban, semua kejadian tiga hari terakhir ini lagi-lagi merusak otaknya. Bagaimana sikap dingin Baekhyun padanya, bagaimana Baekhyun merasa jijik jika bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin jika Chanyeol boleh memilih antara di tembak dengan lima peluru atau di benci oleh Baekhyun maka ia akan memilih agar di tubuhnya hujami lima peluru. Setidaknya rasa sakit itu terasa nyata dan dapat di sembuhkan. Tidak seperti ini, rasanya sangat sakit di bagian dada dan begitu menyesakkan, tetapi tak ada darah yang keluar. Kepalanya terasa berputar saat ia tau ia telah di campakkan oleh Baekhyun, lelaki yang amat di cintainya.

Tak terasa ternyata ia telah sampai di depan pintu putih bergaris merah, dengan pasti tangan besarnya membuka kenop pintu itu dan mendorongnya, hingga sosok yang tadi ia lihat melalu layar datar kini menjelma menjadi menusia sungguhan dengan jas putih kebesaran yang sangat cocok pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengetahui seseorang datangpun memiringkan badannya, berusaha melihat siapa orang yang mengunjunginya kali ini. Dan mata sipit itu membesar beberapa mili saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol lah yang berkunjung, orang yang Baekhyun hindari saat ini.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun bergeming, ia benci situasi seperti ini. Dimana kebimbangan melanda hatinya lagi. Dalam diam ia terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan bahwa ia harus membenci Chanyeol, karna Chanyeol lah yang membunuh Yoona. Persetan dengan alasan yang di utarakan Jongin tadi, karna pada dasarnya Yoona terbunuh karna Chanyeol. Ya, karna Chanyeol.

GREP...

Baekhyun kaget bukan main saat tangan besar Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, mengapa lelaki ini selalu membuat semuanya menjadi tiba-tiba? Mulai dari perekrutan yang tiba-tiba, pemberian tugas yang tiba-tiba, lalu ciuman yang tiba-tiba, dan sekarang pun pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

"Jika kau memang membenciku, katakanlah alasanmu membenciku, jangan seperti ini. Kau tau ini membuatku frustasi" Chanyeol berkata lembut tepat pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau pembunuh, kau membunuh Yoona noona" Jawab Baekhyun lirih, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tak menangis.

Bisa Baekhyun rasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang beberapa detik setelah ia mengatakan itu. Dengan keyakinan yang ia yakinkan, perlahan jemari Baekhyun mendekat pada jari kekar Chanyeol. Bermaksud untuk melepas secara paksa pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tau cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya, dan aku mempunyai alas-"

"Kau pembunuh. Kau seorang pembunuh" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Entah kenapa hati Chanyeol serasa tertusuk beribu mata pisau saat Baekhyun menyebutnya seorang pembunuh. Chanyeol akui ia memang sudah membunuh banyak orang dengan tangannya, tetapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cintailah yang mengatakan bahwa kau seorang pembunuh.

"Dengar kan aku Baek, ini semua terjadi karna keterpaksaan. Aku memang tak tau siapa kau saat itu, tapi aku bermaksud melindungi semua orang terdekat Yoona termasuk kau! Melindungi Sehun dan Jongin dari amukan ayahku, melindungi Kyungsoo dan keluarganya yang akan menjadi pelampiasan mereka saat mereka tak menemukan seorangpun keluarga dari Yoona! Bisa kah kau berfikir kearah sana? Entah apa yang di perbuat Yoona dan orang tuamu hingga mereka bisa menyembunyikanmu tanpa terendus oleh organisasi. Bahkan dirikupun harus mencari selama lima tahun hingga bisa bertemu denganmu. Bisakah kau memilih saat pilihan bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Bisakah kau memilih saat kenyataan bahkan telah berdiri dengan sombongnya. Bisakah?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tulus, karna kejadian itu memanglah murni desakkan dari sang ayah.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Mata Baekhyun yang telah di genangi beberapa butir air matapun menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. Seolah mata sipit itu berkata bahwa ia akan membuh Chanyeol saat itu juga. Emosi kembali merambah hingga ubun-ubun Baekhyun, membuat wajahnya yang tadi putih berseri kini memerah menahan gejolak kebencian yang mendominasi relung hatinya.

"Aku melakukan itu karn-"

"KAU TETAPLAH SEORANG PEMBUNUH! KAU MEMBUNUH YOONA! KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan, emosi telah menelan kesadarannya bulat-bulat.

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU MEMBUATNYA MATI! KAU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Cukup! Chanyeol tak tahan dengan kata 'kau yang membunuhnya' yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga pria yang tadinya keras kepala itu kini hanya diam terpaku melihat Baekhyun yang terus berteriak dengan kalimat yang hampir sama.

Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Menenggelamkan nya dalam dada bidang Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih meronta-ronta sambil bergumam kalimat 'kau yang membunuhnya' membuat hati Chanyeol teriris lagi. Tapi keputusan Chanyeol saat itu memanglah yang terbaik untuk semuanya, karna jika Chanyeol tak membunuh Yoona, maka semua akan hancur di tangan ayahnya, termasuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku, aku memang membunuh Yoona, aku menyesal telah melakukannya. Aku minta maaf padamu karna telah mengambil Yoona seenaknya, tetapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain itu. Maaf kan aku Baek, maaf kan aku"

"Kau telah membunuh nya hiks... kau membunuh noona ku. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi hiks... noonaku... dia satu-satunya yang ku miliki"

Baekhyun melemah dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ia lelah dengan hatinya. Ia benci ketidakberdayaan nya saat ini. Semuanya terlalu membingungkan untuk Baekhyun. Haruskah ia menyerah saja pada dendam yang masih bersarang di dadanya dan memaafkan Chanyeol?

"Maafkan aku Baek, kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Kau mempunyaiku sekarang, aku akan melindungimu seperti Yoona dulu melindungimu"

"Aku membencimu hiks..."

Baekhyun masih menangis sambil menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan. Energinya seakan terkuras habis seharian ini akibat emosi yang meluap-luap sedari tadi. Ia lelah dengan semua ini, dan mata sipitnya seperti memberat dengan kedua kaki yang sangat lemas. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertidur dalam posisi berdiri dengan tumpuan pada pelukan Chanyeol. Beruntung lelaki itu mengerti keadaan Baekhyun dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tertidur karna lelah dengan emosinya sendiri.

Setelah Baekhyun tenang dari ocehan pilunya, Chanyeol pun menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk di bawa ke kamar besarnya, kamar miliknya bersama Baekhyun.

Entah setelah ia mengungkapkan semua permasalahan tentang kejadian enam tahun lalu, membuatnya kini merasa sedikit lega. Ia berharap setelah bangun nanti Baekhyun mampu memaafkan kesalahannya di masa lalu, dan tentu bersedia membalas cintanya yang tertahan cukup lama itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _Telinga seseorang di sana menangkap sebuah suara yang sedang memanggil- manggil namanya. Perlahan ia buka kedua mata sipit itu sehingga cahaya mentari memasuki retina matanya. Pria mungil bernama Baekhyun kini sedang tidur di sebuah ranjang besar yang berada di tengah padang rumput dengan taburan bunga yang tumbuh berdampingan. 'Ini sangat indah' batinnya._

 _"Aku sedang berada di mana?" Ucap Baekhyun keheranan setelah ia berhasil mendudukkan tubuhnya pada ranjang yang berada di sana. Dan hanya ranjang inilah yang mencuat diantara bunga-bunga yang bermekaran._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _Suara itu datang lagi, tetapi Baekhyun tak melihat siapapun yang berada di sana kecuali dirinya sendiri. Perlahan kaki kecilnya menuruni ranjang itu hingga kini kulitnya bersentuhan dengan para bunga dan rumput yang bermekaran di bawah. Ini seperti surga batinnya._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _Suara itu lagi-lagi bergema. Baekhyun yang penasaran kini berjalan menuju hutan kecil yang berada dekat dengan ranjangnya._

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun terus mengikuti kemana suara itu berasal, dan ia sekarang sudah berada di dalam hutan kecil yang di tumbuhi beberapa pohon yang rindang dan terawat. Namun setelah ia melewati pohon kelima dari urutan depan, di balik pohon itu ia melihat seorang wanita bergaun putih yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan memiliki struktur wajah yang mirip dengannya._

 _Baekhyun yang melihat wanita itupun langsung kaget tak percaya, ia kemudian berlari dengan kencang, melupakan bahwa kakinya tak memakai alas apapun. Masa bodo, yang jelas ia sangat ingin memeluk wanita itu saat ini._

 _"Noona..." Ucap Baekhyun setelah berhasil meraih pinggang wanita yang tadi memanggil-manggil namanya._

 _"Baekhyunnie" Jawab Yoona, wanita yang tengah di peluk dengan erat oleh Baekhyun._

 _"Noona... Aku sangat merindukanmu hiks..."_

 _"Aigoooo... kenapa menangis? Maafkan noona baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"_

 _Baekhyun masih saja terus menangis di dekapan sang kakak. Ia sangat merindukannya hingga tak tau harus berkata apa. Siapapun tolong Baekhyun untuk menghentikan waktu sekarang juga, ia tak ingin ini semua berakhir dengan cepat._

 _"A-aku... aku baik-baik saja noona"_

 _"Jangan berbohong padaku, ada apa hm?"_

 _"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu"_

 _"Ey... kau sudah pintar berbohong ya? Ada apa? Ceritakan pada noona" Yoona masih memeluk Baekhyun namun kakinya perlahan melangkah meninggalkan hutan itu, menuju ranjang yang tadi sempat Baekhyun tiduri._

 _"Jangan membenci Park Chanyeol" Ucap Yoona tiba-tiba setelah sampai pada ranjang itu._

 _"Tapi dia yang membunuh noona hingga noona meninggalkanku sendirian"_

 _"Itu bukan kesalahannya sayang, ia hanya dipaksa untuk memilih. Perlu kau tahu, ia sangat mencintaimu"_

 _"Tapi... noona..."_

 _"Sayang, jika kau terus mendendam benci padanya bisa saja sewaktu-waktu rasa benci itu menuntunmu hingga kau membunuhnya. Lalu jika sudah seperti itu apa bedanya kau dengan dirinya dulu hm? Sudahlah, noona sudah bahagia disini, melihatmu tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang cerdas dan menggemaskan seperti ini"_

 _"Tapi aku..."_

 _"Noona mengerti kau juga mencintainya, jangan membohongi perasaan mu sendiri. Apa kau ingin kehilangan orang yang kau cintai dua kali?"_

 _"Tidak noona"_

 _"Nah! Itu baru adikku" Yoona menjawab dengan ceria sembari mengusak surai Baekhyun dengan sayang._

 _"Noona, lalu bagaimana dengan obat itu? Aku akan menjadi pembunuh jika terus mengerjakannya"_

 _"Bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, aku rasa ia sebenarnya ingin menghentikan proyek obat ini. Tetapi ia menunggumu untuk bicara langsung dengannya"_

 _Mendengar itu Baekhyun tersenyum, ia merasa perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ternyata rasa benci yang berada di sebelah sisi hatinya kini telah menguar entah kemana. Digantikan dengan rasa cinta yang akan terus berkembang untuk Chanyeol, cinta pertamanya._

 _"Nah... sekarang waktunya noona harus pergi" Ucap Yoona sembari melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun._

 _"Tapi noona... kita baru bertemu sebentar"_

 _"Noona akan mengunjungimu lagi lain waktu, annyeong Baekhyunnie"_

Dddrrrrrrtttt~ Drrrrttttt~

Gentaran ponsel pintar yang berada di atas nakas pun mengganggu mimpi indah Baekhyun, membuatnya meraba-raba nakas dengan mata yang masih tertutup guna mengambil benda datar berbentuk persegi panjang yang masih heboh bergentar.

Setelah berhasil meraih ponselnya, Baekhyun pun dengan asal menggeser tombol virual itu, tanpa melihat siapa penelpon di sebrang sana.

 _"Yeobboseo? Baekhyun-ah? Ini aku Sehun"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii~**

 **Maafin ya karna telat update (lagi) Aaaaa ini molor semingguuuuuu...**

 **Maaf banget yang udah nunggu Ds update chapter tapi sekalinya update malah gaje beginiiiii...**

 **Ai disini hanya ingin memberitahu ke readers bagaimana kegalauan Baekhyun soal cinta dan benci yang kurasa(?) Dah malah nyanyi wkwkwk...**

 **Ya, terus Ai juga mau ngelurusin yang belum lurus soal kematian Yoona, dan sekarang semua syudah jelas... Tinggal chap depan bikin Chanbaek *uhuk lovey dovey *uhuk...**

 **Ah iya, Ai kan bilang di chap kemarin mau bikin ff baru yang genrenya crime btw udh Ai posting judulnya INSIDE, monggo di bacaaaaa.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalin review di sana ya biar cepet update wkwk, sebenernya itu lebih condong ke horor sih, secara Baekhyunnya gitu yha nongolnya ga nentu, sampe kudu ada dua korban dulu baru dia mau nongol hem...**

 **Eh, kok jadi ngelantur ngomongnya wkwkwk mari kita balik lagi ke Ds oke?**

 **Jadi, Ds ini Ai bikin ya... cuma sampai chapter 15an mungkin.**

 **Hm, enaknya gimana?**

 **Terus Ai juga mau tanya apa sih kira-kira yang masih kurang di ff Ds ini? Kecuali Nc loh ya? Karna itu ntar ada waktunya wkwkwk**

 **Jawab pertanyaan Ai di kolom review ya? Sekalian tinggalin jejak juga untuk yang udh baca chap ini.**

 **Mungkin lebih dari 200 akan Ai update cepet wkwkwk makanya review donggg /maksa woy! Hahaha maapkeun...**

 **Yaudah, pokonya untuk yang sudah baca dan nunggu Ds update Ai berterima kasiiihhhhh banget sama kalian. Saranghaeeeee:3:3:3**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikir berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Who is that?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria mungil yang terbungkus selimut tebal tengah begitu menikmati tidur lelapnya, mengabaikan bahwa mentari sudah menyoroti dirinya dari balik gorden yang masih tertutup. Sinar sang surya yang terlalu berkilau ternyata mengintip malu-malu dari sisi celah gorden yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat, hingga membuat si mungil bak anak anjing itu menggeliat tak nyaman karna mentari yang menyilaukan kelopak matanya.

Tangan ramping itu menghalau benda tak kasat mata yang terus menyoroti wajahnya dengan sinar ke kuningan, memaksa mata kecil itu untuk terbuka dan kembali dari alam mimpi yang begitu indah untuk di akhiri.

Si kecil kini sudah terduduk di atas ranjang besar dengan rambut yang sedikit kusut, ia mengucek mata teduh itu seolah disana terdapat ribuan kotoran yang menumpuk. Setelah matanya terbiaskan dengan kilauan sang mentari, ia pun turun dari ranjang berseprai merah maroon itu, berjalan menuju sofa besar yang sedang di tiduri oleh seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Pria itu meringkuk di atas sofa yang nyatanya tak bisa membendung tubuh yang kelebihan kalsium itu. Baekhyun -si pria kecil- dengan seksama memandangi wajah teduh Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Mengabaikan sinaran mentari yang meronta dari balik gorden yang belum di sibakkan.

Onyx milik Baekhyun seperti terpaku saat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang masih betah menutup matanya. Hal ini selalu terjadi sejak ia kembali ke markas utama, memandangi Chanyeol yang terlelap dengan damai, seolah dirinya hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah merenggut nyawa orang lain. Tentu ia melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri pun lambat laun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini sejajar dengan wajah Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun rasanya gatal sekali, ia ingin menyentuh rahang tegas Chanyeol yang membuatnya menjadi tak waras. Ia ingin membelai surai lebat yang mungkin sehalus sutra, ia ingin memegang hidung mancung Chanyeol yang kemarin sempat bersetuhan dengan miliknya saat berciuman. Ah... ciuman itu, rasanya Baekhyun seperti terlepar ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Chanyeol menciumnya di atas ranjang besar. Saat lumatan itu menjadi begitu berarti dengan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan lagi ciuman itu, ciuman yang membuat dadanya berdebar-debar, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Chanyeol diam-diam telah sukses membuka kedua bola matanya, dan terkejut saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah di hadapannya. Baekhyun pun sama terkejunya, ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan bangun secepat ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan bangun setengah jam lagi, tapi sekarang? Oh tidak... Baekhyun ingin melempar wajahnya menjauh sekarang juga.

Bisa Chanyeol lihat wajah putih Baekhyun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa Baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur? Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun pun bangkit dari posisinya, bermaksud ingin melarikan diri tetapi tangan Chanyeol ternyata lebih cepat dari pergerakannya. Sehingga si mungil yang masih malu itu kembali lagi dengan posisi awal; menghadap wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara _low bass_ yang seksi.

"Hm?"

Yang di panggil hanya bergumam sembari menunduk, ia tak berani menatap langsung ke inti mata Chanyeol. Karna melihat mata Chanyeol sama saja menelanjangi dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada pada lengan Baekhyun pun berpindah menuju dagu mungil yang bangir, menuntun si lelaki pemalu untuk menatap kedua bola matanya.

"Maafkan aku"

Air muka Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu saat Chanyeol bergumam kata maaf lagi. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari sejak mereka bertengkar hebat di dalam laboratorium. Baekhyun yang saat itu begitu marah terhadap Chanyeol hanya bisa meneriakinya dengan kalimat 'kau yang membunuhnya' terus menerus. Baekhyun kalap saat itu, ia meronta, berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Hatinya begitu sakit tetapi ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Rasanya ingin sekali menuntaskan dendam yang ia pupuk selama enam tahun lamanya, berharap bahwa ketika ia dipertemukan dengan si pembunuh, ia mampu membuat pembunuh itu menderita. Namun apa daya, saat kenyataan telah mempertemukannya. Ia jatuh dalam lubang yang ia buat sendiri, ia jatuh hingga kedasar. Ketika ia ingin bangkit dan melawan perasaan yang nyatanya sudah berkembang, ia tak bisa. Baekhyun hanya terduduk lemas dalam lubang itu, berteriak tak tentu arah hingga suaranya berdengung nyaring. Hanya itu yang bisa ia perbuat ketika mereka bertengkar hebat. Baekhyun terus berteriak dan tidak menyakiti Chanyeol. Karna ia tak bisa.

"Noona berkata bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau melindungi noona ku dulu ketika ia di incar oleh organisasi lain. Dan, kau juga melindungiku"

Chanyeol bergerenyit di atas sofa, ia tak paham apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Bagaimana dia bisa tau bahwa Chanyeol pernah melindungi Yoona saat wanita itu hampir tertusuk timah panas? Apa Yonna menyeritakan padanya?

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau tentang itu?"

"Noona selalu datang di malam hari, saat aku terlelap. Ia menceritakan semua yang tak ku ke tahui tentang keluarga kami. Dan juga..." Baekhyun mendunduk dengan wajah memerah "Tentang kau"

Memang, setelah kegundahan hatinya pada hari itu, Yoona selalu datang ke dalam mimpi-mimpi adik kecilnya. Bayangan wanita itu sungguh nyata, membuat Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Tuhan karna Noona nya selalu hadir di saat ia terlelap. Seolah mengobati kesepian yang Baekhyun rasa, Yoona selalu memberikan cerita-cerita yang tak Baekhyun ketahui jika ia berkunjung. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun tak begitu tempramental seperti pada hari yang lalu, karna Yoona selalu mengunjunginya ke alam mimpi, meskipun itu fana tapi tetap begitu nyata untuk Baekhyun.

"Jika saja Yoona noona tak memintaku untuk berhenti membencimu, mungkin saat ini kau sudah ku bunuh untuk menggantikan nyawanya yang kau renggut itu"

Baekhyun berkata dengan kedua mata yang memandang manik Chanyeol. Dia memang berniat membunuh Chanyeol sebelum rasa cinta merambah pada relung hatinya. Membuatnya tak bisa menyakiti lelaki brengsek ini dengan tangannya sendiri, sekalipun ia berfikir tentang nyawa Yoona yang terbuang sia-sia namun tetap saja ia tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja nakas yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari benda yang dulunya ia simpan di dalam salah satu laci disana. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, lelaki itu kemudian berbalik badan, kembali menuju Baekhyun yang masih berada di sofa itu.

Baekhyun terperangah bukan main saat Chanyeol membawa pistol yang diperolehnya dari meja nakas lalu menyerahkan dengan sedikit paksaan ke Baekhyun yang masih melogo. Lelaki tinggi itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia tuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk mengarahkan mulut pistol hitam itu menuju ke kepalanya.

"Tembak aku" Chanyeol berujar dengan mata yang menatap tepat ke inti mata Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Tidak, ini tidak benar Chanyeol!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa sebenarnya kau ingin membunuhku, dan sekarang aku mengabulkannya untukmu"

Tangan Baekhyun masih menggenggam dengan erat benda mati yang dapat membuat orang juga ikut mati itu. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, tanpa melepas pandangan satu sama lain. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, hanya deru nafas dan dentangan jam dinding yang mampu berkicau menandakan waktu masih terus berjalan. Dalam benaknya, Baekhyun telah membuang jauh rasa ingin membunuh semenjak Yoona rajin mengunjunginya. Dan perkataan Yoona tempo hari di dalam mimpinya, membuat Baekhyun berfikir. Jika memang ia membunuh Chanyeol, lalu apa bedanya ia dengan lelaki ini?

Tangan Baekhyun yang berada sejajar dengan kepala Chanyeol pun perlahan menurun, hingga pistol itu tak lagi mencuat di depan dahi Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya"

"Kau sudah tau bagaimana cara menggunakan pistol itu, jika memang kau menginginkanku untuk menebus dosaku pada Yoona. Maka akan ku lakukan, untukmu"

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak akan membunuhmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku bukan pembunuh seperti mu! Aku tak bisa membunuh orang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, aku bukan seseorang yang seperti itu" Baekhyun berkata dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Meskipun aku membencimu, aku tak akan bisa membunuhmu. Jadi jangan paksa aku"

Chanyeol mendekat dan menepis jarak diantara mereka. Tangan besarnya pun perlahan mengambil alih si benda hitam mematikan itu, lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Beberapa butir air mata luruh dari kelopak indah milik Baekhyun, ia begitu merasa bersalah karna terus menghantui Chanyeol dengan dosa yang lelaki itu perbuat, sehingga merelakan dirinya mati cuma-cuma hanya untuk dendam konyol yang melanda Baekhyun.

Mata teduh milik Baekhyun pun tertutup rapat seolah menahan agar air mata tak ia tumpahkan lagi. Dan ketika matanya terpejam, tampilah bayangan wajah Yoona yang di sinari cahaya indah. Wanita itu tersenyum menenangkan ke arah Baekhyun, berkata bahwa sekarang lah saatnya untuk menerima dengan lapang perasaan yang telah berkembang. Membiarkan perasaan itu menjadi semakin besar dan besar lagi.

Dalam keadaan terpejam, Baekhyun merasakan telapak tangan besar yang menangkup kedua pipinya, menghapus jejak air mata yang tadinya sempat tercipta. Telapak tangan itu sangat hangat membelai halus pipi yang sekarang berwarna merah padam, diselingi dengan degupan jantung yang bergerak tak seperti biasanya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata, membiarkan iris indah itu melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat jantungnya menggila. Baekhyun mendongak untuk bisa bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol, dan saat kedua hazel itu bertemu. Entah mantra apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan hingga Baekhyun merasa seluruh dunianya seolah terseret masuk hanya dengan tatapan itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku benci itu"

Baekhyun hanya mengerjap dua kali sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Chanyeol. Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya. Perlahan, otak nya pun berkomando untuk menggerakan kedua tangan itu, berusaha menyeret dengan halus wajah Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja saat ia tau apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Tangan mungilnya meremat jemarinya sendiri. Detakan jantungnya seolah berbunyi lebih nyaring dari pada jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Mata bulan sabit itu terpejam saat ia merasa benda kenyal yang memabukkan telah menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Chanyeol melumat dengan perlahan bibir yang membuatnya begitu kecanduan. Tangan yang tadinya berada di pipi mulus sang terkasih kini berjalan untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol, sedangkan tangannya sendiri sudah berada di _S line_ milik Baekhyun.

Keduanya terlarut dalam ciuman halus yang tak begitu menuntut, seolah mereka sedang mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing dengan ciuman itu. Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi pinggang Baekhyun pun perlahan berlalih memeluk dengan erat pria mungil itu, seolah tak mengizinkan udara untuk membuat celah antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan bibir Baekhyun pun di buat berhenti dengan gebrakan keras yang berasal dari pintu kamar, dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Jongin, adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Oh... maaf apa aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian?" Tanya Jongin tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu?!" Chanyeol menggeram di sela-sela ucapannya yang meledak.

"Hei Baek... bisakah kau menjinakkan serigala buas pemarah ini?" Jongin dengan se enaknya menujuk-nunjuk Chanyeol yang masih kesal karna kegiatannya terganggu.

Baekhyun tak menoleh ketika di panggil Jongin, ia sedang sibuk menetralkan rasa malunya karna tertangkap basah sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol. Jongin yang tau reaksi Baekhyun hanya tertawa, menertawakan kesalahannya karna menggangu aktifitas panas dua insan ini. Tapi, ia kesini karna ingin memberi informasi penting, informasi mengenai kelangsungan Organisasi Hitam yang dipimpin Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin tak bisa bisa mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, karna ia menghargai Chanyeol.

"Oke... maafkan aku karna mengganggu kalian, tapi ini ada informasi penting hyung"

"Apa?" Chanyeol yang rupanya masih kesal hanya bertanya seperlunya saja.

"Dia kembali"

"Dia?" Chanyeol masih menerka kata "dia" yang Jongin katakan.

" _Anokata,_ dia menampakkan keberadaan nya lagi"

Dalam hitungan detik, ekspesi Chanyeol berubah. Yang tadinya malas-malasan dengan informasi yang Jongin berikan, namun ketika mendengar nama _Anokata,_ perubahan air muka Chanyeol menjadi sulit di tebak. Baekhyun yang tak tau apa-apa pun merasakan adanya suasana yang berbeda dari diri Chanyeol. Seperti aura kegelapan kembali merasuki _Big Boss_ Organisasi Hitam itu.

"Kumpulkan yang lain, temui aku di ruang kerja lima menit lagi" Chanyeol memerintahkan Jongin dengan suara berat yang tergolong seram. Berbeda sekali dengan suara yang tadi Baekhyun dengar sebelum Jongin masuk ke kamar ini. Lantas kenapa Chanyeol berubah secepat itu?

Setelah mendengar mandat dari sang pemimpin, Jongin pun langsung melesat tanpa bantahan sekalipun. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan Jongin sekarang, maka jawabannya sama, ia merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Karna dengan kembalinya _anokata,_ itu berarti memberi warna gelap lagi pada kehidupan mereka.

"Chan, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol ketika Jongin sudah sepenuhnya pergi.

"Aku boleh meminta satu permintaan?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah memberi Baekhyun pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun tambah bingung.

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa?"

"Jangan keluar dari kamar ini apapun yang terjadi. Tunggu hingga aku kembali"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kau mengiyakan saja?"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan diri Chanyeol setelah Jongin datang. Siapa itu _anokata?_ Mengapa karna mendengar nama itu Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini? Dan dengan rasa penasaran yang ada, Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk menentang Chanyeol. Setidaknya ia tak ingin tenggelam lagi dalam perasaan kalut yang pernah menderanya.

"Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Baekhyun pasti.

"Baek, dengarkan aku. Ini bukanlah permainan. Kau harus disini agar tetap aman"

"Memangnya aku akan kenapa? Walaupun aku tak tau siapa yang tadi Jongin bicarakan, namun aku tak mau pelindung noona ku terluka begitu saja. Aku... aku akan ikut bersamamu dan yang lainnya"

Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar ketika Baekhyun keras kepala seperti ini. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun terluka lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kecelakaan tempo hari yang membuat Baekhyun di sekap dengan Sehun di dalam rumah sakit. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun lecet sedikitpun.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengikut sertakan kau dalam eksekusi apapun. Karna aku ingin kau tetap aman" Chanyeol berkata dengan irama yang teduh.

"Aku percaya dengan mu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku percaya bahwa kau mampu menjagaku, aku percaya jika aku... jika aku berada di sampingmu, aku akan tetap aman" Baekhyun berbicara dengan sedikit mendongak, karna pebedaan tinggi mereka yang membuat Baekhyun seperti itu.

Namun dengan posisi seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti puppy yang menggemaskan, sehingga rasanya sulit sekali menolak Baekhyun saat ini. Sembari membenarkan anak rambut yang berada di dahi Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun mengecup kening itu, seolah berterima kasih karna Baekhyun mau mempercayai pembunuh berdarah dingin sepertinya.

"Terima kasih karna telah percaya padaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, apa anokata benar-benar kembali?"

Ketika Chanyeol masuk, semua anggota inti pun langsung menjejali lelaki tinggi itu dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sejujurnya Chanyeol juga masih kaget bagaimana anokata bisa kembali setelah sekian lama tak terdengar keberadaannya. Sebenarnya bukan menghilang begitu saja, namun Chanyeol pernah memerintahkan anggotanya untuk mencari anokata dan membunuhnya hidup-hidup. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang memastikan bahwa anokata telah mati secara langsung. Dan hari ini, beredar kabar bahwa anokata kembali, apa ia jelmaan hantu atau bagaimana? Chanyeol pun masih menerka kemungkinan yang ada.

"Hei... kenapa kau bawa Baekhyun kesini? Chanyeol apa kau bercanda?" Kris yang telah selesai dengan tugas menyamarnya bertanya pada Chanyeol. Sebab lawan nya kali ini adalah anokata, bukan pengusaha bodoh yang mempunyai banyak uang seperti biasa.

"Tentang Baekhyun akan ku jelaskan nanti. Sekarang, siapa yang pertama kali tau bahwa anokata telah kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol pada bawahannya.

"Oke Gin, aku yang pertama kali mengetahuinya. Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sedang memperbaharui program ku yang baru, dan ketika aku mulai bosan dengan programku, aku kembali menggunakan program tua yang sudah berumur puluhan tahun itu, aku menemukan sinyal yang sempat kita selipkan pada tubuh anokata. Kau masih ingat hal itu bukan?" Jongdae, sang prorgamer pun menjelaskan asal mula terjadinya keributan ini.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, sinyal itu berkedip dengan cepat, menandakan bahwa jasad itu masih hidup" Jongdae berkata dengan santai.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakan program tua itu?" Chanyeol mengintrogasi lagi.

"Entahlah... seingatku, terakhir kali mengoprasikan program itu adalah lima tahun yang lalu. Ketika kau memintaku untuk melacak pria di pemakaman itu, ya... saat itu! Aku ingat sekarang"

Baekhyun tau, yang di maksud Jongdae adalah dirinya. Karna ia masih ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol adalah di pemakaman. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencarinya, hingga dari lima tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun sangat tersentuh saat mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Dan itu membuat perasaannya kembali berkembang untuk Chanyeol.

"Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Aku yang memeriksa semuanya, kau tau sendiri aku bukanlah tipe manusia yang ceroboh. Bagaimana mungkin bisa, jasad yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya itu hidup kembali?" Chanyeol berkata disertai dengan gebrakan meja.

"Mungkin aku belum memberitahumu, tetapi saat kau menyuruhku untuk melacak pria pemakaman itu, aku sempat menemukan sinyalnya di sekitaran Korea Selatan. Tepatnya di bandara Incheon" Jongdae menambahkan.

"Jika memang ia masih hidup, dimana posisinya saat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Dia... di Tokyo sekarang" Jawab Jongdae.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sekarang giliran Jongin yang buka suara.

"Vermouth, Bourbon. Kurasa ini tugas kalian. Dan Jongdae, berikan denah tempat dimana anokata berada. Biarkan mereka berdua menyusup dalam lingkungan di sekitar sana. Itu bukan hal yang sulit kan?"

Jika biasanya Chanyeol hanya mengutus satu penyamar untuk suatu eksekusi, maka kali ini Chanyeol memerintahkan dua penyamar kesayangannya untuk ikut andil dalam eksekusi kali ini.

"Ketika kalian sudah benar-benar melihat anokata, maka jangan lakukan eksekusi dulu"

"Apa maksudmu hyung! Jangan bercanda untuk melepasnya lagi!" Jongin emosi tiba-tiba.

"Aku bukanlah orang bodoh yang membiarkan manusia seperti dia hidup kembali! Aku yang akan langsung membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" Aura gelap menguar dengan sempurna dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri karna suasana di ruangan ini begitu menakutkan untuknya. Dan satu yang harus Baekhyun terima mentah-mentah, bahwa Chanyeol akan membunuh seseorang lagi dengan tangannya.

"Dan sekarang jelaskan mengenai Baekhyun, kau sendiri yang bilang setelah kejadian itu kau tak ingin mengikut sertakan Baekhyun pada eksekusi manapun, lalu sekarang kau membawanya?" Kris bekata dengan bersidekap dada.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian, setidaknya ia harus tetap bersamaku dimana pun" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mata yang tertuju pada manik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun merona karna tatapan tajam namun meneduhkan itu.

"Hei... aku melihat ada cupid yang berada di antara mereka" Minseok yang tadi diam saja kini berceloteh, mengabarkan bentuk cupid dengan simbol love.

"Bukan nya mereka memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Celetuk Yixing.

"Sepertinya begitu, karna tadi aku memergoki mereka sedang berciuman panas. Ah... maafkan aku hyung, karna kehadiran ku, kalian jadi terganggu. Sekarang lanjutkanlah, kami tak apa kkkkkk~" Jongin membuka aib keduanya dengan gamblang, dan Chanyeol langsung melempar pistol yang berada di mejanya menuju kepala Jongin.

"Sudah! Saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bersantai. Jongdae, lalukan tugas yang tadi ku perintahkan. Aku ingin laporan sejam dari sekarang!"

Ketika Chanyeol sudah memenyuarakan perintahnya, ketiga dari anggota inti langsung melesat pergi. Semua eksekusi ini akan bergantung pada Luhan, Kris, dan Jongdae. Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol pun memerintahkan Minseok dan Yixing untuk berlatih lagi di auditorium untuk mengasah keakuratan tembakan mereka. Karna terakhir kali adegan baku tembak dengan anokata adalah sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, dan saat itu sempat terjadi kegagalan karna mereka berdua salah berkomunikasi. Hal itu dapat di wajari karna pada saat itu, Minseok dan Yixing yang masih menjadi sniper percobaan di haruskan untuk menjadi sniper utama, karna Sehun sudah tak ada lagi.

"Hyung..." Jongin menginterupsi kesenyapan yang ada setelah semua anggota inti membubarkan diri.

"Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Izinkan aku ikut andil dalam kasus ini" Jongin berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bersebelahan.

"Tidak!"

"Hyung, ayolah... kau sendiri merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku juga ingin membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri!" Jongin mulai terlihat emosi dengan Chanyeol yang tak mengizinkan keikutsertaan nya.

"Jongin, dengarkan aku. Eksekusi ini lebih baik di kerjakan oleh orang yang sudah ahli, aku tak ingin kau terluka seperti yang sudah-sudah" Chanyeol menaruh tangannya di pundak Jongin dan sedikit meremasnya. Sekejam apapun Chanyeol pada Jongin, namun Jongin tetaplah adik kecilnya yang harus ia lindungi. Karna keluarga yang saat ini ia punya hanya Jongin.

Dengan kilatan emosi, Jongin menepis tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pundaknya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia marah dan kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terlalu lembek. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin harus menyelesaikan apa yang anokata itu buat pada Organisasi Hitam dulu, dan ia berjanji untuk menembuskan peluru perak itu tepat di kepalanya. Dan dengan emosi yang masih memenuhinya, Jongin pun pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Ia akan membalaskan apa yang telah terjadi dengan tangan nya sendiri. Tak perduli jika ia harus mati, karna ia tak akan pernah hidup tenang jika membiarkan manusia itu untuk hidup di muka bumi lebih lama lagi.

Ketika Jongin telah sepenuhnya pergi, Chanyeolpun kembali ke mejanya dan mencari ponsel yang tadi sempat ia taruh disana. Bermaksud untuk menghubungi seseorang yang di kenalnya.

"Pisco, awasi Jongin sekarang. Ikuti kemanapun dia pergi, dan jaga dia, jangan sampai terluka sedikitpun" Perintah Chanyeol pada anggota dengan kode nama Pisco.

Lelaki tinggi itu kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja kerja, ia memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit tegang karna berita mencengangkan ini. Sejujurnya ia masih bingung, bagaimana bisa jasad yang sudah ia pastikan meninggal kini bangkit kembali. Sedangkan saat ia memeriksa jasad itu ia dalam keadaan yang sangat sehat. Jadi tidak mungkin ada kesalahan.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun yang masih di ruangan Chanyeol pun akhirnya bertanya pada pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan Chanyeol, karna semejak Jongin menyebut kata anokata, wajah Chanyeol jadi sangat susah untuk di prediksi. Baekhyun tak tau apa yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini, namun Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Mengingat reaksi yang di berikan anggota lain juga menguatkan spekulasi Baekhyun, bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan anokata ini.

"Aku tak apa Baek, jangan khawatir" Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyum yang terasa hambar.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Mengenai anokata?" Tebak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan yang manis, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terhibur dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Lalu pria dengan kelebihan kalsium itu pun menarik tangan Baekhyun, hingga kini si mungil menduduki kedua paha Chanyeol di atas kursi besarnya.

"Bisakah kau menyimpan rasa penasaranmu? Aku sebetulnya lelah dengan anokata itu" Chanyeol seolah sedang memohon kepada Baekhyun untuk tidak mengingatkannya dengan anotaka.

Baekhyun sekarang merasa bersalah, karena rasa penasarannya malah membuat Chanyeol lebih terbebani.

"Maafkan aku Chan, tapi aku memang ingin bertanya satu hal"

"Apa itu?" Chanyeol menyelipkan anak rambut Baekhyun hingga ke batas telinga.

"Apa kau memang benar-benar mencariku dari lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?" Chanyeol malah bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, maksudku... tadinya aku fikir kau hanya membual. Namun ketika Jongdae menyinggung tentang seseorang di pemakaman, itu membuatku sangat tersanjung"

Rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol untuk memberhentikan waktu sekarang juga. Karna Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan dengan rona merah dan wajah malu-malu itu. Dan posisi mereka yang sangat intim membuat dada Chanyeol berdebar-debar. Ini tidak pernah ia rasakan ke siapapun selain pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia ingin membawa Baekhyun pada ikatan yang manis, menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun ia tahu diri, tak mau memaksakan kehendaknya lagi pada Baekhyun, karna ia rasa dosanya pada Yoona masih belum bisa termaafkan.

"Aku sudan mencarimu dari lima tahun yang lalu. Itu sebabnya aku menjadi gila ketika kau menghilang dan di sekap di rumah sakit"

"Tapi mengirim teror bom bukanlah hal lucu Chanyeol" Baekhyun teringat lagi dengan bom-bom yang Chanyeol sebar ke seluruh rumah sakit waktu itu.

"Memang siapa yang bilang itu lucu? Tapi cara itu mampu membuat kau kembali padaku"

"Aku sudah kembali padamu sekarang"

Chanyeol diam ketika Baekhyun mengutarakan itu, mata besarnya menelisik masuk ke dalam manik Baekhyun. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya melalui pacaran mata yang mulai meneduh. Baekhyun pun mengerti, ia menerima sinaran mata itu dengan baik kemudian mengalirinya menuju hati yang sudah terisi satu nama. Dalam keadaan yang intim dan dengan kesenyapan yang tercipta, membuat Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Keduanya terpejam dengan tautan mesra yang terus terjalin, seakan menggambarkan emosi perasaan yang belum pernah tersalurkan dengan baik.

Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti kini dengan sendirinya mengalungkan tangan ke perpotongan leher milik Chanyeol, mengusak surai yang nyatanya begitu lembut. Tangan Chanyeolpun begitu, ia meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun agar terus merapat pada tubuhnya. Mereka berciuman dengan tempo yang lembut, mengalun seperti irama musik yang menenangkan. Chanyeol yang lebih dominanpun bergerak dari bibir atas menuju bibir bawah Baekhyun, melumatnya lagi tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun.

Namun Chanyeol harus melepas tautan itu mengingat Baekhyun memerlukan beberapa oksigen untuk dihirupnya. Dan dengan nafas yang naik turun, Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu. Chanyeol yang tak tahan kini menciumi lagi bibir candu itu dengan kecupan ringan, diselingi dengan beberapa kata yang mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun bergerak tak menentu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai aku kembali...**

 **Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?**

 **Maaf jika telat update, Ai sadar banget kalau ini bener-bener telat banget dari yang di janjiin sebelumnya. Abis gimana atuh real life dan dunia ff kadang ga bisa di barengin. Jadi dimohon pengertian nya ya?**

 **Nah... disini ada cast baru lhooo...**

 **FYI buat anokata itu sendiri dalam bahasa jepang berarti "orang itu" jadiii... anotaka itu bukan nama orang ya guys, tetapi lebih ke sebutan untuk seseorang. Dan kalau kalian pecinta Detective Conan sepertiku, pasti tau deh Anokata itu siapa? Yup, anokata itu di manga aslinya adalah Big Boss dari Black Organization itu sendiri. Namun karna Dark Side ini versi Ai, jadi Ai bikin anokata ini beda dari manga aslinya.**

 **Kenapa di bikin beda? Pertama, karna dari awal Ai sudah bikin Chanyeol yang jadi Big Boss. Kedua, karna Aoyama Gosho-sensei sendiri belum ngebocorin identitas anokata, jadi Ai ga tau wujud anokata itu siapa karna masih dalam prediksi.**

 **Eh, btw kenapa jd ngomongin Conan? Wkwk maapkeun Ai lagi baper karna DCM20 mau rilis dan thrillernya juga ada BOnya, hiks... yang nanti mau nonton bareng kontek Ai ya? /woy!**

 **Ah iya, disini ada code name Pisco ya? Heum... dia sebenarnya sudah muncul di chapter dulu, cuma Ai munculin lagi disini. Kira-kira siapa hayo?**

 **Btw, Ai lagi bikin FF Oneshoot Hunhan lhooo... judulnya Captured In His Eyes. Niatnya ff ini mau di ikutin ke suatu event, yaaa moga aja menang ya? Wkwkwk**

 **Sepertinya sudah dulu Ai cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Ai sangat senang kalau kalian menghargai tulisan Ai ini dengan berpendapat di kotak review. Jadi jangan lupa review ya readers?**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikir berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12: Anokata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin keluar ruangan Chanyeol dengan pintu yang terantuk keras, seolah melampiaskan kemarahannya terhadap Chanyeol. Dengan langkah besar-besar, ia berniat untuk keluar dari markas dan mencari si busuk anokata. Ia akan mencari keseluruh penjuru Jepang, lalu membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Pria tan itu berjalan di dalam lorong yang sepi, melewati beberapa deret pintu dengan tatapan nyalang penuh amarah. Entah pada langkah keberapa, ia mendengar sebuah suara di balik salah satu pintu. Hanya suara biasa, tetapi isi dari suara itulah yang membuat langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Aku rasa distrik Taito bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuknya" ujar salah satu rekan yang Jongin yakini itu adalah Kris.

Jongin memang berhenti di depan pintu ruangan Jongdae, tadinya ia ingin langsung saja keluar dari markas, namun saat mendengar Kris berbicara, kaki itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Jongin sadar, ia tak mempunyai bekal apapun untuk membunuh Anokata, bahkan tempat beradanya si busuk itu pun ia tak tahu. Jadi tak ada salahnya menguping pembicaraan mereka bukan? Toh tindakannya juga menguntungkan organisasi, menurutnya.

"Justru itu sangat bagus, Taito sangat ramai dan itu mempersulit kita untuk mencarinya" kini Luhan yang berbicara.

"Untuk apa adanya si wajah kotak ini jika tak mampu mendeteksi dimana si sialan itu berada?" Kris menunjuk-nunjuk Jongdae yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop di depannya.

"Kalian hanya perlu menyamar, letaknya berada di apartemen blok 5 distrik Taito. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan anokata berada di kamar nomor berapa, tetapi setelah aku mengetahuinya kalian akan aku kabari" ucap Jongdae tanpa melepas pandangan mata pada layar datar tersebut.

Jongin yang menguping di balik pintu langsung melesat ketika ia mendapatkan informasi bagus mengenai keberadaan anokata. Dengan langkah gusar ia terus meninggalkan lorong sepi itu, menuju salah satu apartemen di distrik Taito. Setelah keluar dari markas besarnya, Jongin lekas mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil miliknya. Bukan mobil klasik yang selalu ia bawa jika dengan Chanyeol, tetapi ini mobil sport keluaran terbaru berlambang kuda hitam.

Pria berkarisma itu menekan pedal gas hingga mentok, menyebabkan mobil hitam itu melaju tanpa ada batasan apapun. Jongin tak ubahnya seperti orang yang kerasukan setan, ia tak perduli apakah lampu jalanan berwarna merah atau tidak, karna baginya tak ada alasan untuk berhenti. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sejam, Jongin sudah berada di kawasan distrik Taito. Berbekal informasi ilegal yang ia dapatkan, ia mencari apartemen yang terletak di blok 5 distrik itu. Jongin sempat kebingungan karna ternyata ada dua apartemen yang bersebelahan di blok 5, dan keadaan itu memaksanya untuk turun dan bertanya pada seseorang.

Jongin memarkir sembarangan Ferari hitamnya, lalu keluar untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tau harus menanyakan apa "Sial, kenapa aku tak menguping pembicaraan mereka hingga selesai tadi?" rutuknya.

Lelaki yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu terus saja mondar-mandir tak tentu arah. Dihadapannya ada dua gedung apartemen yang menjulan tinggi. Jongin masih terus berfikir gedung mana yang di tempati anokata, namun semakin lama ia berfikir, semakin sulit juga jawaban yang ia dapat. Sembari berfikir, ia melihat sekeliling kawasan apartemen itu. Kedua gedung ini memang bukanlah golongan apartemen mewah seperti yang ia ekspektasikan, tetapi mungkin anokata mempunyai maksud tersendiri mengapa ia memilih salah satu dari kedua gedung ini.

" _Geurae?_ Kalau begitu aku tung... Akhhhh..."

Mendengar suara mengaduh dari balik tubuhnya, Jongin pun menoleh kebelakang. Iris hitamnya langsung melebar beberapa centi saat melihat seorang lelaki mungil yang terjatuh dengan barang belanjaan yang berserakan di lantai. Sebagai manusia yang baik, Jongin refleks membantu lelaki itu memunguti belajannya yang tercecar. Rupanya lelaki itu sedang bertelpon dengan kedua tangan yang di penuhi oleh barang belanjaan, dan ia menabrak Jongin yang masih mematung di depan gedung apartemen. Jadilah disini sekarang, ponsel pria mungiil itu jatuh beserta barang belanjaan yang tercecar.

 _"Daijoubu?"_ tanya Joingin setelah seluruh barang milik pria itu sudah kembali seperti semula.

 _"Hai"_ jawab lelaki itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa kau orang Korea? Sebab tadi aku sempat mendengar kau berbicara dengan bahasa Korea" Joingin bertanya lagi dan di buahi tatapan polos disertai dengan anggukan dari lawan bicaranya.

Melihat tatapan polos itu, waktu yang bergulir serasa terhenti detik itu juga. Seperti ada medan magnet dalam mata bulat milik lawan bicaranya. Katakanlah ia tabu akan rasa yang aneh saat ini, dirinya memang sering bercinta dengan orang lain, tapi seumur hidupnya ia tak penah begitu terpaku saat melihat mata seseorang. Dan baru Joingin sadari ternyata amarah yang tadi meluap-luap kini telah kabur entah kemana.

Melihat pria di depannya tak memberi respon apapun, lelaki mungil dengan mata besar itu pun bangkit, berniat untuk meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melamun. Namun belum ada satu langkah, tangan yang memegang kantung belanjaan itu pun di sekat oleh pria asing yang di tabraknya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria mungil itu dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Apa kau tinggal disini?" Jongin malah membalik pertanyaan.

Pria bermata bulat itu mengangguk kecil yang mana membuat Jongin begitu gemas dengan dirinya "Ada apa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Jongin tak lelah memberi pertanyaan rupanya.

"Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Ada apa?" Kyunsoo bertanya ada apa untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Apa kau tak berniat meminta maaf padaku? Kau yang menabrak ku tadi. Ah... punggung ku sakit" Jongin mengaduh dengan ekspresi yang di buat-buat.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau-"

"Aku memaafkan mu" potong Jongin "Tapi dengan satu syarat" lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggal di gedung apartemen yang mana?" tanya Jongin dengan tangan yang beralih mengambil salah satu kantung belanjaan milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tinggal di gedung yang ini" tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan wajah _innocent mode_.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat itu terlontar bersamaan dengan deru nafas Chanyeol yang memberat. Menyisir permukaan wajah Baekhyun dengan cara yang halus. Si kecil hanya mampu terpejam dengan hembusan nafas yang sama beratnya seperti milik Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia merasa begitu lega ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya, karna ia sendiri memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Katakan sesuatu Baek" Chanyeol menginterupsi si mungil yang masih terlena dengan bau nafas maskulin dari lelaki yang ia cintai.

Baekhyun pun membuka kelopak matanya. Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat, hingga hidung keduanya masih terus menempel satu sama lain. Mata sipit itu mengerjap satu dua kali, membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup setengah mati.

"Lalu?" jawab Baekhyun tepat di depan bibir kissable Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, sementara si kecil terus menyesakkan jemarinya di sela-sela rambut hitam Chanyeol.

Dengan dahi yang masih menyatu selepas berciuman tadi, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum yang amat manis. Menandakan bahwa ia menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya. Entahlah, bagi Chanyeol tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada ini. Bagaimana penantiannya selama lima tahun membuahkan hasil. Ia berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun sampai kapanpun.

Dengan posisi yang begitu intim, Chanyeol pun melumat lagi bibir tipis milik kekasihnya. Tangan besar yang masih melingkar perlahan mengusap pinggang ramping itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Nafas keduanya sama-sama memburu akibat ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Chanyeol terus memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya pada Baekhyun.

Si mungil yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Merasakan benda kenyal itu bergerak dengan tempo yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Debaran jantungnya terus berpacu hingga ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang lari maraton. Terengah-engah dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

Waktu terus berjalan, dan ciuman mereka pun semakin memanas. Keduanya seolah terbakar oleh nafsunya sendiri, mengabaikan beberapa tetes saliva yang tercecar di sisi kanan dan kiri bibir mereka. Namun pada akhirnya tautan itu terputus juga, Baekhyun pun langsung mengisi kembali pasokan oksigen pada tubuhnya. Chanyeol yang melihat kekasih mungilnya sedang terengah pun hanya mampu tersenyum dan menghapus lelehan liur yang menetes hingga dagu Baekhyun, mungkin itu liur nya atau liur Baekhyun? Entahlah...

"Apa kau kepanasan?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang lepek oleh keringat yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun.

Si kecil yang di tatap secara intens oleh Chanyeol hanya mampu tertunduk dengan anggukan kecil. Jemarinya pun sudah tak lagi berada di leher jenjang Chanyeol, melainkan meremat sepasang jemari miliknya sendiri. Baekhyun sedang gugup rupanya.

Chanyeol yang gemas sendiri akhirnya mencium dengan singkat pipi Baekhyun yang mulai gembil, tidak seperti waktu Baekhyun kembali dari rumah sakit tempatnya di sekap, terlihat kurus dengan pipi yang tirus. Lalu Chanyeol menyambar kedua jemari yang masih saling meremat, memisahkannya lalu menaruh kembali di perpotongan lehernya, menyebabkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah berjarak dari Chanyeol kini kembali mendekat karna ulah kekasih barunya.

Ketika tangan Baekhyun sudah bertengger dengan sempurna di leher Chanyeol, si pemimpin itu pun merengkuh lagi pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang masih ia pangku. Merapatkan lagi dua tubuh yang sempat terpisah jarak. Tatapan mematikan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menelan habis bola mata Baekhyun, hingga si kecil merasa seluruh dunianya sudah merasuk masuk melalui iris mata hitam milik Chanyeol. Lama kelamaan, rasa gugup Baekhyun kembali mendominasi, ia tak sanggup di tatap seperti itu terus-terusan.

Dengan pipi yang memerah Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan. Hingga wajah cantik itu berakhir di ceruk leher milik sang kekasih "Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku maluuu~" rengeknya.

Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk Chanyeol pun merasakan jika pria itu sedang terkekeh kecil akibat rengekannya. Rasanya bahagia sekali saat bisa mendengar Chanyeol tertawa bahagia seperti ini. Tidak lagi menyeramkan seperti dulu.

"Kekasihku yang menggemaskan" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusak surai madu Baekhyun dari belakang "Hei, jangan menyembunyikan wajahmu. Aku kan ingin lihat wajah kekasihku" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari leher Chanyeol dengan kedua pipi yang makin memerah. Jantungnya berdebar saat Chanyeol mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih dari Chanyeol. Dan ia menyukai saat Chanyeol memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol lembut sekali, sarat akan ketulusan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun ikut terenyuh dengan senyum yang mengembang dengan manisnya. Namum Baekhyun tak lantas menjawab dengan lisan pengakuan cinta Chanyeol, melainkan ia menjawabnya dengan ciuman yang membuat gairah keduanya panas kembali.

Entah siapa yang memulai, ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin menjadi. Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar melepas rematannya pada surai belakang Chanyeol dan beralih untuk melepas jas putih kebesaran yang membuatnya terasa seperti terbakar karna kepanasan. Padahal di ruangan itu sudah tersedia pendingin ruangan, namun tampaknya kegiatan mereka jauh lebih panas hingga pendingin ruangan itu hanya seperti angin lalu. Bunyi kecipak yang di hasilkan kedua bibir itu semakin terdengar nyaring dalam ruangan yang sepi. Seolah menjadi penguat tersendiri untuk keduanya agar tak mengakhiri permainan dengan cepat.

Chanyeol melepas lagi pagutan mereka saat merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang sudah naik turun. Dan sembari Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol beralih pada leher mulus yang sudah terbebas dari jeratan jas putih mengganggu itu. Chanyeol menciuminya, melumatnya dengan gigitan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tegang karenanya.

"Enghhh~ Chan... hen... ahh~ hentikaann..." Baekhyun meracau meminta untuk Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya di atas leher, tetapi tubuhnya terus mengingikan Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih dari ini.

Namun desahan Baekhyun tadi membuatnya tak ingin melepas leher putih ini, hingga ia terus melumati leher itu dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan, tanda bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya seorang. Tak ada yang bisa mengambil Baekhyun dari tangannya, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun.

"C-chan... emhhh~"

Desahan memabukan keluar lagi dari bibir tipis yang rada membengkak saat Chanyeol menyusupkan tangan besarnya kedalam kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan, mengelus punggung telanjang Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang seduktif. Tangan Baekhyun pun kembali pada habitat nya yaitu di belakang leher Chanyeol dan ia langsung meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol yang tak bersalah itu, berusaha mencari pelampiasan karna ulah Chanyeol yang begitu nikmat dan membuatnya ingin lebih.

Chanyeol pun bangkit dari kursi besarnya dan menggendong Baekhyun layaknya seekor koala yang sedang bergelendot dengan induknya. Chanyeol tak lagi bermain di area leher Baekhyun, tetapi ia kembali lagi melumat bibir manis Baekhyun hingga si kecil tak mendesah seperti tadi.

Langkah Chanyeol yang tergolong besar kini sampai pada sofa panjang dengan ukuran layaknya sebuah ranjang, karna sofa ini memang bisa di alih fungsikan menjadi ranjang dengan menekan kepala sofa hingga diameternya sekarang lebih besar. Chanyeol pun dengan hati-hati membaringkan Baekhyun, dan mengukungnya dengan tangan yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuh mungil itu. Ciuman yang panas itu tiba-tiba berhenti karna Chanyeol yang memutuskan tautan itu secara sepihak. Dan mata besar itu melihat Baekhyun yang mengernyit keheranan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Apa Chanyeol akan menghentikan permainan yang bahkan belum di mulai? Batin Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin melakukan apapun atas dasar keinginan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa-"

Belum selesai Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya, Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan singkat lalu berkata " _Just do it Chan, i'm okay_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum di atas Baekhyun, dan menciumi lagi bibir yang membengkak itu. Melampiaskan rasa bahagia yang tak terhingga pada Baekhyun, karna dirinya di perbolehkan untuk memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Seperti apa yang selama ini ia impikan.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga kedua insan ini entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada dalam keadaan tubuh yang tanpa busana sama sekali. Chanyeol yang masih berada di atas Baekhyun kini merendahkan posisinya agar bisa meraih nipple pink menggemaskan milik Baekyun. Chanyeol layaknya bayi besar yang sedang menyusu, mengemut habis puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang. Dan tangan yang menganggur itu memelintir dengan gemas nipple tegang yang satunya.

Mendapat kedua bendanya di maini oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah-desah dengan nama Chanyeol sebagai objek desahannya. Baekhyun seperti sedang mengejar sebuah strawberry besar akibat Chanyeol. Dirinya terengah dengan desahan yang tak henti beracau dari bibir tipis yang telah bengkak.

"C-chan... Ohhh~" tubuh Baekhyun membusung saat Chanyeol menghisap dengan kuat nipple nya. Oh Tuhan ini sangat nikmat...

"Baek?" setelah puas menyusu, Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun dengan bola mata yang memerah. Menahan hasratnya sedari tadi karna terus memanjakan tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang masih terengah hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipit yang sendu, sendu yang begitu menggoda bagi Chanyeol. Lihatlah, bagaimana si kecil sudah terkulai lemas dengan _petting_ yang di lakukan Chanyeol pada tubunya. Tangan Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan berakhir di pipi Baekhyun yang memerah, meminta izin lagi melalu tatapan mata itu.

Baekhyun yang mengerti pun mengangguk dengan senyuman "Lakukanlah Chan, aku ingin kau berada di dalam ku. Berada bersama ku" ucap Baekhyun sembari menghilangkan peluh di dahi Chanyeol yang terekspos, salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun yang sekarang ia ketahui.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang, seolah mencurahkan segala macam rasa bahagia melalui kecupan itu. Dan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun seperti mempermanis kegiatan panas mereka.

"Chan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol masih betah mencium dahi nya.

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengakhiri kecupannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Kau yang pertama untukku, jadi-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menghabiskan kata-katanya, Chanyeol memotong dengan cara menaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibir Baekhyun "Aku mengerti, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku mencintaimu Baek"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" jawab Baekhyun di sertai dengan kedua tangan yang menggantung lagi di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau mau melihat penyatuan kita atau mau melihat wajah tampan ku saja?" goda Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah saat Chanyeol memberi pertanyaan konyol untuknya. Melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang tegang dan menggantung itu saja membuat jantungnya ingin copot, bagaimana jika ia melihat proses penyatuan mereka? Ah... Baekhyun kan jadi malu.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah memerahnya dan Chanyeol hanya mampu terkikik melihat reaksi menggemaskan kekasihnya, sisi pemalu Baekhyun membuat dirinya ingin cepat-cepat memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Dengan satu tangan yang menopang tubuhnya, Chanyeol meraih bantai sofa yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk menindih bantal tersebut. Hingga kini posisi atas Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi memungkinkan si kecil yang masih malu itu untuk melihat langsung bagaimana proses penyatuan yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Bagaimanapun kau harus melihat prosesnya. Ya, proses pembuatan seorang malaikat kecil yang nanti akan kita rawat bersama" canda Chanyeol dengan kekehan di akhir kalimat. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari ternyata Baekhyun mengamini ucapan Chanyeol. Karna Baekhyun tahu, dirinya bukan lah lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki pada umumnya. Baekhyun berbeda.

Dengan dada berdebar, Baekhyun melihat jelas bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar itu menggoda lubang luarnya. Degup jantung Baekhyun terus berpompa saat benda tumpul itu perlahan memaksa masuk, berusaha menerobos _hole_ yang tak pernah di cicipi oleh siapapun.

"Akhhh..." geram Baekhyun tertahan.

"Jangan di tahan sayang, aku tau ini sangat sakit untukmu. Maka lampiaskan lah, lakukan apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kau boleh menjambak ku jika kau mau" ucap Chanyeol di sela-sela usahanya menerobos lubang Baekhyun yang sangat ketat.

Setelah Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, Baekhyun tentu saja melampiaskan apapun yang tadi sempat di tahannya. Sial, ini sangat perih! Bahkan kepala penis Chanyeol belum sepenuhnya masuk tetapi rasa sakitnya seperti kau sedang di kuliti hidup-hidup. Baekhyun pun tanpa sengaja mencakar punggung Chanyeol, karna ia tidak bohong, ini memang sakit. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk semakin dalam. Dan semakin dalam benda panjang itu masuk, semakin dalam juga cakaran pada kedua sisi punggung Chanyeol yang Baekhyun hasilkan. Mereka seimbang bukan? Sama-sama merasakan sakit.

Setelah penis besar itu sudah tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak lantas memulai permainan. Ia mendiamkan dulu adik kesayangannya, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk terbiasa akan kehadiran Chanyeol di dalam dirinya. Mata besar Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan mata terbuka, rupanya kekasihnya itu benar-benar melihat bagaimana proses penyatuan mereka. Tapi tunggu, Baekhyun menangis? Menyadari kebodohannya Chanyeol panik bukan main melihat lelehan air mata masih terus mengalir. Chanyeol merasa bersalah, Baekhyun pasti sangat kesakitan.

"Baek, maafkan aku... maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol panik dengan tangan yang menghapus lelehan air mata itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya, ini memang sakit, tapi ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang berada di dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu berkata dengan suara seraknya "Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol berada di dalam tubuhku, aku sangat bahagia Chan" ucap Baekhyun sembari mencium wajah panik Chanyeol.

"Bergeraklah sayang, aku sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi" lanjut Baekhyun ketika beberapa menit mereka habiskan dalam ciuman lembut, pengalihan rasa sakit yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk Baekhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Baekhyun yang masih melihat penis Chanyeol maju mundur pun mulai terhentak-hentak. Baekhyun sepertinya ketagihan melihat proses kegiatan mereka, buktinya mata sipit itu tak pernah lepas dari bagian bawah mereka. Baek, kau mulai mesum hm?

"Ahhh~ ahhhhh~ ahhhh~" desahan Baekhyun keluar saat Chanyeol menaikkan lagi tempo tusukannya.

"Mendesahlah... dengan... namaku" ucap Chanyeol putus-putus.

"Ouhhhh~ Chanyeolhhh~" Baekhyun menuruti sembari mencengram apapun yang berada di sekelilinganya, karna ia butuh pelampiasan atas kenikmatan ini.

Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun pun masih terus berusaha mencari titik manis milik Baekhyun yang belum ia temukan. Memompa lagi hingga tubuh Baekhyun makin tersentak-sentak. Tanpa keduanya sadari, ternyata cairan merah pekat meleleh dari kedua sisi punggung Chanyeol, membentuk sungai kecil melewati lengan kekar yang masih bertumpu pada sofa. Chanyeol tak merasa kesakitan sedikitpun ketika darah segar mengucur di tubuhnya. Ternyata cakaran Baekhyun sangat dalam menggores punggung Chanyeol, sampai darah terus mengaliri pergumulan panas mereka.

"Aahhhhh~ Chaannn~" tubuh Baekhyun membusung tanda Chanyeol telah menemukan titik manis itu.

"Aku menemukannya hm? Sial... ini... ah... sangat ketat" Chanyeol bergumam, dan menunbuk lagi spot manis yang barusan ia temukan.

Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu, tetapi saat Chanyeol mententuhnya, ia seperti sedang berada di atas awan, sangat nikmat. Dan tanpa sadar, tubuh Baekhyun menginginkan penis Chanyeol untuk menumbuk titik itu lebih keras dan lebih cepat lagi, hingga kini Baekhyun ikut-ikutan untuk menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah.

"Chan... emh~ lebih... lebih cepat~" Baekhyun mendesah sembari merengek.

Chanyeol dengan brutal menggejot lagi lubang Baekhyun, menghujami titik itu dengan keras berulang kali. Kecepatan tusukan Chanyeol tentu membuat penis itu terus bergesekan dengan lubang sempit Baekhyun, menyebabkan kejantanannya seperti sedang di urut karna lubang Baekhyun benar-benar sempit. Chanyeol mengetahui tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sampai sebentar lagi saat merasakan penisnya membesar tiba-tiba, dan saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun mengeluh ia pun tau Baekhyun akan segera sampai.

Dengan tempo tusukan yang semakin cepat, Chanyeol merasa penisnya benar-benar di cengkram hingga ia merasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Sial, ia bisa gila jika tak cepat-cepat sampai. Dengan lengan yang berlumuran darah, Chanyeol terus menopang berat tubuhnya agar bisa leluasa menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tanpa ia sadari jemari yang berada di lengan kekar Chanyeol sudah di penuhi bercak merah dari darah kekasihnya sendiri. Namun, kenikmatan membutakan mata mereka.

Dan entah pada tusukan yang keberapa, Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar penuh karna lubangnya terus mengetat dan penis Chanyeol terus membesar. Hingga...

"AAHHHHHH~ CHANYEOLHHHH~" Baekhyun membusung dengan mata terpejam.

"AHHH BAEK~" dan cairan cinta milik Chanyeol menyembur di detik berikutnya.

Baekhyun yang masih dalam fase klimas pun merasakan tubuhnya menghangay karna cairan yang Chanyeol tanamkan dalam dirinya. Mata sipit yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka perlahan, mendapati pria nya sedang sibuk mengatur nafas dengan mata tertutup di atas dadanya. Wajah Chanyeol dengan peluh yang mendominasi sangat tampan menurut Baekhyun. Jemari lentik itu terangkat, berniat untuk menghapus peluh di dahi Chanyeol yang masih terpejam. Namun ketika ia menghapus peluh itu, dahi Chanyeol yang tadinya putih kini berubah berwarna merah, dan ia menyadari warna merah pekat itu berasah dari tangannya.

Baekhyun menangis, saat tak sengaja melihat bahu Chanyeol yang masih mengeluarkan darah akibat cakarannya yang terlalu dalam. Chanyeol yang menyadari dada Baekhyun naik turun pun beralih menatap wajahnya, dan Chanyeol tentu langsung panik saat melihat Baekhyun menangis dengan jemari yang berlumuran darah.

"Baekhyun kau beradarah? Maaf kan aku Baek... maafkan aku" Chanyeol masih panik dan menyalahi dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Baekhyun terus menangis.

"Tidak Chan, maafkan aku" tangisan Baekhyun makin menjadi.

Chanyeol yang panik pun perlahan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka dengan hati-hati, lalu setelah terlepas sempurna, tubuh tingginya berlarian menuju kotak obat yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan, mengabaikan tubuh telanjangnya dan luka yang berada di punggung. Karna yang ia tau, Baekhyun sedang terluka karna nya.

Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat Chanyeol sibuk dengan kotak obat hanya demi dirinya yang tak terluka, dan memasabodokan luka yang sebenarnya berada di punggungnya. Dengan gusar Chanyeol membawa peralatan medis itu menuju sofa tempat mereka bersetubuh tadi. Tangan besarnya dengan telaten membersihkan noda merah pada jemari Baekhyun yang masih berbaring di sofa itu, dan perlakuan manis Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, hingga tangisan Baekhyun terdengar semakin nyaring.

"Hiks... berhenti Chan..."

"Maafkan aku, biarkan aku mengobatimu dulu" kekeuh Chanyeol.

"Kau yang harusnya di obati, bukan aku!" Baekhyun membentak lalu menunjuk-nunjuk punggung Chanyeol, asal mula darah itu mengalir "Punggung mu terluka karna aku, hiks karna aku terlalu dalam saat mencengkram mu" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol bingung, ia tak mengerti.

"Hiks... maafkan aku Chan... aku.. aku..." Baekhyun masih terus menangis dengan suara yang bergetar.

Chanyeol dengan gentlenya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berbaring, mengelus pucuk kepala itu, berusaha menenangkan "Jangan menangis, aku tak apa sayang. Ini hanya luka kecil" walaupun Chanyeol tak perasakan sakit apapun, tapi ia mengucapkan itu demi membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah tak sesegukan lagi, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Mencium dengan singkat kedua mata yang sembab karna menangisi pria nya. Dan Chanyeol bahagia melihat Baekhyun khawatir akan dirinya.

"Jadi, apa kekasih ku mau menyengobati luka ku?" Tanya Chanyeol riang, dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau sudah tau dimana lelaki itu berada?" tanya seorang pria pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

 _"Kami belum bisa memastikan dimana lelaki itu berada, karna tempat yang Tuan maksudkan tidak bisa terlacak dalam sistem kami"_

"Bodoh! Jadi untuk apa aku membayar kalian kalau menemukannya saja kalian tidak becus!" geram lelaki itu.

 _"Maafkan kami Tuan"_

"Jika dalam waktu satu minggu kalian tak berhasil menemukannya, maka akan aku hancurkan semua yang kalian punya, tidak perduli kalian adalah bawahan peninggalan ayahku. Camkan itu!" dengan kasar lelaki itu menutup sambungan telpon, dan membanting ponsel pintar tak berdosa dengan sembarangan.

Lelaki itu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi ruang tamu, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pening akibat marah-marah tadi. Ini sudah sebulan lebih ia mencari sesorang yang telah meinghilang secara tiba-tiba. Awalnya ia ingin mencari tanpa melibatkan bawahan ayahnya yang sudah lama tak di tugaskan itu. Namun setelah seminggu mencari seorang diri, akhirnya ia menyerah dan menugaskan para bawaahan itu untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi ternyata bahawan ayahnya tidak sehebat yang ia perkirakan, buktinya hingga saat ini lelaki itu tak bisa di temukan. Dan ia bertekat, jika lelaki itu tak di temukan dalam satu minggu dari sekarang, maka para pekerja tak berguna itu akan ia lenyapkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Ya, cara yang sama seperti ayahnya dulu.

Ting Tong!

Mata yang tadi sempat terpejam kini terbuka, ia menyumpah serapahi orang yang datang saat dirinya sedang berapi-api seperti ini.

Ting Tong!

Bell terus saja berbunyi, membuat pria yang masih terduduk itu mau tak mau harus bangkit dan membuka kan pintu. Kalau sampai petugas kebersihan yang datang, ia akan menembak kepalanya hingga bolong, lihat saja nanti!

Cklek...

"Hai, aku kesulitan mengurusi barang-barang ku, kau mau membantu ku kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Vermouth, bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" tanya Kris pada Luhan, mereka sedang berada di mobil, menuju distrik Taito.

"Aaaaaaa penampilanku menyedihkan" bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah mengeluh dengan penampilannya.

"Kau cantik, seperti barbie kkkkk~" ejek Kris.

"Aku benci jadi yeoja! Borubon, mari berganti perann~" Luhan merengek.

"Jika aku menyamar menjadi wanita dengan tubuh yang tinggi beserta suara bass menakutkan seperti ini, tak perlu waktu satu hari, bahkan setengah jam pun kita pasti akan langsung ketahuan bodoh!"

"Tapi kan aku tak ingin jadi wanita seperti ini" Luhan masih bersungut sembari mencengkram kedua buah dada imitasi dengan sebal. Dan Kris hanya mampu tertawa melihat aksi kekanakan _public figure_ itu.

"Sudah lah, tak akan ada yang mengenalimu seperti ini. Nikmati saja kemalangan mu Vermouth" Kris sepertinya tak pernah bosan mengejek Luhan.

"Yak! Kau minta kubunuh rupanya!" Luhan meninggikan volume suara dengan tangan yang menodongkan pistol hitam ke arah Kris. Ya, beginilah organisasi hitam, kematian merpakan hal konyol sehingga patut menjadi bahan lelucon.

"Wanita cantik tidak akan bermain dengan benda mematikan itu" ejek Kris (lagi)

"Terserah" Luhan capek meladeni rekan nya yang satu ini.

Dan setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai pada blok 5 distrik Taito. Namun Kris tidak memarkirkan kendaraannya di depan gedung, melainkan berhenti di sisi jalan yang masih berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari gedung itu.

"Vermouth"

Luhan diam, tak merespon panggilan Kris. Ia masih kesal karna di ejek terus-terusan oleh bule idiot yang sialnya menjadi rekannya sekarang.

"Vermoth" panggil Kris lagi.

Luhan bergeming, ia malah memainkan ponselnya.

"Vermouth"

"Apa sih?!" Luhan akhirnya kesal juga di panggil terus-terusan.

"Bukankah itu Vodka?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **01:06**

 **Wah... update tengah malem.**

 **Btw hai semuanya~**

 **Bagaimana kabar kalian? Kabar Ai baik kok wkwkwk tp mungkin setelah ini jadi ga baik, Ai yakin pasti bakal di gantung sama kalian karna kelamaan ga update hiks... Maafin ya? Kalian cantik deh, ganteng deh... wkwkwk**

 **Akhirnya Chanbaek making love wkwkwk tp Ai ga tau feelnya dapet atau engga, karna ya... Ai pernsonally blm pernah sama sekali, jadi Ai terinspirasi nulis nc ini berdasarkan imajinasi dan pengalaman baca ff nc dari author-author senior yang lain.**

 **Dan, bagaimana dengan anokata? Apa sudah ada yang nebak?**

 **Banyak kemungkinan yang ada, dan Ai ga nutup kemungkinan anokata itu orang lama atau orang baru. Karna yang tau anokata itu siapa cuma organisasi sama Ai tentunya wkwkwk /dibash**

 **Ah iya, disini ada yg Hunhan Shipper?**

 **Ai lagi ikut Big Event HHI loh, kalian bisa baca di cerita sebelah DS yg judulnya Captured in Her Eyes. Ya, seperti yang kemarin Ai bilang, mau di ikutin ke suatu event. Niatnya mau oneshoot, tp ga jadi karna waktunya ga keburu, dan akhirnya ikut yang Gs chaptered deh.**

 **Ff itu remake dari AADC lho, tp Ai ga tau itu di sebut sebagai remake atau engga, mengingat nanti di chapter-chapter terakhir bakalan melenceng jauh dari AADC. Jadi yaudah makanya Ai tulis Inspired by... tapi ada yg koreksi jadinya mungkin chap depan di tulis remake aja kali ya?**

 **Yaudah skip...**

 **Ai sengaja banyakin moment Chanbaek, karna di chap 12 atau 13, mau ada kejutan yang BOOM... bikin semua speechless. Semoga berhasil ya bikin kejutannya yehet~**

 **Terus untuk yang tanya kabarnya Sehun gimana? Tenang, dia baik-baik aja kok. Tuh lagi bobo ganteng di sebelah Ai sambil ngiler /dibakar**

 **Sehun nanti muncul kok, tenang ajin. Dan Hunhan Shipper mana suaranya?**

 **Oh iya lupa, kemarin ada yang minta Kai dan Kyungsoo di pertemuin. Dan fualaaa~ Ai mengabulkannya wkwkwk bakal banyak Kaisoo mungkin di chap 12, tapi masih mungkin loh ya? Karna kan Ai juga ngikut alur.**

 **Jadi, Hunhan Shipper dan Kaisoo Shipper mana suaranya?**

 **Sip! Yaudah kalau gitu jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak review ya? Ai ga pernah bosen bilangin ke kalian untuk menghargai semua author di luar sana yang sudah susah payah untuk buat sebuah cerita. Jadi hargailah apa yang harusnya kalian hargai :)**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	13. Chapter 13

Pagi hari di distrik Taito, seorang lelaki mengantukkan sepatu hitam hingga bunyi benda kulit itu menggema di seluruh lorong yang sepi. Sekarang pukul 5 pagi lebih tepatnya, jadi wajar saja kalau lorong itu tak banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Lelaki itu masih berjalan menyusuri beberapa deret pintu dengan nomor sesuai urutan di masing-masing pintu. Mencari salah satu nomor yang didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang ia incar. Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, orang itu berada di lantai 4 kamar 434. Informasi ini menurutnya sangat akurat, karna berasal dari orang kepercayaannya. Dan tanpa terasa, kaki panjang berbalutkan celana hitam telah berhenti di depan kamar yang ia tuju. Ia tak lantas mengetuk dengan sembarang pintu kecoklatan itu, ia hanya mengamati beberapa menit lalu hilang, pergi beranjak menuju kamar pribadinya yang ia sewa demi menjalankan misi kali ini.

Lelaki itu tenggelam dalam kamar dengan nomor urut 440, sedikit lebih jauh dari kamar yang ia tuju tadi. Namun setelah lelaki itu masuk kedalam kamar miliknya, ternyata ada seorang lelaki lagi yang mendatangi kamar urut 434. Berbeda dengan lelaki pertama, kini dirinya tak lantas melihat dengan tatapan sengit ke arah pintu coklat itu, tetapi matanya justru melihat ke arah kiri terus menerus dengan badan yang terarah ke kamar 434. Memandangi dengan tatapan sendu dan mengernyit bingung sesekali.

"Kenapa kau muncul lagi di saat yang tak tepat?" Lelaki itu bermonolog sendiri dengan suara cukup lirih. Begitu menyedihkan untuknya, walaupun ia sebenarnya tak harus seperti ini. Tapi, semua akan berantakan jika sudah menyangkut hati bukan?

Usai bermonolog, ia pun kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat pintu di depannya ini. Pintu dengan urut 434 yang sudah dua kali mendapat kunjungan mendadak di pagi-pagi buta. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam, ia ingin menyumpal mulu orang itu dengan gagang pistol berpeluru enam di dalamnya, hingga seseorang itu tak melakukan banyak kekacauan lagi.

Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengannya, menunjukan pukul 05.35, dan sepertinya ini saat yang bagus itu meninggalkan pintu sialan ini. Akan riskan sekali jika tiba-tiba si pemilik kamar keluar dengan dirinya yang masih mematung di depan kamar itu. Bisa hancur rencananya. Dan dengan langkah yang teratur, perlahan ia pun pergi. Menuju salah satu kamar yang berada di lorong itu. Bukankah sudah dibilang bahwa ia punya rencana untuk seseorang di dalam kamar 434? Jadi memilih kamar 436 yang berada tepat di depan kamar terkutuk itu dirasa tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

 **Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikir berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13: Brace you're self! Anokata's coming!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar besarnya dengan langkah tertatih, bokongnya masih saja terasa perih. Dan jangan tanya apa yang menyebabkan bokong si mungil ini terasa nyeri, karna ya... seperti yang kita tahu ia sudah di bobol oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya setelah mereka berhubungan, Chanyeol langsung memakaikan selimut tebal yang berada di dalam ruang kerjanya. Lalu menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar milik mereka berdua. Chanyeol memberi saran yang berupa perintah agar Baekhyun istirahat dan tidur di kamar, membiarkan urusan anokata agar Chanyeol sendiri yang mengurusnya. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol tak bisa lepas tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin bukan? Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi keras kepala, setelah dirinya di tinggalkan sendiri di kamar, si kecil itu langung berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan beberapa peluh dan cairan kental yang mengering di sela-sela paha dalamnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Baekhyun pun keluar kamar dengan jalan kecil-kecil. Seperti nenek tua yang ingin menyebrang jalan, sangat hati-hati sekali.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan jarak antara kamar miliknya dengan ruang kerja Chanyeol sungguh jauh. Padahal ia ingat sekali, ruang kerja Chanyeol hanya beberapa langkah dari kamar mereka. Apa ini efek karna bokongnya yang terlalu sakit? Jadi rasanya jarak yang pendekpun terasa bergitu jauh.

Setelah susah payah, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai pada ruang kerja Chanyeol. Mengetuk perlahan dan membuka gagang pintu. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas lelakinya sedang sibuk dengan tab 10 inch yang berada di tangannya. Kepala Chanyeol tertunduk dengan dahi mengernyit, tampan sekali fikir Baekhyun.

Kaki mungilnya perlahan mulai melangkah dan kembali menutup pintu kayu kokoh bercat hitam. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terlihat serius dengan tab itu. Tak sadar ternyata Baekhyun sudah sampai di samping meja, tepatnya bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol yang tak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun. Pria dengan dahi terekspos itu kaget saat mendapat kecupan manis di pipi kanan, dan mata besar itu mencari siapa dalang atas pencurian kecupan di pipi kanannya. Ternyata itu Baekhyun, kekasih mungilnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan tubuh yang condong ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa disini? Kau kan harusnya istirahat di kamar kita" Chanyeol menasihati kekasihnya dengan jemari yang menangkup pipi bulat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun merona sendiri saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan "kamar kita", rasanya seperti sudah berkeluarga dengan Chanyeol, padahal kan mereka baru saja resmi jadi sepasang kekasih hari ini.

"Eum... tapi aku ingin disini. Aku benci di tinggal sendirian" kata Baekhyun dengan posisi masih condong ke arah Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah kekasihku sudah berubah rupanya, seingatku dulu kau sangat takut berdekatan dengan ku hm?" Chanyeol malah menggoda Baekhyun, dan yang di goda hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan membahas itu, aku malu~"

"Jadi apa lebih baik kita membahas permainan ku tadi? Bagaimana? Apa kau puas sayang? Atau mau main lagi?"

"CHANYEOL!" wajah Baekhyun sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Chanyeol mengungkit kegiatan panas mereka tadi secara blak-blakan. Bagaimana jika orang lain dengar?

"Ahahaha aku bercanda, sini..." Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Baekhyun pun menurut, ia duduk menyamping dengan kepala bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Terdengar samar-samar degup jantung teratur yang berdetak, menandakan bahwa lelaki tingginya dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya alasan utama mengapa Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk ke ruang kerja Chanyeol karna Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan kekasihnya. Pasalnya, sebelum mereka berhubungan intim, keadaan di sekitar mereka sedang kacau. Anokata yang tiba-tiba kembali, dan Jongin yang menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan ya... sepengetahuan Baekhyun, belum ada laporan apapun dari Pisco perihal keadaan Jongin. Apa dia baik-baik saja atau bagaimana? Sebab si hitam seksi itu nekad mencari anokata tanpa bekal apapun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya maupun Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kepala mengusak di dada Chanyeol, mencari kenyamanan sendiri.

"Aku sedang memikirkan kekasihku" jawab Chanyeol asal dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

Mendengar jawaban asal yang tak bisa ia terima, kepala Baekhyun pun bangkit. Kedua jemarinya mengunci rahang Chanyeol, memaksa lelakinya agar menatap kedua mata sipit itu. Baekhyun seolah berbicara dengan tatapan mata tajam, ia ingin mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dengan mata tajamnya, berusaha mengintimidasi Chanyeol yang tak gentar sedikitpun. Menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan mata menyalang seperti ini malah membuat dirinya semakin menggemaskan. Lihat saja, bagaimana usaha Baekhyun untuk melebarkan kedua matanya dengan alis yang tertaut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Lucu sekali...

"Chanyeol, aku serius!" ucap Baekhyun sok galak.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan deretan gigi putih yang terpampang nyata. Baekhyun membuat fikirannya yang kalut dapat jernih kembali. Setidaknya dengan hadirnya Baekhyun, ia tak merasa terlalu emosi seperti dulu.

Sebenarnya sebelum Baekhyun datang, Chanyeol mendapat sebuah laporan dari Pisco, mengatakan bahwa Jongin berada di salah satu gedung apartemen di distrik Taito. Pisco pun menambahkan, bahwa ia melihat Jongin masuk ke apartemen itu bersama seorang lelaki dengan tinggi sekitar 173cm, mungkin sekitaran Baekhyun tingginya. Pisco bilang Jongin masuk gedung itu dengan menenteng barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak dan diyakini itu adalah milik lelaki kecil tersebut. Lalu yang membuat Chanyeol heran adalah, siapa lelaki itu? Apa yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui tentang adiknya sendiri? Dan kenapa Jongin bertemu dengan lelaki itu ketika keadaan sedang genting begini?

"Chan? Kau tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun sarat akan ke khawatiran "Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau mau. Aku tak ingin kekasihku ini memendam semua masalahnya sendiri, kau bahkan tau aku sudah telalu jauh mendengar tentang anokata. Dan ini pasti berhubungan dengannya kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun melalui tatapan lembutnya.

"Bohong" Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dahi Chanyeol yang terekspos, menyeretnya dari arah kiri ke kanan "disini tertulis dengan jelas sekali, bohong" bibir tipis itu menekan kata bohong agar Chanyeol mau mendengarnya.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memberitahu tentang kekacauan fikirannya jika perlakuan Baekhyun sungguh manis? Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang ingin merusak moment mereka, tetapi ini juga menyangkut tentang Jongin, adik kandungnya sendiri. Jadi apa Chanyeol cerita saja pada Baekhyun tentang pria misterius yang bersama Jongin itu?

"Sebenarnya-"

PIP PIP... PIP PIP...

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi sehingga kata yang harusnya terucap kini menggantung begitu saja di udara. Sebelumnya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, berisyarat apa ia harus menunda telpon itu lalu lanjut berbicara atau mengangkat panggilan itu terlebih dahulu. Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, seolah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengangkat telpon yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Wah... Chanyeol sudah banyak berubah sekarang, biasanya ia tak perlu meminta izin pada siapapun untuk melakukan suatu hal, dan barusan ia meminta izin pada Baekhyun? Apa ini lelucon?

"Jadi ia berada di distrik Taito?" jawab Chanyeol dengan mode santai, namun ia teringat sesuatu "Apa?! Distrik Taito katamu? Bagaimana bisa?! Kau, keruanganku sekarang!" Chanyeol membentak, ia baru ingat kalau Pisco menemukan Jongin di distrik Taito. Dan baru saja Jongdae menginformasikan kalau Luhan dan Kris sudah sampai pada apartemen tempat di yakininya anokata berada.

"Tenanglah" Baekhyun yang masih berada di pangkuan Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang tersulut emosi. Baekhyun sempat terlonjak kaget saat Chanyeol membentak seseorang berkode nama Kir di ponsel Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau itu Jongdae, tapi ia tak tau apa yang Jongdae katakan di sebrang sana, setikdaknya sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu tentang Taito.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu takut" ucap Chanyeol menyesal.

"Chan, aku ingin bertanya" Baekhyun penasaran, dan bisa di bilang fikirannya sekarang jauh lebih kalut dari Chanyeol.

"Tentu baby" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Siapa yang sedang berada di Taito? Apa itu Jongin?"

"Ya, Jongin berada di Taito" Chanyeol menghela nafas, berbagai macam opsi muncul berjejalan di dalam kepalanya "Dan juga anokata" lanjutnya.

Bisa Chanyeol rasakan Baekhyun menegang di dalam pangkuannya. Apa maksudnya reaksi Baekhyun seperti ini?

"Apa kau ingat? Distrik Taito adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat tinggalku dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu hari kemudian**

"Mengapa kau muncul lagi di saat yang tak tepat?" Seseorang bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya rada remuk ketika tak sengaja menemukan seorang lelaki yang postur tubuhnya sangat ia kenali. Lelaki yang sudah berani membawa hati yang di penuhi dengan lumpur hitam itu pergi dan tak mengembalikannya.

Ia menyingkap rambut panjang sebahu miliknya, lalu pergi menuju daun pintu bernomor 436. Rasanya ia ingin bergelung saja di dalam kamar yang baru di sewanya, menangis sepuasnya dengan dada yang amat sesak. Namun ia hanya mampu mematung di depan pintu kamarnya, menangis tertahan karna ini masih terlalu pagi untuk meraung-raung.

Tangan rampingnya hanya terdiam di atas kenop pintu tanpa berniat membukanya. Seseorang itu sendirian di dalam lorong yang sepi. Mentari perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, menerangi wajah sembab yang entah sejak kapan jadi mengkilat karna air mata. Ia masih sendirian, hingga seseorang lagi keluar dari salah satu pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya dalam bahasa Jepang.

"Ne" jawabnya serak, ia tak sadar baru saja menjawab dengan bahasa Korea, bukan Jepang.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanya orang itu lagi, tapi dengan tangan yang menepuk bahu yang terekspos.

Sesorang itu menangis makin jadi, hatinya sakit bercampur dengan malu di wajahnya. Karna misi sialan ini ia harus bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu dan juga ia harus menyamar menjadi wanita dengan wig beserta payudara imitasi, memalukan sekali.

"Noona gwenchana?" ucap lelaki itu ketika mendengar Luhan -si gadis imitasi yang sedang menangis- malah menangis makin kencang hingga bahunya naik turun dengan kepala yang masih tertempel pada daun pintu.

"Noona?" ulang Luhan dengan tatapan sengit, rupanya ia lupa bahwa sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita.

"Kau seorang wanita dan terlihat lebih tua dariku, jadi aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan noona, apa aku salah?" lelaki itu berbicara dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap lucu.

"Ah... tidak, tidak ada yang salah" Luhan menghapus air matanya kasar lalu tersenyum memaksa. Dia kelihatan sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Gwencaha?" tanya lelaki itu lagi, sepertinya ia terlalu khawatir dengan Luhan yang notabene adalah orang asing yang baru di kenalnya.

Luhan mengangguk manis, tetapi air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sekelibat bayangan lelaki tinggi itu menggerayangi fikirannya. Terutama bayangan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di dalam basement apartemen tempat tinggalnya, dan entah kenapa senyum tampan lelaki itu tak mau pergi. Luhan merasa otaknya sudah mulai bergeser karna ia tak bisa menghapus bayangan akan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Aku tak apa" kata Luhan sembari menghapus lagi air matanya "Ah... perkenalkan, namaku Luxie, aku baru saja pindah hari ini" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri. Luhan memakai nama Luxie sebagai penyamarannya, jika ia sudah susah payah berdandan sebagai wanita dan tetap memakai nama Xi Luhan maka dengan mudah kedoknya terbongkar. Ingat kan Luhan adalah salah satu _Public Figure_ yang sering wara-wiri di layar kaca? Jadi lebih aman menamai dirinya sebagai Luxie untuk sekarang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kyungsoo" jawabnya riang lalu menjabat tangan Luhan dengan semangat "Aku penghuni nomor 434, wah... kamar noona bersebrangan dengan kamarku" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jika di teliti lagi, bola mata Luhan sempat melebar dua kali lipat beberapa detik. Mana mungkin orang yang di yaniki anokata adalah orang yang lucu dan menggemaskan seperti ini? Sebelumnya Jongdae sudah memberitahu via email tentang anokata yang kemungkinan menempati kamar dengan nomor 434, dan barusan Kyungsoo bilang ia tinggal di kamar nomor 434. Jadi anokata itu adalah Kyungsoo? Bagaimana mungkin? Luhan tak percaya.

"Sayang? Sedang apa disini?" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang. Rambut hitamnya menutupi dahi, dan kacamata dengan bingkai hitam pula bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Terlihat seperti jelmaan karakter-karakter dalam manga jepang.

"Ah... chagi" Luhan memerankan perannya, ia memeluk tubuh Kris yang tadi memanggil dengan sebutan sayang. Ya, mereka berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih sekarang.

 _'Sial! Sedang apa mereka disini?'_

Tanpa ketiganya sadari, ternyata seseorang yang menjadi perhatian Luhan tadi malah memperhatikan interaksi dari ketiganya. Lelaki itu menggeram saat melihat tangan Kris dengan apiknya bertengger di pinggang ramping Luhan. Oh... tentu saja lelaki itu tau siapa kedua manusia yang sedang menyamar itu. Mata seorang detektif tak mudah di kelabui bukan?

"Kalian pasti pengantin baru" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa di saring dulu.

"B-bukan, kami sepasang kekasih" jawab Luhan gelagapan "Kenalkan, dia Yifan, hm... tunanganku" Luhan memperkenalkan Kris dengan nama Yifan. Sebab tak ada yang tau nama cina Kris, kecuali anggota organisasi.

"Kalian serasi sekali" puji Kyungsoo, namun baru saja ia ingin bertanya tetapi ponsel yang berada di sakunya terus bergetar, meminta untuk segera di angkat. Lalu Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel dan melihat nama si pemanggil "Kalau begitu senang bertemu denganmu Luxie noona, Yifan hyung" ujarnya sambil melambai kemudian menghilang ke dalam kamar yang menuh tanda tanya, kamar 434.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengangkat telpon penting itu. Dan mendengar penjelasan orang di sebrang sana tentang tujuannya berada di Taito ini.

"Ah... begitu?"

 _"..."_

"Tidak perlu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan dua orang yang mencurigakan. Bisa kau kirimkan data peninggalan ayah tentang organisasi itu?"

 _"..."_

"Ya, seperti yang kau tau, ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik"

 _"..."_

"Kau benar, _give and take right?_ " Senyum iblis terpatri di bibir tebal lelaki bermata bulat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Arrrgghhhhhhh!" jerit seorang lelaki paruh baya saat dada kirinya terantuk peluru panas, entah untuk yang keberapa kali._

 _"Pemandangan yang sangat indah" ujar salah satu orang yang berada di dalam sebuah basement "Kau tau saat ini adalah saat yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Melihat kau sekarat dengan berjuta peluru yang tertanam di tubuhmu" pria itu bersedekap dada dengan sombonya._

 _"Cih! Kau fikir aku takut denganmu?! Tidak akan brengsek!" jawab lelaki sekarat itu dengan nada meremehkan._

 _"DIAM KAU PARK!"_

 _DAR!_

 _Satu lagi peluru perak bersarang dalam tubuh lelaki yang tersungkur itu, entah kali ini beda kecil itu menembus belahan tubuh sebelah mana, yang jelas lelaki itu sudah sangat kesakitan, hingga sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa._

 _Pria itu adalah Tuan Park, ayah dari Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dan alasan kenapa ia berada di sini karna istrinya, Nyonya Park sedang di sekap oleh sekumpulan bajingan tak berotak yang ingin menguasai pasar gelap. Sebelumnya memang sempat terjadi kekacauan di pasar gelap dan si pemimpin brengsek itu berusaha untuk merebut wilayah yang sudah di kuasai oleh organisasi hitam. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga Tuan Park tidak ingat bagaimana istrinya bisa terjelembab kedalam organisasi D._

 _Organisasi D adalah musuh terbesar organisasi hitam, di pimpin oleh keparat bernama Do. Park tidak begitu mengetahui nama asli dari Do, ia hanya mengingat marga yang menjijikan itu saja, karna buatnya mengingat nama panjang musuhnya hanya membuang-buang waktu saja._

 _Do mengatakan dengan sombongnya pada Park, kalau memang Park ingin menyelamatkan istrinya, maka datanglah sendiri ke perbatasan kota Tokyo. Perlu kalian tau, pinggir kota adalah tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melenyapkan kutu-kutu kecil penganggu. Dan Do pun berfikiran seperti itu._

 _Jauh sebelum Park datang ke markasnya, Do sudah menembakkan dua peluru berukuran 6mili ke dalam otak Nyonya Park. Do bukanlah orang bodoh yang bisa di ajak negosiasi, dan ia tau di belakang tubuh tegap Park, pasti banyak anak buah yang menintainya dari jauh. Jadi membunuh hama wanita bermarga Park menjadi suatu keharusan baginya. Karna dengan begini permainan akan terasa lebih asik._

 _"Katakan dimana istriku keparat!" ujar Park lirih, darah sudah merembes melalui lubang-lubang yang tak sedikit ditubuhnya. Peluru itu membuat tubuh tegapnya kini lemah tak berdaya._

 _"Kau dari awal tentu tau apa yang aku inginkan hm?" Do berjalan menuju Park yang tersungkur di atas tanah, lalu berjongkok. Tangan gagah itu mencengkram wajah lesu di depannya, kemudian berdesis "Serahkan wilayah itu, atau aku akan membunuh istrimu"_

 _"Bajingan!"_

 _"Hei, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bernegosiasi Park. Ya... kau hanya punya waktu dua menit untuk menelpon bawahanmu dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari wilayah itu" Do berujar lagi, namun kini tangan kanan nya bergerak dengan lincah memainkan pistol hitam "Atau..."_

 _DAR!_

 _Do menitipkan lagi pelurunya di perut bagian bawah Park yang sudah di lumuri darah "Istrimu akan mendapatkan ini di kepalanya"_

 _Park tentu kalut, organisasi hitam memang sangat penting untuk dirinya. Namun jika disuruh memilih, maka ia akan memilih istirnya dari organisasi hitam. Merelakan satu wilayah bukan masalah untuknya, ia bisa mencari wilayah lain dan membangun markasnya kembali. Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah menetap di Jepang pasti bisa membantunya. Ya, hanya mereka berdua harapan yang ia punya._

 _"Dimana ponselku? Aku akan meminta anak buahku untuk mengosongkan wilayah itu" ujar Park dengan nafas tersengal._

 _"Kau fikir aku bodoh? Ponselmu sudah ku hancurkan" tangan Do mulau mengusak saku celana, mengambil ponsel khusus miliknya "Gunakan ini! Setidaknya cecurut peliharaanmu tak mampu mendeteksi signal yang di keluarkan"_

 _ **Other Side.**_

 _"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang dengan gusar._

 _"Tak terdeteksi dimanapun Chanyeol" jawab Jongdae dengan mata yang kesana-kemari. Berusaha untuk fokus karna Chanyeol dari tadi terus membombardir pertanyaan ke arahnya._

 _"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Masa begitu saja tidak bisa terlacak?! Jika dalam lima menit aku tak medapatkan apa yang aku mau, maka kau akan mati di tanganku!" Chanyeol ngamuk dengan tangan yang menodongkan shootgun hitam miliknya ke arah kepala Jongdae._

 _Setengah jam yang lalu Chanyeol mendapat sebuah kabar dari bawahanya bahwa Ibunya di sekap oleh seseorang dari organisasi D, Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menjalankan transaksi, buru-buru kembali ke markas utama. Jongin pun begitu, ia tiba dua menit setelah Chanyeol tiba. Chanyeol tentu saja langsung bergerak menuju ruangan ayahnya. Berusaha menayakan kebenaran kabar itu, namun saat tiba di ruangan ayahnya, lelaki tua itu sudah tidak ada di tempat. Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di dalam benaknya, dan perasaannya pun kini sudah jauh jika di katakan baik-baik saja._

 _Tanpa fikir panjang Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung menuju ruangan Jongdae, karna saat ini hanya Jongdae yang bisa di andalkan. Bawahan ayahnya terlalu kolot untuk mendeteksi dengan sistem lama mereka. Jadi Chanyeolpun mempercayakan Jongdae untuk mendeteksi dimana keberadaan ayah dan ibunya. Namun sudah 20menit berlalu tetapi Jongdae masih kesulitan untuk menemukan jejak kehidupan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol._

 _PIP PIP... PIP PIP..._

 _Ponsel Chanyeol berdering di saat yang tak tepat, dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel hitam itu dan berniat untuk membantingnya, namun tangannya segera di tepis oleh Jongin. Entah kenapa si kulit tan merasa itu adalah panggilan penting. Dan berhubung Chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus, maka ia serahkan ponsel itu pada Jongin, sebelum niatnya untuk melenyapkan benda itu muncul kembali._

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Jongin-ah..." Jongin membatu saat suara yang sangat ia kenali berdengung disana. Suara itu amat lirih, dan membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri._

 _"A-appa?" Jongin menjawab dengan suara yang terbata._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar suara putus-putus Jongin langsung membalikan tubuhnya yang sempat membelakangi Jongin. Lalu merarik paksa ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga adiknya dengan kasar._

 _"Cepat lacak panggilan ini" perintah Chanyeol pada Jongdae, lalu ia tempelkan ponsel itu di telinga peri nya"Appa? Gwenchana? Kau dengar suaraku? Appa? Appa?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi._

 _"Ne, Chanyeol-ah... cepat kosongkan markas utama... uhuk" suara Tuan Park diselingi dengan batuk kering, membuat kemarahan Chanyeol makin memuncak._

 _"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Katakan padaku appa!" Chanyeol membentak._

 _"Kosongkan markas utama Chanyeol-ah... uhuk... kosongkan wilayah itu, atau..."_

 _"Atau apa? Appa? Yeoboseo? Appa?" Chanyeol panik ketika tak ada lagi suara dalam ponselnya "Appa? Hallo? Appa?" tanya nya lagi._

 _"Brengsek!" Chanyeol ngamuk dengan membanting ponsel tak berdosa itu dengan kasar._

 **Flashback End.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di atas ranjang milik mereka, sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat menaruh terlebih dahulu tab yang berisi tentang penyelidikan anokata.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun berubah menjadi murung setelah Chanyeol menyuruh Jongdae ke ruangannya untuk menjelaskan keberadaan anokata. Chanyeol kembali teringat dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang di pangkuannya saat Jongdae membeberkan informasi yang ia dapat. Chanyeol dan para anggota organisasi memang yakin anokata adalah orang yang berbeda dengan anokata yang sebelumnya. Mungkin ini penerus atau kerbat yang ingin menghancurkan kembali organisasi hitam miliknya. Ia juga tak tau banyak sebab yang mereka hadapi adalah orang baru. Dan Chanyeol harus ekstra hati-hati kali ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi pada Baekhyun, sekarang ia sudah berada di samping Baekhyun dan merebahkan badan atletisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Baekhyun di sertai dengan senyuman.

"Katakan padaku"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chan, sungguh" Baekhyun membalik tubunya, hingga kini ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang sungguh tampan malam ini.

"Bohong" Chanyeol menunjuk dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup poni dengan telunjuk, lalu menggeser dari arah kiri ke kanan, persis seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya kemarin "Disini tertulis dengan jelas, bohong"

"Itu kan milikku~" Baekhyun mengerucut sebal saat 'cara' nya di curi oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menepis kegalauan yang ada di kepalanya. Karna ia yakin, anokata bukanlah orang itu. Mungkin Jongdae dan Chanyeol hanya salah orang.

"Katakan padaku Baek, kau pasti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu kan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tangan yang menyingkirkan anak rambut di dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol lalu terisak disana, sekelibat bayangan tentang ciri-ciri anokata kini terpampang lagi dalam benaknya. Sebab ciri-ciri itu begitu mirip dengan... Kyungsoo, sahabat sekaligus saudara tirinya.

"Hei jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja sayang, selama kau ada di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun memang tak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Chanyeol. Ia memang mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, tapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Bagitu banyak yang ia khawatirkan hingga kepalanya kini berdenyut nyeri. Padahal kalau di fikir, hidupnya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ia sudah tak merasakan dendam lagi, dan cintanya pada Chanyeol juga sudah terikat dengan manis. Namun kenapa Tuhan seperti tak pernah bosan untuk menggerus hatinya hingga sakit seperti ini? Apa dirinya tak boleh hidup bahagia?

Baekhyun yang terisak hanya mampu mengangguk di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin melepas pelukan hangat ini, ia tak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menghabisi orang bernama anokata itu.

"Jangan menangis, itu salah satu kelemahanku" ujar Chanyeol sembari melepas pelukannya, bermaksud untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus lelehan air mata agar tak tumpah lagi.

"Baek?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dirinya selesai untuk menghapus air matanya Baekhyun.

"Hm?" jawab Baekhyun dengan hidung memerah.

Chanyeol tak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kedua bola mata besar itu tertuju pada satu arah, yaitu bibir cerry Baekhyun. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk mempertemukan kembali kedua belah bibir itu. Baekhyun pun mengerti, ia memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut bibir tebal Chanyeol yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Dalam ranjang besar milik mereka, Chanyeol melumat dengan lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun. Lidah tak bertulang miliknya mengeksplor rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan sangat halus. Tempo kecupan mereka sangat lamban seolah ciuman mereka adalah sebuah irama yang syahdu. Baekhyun tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang berkat kekasihnya ini.

Dengan santai Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun hingga si kecil tenggelam dalam tubuh tinggi besarnya. Mereka melakukan ciuman yang sangat manis di atas ranjang dengan tubuh yang saling berpelukan. Hingga suatu getaran di meja nakas menghancurkan kegiatan manis mereka.

"Angkatlah dulu" ucap Baekhyun dengan dahi dan hidung yang masih menempel dengan milik Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol menciumi lagi bibir Baekhyun tetapi dengan sebelah tangan yang mencari-cari benda pipih itu sembarangan. Seolah telapak tangannya mempunyai kedua mata, hingga ia tak perlu lagi melihat untuk mengambil ponsel yang masih heboh begetar itu.

Dilepasnya lumatan pada bibir Baekhyun lalu ia menjawab panggilan menggangu yang telah merusak moment nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Halo?"

 _'Gin, aku sudah mendapat rekaman suara anokata'_ suara di sebrang sana yang Chanyeol yakin sekali itu adalah Kris.

"Kirimkan via emai, kau menganggu kegiatanku" jawab Chanyeol ketus. Baekhyun yang ada di pelukan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sembari menghapus jejak saliva yang membasahi seluruh bibirnya.

 _'Yak! Kau kurang ajar sekali Gin! Kami bersusah payah disini, dan kau sedang enak-enakan bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun? Oh... Vermouth kau dengar ini, suara si keparat ini bahkan masih tersengal-sengal!'_ Kris mengomel di sebrang sana.

"Kau sedang dalam tugas,lebih baik menyebut Baekhyun dengan kode nama. Kau ingin aku menendangmu setelah kembali kesini?"

 _'Woah... Daebak! Bahkan sekarang kau berkata akan menendangku? Bukankan biasanya 'kau ingin aku menembak kepalamu?' Hahaha... yausudah aku akan kirimkan via email. Buatkan keponakan yang banyak untukku, arraseo?'_

Chanyeol langsung menutup sambungan telpon tanpa mau membalas perkataan Kris. Lagipula tanpa di suruh pun Chanyeol dengan senang hati membuatkan keponakan untuk naga jelek itu. Kalau perlu satu anggota akan mendapat satu keponakan masing-masing. Ah... Chanyeol akan membicarakam hal itu dengan Baekhyun nanti.

Selang beberapa detik, suara dentangan muncul lagi di ponsel Chanyeol. Menandakan bahwa email yang dikirim oleh Kris sudah masuk. Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol pun bisa membaca isi email yang Kris kirimkan dengan jelas.

"Kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Suara si keparat itu" Chanyeol menyebut anokata dengan kata keparat, karna menurut Chanyeol kata itu pantas untuknya.

"Apa boleh?" sejujurnya degup jantung Baekhyun sudah berlarian kesana-kemari, ia sudah resah sendiri dan berdoa mati-matian agar apa yang ada di fikirannya tidak akan terjadi.

"Tentu sayang" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengecup pujuk kepala Baekhyun.

Ibu jari Chanyeol langsung menyentuh ikon virtual di dalam pesan yang Kris kirimkan, dan satu detik kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat fasih di telinga salah satu di antara mereka.

 _"Tidak perlu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan dua orang yang mencurigakan. Bisa kau kirimkan data peninggalan ayah tentang organisasi itu?"_

 _'Ini kan suara Kyungsoo'_ jerit Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semua~**

 **Chapter 13 update yehet~~~ Gimana?**

 **Udah ketauan siapa anokata, tapi masih ada satu flashback yang belum di tampilin di chap ini, kemungkinan di tampilin di chap depan. Apa kalian mau menunggunya? Ai harap masih mau nunggu ya?**

 **Sejujurnya Ai ga tau mau ngomong apa, hati juga masih cenat-cenut tentang skandal yang yah... you know what i mean right?**

 **Dan mau info juga sebenernya Ai lagi dalam mode hiatus, bisa di bilang salah satu faktornya karna berita itu, tapi ada faktor lain juga yang bikin Ai mutusin untuk hiatus. Mungkin setelah chap ini Ai akan jarang update, mianhae:"**

 **Tapi aku tetap dengerin masukan-masukan dari kalian kok, dan maaf juga masih belum bisa balas review :(**

 **Untuk kemarin yang tanya line aku, aku udah cantumin di profile ya? Mari kita berteman!**

 **Ai juga update barengan lhoo sama Gyupal:3 dia baru mulai ulang untuk debut, jadi aku ingin support dia hehe fighting ya de...**

 **Yoshhh... Ai ga ingin bicara banyak, yang jelas tetap review dan tetap support siapapun yang udah ngehibur kalian. Dan jangan lupa tetap semangat ya! Terutama untuk yang besok UN, jangan buka ffn dulu. Bukanya nanti aja setelah kalian tuntas UN! Semoga nilai kalian memuaskan, dan untuk yang ga UN, tetep semangat belajarnya ya!**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14: Kepingan dari masa lalu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Rasakan ini sialan!"_

 _DAR!_

 _DAR!_

"Tidak... Appa!"

 _"Ternyata Park brengsek itu mempunyai anak yang sama brengseknya juga huh?"_

 _"Diam kau keparat!"_

 _DAR!_

 _DAR!_

 _"Agh... kau fikir aku takut pada bocah ingusan sepertimu? Tidak akan!"_

 _"Bajingan ini terus saja mengoceh. Hyung, boleh kah aku menghabisinya juga?"_

 _"Tentu, habisi dia. Tapi sisakan kepala untuk ku Vodka"_

"Appa... Tidak... Vodka jangan. A-appa hiks"

 _BUGH!_

 _DAR!_

 _BUGH!_

 _"Aaarrrgghhhh..."_

 _"Sentuhan terakhir untuk mu, Gin hyung"_

 _DAR!_

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

Teriakan itu menggema dalam kamar mungil dengan cahaya yang temaram. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang lelaki, dengan peluh dan tangis yang tercampur di wajah kusutnya. Nafas seolah tertinggal di tenggorokan hingga dirinya harus mengais oksigen dengan cara brutal seperti itu.

"Hiks appa... Baekhyun-ah... mengapa kalian meninggalkanku? Hiks..." tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo berusaha mencari kehangatan dalam sela-sela lututnya, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan kehangatan dimana pun.

Mimpi yang baru saja datang adalah mimpi yang terus menerornya selama sebulan terakhir. Dimana putaran masalalu kembali terngiang di dalam kepala, rekaman cctv yang ia lihat bulan lalu terus saja menggerayangi nya, bahkan hingga memasuki alam bawah sadar.

Kyungsoo tersiksa, ia ingin menangis setiap bayangan dimana ayahnya tak berdaya dengan luka lebam dan luka tembak bercampur dalam tubuh ringkih itu. Kyungso ingin meledak saat melihat dua orang dengan jubah hitam menyiksa ayah kandungnya tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta ini memang sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Dimana ia tak sengaja menemukan ruangan tersembunyi di balik tembok rumahnya.

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Langkah kecil yang tadi terus berjalan kini tehenti di depan tumpukan buku dengan rak kayu sebagai penyanggah. Entah apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dalam perpustakaan tua di dalam rumahnya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi perpustakaan ini, seingatnya terakhir kali ia berada di sini ketika masih duduk di bangku universitas beberapa tahun yang lalu._

 _Sepeninggal orang tuanya, Kyungsoo memang sengaja tak menginjakkan kaki di perpustakaan ini. Alasannya sederhana, karna ia tak ingin terlalu merindukan ayah dan ibunya._

 _Perpustakaan ini adalah tempat dimana semua kenangan berada. Dari album foto ketika ia masih memakai popok hingga foto saat dirinya mengenakan jubah dan toga bersama Baekhyun juga tersimpan apik di sini. Itulah sebabnya Kyungsoo tak ingin mengunjungi perpustakaan ini, karna ketika ia menginjakkan kaki disini, bayangan ayah ibunya akan selalu membuat dadanya sesak. Singkat kata, ia terlalu merindukan kedua orang tuanya._

 _Namun ada satu hal mengapa Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan ini. Karna ia tak bisa membendung lagi rasa rindu terhadap keluarga kecilnya. Ayah ibu yang tak akan bisa di temui lagi, serta sekarang saudara tiri satu-satunya pun telah hilang bak di telan bumi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang tidak tinggal dalam satu atap lagi. Alasannya karna Baekhyun bergitu keras kepala ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan Kyungsoo lagi, dan dasarnya memang terlalu baik, maka Kyungsoo mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menempati apartemen nya sendiri. Toh mereka masih bisa bertemu di sekolah dasar tempat mereka bekerja dan masih bisa bersama ketika akhir pekan tiba bukan? Kyungsoo terlalu menyayangi Baekhyun, bahkan sudah menganggap lelaki bermata sipit itu sebagai saudara kandungnya, walaupun mereka lahir dalam rahim yang berbeda._

 _Tangan mungilnya bergerak kala mata besar itu menemukan sebuah album foto, di sana tertulis dengan judul Dudu dan Baekkie. Senyum hambar kembali tergambar di kedua belah bibirnya. Ia merindukan Baekkinya, ia merindukan saudara tirinya._

 _Saat hendak ingin mengambil album foto tersebut, mata bulat itu tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku tua di sebelah album foto itu. Sampulnya nampak usang dengan beberapa sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi sisi samping buku tersebut. Penasaran, tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah mencabut album foto kini beralih ingin mencabut lagi buku itu. Setelah tangannya menggenggam buku berwarna merah pekat itu, ditariknya lah keluar, namun buku tersebut tidak bisa enyah dari rak kayu tua itu, melainkan hanya bergeser menjadi tengkurap, layaknya tuas pada kemudi kereta api._

 _Tak lama kemudian, rak kayu tua itu perlahan terpecah menjadi dua bagian dan bergeser menjauh satu sama lain. Hingga kini menampilkan sebuah lorong gelap dengan cahaya remang ke kuningan yang menghiasi siku-siku dinding di lorong tersebut._

 _Kyungsoo takut, dadanya bergemuruh naik turun. Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ia tak tau bahwa rumahnya memiliki lorong ajaib?_

 _Setelah berhasil menetralisir rasa takut, langkah kecil diambilnya untuk memasuki lorong itu._

 _Kepala Kyungsoo terus memutar, memperhatikan apa saja yang ada di lorong terserbut. Dirinya menemukan beberapa lukisan mengerikan yang terpampang pada dinding bercat merah pekat, layaknya darah dari seorang manusia. Semakin dalam ia menyusuri lorong itu, semakin besar rasa takut yang menggerayangi tubuhnya, namun ia terlalu penasaran untuk mundur, jadi ia tetap melangkah memasuki kesakitannya sendiri._

 _Kyungsoo tau dirinya sekarang berada di bawah tanah, sebab lorong itu terus menurun dan membawanya pada tempat dengan suara yang dapat menggema di dalamnya. Dan setelah sekian lama berjalan, tubuh kecil itu di hadapkan pada pintu kayu besar dengan cat berwarna coklat yang terlihat sangat kokoh. Gagang emas pada kenop pintu juga membuat pintu itu terlihat sangat mewah. Lagi-lagi rasa pernasaran Kyungsoo terlalu besar, dan dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia putar kenop itu hingga kini beda yang tadinya menutup rapat perlahan terbuka._

 _Kyungsoo mengaga dalam keterkejutannya, ruangan ini layaknya sebuah tempat berkumpulnya para gangster. Banyak terdapat senapan laras panjang dan beberapa shootgun yang tergeletak sembarangan. Juga jangan lupakan bercak darah yang mengering pada lantai putih hingga warnanya cukup kontras walau dengan pencahayaan yang remang. Apa yang dulu pernah terjadi disini? Mengapa banyak darah dan senjata api berserakan? Batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya._

 _Dan entah pada langkah kaki keberapa, ia menemukan sebuah perangkat komputer dengan debu yang menghiasi sela-sela keyboard. Entah keisengan atau rasa penasaran, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyalakan perangkat itu, dan berdoa dalam hati agar layar monitor bertabung itu dapat menyala kembali._

 _Hal yang di harapkan pun terkabul, monitor itu menyala dengan layar yang sedikit redup. Tanpa buang waktu, Kyungsoo kemudian mencari-cari hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia membuka satu-persatu dokumen yang berada dalam komputer tua itu. Kebanyakan isinya tentang berbagaimacam jenis senjata api, beserta harga yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Apa maksudnya ini?_

 _Namun di sela-sela penggalian, ia menemukan suatu folder dengan dengan nama 'death' sebagai judulnya. Alis tebal milik Kyungsoo berkerut seolah menjadi satu. Dibawah tekanan karna jantung yang begemuruh tak henti, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka folder itu. Waktu seakan lama sekali bergulir ketika layar monitor itu sedang memprogram perintaan Kyungsoo. Sekitar satu menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat apa isi dari folder itu. Berbagai macam video terpampang disana. Kyungsoo mengernyit, video apa ini hingga harus berjudul 'death'?_

 _Kursor itu pun berjalan menuju video teratas, rasa penasaran dan rasa takut seolah memenuhi ubun-ubun, tapi ia harus melihat semuanya, karna ini sudah kepalang basah._

 _"A-appa?"_

 _Di sana, tepat pada layar cembung dengan gambar yang meredup, Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana ayahnya sudah terbujur lemah tak berdaya, dan di hadapannya terdapat dua orang berjubah hitam dengan tinggi menjulang dan memunggungi kamera._

 _"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, karna dalam rekaman cctv itu, tidak ada suara apapun. Jadi Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat secara visual saja._

 _Mata bulat yang sudah besar itu kembali membesar beberapa mili melihat adengan selanjutnya yang di perankan oleh ayahnya dan kedua lelaki asing itu._

 _Mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah film action, maka Kyungsoo akan memuji habis-habisan pada dua lelaki dengan jubah hitam itu, bagaimana mereka menyiksa, memukuli, bahkan menembak lawan main dengan begitu terlatih. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ini bukan sebuah film, apalagi drama. Ini realita, dan yang menjadi amukan kedua orang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri._

 _Mata itu merah menahan marah, hatinya perih seperti di hujami dengan beribu duri. Tangan yang masih berpengang pada mouse perlahan mengerat hingga buku-buku tangan nya memutih. Emosi dan air mata seolah sedang berlomba siapa yang akan meledak terlebih dahulu. Kenyataan macam apa lagi yang belum ia ketahui?_

 _Pada akhirnya putaran puing masalalu yang tergambar pada monitor tua itu pun selesai. Tubuhnya melemah tapi emosi masih menggerayangi sudut hati yang sebenarnya hangat. Demi Tuhan ia berjanji akan menemukan kedua orang itu dan membayar semua yang mereka lakukan pada ayahnya._

 _Lambat laun tubuh yang menegang itu melemah, dirinya merosot dalam kursi dengan debu yang segunung. Perlahan, suara isakkan sesorang menggema dalam ruangan yang dikelilingi darah kering. Kyungsoo menangis._

 _"Appa... hiks"_

 _Tangisan pilu terus terlantun dengan begitu menyedihkan, Kyungsoo ingin marah tapi ia harus marah pada siapa? Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui secuil pun identitas kedua iblis yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya itu._

 _"Hiks..." Kyungsoo masih menangis dengan kepala yang tertunduk di atas kedua tangannya._

 _"Kyungsoo?"_

 _Tangisan itu berhenti, kepalanya pun terangkat perlahan. Disana, ia menemukan seorang lelaki menatapnya dengan raut kekhawatiran. Lelaki itu berjalan dari mulut ruangan menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada dengan langkah besar-besar. Lelaki itu berfirasat bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo sudah tau apa yang selama ini berusaha ia dan bawahannya sembunyikan. Dan ya... kenyataannya Kyungsoo memang sudah mengetahui garis besarnya._

 _"Kyungsoo" Panggilnya "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Oji-san? Hiks... bagaimana kau hiks... bisa disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara putus-putus._

 _"Kau harus menjawab jika oji-san bertanya padamu, jangan malah bertanya lagi"_

 _"Aku hiks... b-baik" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tangan yang menepis butiran halus itu secara kasar "Oji-san... apa maksudnya ini semua?" lanjutnya._

 _"Huh..." Pria berkepala tiga itu menghela nafasnya "Kita bicara dalam kamarmu saja, ini bukan tempat yang baik untukmu"_

 _Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menuruti apa kata pamannya, ia berjalan dengan gontai, kakinya seperti secarik ketas yang lesu tak berdaya. Kyuhyun -sang paman- yang berjalan di sampingnya pun turut menggandeng tubuh lemah itu. Kyuhyun adalah adik sekaligus kaki tangan dari ayah Kyungsoo._

 _Ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Kyuhyun memilih untuk merahasiakan kematian kakaknya, karna ini pun adalah perintah dari Tuan Do itu sendiri. Beliau berpesan pada Kyuhyun untuk tetap merahasiakan kelahiran Kyungsoo dari silsilah keluarga Do._

 _Merahasiakan kelahiran Kyungsoo itu berarti merahasiakan juga segala sesuatu yang berbau organisasi. Entah itu organisasi D atau organisasi hitam musuh bebuyutannya, yang jelas Kyungsoo tidak pernah di izinkan untuk menginjak dunia pasar gelap._

 _"Katakan semua Oji-san, aku sudah siap" Kyungsoo berkata dengan hidung yang memerah. Suaranya tak serak lagi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia harus siap bukan?_

 _"Kita bisa bicarakan ini lain kali jika kau mau Kyungsoo"_

 _"Aku siap Oji-san, aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang. Aku tak ingin hidup dalam kebohongan lagi"_

 _"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu" Kyuhyun menghela nafas._

 _Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan asal mula organisasi D berdiri. Lebih kurang latar belakangnya sama denga organisasi hitam milik Tuan Park, karna mereka berdua adalah dua organisasi raksasa dalam kancah pasar gelap internasional. Awalnya yang menjalankan organisasi D adalah kakek dari Kyungsoo, namun tahta itu menurun ke Ayah Kyungsoo seolah itu memang hal yang lumrah untuk di wariskan._

 _Beda dengan organisasi hitam, organisasi D memang berkecimpung di Jepang, tapi pemimpin mereka saat itu menetap di Korea Selatan. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak bertanggung jawab atas organisasinya, tetapi Tuan Do ingin memastikan anak semata wayangnya tumbuh dengan sehat dan sempurna di bawah asuhannya sendiri._

 _Tempat tinggal Tuan Do di Korea pun di jaga begitu ketat oleh anak buahnya. Segala macam bentuk penyadapan bisa dengan cepat terendus oleh mereka, sehingga kelahiran dan tumbuh kembang Kyungsoo tak bisa di ketahui oleh siapapun._

 _Kyungsoo lahir di tengah krisis pasar gelap, hingga menyebabkan dua orang dari organisasi lain mendatangi kediaman keluarga Do. Awalnya mereka terkejut mengapa anggota dari rival abadi mereka dapat menemukan kediamannya dengan mudah. Namun keterkejutan itu bisa ditepis dengan mudah jika yang mendatangi kediaman Do adalah keluarga Byun._

 _Nyonya Byun yang kala itu sedang hamil besar pun di larikan menuju rumah keluarga Do. Sebab tak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan tempat untuk Nyonya Byun melahirkan, karna rumah sakit hanya akan mengantarkan calon anaknya pada organisasi hitam laknat itu._

 _Ternyata jauh sebelum mereka terjerat dalam masing-masing organisasi, mereka adalah teman semasa sekolah dulu, dan terus menjalin persahabatan hingga keduanya menikah. Itu sebabnya Tuan Byun lebih memilih untuk menjadikan kediaman keluarga Do sebagai tempat istrinya melahirkan anak kedua mereka._

 _Yoona yang saat itu masih berumur enam tahun pun terpaksa harus terikat dengan segala macam bentuk kejahatan, dan karna inilah Tuan Byun meminta pertolongan kepada Tuan Do agar Baekhyun yang kala itu sudah lahir ke dunia untuk di beri perlindungan yang layak seperti Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun memang terlahir dari rahim seorang Nyonya Byun, tapi nama Baekhyun tak pernah ada di silsilah keluarga Byun. Karna Tuan Do sudah melindungi Baekhyun agar lelaki mungil yang masih merah itu tak dapat ter-raih oleh organisasi hitam._

 _Sebelumnya Nyonya Byun sangat pandai menutupi perut buncitnya, dengan tubuh yang mungil dan jas putih yang kebesaran, mempermudah dirinya untuk menutupi kehamilannya. Dan setelah Baekhyun lahir, kebahagiaan yang abadi tak lantas menghinggapi mereka. Selang satu jam, Nyonya Byun harus kembali ke markas utama yang berada di Korea. Dengan tubuh yang sangat lemah, ia pun kembali dengan sisa tenaga yang ada._

 _"Jadi... hiks... itu sebabnya eomma selalu meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap?" Kyungsoo menangis lagi, nyatanya ia memang tak kuat menahan ini semua sendirian._

 _"Ya, itu sebabnya Baekhyun lebih sering bersamamu dari pada dengan Yoona" Kyuhyun memberi segelas air putih untuk Kyungsoo, agar lelaki mungil itu dapat lebih tenang._

 _"Bagaimana dengan hiks... video itu Oji-san?" tanya Kyungsoo._

 _"Ini mungkin akan lebih menyakitkan untukmu, apa kau masih ingin mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan wajah yang teduh._

 _"Aku harus Oji-san, ceritakanlah"_

 **Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kau baik baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Suara _lowbass_ itu kentara sekali sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chan"

"Jangan bohong" Chanyeol cemberut.

"Aku tak percaya kau telah membunuh banyak orang dengan wajah yang seperti itu" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk ujung hidung Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, dan lelaki tinggi itu kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah tidak membunuh orang lagi, karna aku sudah punya kau"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Ya... karna aku sudah punya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Kurasa itu saja kkkk~"

"Pabbo!" Baekhyun menjewer kuping Chanyeol dengan asal lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Dia adalah kekasihku, ah... menggemaskan sekali~" Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri dan membiarkan Baekhyun tanpa berniat untuk mengejarnya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh kini resah sendiri. Sejak dirinya mendengar suara anokata malam itu, ia pun terus di hantui dengan perasaan yang buruk. Entahlah, hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa anokata itu memanglah Kyungsoo, saudara tirinya. Dan ia bertekad, ia akan mencari tahu sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Tok

Tok

Ketukan dua kali mendandakan ada sesorang yang ingin memasuki ruangan itu, dan bisa di tebak, seseorang itu adalah Baekhyun yang sedang berkunjung ke ruangan khusus yang terdiri dari beberapa monitor dengan ukuran lumayan besar, ruangan siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae.

Lelaki berwajah kotak itu pun menyambut baik kekasih dari pemimpin organisasinya. Jongdae bertanya ada maksud apa Baekhyun datang mengunjunginya, karna mereka kan memang sebelumnya kurang begitu akrab. Tapi Jongdae sedikit lebih tau tentang Baekhyun melalu sistem terbarunya. Yah... apasih yang lelaki itu tidak tahu?

"Jongdae-ya... aku sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong" cicit Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Minta tolong apa Baek? Katakan saja, aku akan membantumu" jawab Jongdae santai sambil menyodori sekaleng soda untuk Baekhyun.

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Chanyeol ya"

"Memangnya kau ingin aku membantumu untuk mencari selingkuhan? Kalau memang iya, aku tidak mau membantumu. Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku kkkkkkk~" canda Jongdae.

"Aku serius Jongdae-ya" Baekhyun berkata dengan dahi yang mengkerut, mengekspresikan bahwa ia memang benar-benar sedang dalam mode serius.

"Hei... santai saja! Oke, kau mau aku membantumu apa?"

"Berikan aku alamat anokata"

.

.

.

.

.

"Chan? Apa aku boleh masuk?" Baekhyun melongok dengan kepala menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja sayang, kemari kekasihku yang cantik" goda Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu tersipu.

"Aku ini pria tahu!"

"Tapi kau tetap saja cantik" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi besarnya, lalu berjalan menyambut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang, mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya ingin memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis, lalu tubuh mungil itu tenggelam dalam tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang merengkuhnya. Perbedaan tinggi yang sempurna membuat kedua tubuh itu sangat pas satu sama lain ketika sedang berpelukan seperti ini. Bahkan Chanyeol pernah berfikir bahwa tubuhnya di ciptakan memang untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ah... mereka pasangan yang manis.

"Habis dari mana hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kepala yang di miringkan, berusaha melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya namun enggan untuk melepas pelukan.

"Aku habis dari ruangan Jongdae" Baekhyun meregangkan pelukan karna ia ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Apa dia mengganggumu?"

"Tidak Chan, justru dia sangat banyak membantuku" Baekhyun memeluk lagi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau sedang butuh apa? Katakan saja padaku, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau ingikan sayang"

"Aku ingin punya bayi Chan"

"Oke kita buat sekarang!" ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat yang membara.

"Eyy... aku hanya bercanda! Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sofa besar tempat pertama mereka bercinta dulu.

"Kenapa tidak serius saja? Ayolah Baek~" Chanyeol agaknya sedikit memohon.

"Chanyeol! Ini masih siang kau tau? Tidak... tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya, hingga poni di dahinya ikut bergerak ke kiri dan kanan.

"Pertama kali bercinta dengan ku juga siang hari, dan di sofa ini pula yang menjadi bantalannya. Mau mengulanginya lagi?" Chanyeol dengan otak prevert nya semakin gencar menggoda Baekhyun, dan yang di goda pun pipinya sudah memerah.

"Chan~ jangan dibahas. Aku malu~" rengek Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Kau ini..." Chanyeol yang gemas dengan rengekan Baekhyun akhirnya tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tak mencium bibir kekasih mungilnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir tebal itu mengerjai bibirnya habis-habisan.

Ciuman yang lembut itu selalu membuat Baekhyun melayang. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuat dirinya kelimpungan dengan sentuhan di setiap tubuh mungilnya. Bahkan hanya dengan ciuman lembut di bibir, itu sudah membuat Baekhyun serasa terbang dan tak menapaki tanah. Ia begitu mencintai kekasihnya saat ini.

Lumatan itu terus terjalin, mereka menikmati setiap detiknya, merasakan sentuhan di setiap pergerakan kedua bibir itu. Namun, sekelibat kenyataan kembali mengusik fikiran Baekhyun yang tanyata sudah di atas awan. Bagaimana jika anokata memang benar Kyungsoo? Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang terus berputar di otaknya, hingga saat berciuman dengan Chanyeol pun, fikiran itu masih terus berusaha untuk mengganggunya.

Chanyeol sengaja melepas pagutan mereka saat merasakan Baekhyun tak lagi merespon serangannya. Mata elang itu melihat wajah kekasihnya yang masih terpejam dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan. Apa yang sedang difikirkan Baekhyun saat sedang berciuman dengannya?

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama dua kali untuk hari ini.

"Hm..." Baekhyun mendehem dengan mata yang masih tertutup, merasakan kehangatan jemari Chanyeol yang menangkup pipi gembilnya.

"Sayang, katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, kali ini ia tak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu _\- dan juga pada Kyungsoo-_ " jawab Baekhyun setengah terucap dan setengahnya lagi tidak.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol sembari menuntun Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan membunuh orang lain lagi, atas alasan apapun" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku berjanji"

.

.

.

.

.

TING

TONG

"Jongin!" Seorang lelaki terpekik ketika pintu yang tadi terus di penceti belnya itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan kulit tan yang terkspos. Pria itu hanya mengenakan handuk mandi yang terlilit di pinggangnya, lalu tubuh toples itu pun terlihat masih basah, tanda ia belum sempat mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan benar.

"Lain kali sabar dulu kenapasih! Aku sedang mandi dan kau terus saja menekan bel dengan cara brutal seperti itu!" Jongin mengomel.

"Maafkan aku, boleh aku masuk?" jawab lelaki itu dengan tangan yang menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Sejak kapan aku melarangmu masuk?" Jongin berlalu menuju kamarnya, ia berniat untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang masih basah.

Setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lelaki itu kemudia meluncur menuju dapur yang berada di sebelah kamar Jongin. Apartemen ini memang bukan lah apartemen mewah, jadi wajar saja jika kamar bersebelahan langsung dengan dapur.

Sebulan setelah kejadian dimana ia tak sengaja menabrak Jongin waktu itu, membuat keduanya semakin dekat. Sifat Jongin yang asal dan blak-blakan itu membuat dirinya seperti mempunyai kehidupan baru. Tapi 'kehidupan baru' mulai ia rasakan ketika saat dirinya depresi di tengah malam, dan berteriak-teriak karna mimpi buruk yang kembali menyerangnya. Jongin pun tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Lelaki yang saat itu masih asing untuknya datang dengan membawa kehangatan untuk tubuh yang saat itu menyentuh titik beku.

Sejak saat itulah Kyungsoo -lelaki yang berada di dapur milik Jongin- mulai menaruh perhatian pada lelaki dengan bibir tebal itu. Kyungsoo merasa kehampaan yang dirinya rasa karna kepergian Baekhyun itu dapat terisi karna kehadiran Jongin. Maka dari itu membuatkan sarapan untuk Jongin adalah aktifitas Kyungsoo yang baru.

Bukan bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tujuan utamanya berada di Taito, ia tetap mengawasi gerak gerik para setan hitam itu dari jauh. Ya, terutama kepada sepasang kekasih yang ia curigai salah satu komplotan mereka, jadi di balik sosok ceria nya saat ini, Kyungsoo masih menyimpan dendam yang begitu apik ia tanam pada sudut hatinya. Ini semua ia lakukan demi mendiang ayahnya dan Baekhyun.

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo memang sudah mendapat beberapa tanda-tanda bahwa menghilangnya Baekhyun itu berhubungan dengan rival abadi organisasi D. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak membangkitkan kembali organisasi D, tetapi ia hanya merekrut kembali para bawahan ayahnya demi untuk mencari Baekhyun yang kemungkinan besar di sekap oleh organisasi hitam.

Namun hingga saat ini, organisasinya belum bisa menemukan dimana letak merkas utama milik rivalnya itu. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah mencari ke seluruh Jepang tapi ia tak menemukannya. Lalu dimana mereka bersembunyi?

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berujar nyaring ketika Jongin dengan seenaknya mencomot telur mata sapi yang berada di piringnya.

"Apa sih" jawab Jongin cuek sambil mengunyah.

"Kalau kau lapar aku bisa buatkan lagi untukmu, tapi jangan makan punyaku!"

"Aku hanya ingin makan dari piringmu" Jongin mencomot lagi, namun kini bukan telur melainkan tumpukan nasi goreng yang ia pindahkan melalui sendok ke mulutnya.

"Itu punyamu masih ada, makan lah dari piringmu sendiri" Kyungsoo mulai kesal.

"Aku bilang aku ingin makan dari piringmu Kyungsoo"

"Kalau begitu ini..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan piringnya lalu menukar dengan piring Jongin "Kau makan punya ku, dan aku yang makan punyamu"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk dengan makanan di piring Kyungsoo yang sekarang berada di hadapannya. Namun, ketenangan makan Kyungsoo tidak berlangsung lama. Jongin lagi-lagi mencomot bagian kuning dari telur mata sapi di piring yang sudah menjadi hak milik Kyungsoo.

"Jongiiinnnn!"

"Wae?" jawabnya sambil mengunyah, kentara sekali tidak berdosa.

"Kau sudah memiliki piring ku, lalu kau ingin lagi piring yang baru saja menjadi hak milik ku. Sebenarnya apasih mau mu?" kekesalan Kyungsoo sudah di ubun-ubun.

"Entahlah, makan sepiring berdua dengan mu menurut ku terasa lebih nikmat. Lagi pula kau tak suka kuning telur kan?" Jongin berkata dengan cuek, lalu menyendok lagi nasi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"B-bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikan saat kau makan semua yang berbau telur, kau selalu memisahkan kuningnya, hanya itu" Jongin lalu menyendok nasi goreng kemudian menyodorkannya ke mulut Kyungsoo "Coba kau rasakan sendiri, makan berdua lebih terasa nikmat"

Kyungsoo pun menerima suapan Jongin dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengucapkan hal yang menurut Kyungsoo _cheesy_ itu dengan sikap cuek dan ogah-ogahan? Dan hal itu membuat dentuman di dadanya seperti sedang mengajak lari maraton. Ya, jantung Kyungsoo berdebar entah mengapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang menjinjing belanjaan yang ia beli barusan dari supermarket terdekat, bibir ranum nya besiul tanda ia sedang dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Luhan sebenarnya sedang melalui beberapa hari yang sulit akhir-akhir ini. Terutama saat sebulan terakhir, bisa di bilang ini bersangkutan dengan misi yang Chanyeol perintahkan untuknya.

Sebenarnya bukan misi itu sendiri yang menjadi bebannya, namun orang yang berhubungan dengan misi ini lah yang membuat dirinya merasa terbebani. Ingatannya seperti melayang ke kejadian sebulan yang lalu, dimana ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri lelaki tinggi dengan jas hitam yang rapih itu beridiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Luhan kenal siapa lelaki itu, mana mungkin ia tidak kenal dengan pria yang sudah membawa lari hatinya? Ya, Luhan yakin sekali kalau lelaki itu adalah Sehun.

Luhan tau Sehun adalah seorang detektif kepolisian, dan Luhan juga tau bahwa yang menggagalkan rencana pembunuhan DJ siang itu juga Sehun. Tapi sampai detik ini, ia tak pernah mengungkit kejadian itu di hadapan Chanyeol. Entahlah, ia tak ingin Chanyeol mengamuk dan menghabisi Sehun. Hati kecilnya merasa bahwa ia tak ingin lelaki albino itu terluka sedikitpun, apalagi jika yang melukai adalah Chanyeol. Maka Sehun bisa di pastikan langsung mati jika Luhan memberitahu kegagalan rencana mereka karna campur tangan Sehun.

Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, ada apa Sehun di Taito? Dan mengapa Sehun memandang dengan sengit pintu kamar Kyungsoo pagi itu? Apa Sehun sedang dalam misi juga seperti dirinya? Atau Sehun ingin mencari informasi dari Kyungsoo mengenai dunia pasar gelap yang baru di rintisnya lagi? Ya, Luhan memang berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo kembali membangkitakan organisasi D dan berusaha merusak kembali apa yang sudah organisasi hitam capai. Namun kenyataannya Luhan salah.

Tak terasa ternyata kaki yang di balut _sneakers_ berwarna pink itu telah sampai pada koridor dimana kamarnya berada. Namun baru saja berbelok, Luhan mendapati tubuh tinggi Sehun berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah ingin menghilang dari koridor itu. Dirinya belum siap untuk berpapasan dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu memang mengenakan hoodie hitan beserta topi dengan warna senada, seolah menutupi jati dirinya agar tak mudah di kenali dengan organisasi hitam. Namun Luhan bukanlah orang bodoh, ia kenal betul tubuh tinggi itu, ia tau itu adalah Sehun.

Luhan sempat terpaku di tempatnya, kemudian ia tersadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang menyamar. Jadi dengan kepercayaan diri yang ia pupuk kembali, ia pun melangkah dengan ringan, toh ini hanya berpapasan saja kan? Sehun pati tak mengenalinya, ia kan sedang menyamar.

Tiga langkah... dua langkah...

Luhan merasa percaya diri saat ini, dan satu langkah...

Grep...

Luhan membeku saat ia mendapati tangan mungilnya di gengam erat oleh Sehun.

"Lama tak jumpa Luxie" Sehun mendesis "Atau boleh ku panggil Xi Luhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo... Apa kabar?**

 **Ai harap baik-baik saja ya semuanya~**

 **Aku datang bawa Chap 14, dan untuk yang masih bertanya-tanya gimana orang tua Baekhyun nyembunyiin Baekhyun dari organisasi hitam, jawabannya udah pada tau ya? Ayahnya Kyungsoo dalang dari hilangnya Baekhyun di silsiah keluarga Byun.**

 **Ah iya, aku mau minta saran sama kalian karna ada beberapa readers yang kayaknya sudah bosen dengan penderitaannya Baekhyun dan pingin ff ini seneng-seneng aja ga ada tangis-tangisan lagi.**

 **Jadi menurut kalian aku sudahi saja main berantem-berantemannya atau mau aku lanjutin? Keputusan kalian berarti lho buat ku kkkkk~**

 **Tadinya mau update special chap hari ini dan chap ini di undur minggu depan, tp timingnya ga pas wkwk jadi chap 14 dulu deh di publish~**

 **Kemarin juga Ai bilang mah ada bom kan ya? Dan sebenarnya ini bom nya wkwkwk semua jd keungkap di chap ini. Tp kayaknya ga bikin speechless jadi hiksss yaudah deh hiksss maapkeun ya kalau ga memuaskan :"**

 **Chap ini aku persembahin untuk kak Cha wkwk yang sudah nunggin update:* maaf ya kak telat:"**

 **Terus juga untuk Gyupal, aku tunggu update terbaru ff mu yang judulnya Ghost Life. Kalian udah baca belum? Jangan lupa di baca juga ya! Hihi^^**

 **Yasudah kalau gitu, aku tunggu pendapat kalian yang td aku tanyain di kolom review yha?**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Side**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Mark (OC)**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **WARN: 18+**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15: I WILL KILL YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senja di hari selasa adalah senja yang paling tenang menurut sebagian orang. Langit jingga begitu menenangkan hati, pancarannya seolah sedang memberitahukan kepada semua manusia bahwa ia akan menghilang dan di gantikan dengan pekatnya langit malam. Namun ketenangan rupanya tak menghampiri gedung kokoh itu.

Tak

Tak

Tak

Ketukan sepasang sepatu berpantulan di lorong yang sepi. Pria dengan celana selutut dan kemeja berwarna baby blue itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kecilnya. Beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruangan pun mau tak mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar melihat keributan apa yang terjadi di luar, namun ketika tahu siapa si pembuat onar, hanya senyum yang terkulum di bibir masing-masing. Karna ini adalah pemandangan yang langka.

"Baekhyun, tunggu... hosh... hoshhh" Suara bass Chanyeol menggema, dan ia pun berlarian hingga kini ketukan sepatunya membuat lorong itu jadi semakin bising "Okay okay, aku akan menurutinya" lanjutnya.

Sikecil dengan celana selutut itu pun berhenti berjalan hingga hentak kan manja dari kaki mungilnya berhenti pula. Namun tubuh padat berisi itu tak lantas berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, ia hanya bersedekap dada dengan punggung yang bisa Chanyeol lihat.

"Tidak usah!" jawabnya ketus.

"Ayolah sayang, kita sedang jadi bahan tontonan sekarang" Chanyeol berusaha membujuk kekasihnya yang masih merajuk.

"Yasudah, kau pergi saja sana keruangan mu!"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melangkah lagi, namun Chanyeol buru-buru berlari hingga kini tubuh tinggi besar itu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Jangan merajuk seperti itu sayang, baiklah... aku akan menuruti kemauanmu" bisik Chanyeol sembari mengecup leher Baekhyun di depan para bawahannya yang sedang melihat adegan bak film Bollywood ini.

Mungkin kita harus perlurus masalah ini sebentar. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol mendapat panggilan telepon dari rekannya sesama pebisnis barang ilegal. Mereka akan merencanakan penyelundupan senjata api besar-besaran untuk beberapa gangster di salah satu negara bagian benua Amerika. Dan sialnya negosiasi besar ini harus Chanyeol sendiri yang turun tangan, sekaligus untuk meninjau jalan mana saja agar penyelundupan barang ilegal ini tidak terendus oleh kepolisian.

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengikutsertakan Baekhyun ke dalam perjalanannya, tetapi ia harus berfikir dua kali jika ia mengajak Baekhyun, maka rekan bisnisnya bisa mengetahui identitas Baekhyun dengan mudah. Dan Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun celaka nantinya, toh dunia pasar gelap siapa yang tahu? Semua buta disini, dan Chanyeol bukanlah anak baru. Ia sudah beberapa kali melihat kejadian saling bunuh bahkan antar saudara, jadi dia memilih untuk membiarkan Baekhyun terlindungi di zona aman miliknya.

Ketika Chanyeol menerima telepon tersebut, Baekhyun berada di sampingnya. Langsung saja si mungil membombardir Chanyeol dengan beberapa pertanyaan, mulai dari siapa yang menelpon? Ada perlu apa? Ingin kemana? Dan bla bla bla...

Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya meladeni pertanyaan beruntun Baekhyun, sampai pada pertanyaan bahwa Chanyeol akan pergi ke amerika untuk keperluan bisnis ilegalnya. Baekhyun seketika meminta permintaan yang aneh-aneh seperti ia ingin Chanyeol pergi ke Hollywood dan berfoto di sana, atau ia ingin Chanyeol membawa baju milik Baekhyun lalu memakaikan kepada Robbert Pattinson dan berfoto bersamanya. Namun permintaan Baekhyun yang paling aneh adalah, ia ingin Justin Bieber memangkas habis rambutnya lalu menuliskan nama Baekhyun di kepalanya yang sudah plontos itu, tentu di sertai dengan foto bersama sebagai oleh-oleh. Yang benar saja?!

Mungkin permintaan yang pertama dan kedua akan Chanyeol sanggupi dengan senang hati, namun permintaan ketiga? Oh... demi alis Jongdae yang berkerut! Mana mungkin penyanyi sekelas Justin mau membotakkann kepalanya! Chanyeol pun dengan halus menolak permintaan ketiga Baekhyun. Dan bisa di tebak, sedetik kemudian wajah Baekhyun memberenggut, dan ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak. Baekhyun ngambek.

"Ah... manisnya" celetuk Jongdae yang datang entah dari mana "Kau menjijikan saat sedang jatuh cinta Park" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mata yang berkilat.

"Hahaha" Jongdae pun berlalu dengan tawa menggelegar.

"Jadi apa permintaanku akan di turuti?" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol, matanya bergerlingan seperti baru saja mendapat jakpot.

"Tapi ada satu syarat"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menikmati kekasihku hingga besok pagi" Chanyeol berdesis tepat di telinga Baekhyun hingga bulu kuduk si kecil meremang karnanya.

"Tapi Chan..."

"Sssttt... aku tidak pernah menerima penolakan apapun, kau tau itu kan?" Chanyeol berulah lagi dengan menjilati daun telinga Baekhyun, bahkan ia melakukan itu di depan beberapa pasang mata yang masih melihat adengan penuh kemesraan itu.

"Uh... he-hentikan Chan... Aku malu~"rengek Baekhyun sambil meronta di dekapan Chanyeol.

Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang mulai memerah, Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Baekhyun menuju kamar mereka. Baekhyun hanya mampu tertunduk malu saat melihat reaksi dari bawahan Chanyeol yang beberapa dari mereka kedapatan tersenyum karna kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu.

Setelah sampai pada ruangan pribadi mereka, Chanyeol pun tanpa buang waktu mencumbui Baekhyun. Entahlah Chanyeol begitu bergairah hari ini karna wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih harum dari biasanya.

"Emh~" desah Baekhyun tertahan karna Chanyeol kini membungkam bibirnya, di tambah lagi tangan besar itu pun bergerayang menuju bongkahan sintal miliknya. Mendapat dua sentuhan sekaligus membuat Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tak mendesah. Ini sangat nikmat~

Mereka tetap berpagutan dengan mesra, seolah senja yang tak tertutup gorden menyaksikan malu-malu aksi kedua insan yang di penuhi gairah itu. Kaki jenjang Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk segera menempati ranjang mereka, tentu dengan kedua bibir yang tak lepas berpagut.

Chanyeol menelusupkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana yang Baekhyun kenakan, hingga ia bisa merasakan kulit bokong Baekhyun yang sangat halus bak seorang bayi. Baekhyun sempat terpekik saat bokongnya di cengkram oleh Chanyeol, sehingga pagutan panas itu terlepas, dan Baekhyun mengais oksigen setelahnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan dirinya, menuntun kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, hingga kini Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala koala yang bergelayut pada induknya.

Mereka berciuman lagi dengan posisi Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi membuat Chanyeol harus mendongakkan kepalanya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjambak surai abu-abu Chanyeol yang baru di cat nya kemarin atas perintah Baekhyun. Dan satu tangan yang lolos itu Baekhyun arahkan untuk mengelus punggung Chanyeol melalui kemeja hitamnya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh rapat penuh keringat ke dalam sebuah ranjang besar yang sudah menanti mereka. Menghempas dengan perlahan kedua tubuh itu karna sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih betah berada di gendongannya. Tangan Chanyeol terarah, membuka satu perasatu kancing kemeja berwarna baby blue yang Baekhyun kenakan. Aroma lembut menguar sejalan dengan terlepasnya kemeja itu, dan Chanyeol bukanlah orang bodoh yang membiarkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Degan apik ia menciumi leher Baekhyun dan si empunya pun hanya mengadahkan kepalanya, menikmati bibir tebal Chanyeol yang mencumbu habis batang lehernya.

Chanyeol berkarya, meninggalkan jejak manis tanda begitu menyenangkannya kegiatan mereka saat ini. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, membiarkan lelakinya bertindak semaunya atas dirinya. Merasa tak puas hanya dengan mencumbu bagian atas Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol pun kini beralih menuju celana selutut Baekyun, membuka kancing perlahan lalu melepas dengan sekali hentak hingga Baekhyun sekarang _fully naked_.

Si dominan pun membalik posisi, membiarkan Baekhyun di bawahnya dengan dahi yang berkeringat dan wajah yang memerah penuh gairah "Chan….." panggilnya.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengemuti nipple ranum Baekhyun pun menyembulkan kepalanya, tanpa beniat untuk membalas panggilan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan gampangnya merangkak menuju wajah si mungil, menciumi seluruh wajah yang memerah itu lalu berbisik tepat pada daun telinga Baekhyun.

" _Ride me babe_ " selorohnya dengan deru nafas yang menggoda.

Chanyeol membalik lagi posisi menjadi ia di bawah dengan Baekhyun yang tengkurap di atas dadanya. Tangan besar Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk bangkit hingga sekarang Baekhyun menduduki perut bagian bawah Chanyeol.

"Tapi… tapi aku tidak yakin akan melakukannya sebaik kau Chan" ucapnya sambil tertunduk "dan kau curang!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bengis di sertai dengan telunjuk yang menuding ujung hidung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh saat mengerti apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun. Terang saja Baekhyun menuding Chanyeol curang jika sekarang hanya dia yang sudah telanjang bulat dan Chanyeol masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang cemberut, Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan mengecup pipi gembil itu sekilas.

" _I will teach you, honey"_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam miliknya. Chanyeol menyeret dagu Baekhyun agar ia bisa melahap lagi bibir mungil itu, Chanyeol tak ingin diam saja ketika menunggui Baekhyun untuk melepas pakaiannya.

"Eungh~" Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol memainkan kedua puting tegang miliknya.

Sekarang pakaian atas Chanyeol pun sudah tanggal, ia kemudian melepas tautan mereka dan menuntun lagi tangan Baekhyun menunju bagian bawah, menyuruhnya untuk membebaskan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras disana.

"Bebaskan dia sayang" Chanyeol berkata tapi ia hanya mendapati Baekhyun terdiam sembari melihat gundukan itu malu-malu "Hei… kau bahkan sudah berkali –kali merasakannya" ucap Chanyeol lagi sembari mengelus rahang Baekhyun.

"Oke baiklah, biarkan aku yang membukanya sendiri" desah kecewa Chanyeol saat tak ada pergerakan apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku membukanya dengan caraku" Baekhyun merangkak menuju wajah Chanyeol yang sudah kembali berbaring, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Chanyeol lalu berkata "Chan, maaf kan aku"

"Permintaan maaf diterima tuan putri" Chanyeol menjawab dengan gesture hormat "Cepat lepaskan dia~" rengeknya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, ia kemudian menarik diri dan mengelus perlahan gundukan tersebut yang nyatanya sudah sangat keras. Demi neptunus, tangan Baekhyun gemetaran saat mengelus penis Chanyeol dari luar. Apa Chanyeol merasakan sentuhannya yang bergetar?

"Uh…" Chanyeol tak bisa bisa menahan diri karna elusan singkat Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun mendongak melihat reaksinya ' _Apa Chanyeol menyukainya?'_ inner Baekhyun bertanya.

Sepasang tangan mungil itu bergerak melepas pengait pada celana hitam Chanyeol, lalu menuntun lelakinya untuk ikut membatu melepaskan celana menyusahkan ini. Setelah celana itu terlepas, Baekhyun teringat lagi reaksi Chanyeol ketika ia mengelus penis itu, dan Baekhyun rasa reaksi Chanyeol seperti itu karna ia menyukai elusannya.

' _Ah... Chanyeol kan sering seperti itu saat ia mau datang, berarti ia menykainya!'_ batin Baekhyun berbicara lagi.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

 _"Touch him"_ katanya denga bola mata yang memerah.

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol, ia lepaskan pakaian dalam yang masih Chanyeol kenakan dan membuangnya sembarangan. Sekarang terpampang dengan jelas benda panjang yang mengeras itu sudah berdiri dengan kokohnya. Jantung Baekhyun rasanya ingin copot saat melihat dari dekat adik kesayangan Chanyeol. Bagaimana penis besar itu disertai dengan beberapa urat yang seakan meminta untuk di kulum. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol salah tingkah, namun Chanyeol mengerti bahwa saat ini Baekhyun hanya kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Karna biasanya hanya Chanyeol yang bekerja untuk memuaskan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya mendesah atas pekerjaan Chanyeol.

Dengan takut-takut Baekhyun menyentuh penis tegak berdiri milik Chanyeol, menaik turunkan jemari lentiknya hingga Chanyeol seperti terbang ke awan karna permainan tangan Baekhyun. Oh damn! Dia hanya pemula, tapi kenapa kocokanya begitu memabukan?

"Uh... ya Baek, seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam "Kulum sayang" lanjutnya

Baekhyun menegerti, ia pun mendekatkan bibir tipis itu untuk mengulum penis Chanyeol. Dan setelah menemukan kemana alur permainan pergi, Baekhyun pun dengan apik menaik turunkan kepalanya di atas penis Chanyeol. Suara seruput khas _blow job_ terdengar dengan jelas, menggema memenuhi ruangan dengan aksen mencekam namun hangat.

Entah sudah beberapa menit Baekhyun mengurut penis Chanyeol namun lelaki itu tak kunjung sampai hingga Baekhyun lelah sendiri. Dengan seenaknya Baekhyun menghentikan aksi mengulum benda panjang itu dan meminta Chanyeol untuk memasuki permainan inti saja.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol setengah sadar.

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajahnya memerah dengan dahi yang tertutup poni basah bekas keringat. Tangan Chanyeol penepis helaian rambut penuh keringat itu. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol berniat untuk memasukkan batang besar itu ke sarangnya yang sudah menunggu.

"Chan, apa akan sakit jika melakukan dengan posisi ini?" sebelum membiarkan si perkasa masuk, Baekhyun bertanya dulu kepada Chanyeol hingga penis itu beridam di depan hole Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik.

"Dengan posisi apapun kau akan tetap merasa sakit bukan? Percayalah aku akan membuatmu nyaman dengan posisi ini" Chanyeol menenangkan "Ayo, jangan membuat jagoan menunggu di luar rumahnya terlalu lama sayang" lanjutnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun menurunkan bobot tubuhnya agar penis itu bisa masuk dengan sempurna. Namun, beberapa kali Baekhyun melakukan ini dengan Chanyeol, maka sebanyak itu pula Baekhyun merasakan sakit pada awal permainan, seperti yang di rasakannya sekarang.

"Aaakhhh!" Baekhyun terpekik sebentar saat penis itu sukses memenuhi lubang senggamanya.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun untuk beradaptasi dengan miliknya di dalam sana. Dan sambil menunggu Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyamankan posisinya hingga sekarang tubuh atletisnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Chanyeol dengan iseng menciumi _nipple_ Baekhyun yang mengeras. Mendapat rangasangan dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Mengendarai Chanyeol dan menggapai kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ahhh... Chan... emh..." Baekhyun meracau dengan tubuh yang turun naik. Chanyeol tak lagi mengemili puting Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya.

Tangan Chanyeol sekarang berada di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, mengelus daerah sana karna demi apa Baekhyun mempunyai pinggang yang indah sama seperti yang kaum hawa miliki.

"Euh... b-bantu aku Chan... bantu lebih cepat engh..." Baekhyun terbata-bata karna ia kehabisan tenaga menggenjot sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menikmati sambil merem melek dan sesekali mendesah.

Chanyeol mengerti, ia dekap pinggang Baekhyun dan membiarkan kekasih mungilnya bertopang pada tubuh atletis itu. Dengan sedikit menekuk lutut, Chanyeol menghentak hole berkedut Baekhyun hingga kini tubuhnya juga terhentak-hentak. Chanyeol gila jika bercinta.

Baekhyun mencengkram ukiran kepala ranjang karna ia tak tau harus melampiaskan kemana lagi. Dan Chanyeol sekarangpun menciumi leher Baekhyun berkali-kali. Baekhyun kelimpungan, ini nikmat dan ia gila akan kelihaian Chanyeol mencumbui tubuhnya.

" _There... ouh... chan..."_

Chanyeol tau ia baru saja menemui titik sensitif milik Baekhyun, dan menghujam kawasan itu berkali kali. Baekhyun buta, ia mecengkram tepian kepala ranjang dengan sebelah tangan, dan tangan yang satu lagi meremat surai abu-abu Chanyeol yang sangat ia sukai.

"Engh... Chan... a-aku.. aku..." Baekhyun tak mampu mengabisi kalimatnya karna hentakan terakhir Chanyeol menyentuh _G-spot_ nya, itu beriringan dengan cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubang analnya. Mereka orgasme bersama.

"Hoshh... hoshh..." Baekhyun ambruk lemah di atas dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah mengkilat Baekhyun dan hanya di buahi anggukan.

.

.

.

.

TING

TONG

TING

TONG

Bel berdentang tanda ada seseorang yang sedang di luar sana yang ingin bertemu dangan si penghuni. Namun bel itu tidak berdentang hanya sekali, tapi berkali kali hingga si penghuni yang masih memejamkan mata pun terpaksa harus bangun dengan kesadaran yang masih menggantung di atas awan.

"Sabarlah sebentar Jongin!" keluhnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

TING

TONG

TING

Cklek...

"Masuklah" ujar Kyungsoo asal dengan mata tertutup, si pemilik apartemen ini fikir paling Jongin yang bertamu pagi-pagi buta karna ingin meminjam kamar mandi. Apa hari ini apartemen lelaki itu mati air lagi?

Namun mata yang terpejam itu mendadak terbuka lebar saat ia mendapati dirinya sedang di peluk dengan eratnya. Dan si pemeluk itu pun menangis sesegukan di atas bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan orang bodoh, ia kenal suara ini, ia kenal dengan bau parfume ini, ia hafal dengan tinggi badan kan ukuran tubuh ini. Dan bukan kah ini...

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan.

"Hiks... Kyungsoo-ya" Baekhyun menagis pilu di bahu Kyungsoo. Ini benar Kyungsoo nya, apartemen sialan ini memang Kyungsoo yang menempatinya. Lalu kenapa harus Kyungsoo? Kenapa?

"Sedang apa kau di sini Baek? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan irama yang memilukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau yang sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya kasar "Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Taito? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengajar di sekolah kita dulu? Bukankah kau seharusnya tetap tinggal di rumah Do ajusshi? Bukankah..."

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar Baekhyun dengan bengis, kesabarannya sudah habis. Sebulan lebih ini ia memendam hanya untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun yang diketahuinya sedang di sekap oleh komplotan jubah hitam. Lalu sekarang, pagi-pagi buta Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba datang dan menudingkan beberapa pertanyaan dengan sekelibatan nada marah yang terpancar disana. Oh... Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya terlalu khawatir padamu.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun dengan lirih, ia tak percaya Kyungsoo akan menamparnya.

"Kau mendapat alamatku dari orang dengan jubah hitam itu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo ke inti.

"Kyungsoo, mereka tidak seburuk yang kau kira, mereka..."

KRACK!

Jika tadi Kyungsoo menampar Baekhyun, maka kini mata pistol lah yang Kyungsoo tundingkan ke arah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo muak mendengar pembelaan mengenai organisasi busuk yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku bukanlah Kyungsoo yang dulu Baek, jangan samakan aku dengan aku yang dulu. Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku berada disini alasannya hanya satu, aku ingin mencari orang-orang dengan jubah hitam itu sekaligus mencarimu yang ku ketahui telah di sekap oleh mereka" Kyungsoo menekan pelatuk pada bagian atas pistol tanda siap untuk menembak "Dan juga untuk membunuh ketua dari mereka yang telah membunuh ayahku"

BAM!

Baekhyun pening bukan main saat ini, jadi Chanyeol telah membunuh orang di penting di kehidupannya di masalalu? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Membenci Chanyeol lagi? Baekhyun tak yakin untuk melakukannya, sampai saat ini ia masih begitu mencintai kekasih tingginya. Tapi Tuan Do begitu baik padanya di masa lalu, dan Kyungsoo pun seperti itu padanya. Baekhyun harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Kau harus pergi dari sini" Kyungsoo berkata dengan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau dan aku, kita pergi ke Nagoro! Aku harus menyingkirkanmu karna kau hanya akan mengganggu rencanaku untuk membunuh ketua organisasi itu!" Kyungsoo berucap dengan mata yang menyalang.

"Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun membentak Kyungsoo, berusaha membela kekasihnya. Karna ia percaya, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan pembunuhan jika tidak di karnakan sesuatu atau tuntutan keadaan, seperti apa yang pernah Yoona katakan padanya di dalam mimpi.

"Oh... jadi lelaki itu bernama Chanyeol?"

"Ya, dan dia kekasihku!"

PLAK!

Kyungsoo menampar lagi pipi Baekhyun dengan sisi yang berbeda. Apa apaan ini? Baekhyun orang yang di carinya selama sebulan terakhir, satu-satunya orang yang ia punya dan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya kini telah menjalin kasih dengan orang yang ingin ia bunuh? Haruskan ia membunuh Baekhyun juga agar semua selesai sampai disini?

"KAU DAN AKU! KITA KE NAGORO BESOK!" Kyungsoo marah "Dan jika kau berniat untuk lari dari apartemen ini, kekasihmu akan mati ketika kau bertemu dengannya" lanjutnya dengan berdesis tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Ketika berdesis, tangan Kyungsoo yang tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun pun mencari-cari beda yang seingatnya di berada di meja nakas. Posisi mereka memang menyamping, dan kepala Kyungsoo menghalangi pengelihatan Baekhyun. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia pun menggunakan alat itu untuk membungkam Baekhyun. Ya, itu adalah _Stun Gun_.

Kyungsoo, entah setan dari mana ia dengan tega mengarahkan kepala _Stun Gun_ itu hingga aliran listrik yang berasal dari alat tersebut mengenai leher Baekhyun yang terekspos. Bisa di pastikan Baekhyun pun langsung jatuh terkulai akibat alat itu.

"Maafkan aku Baek, tapi ini demi kebaikan kau dan aku" bisiknya di depan mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja sampai _John F . Kennedy International Airport_ pada pukul 5 sore. Kurang lebih perjalanan 12 jam di tempuh olehnya, dan saat ini sudah ada bawahan rekan bisnisnya yang telah menunggu kedatangannya.

Chanyeol belum sempat menghubungi Baekhyun karna ketika di pesawat ia tak bisa menyalakan perangkat seluler, dan ketika ingin menyalakan ponsel pintarnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, hingga mau tak mau ia harus menoleh.

"Mark?"

"Hei Park! _Long time no see, man! How are you?"_ Sapa orang itu yang nyatanya adalah rekan bisnis Chanyeol yang ingin ia temui.

" _Yeah.. I'm good, like always"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu langsung saja, kita membuang banyak waktu disini" kata Mark sembari berjalan dengan merangkul bahu Chanyeol sembarangan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu" Chanyeol menepak tangan Mark lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Bagaimana ini" seorang lelaki membanting kaleng minuman soda yang sudah kosong, rambutnya semraut dengan wajah yang sangat kusut tanda ia sedang dalam fase sangat stress dalam hidupnya "Argh! Kau bodoh!" dirinya menggeram tertahan dan memaki diri sendiri.

"Kau tau? Setelah ini kau akan di habisi oleh Chanyeol, Jongdae! Ya, kau akan mati di tangannya!" ia mencengkram surai hitamnya dan menjambaknya sendiri "kau akan mati Jongdae, mati! Argh!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah terheran "dan ada apa dengan ruanganmu? Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak sih?" cercanya karna merasa di abaikan.

Jongdae hanya mendengarkan ocehan Minseok dengan kepala tertunduk pada meja kerjanya. Ia hanya sedang menyiapkan kata terakhir jika sewaktu-waktu Chanyeol memintanya untuk melakukan itu. Tidak ada yang bisa ia fikirkan selain kebodohan dirinya memberikan alaman anokata kepada Baekhyun. Dan sialnya lelaki kecil itu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya ketika Chanyeol telah berangkat menuju bandara untuk bertolak ke Amerika. Dan hingga kini belum ada kabar bahwa Baekhyun sudah kembali ke markas. Membuat Jongdae harus bersiap merelakan nyawa satu-satunya untuk di garap oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Minseok baik-baik.

"Hyung, aku akan mati"

"Bercanda mu itu tidak lucu, Jongdae-ya"

"Serius, ketika Chanyeol pulang, aku akan mati" ucapnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau harus mati ketika Chanyeol datang?"

"Karna aku telah memberikan alamat tempat dimana anokata berada pada Baekhyun, dan sekarang Baekhyun belum pulang, padahal ini sudah malam hyung. Aku akan mati" rengek Jongdae bak anak kecil.

"Katakan jika ini hanya lelucon"

"Aku serius hyung, aku akan mati" jawab Jongdae dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit sekali jika di katakan bohong, dan Minseok percaya jika ini bukanlah lelucon.

"Yaampun Jongdae-ya! Kau sedang menggali kuburanmu sendiri, astaga" Minseok ikutan pusing, karna jika Baekhyun tidak di temukan. Maka Chanyeol pasti akan mengamuk dengan brutal.

"Hyung, tolong aku" ia memelas, memohon agar Minseok mau membantunya.

"Apa anggota lain sudah tau?" tanya Minseok, dan di buahi gelengan oleh Jongdae "Oke, kau harus memberi tahu tentang ini pada anggota inti saja, tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, dan coba lacak keberadaan Baekhyun melalui GPS nya"

"Bahkan ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" Jongdae frustasi, dan kembali menjambaki dirinya sendiri.

"Coba kau hubungi Luhan atau Kris, mereka kan berada di apartemen yang sama dengan anokata" celetuk lelaki berpipi bulat itu.

"Ah... benar juga! _Gomawo hyung, saranghae bbuing_ "

" _Aegyo_ mu itu tidak keren" Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

Drrrrt...

Drrrrt...

Ponsel di meja nakas bergetar dengan hebohnya, membuat seseorang yang sedang asik tertidur kini terpaksa membuka matanya perlahan. Tangan itu mencari-cari dimana keberadaan ponsel pipihnya, lalu ketika sudah merasa mendapatkannya, ia pun menggerser tombol virtual dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Halo?" sapa nya dengan suara serak.

 _"LUHAN! APA BAEKHYUN BERADA DI SANA?!"_ teriak orang di sebrang sana tiba-tiba, seolah suara tinggi melengking itu memaksanya untuk berpisah dengan keterngantukkan.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK TULI BODOH!" Luhan membalas berteriak juga.

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi aku serius! Apa Baekhyun berada di sana?"_ suara tinggi itu perlahan melemah.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas kau berada di satu tempat dengannya, kenapa malah tanya kepadaku?" Luhan mendengus kesal, tolong siapapun untuk memberinya segelas kopi hangat atau bubble tea, ini sangat membuat jengkel.

 _"Baekhyun tak ada di markas utama Luhan"_

"Terus kenapa kalau Baekhyun tak ada di sana? Bisa saja kan dia di gondol Chanyeol? Siapa yang tahu?" jawab Luhan seenaknya.

 _"Aku serius, ia pergi ketika aku memberinya alamat anokata, dan sampai saat ini ia belum kembali. Aku akan mati setelah Chanyeol balik dari Amerika"_ suara Jongdae sangat lirih.

"APA KATAMU? KAU INI BODOH ATAU BAGAIMANA?! OH TUHAN!" triak Luhan tiba-tiba.

 _"Katakanlah aku bodoh, apa kau melihatnya seharian ini?"_

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak menemukan batang hidung anokata hari ini"

 _"Apa kau sudah memeriksa kedalam apartemenya?"_ tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk memeriksa ke dalam apartemennya, lagipula itu sepertinya terkunci"

 _"Dimana Kris? Kau bisa minta naga jelek itu untuk mendobrak pintu kamar anokata, Lu"_

"Apa kau masih waras?"

 _"Tidak, aku sudah gila Lu! Aku akan mati! Tolonglah"_ Jongdae memohon dengan suara yang sangat pilu, kentara sekali jika lelaki itu sedang stres tingkat tinggi.

"Ada apa Lu?" tanya seseorang dari pintu masuk, itu Kris.

 _"Apa itu Kris? Bicaralah padanya mengenai mendobrak pintu itu, hidup ku di tangan mu Lu, ku mohon"_

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

PIP

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Kris bertanya setelah ia selesai menaruh beberapa potong kantong belanjaan di lantai begitu saja.

"Jongdae memberikan alamat anokata ke Baekhyun dan sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum kembali ke markas" jawab Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia jelas tak mudah memberi izin Baekhyun keluar begitu saja"

"Chanyeol di amerika sekarang Kris, aku tak tau ada urusan apa dia di sana. Yang jelas Baekhyun kabur ketika Chanyeol pergi ke bandara"

"Lalu apa kita dobrak saja pintu apartemen depan?" Kris bertanya sembari menggulung lengan bajunya keatas, seolah bersiap-siap.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo" Luhan berkata lalu dirinya segera bangkit untuk memakai perlengkapan menyamarnya, sebagai seorang wanita.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan pun dengan siap telah berubah penampilan menjadi seorang Luxie yang polos namun menggoda. Ia berpakaian minim seperti habis pulang dari klub malam. Di pikirannya terbesit beberapa alasan untuk dapat menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo, seperti pulang terlalu larut dari bar malam dan tak membawa kunci apartemen, sedangkan Kris sedang berada di luar kota, misalnya. Toh Kyungsoo dan Kris belum pernah bertemu seharian ini.

Kris bukannya tinggal diam ketika Luhan memberi tahu rencananya malam ini, ia pun turut mengawasi Luhan dari belakang, mengawasi dari balik pintu melalui lubang kecil yang ada pada pintu apartemen mereka. Ketika Luhan mendapat sesuatu yang membahayakannya, Kris dengan sigap akan menolon Luhan.

Oke, rencana dadakan pun sudah terkonsep dengan baik. Luhan membuka pintu apartemen dengan sangat pelan, berusaha meminimkan bunyi efek dari acara membuka pintu. Kaki kecilnya berjalan mengendap dengan sepasang _high heels_ yang ia tenteng, bekal untuk penyamarannya nanti. Setelah berhasil keluar tanpa suara apapun, Luhan pun bergegas untuk meminum beberapa minuman beralkohol yang di bawanya tadi, agar ketika berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu dapat teryakinkan dengan bau cirikhas bar malam yang berada di mulitnya.

Sebotol Vodka habis ia telan bulat-bulat, menyembabkan kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Luhan tertawa melihat botol Vodka kosong itu, sekelibat wajah Jongin terpampang disana. Ah... kode nama Jongin kan memang Vodka.

Omong-omong soal Jongin, selama sebulan mereka tinggal di atap yang sama, selama itu pula Luhan dan Kris bermain kucing-kucingan. Mungkin Luhan mampu keluar kapan saja yang ia mau asalkan mengenakan atribut penyamarannya, namun tidak dengan Kris. Dan selama itu pula Jongin tidak terlalu menggubris kedua orang itu karna ia terlalu fokus dengan pencarian anokata dan juga telalu fokus dengan Kyungsoo.

Wajah memerah Luhan menandakan bahwa ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang, mungkin belum terlalu teler, tapi jika dilihat dari cara jalan yang sempoyongan itu berarti kesadarannya sudah sedikit menurun. Dan dengan ketukan _high heels_ yang menggema di lorong sepi, ia mulai memainkan peran yang di buatnya sendiri.

Baju yang minim, hentakan sepatu hak tinggi, rambut wig yang kusut serta wajah yang memerah membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti gadis yang baru keluar dari klub malam. Luhan cegukkan dan berjalan menunduk karna nyatanya ia memang pusing akibat Vodka itu. Langkah kaki tak serta hak yang kelewat tinggi membuat dirinya oleng di lorong itu. Bersiap untuk jatuh namun ia tak merasakan sakit apapun di beberapa detik kemudian. Mata berliannya mengerjap sekali dua kali, menimang-nimang siapa yang mendekap tubuhnya yang ingin terjatuh tadi.

"Kau tak apa?" ucap suara itu, suara datar yang Luhan kenali.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, hingga lelaki di depannya tak jelas terlihat karna memang begitu buram. Luhan memejamkan mata barang semenit, seolah berusaha mengistirahatkan mata dan memfokuskannya kembali. Setelah dirasa baikkan, ia membuka matanya. Dan tertohok ketika melihat dengan jelas siapa si pemilik lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggang nya saat ini.

"S-sehun?" tanya Luhan terbata.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu" jawab Sehun datar, seperti biasa.

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku tau, kau sedang memainkan peranmu lagi kan? Dan aku tau lelaki yang berada di balik pintu apartemen mu itu adalah kelompok mu juga kan?"

"Kau..."

"Aku ada perlu dengan kalian, aku akan bicarakan ini dengan lelaki tinggi komplotanmu itu terlebih dahulu. Dan kau lanjutkan saja peranmu" Sehuj memotong lagi pembicaraan Luhan, dan berdiri lalu menjauh. Memasuki pintu 305 dengan sembarangan. Ya, Sehun memasuki apartemen milik Luhan dan Kris.

.

.

BRAK!

Kris mendobrak pintu dengan ukiran bernomor urut 306 dengan brutal. Luhan dan Sehun yang berada di belakangnya pun langsung masuk begitu pintu yang sudah cacat itu terbuka. Keduanya sama-sama menudingkan pistol jenis _Beretta 92_ hitam keluaran Itali di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kris memilih untuk menudingkan mata pistol berjenis _Walther P99_ yang berada di tangannya.

Mereka bertiga sepakat untuk berpencar ketika panggilan Luhan yang tadi sedang menyamar tidak di gubris sedikitpun oleh si pemilik kamar. Dan sebelumnya memang Sehun dengan lancangnya menghampiri Kris di kamar dengan nomor 306. Sehun membicarakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke kawanan jubah hitam sembari ikut mengawasi Luhan yang sedang berperan kala itu.

Pada awalnya Sehun mungkin berhalusinasi, seminggu terakhir ini ia selalu memimpikan sosok Yoona yang sangat nyata, benar-benar nyata yang bisa ia genggam walau hanya dalam mimpi. Yoona dengan cantiknya selalu datang dan menenangkan amarahnya yang masih meletup karna kejadian naas di masa lalu. Gadis cantik itu memberikan pembenaran yang sebenar-benarnya atas kematian dirinya dulu. Dan entah apa gerangan, di mimpi terakhir Sehun tadi malam, Yoona datang dengan lelehan air mata. Ia meminta Sehun untuk melindungi Baekhyun, adik kecilnya. Yoona berkata ia hanya bisa datang kedalam mimpi Baekhyun dan Sehun karna hanya keduanya lah yang tulus mencintai gadis itu.

Sehun pun merasa tidak tenang sendiri setelah ia mendapat mimpi itu, dan berniat untuk berdamai dengan Chanyeol demi melindungi Baekhyun yang ia yakini memang berada dalam bahaya.

Dan awal kedatangan Sehun ke apartemen ini karna mendapat perintah dari atasannya yang tak lain adalah Suho. Suho memberikan perintah untuk mengamati gerak-gerik si pemilik kamar 306 ini. Makanya pada pagi itu, Sehun datang dan berdiri di depan kamar 306 dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Suho berkata bahwa ia merupakan penyelundup ulung barang-barang ilegal, dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi Sehun baru mengetahui bahwa ternyata anggota jubah hitam pun mengincar orang yang sama.

Jika di tanya apakah Sehun mengenal anokata? Jawabannya tidak, karna julukan anokata tercipta ketika Tuan Park di bunuh oleh Tuan Do. Dan jika di tanya apakah Sehun mengenal Organisasi D? jawabannya adalah ya, karna Sehun masih hafal sekali bahwa organisasi itu adalah musuh terbesar dari organisasinya dulu. Sebelum julukan anokata ada dan sebelum ia di nyatakan mati oleh Tuan Park.

"Tak ada di manapun! Sehun, Kris bagaimana ini?!" seru Luhan panik bukan main saat tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di manapun. Bahkan lemari bajunya sudah kosong, dan ubin kamar mandi pun mengering tanda ia sudah lama meninggalkan apartemen ini.

"Kita harus hubungi Jongdae dulu" Kris berjalan kesana kemari sembaru mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Keheningan tercipta ketika Kris sedang menunggu panggilan terangkat dan Luhan juga Sehun sama-sama bungkam dan terlarut dengan fikiran kalut masing-masing. Hingga pada ketika...

"Ada apa ini?!" ujar marah seseorang yang terdengar dari bagian pintu masuk. Kemudian terdengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru tanda orang yang sedang panik "Kyungsoo, ada ap... Sehun? Luhan?" Jongin- orang yang panik itu- menatap heran pada kedua orang yang duduk berdampingan.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini? Dan kau Kris? Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi disini? Dan dimana Kyungsoo?!" tanya Jongin bertubi-tubi.

Dengan telaten Luhan menjelaskan awal mula mereka bertemu, lalu mengenai kasus Baekhyun, juga tak lupa kasus yang paling penting yaitu anokata. Sehun pun juga ikut menjelaskan mengapa mereka berada di sini pada Jongin yang bisa di bilang sebagai mantan atasannya dulu karna Jongin adalah adik dari Chanyeol.

Jongin dengan pandangan kosongnya menerima dengan baik apa yang Luhan dan Sehun sampaikan, sementara Kris masih sibuk mengurusi Jongdae yang mendadak jadi bodoh karna ketakutan mati di tangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi Kyungsoo adalah anokata yang sebenarnya?" harusnya Jongin marah ketika ia menemukan sosok asli anokata, namun kenapa sekarang ia merasa kecewa pada Kyungsoo? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah disini?

"Ya sepertu itulah kenyataannya" Luhan mendesah, padahal Kyungsoo adalag anak yang lucu dan baik, tapi kenapa ia membangkitkan lagi borok kelam milik keluarganya di masa lalu?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan pada Kris setelah ia menyelesaikan panggilannya bersama Jongdae.

"Ini buruk" ujarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 6 pagi waktu Amerika Serikat, Chanyeol baru saja bangun dan mendapati ponsel nya tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas. Sejak kemarin ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun ataupun markasnya, karna si Mark sialan itu selalu membuatnya tak bisa memberikan waktu hanya untuk berkabar dengan kekasih mungilnya. Ditambah survei dadakan yang Mark ajukan kepadanya serta negosiasi yang alot dan kadang di bumbui oleh perang urat membuat tubuh Chanyeol begitu lelah hingga saat kembali ke hotel dirinya langsung ambruk dan lalu mendengkur.

Tangan panjangnya meraih ponsel hitam itu, lalu menyalakannya. Bibir _kissable_ itu tersenyum saat melihat layar ponselnya, ia ingat sekali saat mengambil gambar itu. Saat Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang yang tertutupi selimut sebatas lengan dan lelaki mungil itu memeluk Chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Foto di pagi hari ketika habis bercinta semalaman. Ah... romantisnya~ Chanyeol jadi merindukan Baekhyun dan aroma tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian mencari kontak Baekhyun, berniat untuk melakukan _video call_ bersama malaikat kecilnya. Namun dahi Chanyeol mengkerut saat ia tak bisa menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun. Apa saat ini Baekhyun sedang tidur?

Oke, mungkin Chanyeol bisa menelpon Jongdae untuk meminta Baekhyun agar mengaktifkan ponselnya, karna Chanyeol sudah sangat merindukan si mata sipit itu. Chanyeol pun langsung menelpin Jongdae, hingga pada nada sambung ke tiga, si pemilik suara melengking itu pun mengangkat, namun dengan suara yang bergetar.

 _"H-halo Chanyeol?"_

"Jongdae, kau pergi temukan Baekhyun! Suruh dia untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya" titah Chanyeol tak ingin buang waktu.

Tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari sebrang sana lebih dari dua menit dan itu sama saja membuang waktu berharga milik Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Cepat panggilkan Baekhyun! Kau dengar aku tidak?!" maki Chanyeol.

 _"Chanyeol, B-baekhyun tidak ada di markas utama"_

"Apa maksudmu?!" nada Chanyeol meninggi, membuat Jongdae menciut seketika

 _"Maafkan aku, tapi Baekhyun tempo hari datang padaku, ia memaksa ku untuk memberikan alamat anokata padanya, maafkan aku"_ jawab Jongdae dengan susra bergetar.

"Dan kau memberikannya?"

Jongdae terdiam sebentar, demi Tuhan ia benar-benar hilang akal dan medadak jadi bodoh saat ini.

"JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol membentak.

 _"Y-ya, a-aku memberikannya karna Baekhyun terus memohon kepadaku Yeol"_

"KAU INGIN MATI HAH? KAU INGIN MATI?!"

Setelah meengamuki Jongdae, Chanyeol mendengar suara telpon terjatuh tanda Jongdae sudah benar-benar pasrah akan hidupnya sendiri. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara yang Chanyeol tau itu siapa.

 _"Hallo Chanyeol?"_ tanya nya.

"Berikan ponselnya pada si keparat itu, Minseok" titah Chanyeol dengan nada datar namun terdengar deru nafas memburu.

 _"Biar ku luruskan di sini, Baekhyun pergi dari markas pagi-pagi buta tak lama setelah kau berangkat ke bandara. Dan beruntung Baekhyun mengenakan sepatu yang sama seperti yang waktu itu Jongdae berikan untuknya sebagai ucapan selamat datang kemabali kala itu. Dan sekarang keberadaan Baekhyun bisa terlacak di sistem. Si bodoh ini sebenarnya ingin memberitahu mu, namun sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengucapkan kata terakhir yang akan kau minta ketika kau membunuhnya nanti"_ Minseok menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada Chanyeol.

"Dimana Baekhyun berada sekarang" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar seperti tadi.

 _"Baekhyun berada di sekitaran Taito, dan baru saja Jongdae menemukan kembali otaknya yang terjatuh dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku pusing mendadak, Baekhyun memesan dua tiket kereta tujuan Tokyo Nagoro atas nama anokata"_

"Si brengsek itu ingin main-main denganku rupanya? Suruh Jongdae agar memesan tiket untuk tim inti dengan tujuan yang sama. Aku akan terbang detik ini juga menggunakan jet pribadi milik Mark. Dan jangan lupakan untuk membawa beberapa bingkisan manis untuk anokata, karna permainan antar generasi baru saja di mulai" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum setan yang tergambar jelas di bibir miliknya.

 _"Chanyeol! Apa kau sudah gila?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ff macam apa iniiii? Hiks... jalan ceritanya malah jadi gajelas ngawur ngidul gini. Maafkan Ai karna selalu ilang-ilangan dan sekalinya dateng bawa chapter gajelas minta ampun:" Ai juga minta maaf karna penulisan yang ga banget ini dan sepertinya BANYAK SEKALI typo yang bertebaran di chapter ini. Mian:"**

 **Tapi omong-omong apa ada yang kangen sama aku? /gak**

 **Oh iya aku udah tambahin NC di awal lho? Gimana gimana? Sengaja taro di awal karna di bawah-bawahnya bagian Chanbaek nya dikit. Di chapter ini Ai mau ngejelasin aja bagian-bagian pendukung di ff ini yang masih bikin readers bingung dan bertanya maksudnya mereka muncul di chapter yang lalu-lalu itu buat apa. Nah... penjelasan di chapter ini ada yang masih kurang jelas ga? Nanti di jawab ya pas kalian review /ngarep**

 **Yah chanbaek di pisahin lagi deh hiks... maafin aku sumpah maafin... tapi gimana atuh ya emang udah gini:"**

 **Ai bikin Chanbaek pisah lagi di chap ini juga ada alesannya. Ini demi menunjang untuk cerita di chapter depan.**

 **Spoiler dikit gapapa ya? Wkekwk**

 **Oke, karna chapter depan itu Ai adaptasi dari salah satu episode/chapter detective conan asli! Wohooo~ penasaran? /gak**

 **Makanya tungguin terus ya!**

 **Jangan lupa review, jangan lupa review, jangan lupa review! Wkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah setia mantengin DS untuk update, bahkan ada yang bilang nungguin notif email masuk yang isinya DS update tp gak taunya blm ada karna Ai telat update. Aku sayang kalian!**

 **Jangan bosen baca ff abal-abal Ai ya? Sekali lagi terima kasih :")**

 **-R61-**

 **Papai '** **ㅅ** **'**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE - SPECIAL UPDATE** **TO CELEBRATE**

 **#ChanBaekID 4th ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 - 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **DARK SIDE**

 **By: Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **Pss: Chapter ini akan kembali menggunakan kode nama masing-masing anggota. Dan chapter ini pula di adaptasi dari Manga/Comic Detective Conan episode 701-704. Cerita agak berbeda, dan hanya mengambil beberapa latar dan bagian action saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16: Head To Head Match: The Last Fight!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kediaman megah dengan penjagaan ketat, dua orang lelaki berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan deru nafas teratur hingga saling bersautan dalam diam. Dentangan jam dinding terantuk-antuk detaknya, menggema seolah hanya dia yang bisa berbicara di ruangan sepi itu. Salah seorang dari kedua pria itu terbaring di dalam ranjang yang besar, ranjang milik si tuan rumah lebih tepatnya.

Entah sudah berapa tahun lelaki itu tak menempati rumah ini, rumah yang dulunya juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya sebelum ia memisahkan diri di apartemen kecil di ujung blok distrik Taito.

"Bagaimana?" tanya satu-satunya orang yang sadar di ruangan itu kepada lelaki yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Seperti yang kau minta Kyungsoo, Tokyo-Nagoro, Bell Tree Express" kata Kyuhyun sembari mengecek kembali pemesanan tiket melalui tab di tangannya.

"Jangan sampai orang itu tau kalau aku yang membawa Baekhyun lari dari mereka, Oji-san" peringat Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh beberapa bawahan untuk menyiapkan keperluan kalian untuk keberangkatan besok. Kau yakin tak ingin ku temani, Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Tidak Oji-san, tapi boleh aku meminta beberapa permintaan?" ujar Kyungsoo sembari menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang miliknya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Siapkan sebuah _Glock-19_ hitam berpeluru lengkap dalam koperku dan jangan lupa sertakan obat bius untuk dia" Kyungsoo melirik Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali melihat wajah terpejam Baekhyun ketika bibir tebal itu mengucap kata 'dia'.

"Kau yakin? Kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan Kyungsoo" Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku tau apa yang ia butuhkan Oji-san, dan aku yang paling tau apa yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Bukan kah aku atasan mu sekarang?" kilatan terpancar di mata bulat Kyungsoo serta ucapan dengan nada sarkatis membuat Kyuhyun diam.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ditepuknya bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di tepian ranjang. Kyuhyun meremat pelan, dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari keponakan satu-satunya ini. Kyuhyun merasa Kyungsoo sudah keluar batasannya, membiarkan Baekhyun ikut terseret dendam pribadinya terhadap Chanyeol. Ada rasa sedikit menyesal setelah memberi tahu semua kenyataan yang ada pada Kyungsoo, tetapi ia tak bisa untuk diam saja sementara Kyungsoo harus mengetahui semuanya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun berusaha menyertir Kyungsoo agar ia tak keluar dari batas yang ada, seperti dulu yang pernah ayahnya lakukan. Terlalu ceroboh saat membunuh Nyonya dan Tuan Park, menghasilkan dirinya juga yang terbunuh di tangan generasi Park yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa maksudku Oji-san, dan setelah aku membunuh Chanyeol dengan tanganku, aku akan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Korea dan menetap di sana, tolong jangan halangi apa mau ku" seolah tau apa yang di fikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, Kyungsoo mencetus rentetan kalimat itu bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mulai memberi nasihat pada lelaki dengan mata bulat itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya, lalu berbalik berniat meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih melihati Baekhyun yang terpejam karna pengaruh _Stun Gun._ Setidaknya sudah dua kali Baekhyun terbangun kemudian berontak, dan dua kali juga Kyungsoo harus menempelkan alat pemacu listrik itu pada tubuh Baekhyun. Entahlah, Kyungsoo seperti sedang kerasukan setan saat ini. Ia tak ingin dengar suara siapapun, tak ingin perduli pada apapun. Ia hanya ingin egois untuk sekali ini saja, juga pada Baekhyun.

"Oji-san" panggil Kyungsoo saat Kyuhyun mulai menapaki langkah ketiga dari ranjang, dan di buahi sebuah tolehan dari sang paman.

"Ya?"

"Ambil sample darah dari tubuh Baekhyun, dan bawa ke lab. Aku tak ingin tubuhnya di masuki obat-obat kotor dari organisasi itu" jawab Kyungsoo datar. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang sudah memberi tahu Kyungsoo tentang apa saja yang di jalani oleh Organisasi Hitam. Termasuk tentang obat terlarang yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo khawatir Baekhyun di peralat oleh mereka karna saudara tirinya ini tergolong masih polos. Kyungsoo khawatir Baekhyun di jadikan kelinci percobaan oleh si brengsek Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan suruh Yamato untuk memeriksa sample darah dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Berikan aku hasilnya secepat mungkin, dan kurasa itu saja cukup untuk saat ini"

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya membalik tubuhnya lalu menghilang dari kamar Kyungsoo. Sepeninggal pamannya, Kyungsoo hanya mampu memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih berisi sebelumnya. Kentara sekali dari pipi yang semakin gembil serta bobot tubuh yang terasa sekal ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya tadi pagi. _'Apa Baekhyun memang bahagia?'_ batin Kyungsoo bertanya.

Namun ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kyungsoo hanya ingin menuntaskan apa keinginannya dan mewujudkan demi kebaikan dirinya juga Baekhyun, dan ia yakin akan itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun sekali lagi, lalu berniat menyudahi karna Kyungsoo rasa Baekhyun butuh istirahat untuk perjalanan panjang bersok ke Nagoro, desa terpencil yang sangat cocok untuk mengasingkan diri.

Namun baru berniat untuk beranjak, ternyata Baekhyun lebih dulu memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan sentuhan yang sangat halus, seperti biasa.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Baekhyun dengan suarah serak, sembari bermaksud untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Baek, jangan coba-coba kau kabur dari ku lagi!" peringat Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang membalik untuk mencengkram pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tolong jangan lakukan lagi Kyungsoo. Jangan gunakan _Stun Gun_ lagi. Itu sangat menyakitkan" lirih Baekhyun, dan terlihat sekali raut ketakutan dalam wajah yang mulai pucat. Ini bukan Kyungsoonya, Kyungsoo saudara tirinya bukan Kyungsoo yang tega menyakiti dirinya, bahkan hingga menyundutkan _Stun Gun_ hingga lebih dari sekali.

"Jangan coba kabur lagi Baek, kau tau aku bukan Kyungsoo yang lemah seperti dulu. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menudingkan _Stun Gun_ berkali-kali agar kau mampu diam dan mengikuti semua mauku" tangan Baekhyun kembali di cengkram, seolah memberi gertakan pada Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo memang sungguh-sungguh.

Setelahnya Baekhyun tak lagi bersuara. Ia hanya diam, dengan padangan kosong tegak lurus bak seseorang yang sedang menderita kebutaan. Baekhyun tak lagi membantah apapun permintaan Kyungsoo, terserah saja apa mau Kyungsoo, Baekhyun berusaha mungkin tak perduli.

"Baek... maafkan aku, aku hanya-"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menjelaskan apa maksudnya, namun pintu kamar itu terbuka menandakan seseorang ikut bergabung ke dalam ruangan itu. Lelaki dengan kemeja biru navy itu berjalan mendekat, kedua tanganya bekerja untuk membopong sebuah nampan kecil yang berisikan satu buah jarum suntik yang masih terbungkus dan juga disana terdapat tabung kaca dengan ukuran yang memanjang seperti layaknya tabung reaksi.

Melihat apa yang lelaki asing itu bawa, Baekhyun sudah tau kemana maksud lelaki itu. Hei, Baekhyun bukan lah orang bodoh ingat? Dia bukan orang awam yang tak mengerti maksud dari jarum suntik, tabung kaca, dan juga terdapat alkohol di nampan itu. Baekhyun mengarahkan arah pandangnya ke mata Kyungsoo. Seolah menuntut jawaban atas apa yang baru saja di lihatnya ini.

"Dia hanya datang untuk mengambil sample darah milikmu" ucap Kyungsoo seperti tau apa maksud pandangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Baek, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau bersih. Bahwa kau bukan salah satu dari mereka"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, rasanya sesak sekali saat melihat Kyungsoo berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Aku percaya padamu Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin memastikan"

Sehabis Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu, Yamato -lelaki dengan nampan di tangan- kemudian mendekat, berniat untuk meraih tangan Baekhyun dan mengambil sampel darah, sesuai perintah Kyungsoo. Namun belum sampai menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, Baekhyun dengan kasar menepak tangan lelaki itu. Kemudian membanting dengan brutal nampan yang berada di nakas sebelah kiri, hingga isi di nampan itu membuyar kemana-mana.

Mata Baekhyun bergerlingan tanda butiran kristal itu hampir jatuh menuju pipi, ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang penuh luka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, membiarkan Baekhyun berontak sesukanya. Karna Kyungsoo tak ingin menyunduti lagi kulit Baekhyun dengan _Stun Gun_ , setidaknya ia masih punya hati karna Baekhyun masih saudaranya, meskipun tiri tetapi Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

"Baek..." panggil Kyungsoo lembut, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih menangis "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, tapi tolonglah ini semua demi kebaikan mu, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu jauh terlibat dengan mereka. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana komplotan itu membunuh satu per satu keluargamu. Chanyeol membunuh Yoona noona Baek, tidakkah kau sadar itu? Mereka semua seorang pembunuh!" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya bahkan sejak lama, dan kau... apa maksud dari ini semua Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau membangkitkan kembali organisasi milik ayahmu itu? Untuk apa kau menampakkan diri lagi sebagai anokata dan membangkitkan kembali kemarahan mereka? Bisa kah kau jelaskan padaku hal yang tak ku ketahui dari saudara ku sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, tujuan utamaku membangkitkan ini semua karna aku ingin membunuh dua pimpinan teratas organisasi hitam itu, dengan tangan ku sendiri. Dan kau, tak akan bisa untuk menghalangiku" ucap Kyungsoo mantap tanpa goyah sedikitpun.

PLAK!

Baekhyun menapar Kyungsoo dengan bengis. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu tertawa sinis akan perilaku Baekhyun yang baru saja menamparnya di depan anak buahnya sendiri. Jadi ini mau Baekhyun?

"Kau bahkan lebih memihak pada bajingan itu daripada saudaramu sendiri?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan mata menyala, ia marah karna Baekhyun sangat keras kepala dan susah diatur.

"Chanyeol tidak seperti apa yang kau fikirkan Kyungsoo, mereka tidak sebrengsek yang kau kira"

"Mereka membunuh ayahku! Dan mereka membunuh Yoona noona! Lantas itu yang kau sebut 'mereka tak sebrengsek yang kau kira'?!" emosi Kyungsoo tersulut.

Dan pada akhirnya, perdebatan itu pun berakhir karna Kyungsoo dengan cepat menancapkan jarum suntik beserta obat bius dosis ringan ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Setelahnya pun Baekhyun bungkam, kesadarannya menurun dan mata sipit itu kembali terpejam atas paksaan dari Kyungsoo. Biarlah ia bertindak melebihi batas untuk kali ini, biarlah Kyungsoo menjadi orang yang picik kali ini. Karna Kyungsoo percaya, apa yang di lakukannya sekarang adalah hal terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di markas utama pada pukul 2 dini hari, tubuh tinggi itu berjalan dengan tapak kaki yang beruntun dan terlihat gusar. Setelan hitam cirikhasnya tentu saja melekat dengan apik, di sertai beberapa sudut yang tampak lebih kusut karna ia duduk berjam-jam dalam jet pribadi milik Mark. Perlu kalian tahu, negosiasi dengan pria bule itu cukup alot, sampai-sampai Chanyeol harus menodongkan _Beretta_ kesayangannya ke kepala Mark hanya untuk mendapatkan pesawat jet itu. Chanyeol mengabaikan tubuhnya yang letih, karna sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi kelelahan fisiknya. Dan setibanya Chanyeol di markas utama, ia langsung menuju ruangan Jongdae, si brandal kecil yang membuat kekacauan ini terjadi.

BRAK!

"C-chanyeol?" Jongdae tergagap ketika mendapati pintu ruangan miliknya terhempas dengan kasar, lalu munculah sesosok iblis yang kali ini ia takuti setengah mati.

"Kemari kau keparat" geram Chanyeol dengan langkah besar-besar berupaya untuk cepat meraih Jongdae yang masih terduduk di depan monitor.

BUGH!

BAM!

BUGH!

"Aaakhhh" hela Jongdae saat Chanyeol menghabisinya secara bertubi-tubi.

Jongdae tak melawan sedikitpun karna baginya bogem mentah yang di berikan Chanyeol adalah sebuah keajaiban yang pernah terjadi. Karna biasanya ketika Chanyeol sedang marah besar seperti ini, Chanyeol selalu menggunakan peluru perak yang tersampir di pistol hitamnya ketimbang memukuli si korban secara langsung seperti ini. Karna sebelumnya Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk tak membunuh orang lagi pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akui ia memanglah seseorang yang brengsek tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol adalah seorang pengecut yang mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Terlebih itu janji pada Baekhyun, kekasih tercintanya.

BUGH!

Satu hantaman lagi sukses terlayang ke pipi kanan Jongdae, saking kerasnya pukulan Chanyeol menyebabkan pinggiran bibir Jongdae pun pecah hingga cairan kental berwarna merah pekat itu keluar dengan aliran yang cukup deras.

BUGH!

BUGH!

Seolah tak puas dengan sudut bibir yang sudah berdarah, Chanyeol menambah lagi hantaman ke perut dan dagu Jongdae dengan sangat keras "Akkkhh" Jongdae mengaduh kesakitan setelahnya.

Chanyeol seolah tak perduli jika saat ini Jongdae sudah dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar akibat dipukuli habis-habisan tanpa jeda, di tambah lagi dengan dirinya yang belum beristirahat hari ini karna selama seharian terus mencari jejak di mana Baekhyun berada. Untunglah Minseok sempat mengingatkan Jongdae untuk melacak keberadaan Baekhyun melalui sepatu yang sempat ia berikan pada Baekhyun sebagai hadiah selamat datang. Dan mungkin Dewi Fortuna masih berada di pihaknya, sebab pelacak yang tak sengaja Jongdae pasangkan pada alas sepatu itu masih menempel hingga sekarang. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertindak langsung ketika posisi Baekhyun sudah terlacak di sistemnya, tetapi Minseok melarang itu. Setidaknya lelaki yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Jongdae itu tidak menginginkan kesalahan yang sama terulang kedua kalinya akibat pemikiran yang gegabah. Jadi disinilah Jongdae berada, di dalam ruangannya mengamati posisi Baekhyun berada melalu perangkat canggih milik organisasi hitam, tanpa tahu Baekhyun masih mengenakan sepatu berpelacak itu atau tidak. Tentunya sebelum Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memukulinya hingga babak belur seperti ini.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Kau bisa membuatnya mati!" Minseok dengan nafas memburu mencegah lengan Chanyeol untuk tak meninju perut Jongdae lagi, kentara sekali kalau Minseok datang sembari berlari.

Chanyeol menghempas tangannya yang telah di pegangi oleh Minseok, lalu meninjui lagi Jongdae yang sudah lemas tak berdaya "Bangun kau brengsek!" ucapnya gahar pada Jongdae karna mata lelaki terlihat sudah sayu.

"Chanyeol hetikan! Lebih baik kita menyusun rencana untuk anokata dan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun kembali!" Minseok benar, lebih baik mengatur rencana daripada memukuli hacker nakal ini hingga mati.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun di sebut membuat kesadaran Chanyeol yang tadinya mengantung di udara kini kembali lagi ke raganya. Dengan kasar ia menghempas tubuh ringkih Jongdae ke lantai, dan setelahnya Minseok pun merangkul Jongdae, memastikan bahwa lelaki itu masih bernyawa, karna tampilannya sekarang sudah seperti orang mati hingga membuat Minseok khawatir.

Chanyeol merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalamnya, lalu ketika sudah mendapatkan benda pipih itu, Chanyeol pun sesegera mungkin menghubungi bawahannya yang gemar menyendiri. Ya, dia Yixing, memang siapa lagi?

"Keruangan Jongdae sekarang!" serunya lalu mematikan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Kehilangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali ke tabiat aslinya. Ya, Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu, iblis hitam kejam yang keras kepala.

"Chanyeol, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Seperti yang aku bilang melalu telpon, Jongdae sudah mengetahui Baekhyun berada di mana, dan sebenarnya ia ingin membawa Baekhyun kembali, tetapi aku melarangnya karna bisa saja kediaman itu telah di kepung oleh bawahan anokata"

Chanyeol diam sejenak, sembari mengurut pelipisnya dengan mata terpejam. Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. Kejadian yang sama dimana Baekhyun berada dalam bahaya. Mungkin kali ini lebih berbahaya karna yang menyekap Baekhyun bukanlah Sehun yang ia ketahui sendiri adalah kekasih dari kakak kandung Baekhun, tetapi kali ini anokata yang menyekapnya. Ketakutan yang tadinya tersemat di ujung hatinya kini dengan lancang menyebar hingga saat ini Chanyeol benar-benar takut jika Baekhyun berakhir seperti ayah dan ibunya di tangan anokata. Ditambah lagi mungkin lelaki itu sudah menyelidiki hubungannya bersama Baekhyun. Dan membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendamnya yang terdahulu, siapa yang tahu? Ini semua hanya spekulasi Chanyeol sesaat.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" ini suara Yixing karna lelaki dengan _single dimple_ itu sudah berada di samping Chanyeol 5 detik yang lalu.

"Siapkan _M28_ mu, beserta amunisinya. Dan kau Minseok, hubungi Luhan beserta Kris dan Jongin. Suruh mereka untuk ke markas sekarang dan bertemu di ruanganku satu jam lagi" Chanyeol berkata dengan dingin lalu pergi dari ruangan Jongdae, namun belum sempat keluar, Chanyeol berhenti di mulut pintu dan berkata "Pastikan bedebah kecil ini sudah sadar ketika ia memasuki ruangan ku nanti" tunjuk Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang masih terkapar dengan muka yang babak belur.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang sudah mengetahui dari Yesung dan Kris serta Luhan bahwa Jongin -adiknya- berada di dalam gedung apartemen yang sama dengan mereka. Chanyeol pun tidak begitu khawatir karna Jongin sudah biasa hidup keras dan pria tan itu pun mahir menggunakan senjata api juga mahir dalam berkelahi, lagipula ada Kris dan Luhan yang sekaligus menjaga Jongin. Tetapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Kekasihnya itu sangat lembut dan tak terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baekhyun.

Tapak kaki Chanyeol ternyata telah sampai pada kamar pribadinya. Tubuh tinggi itu menghempas dirinya sendiri kedalam ranjang besar berseprai merah maroon itu. Samar-samar tercium harum tubuh Baekhyun yang masih tertinggal disana. Ini hidungnya yang memang terlalu sensitif atau bagaimana? Entahlah.

Dalam keadaan terlentang dengan untaian kaki yang menggantung, Chanyeol meremat surai abu-abunya sendiri dengan mata terpejam. Ini permintaan Baekhyun dan ia memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati. Sekelibat bayangan dirinya bersama Baekhyun kemarin lewat begitu saja ke dalam fikirannya. Bagaimana Baekhyun masih memberenggut lucu karna keinginannya tak bisa di kabulkan oleh Chanyeol, lalu bagaimana mereka berakhir di atas ranjang yang panas dari saat senja yang berkilauan itu masih terpampang hingga akhirnya termakan oleh pekatnya malam.

Perlahan bola mata dengan iris tegas itu meredup, mungkin Chanyeol bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar merasa kelelahan, namun nyatanya fisik di dalam dirinya berkata bahwa ia harus istirahat. Seiring mata yang semakin memberat, seiring pula untaian demi untaian memenuhi gudang imajinasi Chanyeol di dalam fikirannya.

Bagaimana ia menggambarkan ibu dan ayahnya terbunuh dengan kejamnya di tangan anokata. Lalu gambaran itu perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan wajah Baekhyun yang di sertai dengan derai tangis menghiasi pipinya yang terlihat mulai tirus. Ada apa dengan Baekhyunnya? Apa yang sudah bedebah itu lakukan pada kekasihnya?

Dalam mimpi buruk itu Chanyeol berteriak di depan Baekhyun yang hanya menangis tanpa berbicara sedikitpun padanya. Dan di dalam mimpi itu pula, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menenangkan si kecil walau nyatanya hatinya pun resah entah kenapa.

 _"Chan"_

 _"Katakan padaku, siapa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini? Apa ini ulah si brengsek itu?!"_

 _"Selamatkan bayi kita"_

 _"B-bayi?"_

 _"Bayi kita, selamatkan bayi kita"_

 _"T-tapi..."_

TOK!

TOK!

"Chanyeol apa kau di dalam?" suara Minseok menggema di dalam lorong depan pintu kamar Chanyeol, menyebabkan lelaki itu tersadar dari mimpinya yang aneh.

"Chanyeol? Kau dengar aku tidak?" Minseok berseru kembali saat indra pendengarannya tak merespon suara apapun dari dalam sana.

"Chan-"

"Aku dengar bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam dengan suara bass yang menggelegar "Tunggu di ruanganku" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah"

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya Chanyeol keluar kamar pribadinya dengan kemeja yang warnanya selalu sama yaitu hitam. Aura kegelapan seolah ikut terseret keluar saat ini, berbeda dari beberapa hari sebelumnya di mana aura mematikan itu tak pernah terlihat karna ada seorang malaikat yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Namun kini, malaikat itu hilang, dan si iblis pun berusaha merebut kembali apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Meski harus menghilangkan satu nyawa lagi.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang telah aku perintahkan lewat telpon waktu itu?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi setelah ia sampai pada ruang kerjanya. Dan seperti permintaannya barusan, ternyata ketiga anggota yang lainnya yaitu Jongin, Luhan, serta Kris sudah ikut bergabung di dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa pistol beserta peluru dalam jumlah banyak" jawab Minseok bangga.

"Dan bingkisan itu? Aku juga memerintahkan kau untuk menyiapkannya"

"Chanyeol, apa kau yakin dengan bingkisan itu? Tidakkah itu membahayakan Baekhyun juga?" kini Yixing yang menjawab.

"Cukup ikuti apa perintahku! Kau fikir aku akan membiarkan orang yang sudah merebut Baekhyun ku untuk tenang begitu saja? Kau fikir aku bodoh?!" bentak Chanyeol "Dan sekarang cepat siapkan bingkisan-bingkisan itu, kita tak punya waktu banyak sampai fajar datang"

Setelahnya Minseok dan Yixing pun berdiri, lalu berlari keluar menuju tempat penyimpanan yang Chanyeol maksudkan tadi, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih berada di ruangan Chanyeol, tentu dengan wajah yang masih lebam di kanan kiri. Pria itu diam, ia tak tau harus berbicara apa kepada Chanyeol. Jongdae yang biasanya tak bisa berhenti mengoceh kini bungkam seribu bahasa, di tambah lagi Chanyeol terus-terusan menatap Jongdae dengan tajam, pandangan itu tak ubahnya sebagai pisau tajam yang menguliti dirinya. Mengabaikan tiga kawannya yang masih berada di ruangan itu juga.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku dimana posisi Baekhyun berada?" Chanyeol buka suara.

"Em.. Baekhyun berada di distrik Taito Chanyeol, dan beberapa jam setelahnya aku menemukan sebuah pemesanan tiket kereta dari wilayah Taito juga. Posisinya pun sama persis dengan pancaran pelacak yang ada di sepatu Baekhyun" cerocos Jongdae menjelaskan.

"Dan jam keberangkatannya?" Chanyeol yang tadinya berada di depan meja kerjanya kini berjalan mendekati Jongdae dengan pistol hitam di tangannya. Seperti tengah bermain-main dengan benda mematikan itu, membuat Jongdae menelan liurnya kasar di sertai dengan beberapa butiran keringat yang mulai muncul di pelipisnya.

"J-jam 6 pagi, tujuan Tokyo-Nagoro dengan menggunakan kereta eksekutif Bell Tree Express"

.

.

.

.

.

Bell Tree Express adalah satu-satunya kereta eksekutif klasik yang ada di Jepang. Kerta dengan tujuh gerbong penumpang dan satu gerbong bagasi ini merupakan rangakain kereta yang selalu mennjadi pilihan kaum _zetset,_ maka tak heran jika untuk mendapatkan tiket kereta ini sangatlah sulit. Ditambah lagi Bell Tree Express tidak selalu beroprasi setiap saat, hanya dalam waktu tentu saja. Dan bukan hal baru lagi, untuk harga satu tiketnya bisa mencapan jutaan Yen. Namun itu semua bukan masalah bagi Kyungsoo yang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan perjalan menuju Nagoro menggunakan kereta eksekutif ini. Alasan tersendiri mengapa Kyungsoo memilih Bell Tree Express karna sekali lagi, jadwal keberangkatan yang tidak menentu di tambah mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bahwa kereta tersebut akan beroprasi hari ini. Jadi ini kesempatan besar untuk Kyungsoo membawa kabur Baekhyun tanpa perlu terganggu oleh Organisasi itu. Toh, pasti merek berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan membawa Baekhyun pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh, luar negri misalnya.

"Kyungsoo" Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo yang tengah mempersiapkan keberangkatannya. Ketahuilah sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi, dan Baekhyunpun masih terlelap dibawah pengaruh obat tidur.

"Ya? Ada apa Oji-san?"

"Mengenai sample darah milik Baekhyun, hasilnya sudah dapat kau lihat"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk memeriksanya, kau tau sendiri sebetar lagi aku akan berangkat. Jadi, langsung saja beritahu aku hasilnya Oji-san" ucap Kyungsoo sembari membenarkan lagi isi kopernya, beserta _Glock-19_ yang ia selipkan di antara tumpukan baju. Jaga-jaga saja, siapa tau perlu.

"Baekhyun bersih Kyungsoo, tak ada apapun yang di tanam oleh Organisasi Hitam pada tubuhnya, tetapi..." ujar Kyuhyun gantung, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menolehkan wajahnya dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit.

"Tapi apa?"

"Baekhyun sedang..." Kyuhyun menggantung lagi kalimatnya, dengan jari yang merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan, mengambil secarik kertas untuk Kyungsoo baca sendiri "Baekhyun sedang mengandung, Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mengulangi kalimatnya.

"APA?"

"Baekhyun hamil Kyungsoo" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi Oji-san?! Kau pasti salah! Lakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Baekhyun tidak mungkin hamil, tidak mungkin!" Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main saat mendengar penuturan dari pamannya.

"Aku sudah melakukan tes yang sama berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap sama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mungkin memang mempunyai rahim, dan anak yang berada di kandungannya dalam keadaan yang lemah akibat obat bius yang kau berikan padanya tadi siang secara berulang kali" Kata pria itu sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya "Berhentilah untuk terus menjejali tubuh Baekhyun dengan obat bius Kyungsoo-ya. Bicaralah padanya baik-baik, karna jika kau hanya mengandalkan obat bius untuk membuat Baekhyun bungkam dari berontaknya maka kau sama saja dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang ku ingatkan, sudah berapa kali kau menyuntikkan obat itu pada Baekhyun? Ini sudah melebihi batas, dan kau menyakitinya Kyungsoo"

"Aku tau apa yang terbaik untuknya, dan kau tidak tau apa-apa soal ini!" geram Kyungsoo.

"Lihatlah, sekarang siapa yang tampak seperti iblis sungguhan? Chanyeol atau kau?" sindir Kyuhyun.

SREK!

Kyungsoo mencabut pistol hitam yang berada di tumpukan bajunya, lalu menudingkan ke arah pamannya sendiri "Berhentilah untuk mencampuri urusanku!" ucapnya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Kris lagi-lagi menjadi parter dalam tugas kali ini. Menyamar lagi dan mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk membuka jalan agar komplotannya dapat menjalankan rencana yang sudah di rancang sendiri oleh pemimpin mereka, Park Chanyeol. Keduanya berangkat menuju Stasiun Ebisu pukul 4 pagi untuk memulai tugasnya yang baru. Ya, mereka berdua akan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kereta Bell Tree Express lalu menyamar menjadi salah satu petugas yang berada di kereta eksekutif itu. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka melalukan pekerjaan itu, karna semua sudah terencana dengan baik pada rapat dadakan tadi malam. Dan lagi-lagi, Jongdae sudah menemukan otaknya kembai hingga ia bisa tau bagaimana cara untuk meloloskan Luhan dan Kris agar mereka mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pelayan kereta untuk hari ini.

Dan untuk kali ini bukan hanya Kris dan Luhan yang menyamar, tetapi semua anggota inti pun begitu. Mereka melakukan penyamaran identitas dan melakukan penyamaran lainnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam rangkaian kereta eksekutif itu. Dan saat ini, mereka pun berpencar, agar tidak terlalu mencolok di depan para penumpang yang lain. Ya, walaupun jumlah penumpang kereta Bell Tree Express ini bisa di hitung dengan jari, tapi mereka tetap tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Terlebih sampai oleh anokata yang notabene adalah target mereka hari ini.

 _'Kepada para penumpang kereta Bell Tree Express tujuan Tokyo-Nara silahkan untuk memasuki rangkaian kereta'_

Berapa orang kemudian bangkit dari kursi tunggunya, lalu berjalan menuju rangkaian kereta klasik dengan cat merah maroon beserta gold dan hitam yang penjadi perpaduan warnanya. Kalangan kaum elit itu pun satu persatu mulai memasuki gerbong Bell Tree Express yang akan membawa mereka menuju Nara.

 _'Gin, apa kau mendapatkannya?'_ bisik Kris dari dalam rangkaian kereta, tugasnya kali ini adalah mengecek kembali perlengkapan pada ruangan pribadi para penumpang. Tentu ini bukan sebuah tugas dari Chanyeol, melainkan tugas asli seorang pelayan yang sedang Kris mainkan.

"Tak ada di mana pun, apa dia berada di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih berada di luar gerbong. Sedangkan para bawahannya sudah berpencar untuk memasuki ruangan-ruangan yang sudah tersedia di dalam.

 _'Sumimasen... silahkan tu- Oh Sehun?'_

"Apa? Oh Sehun kau bilang?! Sedang apa si brengsek itu berada di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tak sabaran.

 _'Chanyeol, sepertinya harus ada sesuatu yang kau tau terlebih dahulu, bisa kah kau ke sini sebentar?'_ tanya Kris di sebrang sana.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Chanyeol melangkagkan kakinya menuju posisi dimana pria setengah bule itu berada. Kedua tangannya mengepal, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah Oh Sehun habis-habisan seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Jongdae kemarin.

 _'Hey Gin! Kau merubah rencana huh?'_ tanya Yixing di balik kursi tunggu setelah melihat Chanyeol langsung merusuk masuk rangkaian kereta itu tiba-tiba.

"Berisik! Urusi saja tugasmu Korn, aku ada beberapa urusan dengan tikus kecil pengganggu" jawab Chanyeol tak konstan karna nafas yang memburu, mungkin hari ini ia akan dapat jakpot. Anokata dan Sehun, musuh bebuyutanya.

 _'Gin? Apa benar itu Sehun? Wah.. permainan akan menjadi lebih menegangkan kalau begitu hahaha'_ kini giliran Minseok yang berceloteh dari dalam lorong kereta menuju ruangan yang sudah di pesankan oleh Jongdae untuk keberangkatan hari ini.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris coletehan Minseok di sebrang sana, amarahnya keburu tersulut ketika mendengar Sehun datang di saat yang tak tepat. Mau apa lahi keparat itu? Fikirnya.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana keberadaan Jongin dan Jongdae, maka jawabannya adalah mereka tidak berada di sudut manapun dalam stasiun Ebisu itu. Jongdae seperti biasa, ia bertugas di belakang layar. Mengontrol semua melalui perangkat elektronik tercanggih yang organisasi hitam punyai, memberi kemudahan untuk kelancaran misi kali ini dari balik monitor. Dan Jongin? Entahlah, lelaki berkulit tan itu berada di mana. Sebab saat Chanyeol memulai untuk rapat strategi, si hitam manis itu malah pergi ngeluyur entah kemana. Dan Chanyeol tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusi sikap kekanakan Jongin yang sedang kumat. Jadi ia biarkan saja Jongin bertindak sesukanya, tentu atas pengawasan Yesung, seperti biasa.

Dalam kurun waktu dua menit setelah Kris berkata di balik earphonenya, Chanyeol pun sudah sampai pada ruangan di mana Kris dan Sehun berada, yaitu ruangan dengan nomor 302 yang tertera di sana. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol menggebrak pintu itu hingga kedua orang yang berada di dalam begitu terkejut dengan gebrakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mau apa kau!" Chanyeol dengan cepatnya langsung menubruk Sehun, meremas kerah kemeja yang Sehun kenakan lalu mengangkatnya tinggi, sejajar dengan wajah yang penuh amarah itu.

"Santai sedikit Park, kau ini tak pernah berubah" jawab Sehun santai.

BUGH!

Satu bogeman dilayangkan Chanyeol untuk wajah tampan yang kini sedikit cacat itu, dan setelahnya Sehun pun tersungkur di atas sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan dengan aksen kelasik di setiap sudutnya. Sehun tertawa sinis lalu bangkit, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membalas perlakuan Chanyeol. Karna melawan lelaki itu ketika ia sedang di penuhi kemarahan hanya berbuah kesialan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan Sehun masih hafal dengan itu.

"Chanyeol, tenanglah. Sehun berada di pihak kita sekarang, dan kalau kau ribut terus seperti ini, nanti orang itu akan curiga" Kris menengahi.

"Harusnya aku yang meninju mu karna membunuh kekasihku dulu. Kau ini selalu keras kepala" ujar Sehun sembari membenahi kerah kemejanya yang kusut akibat remasan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bertele-tele"

"Okay, sebelumnya aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata dengan kau. Jadi bisa tolong matikan earphone mu dan Kris bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Kau ini siapa?" sindir Chanyeol dengan pedas "Organisasiku sedang menjalankan tugas untuk merebut Baekhyun kembali, dan kau dengan seenaknya datang lalu merusak semua yang sudah aku rancang, berani sekali kau!" Chanyeol mulai tersulut lagi.

"Chanyeol percayalah padaku. Okay, mungkin aku terlihat menjijikan saat ini tetapi perlu kau tau aku berada di pihakmu sekarang. Kepolisian pun sedang mengincar orang yang kau sebut anokata itu. Dan aku disini pun untuk menghabisinya dan membawa bedebah itu ke sel tahanan" jelas Sehun.

"Bourbon, keluarlah dari sini. Aku akan menonaktifkan earphone miliku dan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, katakan padaku via telfon" final Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang tingginya melibihi Chanyeol pun keluar ruangan, sembari mendorong troli kecil berisikan peralatan pendukung perannya. Ketika Kris telah sepenuhnya keluar, ternyata ia berpapasan dengan seorang lelaki berhoodie merah tua. Tetapi Kris tak mampu melihat wajahnya karna saat itu kupluk hoodie tersebut menutupi seluruh bagian wajah sang lelaki. Entah rasa penasaran atau apa, Kris memutuskan untuk mengontek rekannya sesama pelayan, yaitu Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Baek?"

"..."

"Baek, ayolah jangan seperti ini terus"

Baekhyun masih diam seribu bahasa, dan Kyungsoo pun sejak tadi setengah mati mengajak Baekhyun bicara namun hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun masih tetap bungkam semenjak tadi ketika berangkat menuju stasiun Ebisu hingga kini ketika Bell Tree Express sudah melanju pun Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Dan Kyungsoo salah satu orang yang tak pernah tahan jika di diamkan oleh Baekhyun, bahkan itu berlaku sejak dulu.

"Baek, bicaralah... apapun itu, kumohon" Kyungsoo menjadi sangat lembek ketika Baekhyun mendiaminya. Berbeda dengan kemarin, saat Baekhyun berontak sana-sini, Kyungsoo pun seolah tuli. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja Baekhyun melakukan ini?

"Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ya? Ya?"

"Apa aku memang benar hamil?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan datar, mengarah kepada pemandangan di luar jendela, mengenyampingkan Kyungsoo.

Bola mata Kyungsoo yang tadinya berbinar karna Baekhyun mau berbicara dengannya. Kini berubang dengan raut kentara bingung dan kesal.

"Ya, dan kau mengandung anak bajingan itu" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan datar.

"Kau tidak berhak menyebut darah daging ku dengan sebutan bajingan!"

"Ya, tapi ayahnya memang bajingan"

"Tutup mulutmu Kyungsoo! Kau sudah melewati batas, kau tau?!" Baekhyun tersulut emosi.

"Baek, aku tak akan menjadi munafik disini. Lebih baik kau tetap bersamaku, dan merawat bayi itu. Karna aku tetap akan membunuh Chanyeol beserta rekannya itu. Aku akan membuatnya membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada ayahku dulu"

Perlu di ketahui, sampai saat ini Kyungsoo masih belum mengetahui siapa lelaki yang bersama Chanyeol ketika ayahnya terbunuh malam itu. Kyuhyun sengaja tidak memberi tahu identitas kedua petinggi organisasi, biarlah Kyungsoo mencari tau sendiri.

"Sebelum kau membunuh Chanyeol, maka aku yang akan membunuh mu terlebih dahulu!" desis Baekhyun sembari mencengkram baju Kyungsoo dan berucap tepat di depan telinganya.

Lalu Baekhyun menghempas tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar hingga lelaki itu terbentur pijakan sofa di belakangnya. Kyungsoo di landa panik bukan main ketika melihat Baekhyun yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo menarik pelatuk pistol hitamnya, bermaksud untuk menggertak Baekhyun melalui tembakan asal yang ia tujukkan namun naas peluru itu malah menggores bahu bagian luar milik Baekhyun. Walau peluru itu berakhir di dinding kayu di depannya tetapi bahu Baekhyun tetaplah mengeluarkan darah akibat goresan tersebut.

Semua ruangan dalam rangkaian kereta itu memanglah di design dengan fasilitas yang kedap suara. Maka tak heran jika ketika pelatuk itu berbunyi nyaring, tidak terdengar kehebohan setelahnya, karna memang tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya. Kecuali satu orang yang sedang duduk di balik monitor besarnya.

 _"Gotcha!"_ ucap si lelaki dengan senyum joker itu di sebrang sana.

Sebelumnya, Kris dan Luhan sudah lebih dulu datang dan diam-diam menempelkan penyadap ke seluruh bagian gerbong yang ada pada rangkaian kereta Bell Tree Express. Sehingga tak ada satupun ruangan yang luput dari pendengaran pria dengan senyum joker itu. Setidaknya setelah kejadian ini, mereka dengan mudah menciduk anokata dan menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun lirih tak percaya karna Kyungsoo berani melukai dirinya dengan peluru itu.

"Baek, sudah ku bilang jangan melawanku!"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju Baekhyun dengan saputangan di tangannya, tentu itu bukan saputangan biasa. Kyungsoo sudah mencampurkan beberapa obat bius ke dalam sapu tangan itu. Sekali lagi ini semua demi mengontrol Baekhyun agar mau diam dan tidak berontak terus, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menyakiti Baekhyun walau sekarang ia memang sudah menyakitinya secara tak langsung.

Melihat Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya dengan saputangan di tangannya, Baekhyun pun memundurkan dirinya sembari memegangi bahu yang tergores. Menatap memohon pada Kyungsoo agar dirinya tidak di bius lagi. Karna, obat bius akan berefek pada janinnya yang masih muda, dan ketika tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun merasa sangat amat senang ketika ia di izinkan untuk mengandung anak Chanyeol tetapi ia juga merasa marah dan kecewa karna janin mudanya kini lemah karna obat bius sialan yang Kyungsoo berikan terus menerus.

"Kyungsoo, jangan obat bius lagi" mohon Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi kau sangat merepotkan jika sudah berontak seperti tadi. Dan aku sekarang tak punya Kyuhyun Oji-san atau bawahan lainnya untuk membantuku mengurusimu" Kyungsoo mencengkram leher belakang Baekhyun, berusaha menenpelkan sapu tangan itu tepat ke hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berontak sekuat tenaga, namun apa daya, dirinya yang kini berbadan dua jauh lebih lemah dari pada biasanya. Dan Kyungsoo saat ini pun memiliki tenaga jauh di atas Baekhyun.

BUGH!

Kyungsoo menghentak tubuh lemah Baekhyun ke dinding kayu di belakangnya. Tangan yang berada di leher Baekhyun pun masih berada di sana, dan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga memaksakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya, hingga aroma dari sapu tangan itu berhasil tercium oleh Baekhyun dan tubuh dengan luka di bahu itu pun kini bertumpu pada pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Baek..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang menetes di sela-sela kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berada di ruangan Sehun saat ini, kereta juga sudah mulai berjalan. Semua bawahannya pun sudah berada di dalam rangkaian kereta, tentu dengan berpencar pula. Chianti berada di gerbong satu, Korn berada di gerbong dua, Gin berada di gerbong tiga bersama Sehun, Bourbon berjaga di gerbong lima dan Vermoth menjadi pelayan di gerbong enam. Sedangkan gerbong empat yang khusus untuk ruang makan itu di jaga oleh Kir dari kejauhan, begitu pun dengan gerbong tujuh.

 _'Aku punya sesuatu untukmu Gin'_ seru Jongdae dari sebrang sana.

Sehun pun sekarang dapat mendengar suara Jongdae seberta anggota yang lainnya. Karna sebelumnya, keduanya telah memperoleh kata sepakat. Ya, walaupun sempay adu jotos sebentar tetapi kini keduanya mengalahkan ego masing-masing demi merebut Baekhyun kembali.

"Katakan apa yang kau punya"

 _'Aku sudah mengetahui dimana anokata dan Baekhyun berada. Ia dan anokata berada di di gerbong dimana Bourbon berada. Lebih tepatnya di ruangan 505'_

Chanyeol menegang ketika Jongdae mengatakan itu di balik earphone yang tersemat di balik telinga lebarnya, begitu juga Sehun. Keduanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol berekspektasi lebih, setidaknya anokata yang dulu adalah anokata yang sulit di kalahkan, Chanyeol akui itu.

"Baiklah, kita jalankan rencana A" Chanyeol dengan suara baritone nya memerintahkan.

Kris menyeringai di balik punggung nya ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol untuk menjalankan rencana A. Dan kemudian ia pun bergegas menuju dapur, lalu membawa trolli dengan beberapa macam makanan yang berada di sana, menuju ruangan Kyungsoo, karna permainan baru saja dimulai.

TOK

TOK

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menyahut sembari membuka pintu ruangannya.

 _'Konichiwa'_ Kris mulai memerankan perannya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan menahan pintu agar tak terbuka semuanya.

"Ano... ini kami selaku pihak penyedia Bell Tree Express menyediakan jamuan makan siang untuk seluruh penumpang kereta ini. Silahkan di nikmati" senyum Kris mengembang di balik topeng tak kasat mata yang ia kenakan "Bolehkah saya masuk untuk menaruh ini di dalam?" Tanya nya.

"Berikan saja padaku, penyedia kereta ini sangat menjunjung tinggi privasi penumpangnya kan?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Ah... baiklah"

Baru saja Kris ingin memindah tangankan hidangan mewah itu, namun kaki panjangnya tersandung gulungan karpet yang berada di depan pintu ruangan Kyungsoo. Menyebabkan hidangan itu bukan mendarat di tangan Kyungsoo tetapi mendarat di baju putihnya. Oh... kesialan apa lagi yang menimpa dirinya?

"KAU!" bentaknya menyalang

"Maafkan aku tuan,maaf-"

Belum selesai Kris mengucapkan rentetan kata maaf, Kyungsoo dengan kasar menubruk tubuh tinggi itu dan berjalan keluar melewatinya. Bermaksud untuk menuju kamar kecil yang berada di surut lorong. Karna ia harus membersihkan baju kotor sialan ini.

Selepas Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh, Kris pun tersenyum setan di balik topeng yang ia kenakan "Cih... dasar bodoh! Gin, Bi sudah ku temukan dan dia sepertinya tertidur. Kemarilah, dan jemput bidadarimu ini" ucap Kris seraya berjalan menuju Baekhyun yang meringkuk di atas sofa kedua di ruangan itu.

 _'Aku ke sana, dan Vermouth, lakukan tugasmu sekarang!'_ Gin memerintah sembari berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Gin, kurasa Baekhyun tidak tertidur, tetapi..."

"Dia di bius" ucap Kris secara langsung karna ternyata Chanyeol sudah sampai di ruangan itu.

"Aku tak akan banyak bicara disini, aku akan membawa Bi ke ruangan Sehun yang sudah di rancang sedemikian rupa. Dan kalian lanjutkan apa yang sudah ku perintahkan!"

Kemudian Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun pergi menuju tempat dimana Sehun berada. Setidaknya ia menitipkan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu lalu kembali lagi ke ruangan anokata. Setidaknya ia harus mengurusi urusannya terlebih dahulu, ditambah bajingan itu telah merusak Baekhyun nya. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang tinggal diam, kalian ingat itu bukan?

Dan dari posisinya, Luhan pun sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia berpindah gerbong dengan Kris, lalu lelaki cantik itu menekan tombol pada sebuah tabung yang tertutup di balik pot bunga. Setelag tombol itu di tekan, kemudian munculah kepulan asap yang sangat pekat, hingga asap itu kini menyebar ke seluruh gerbong 5.

Semua orang panik bukan main, dan Luhan yang berada di sana menganjurkan untuk segera evakuasi menuju gerbong 1 dan gerbong 2. Ya, karna sebelumnya Kris sudah menekan tombol alarm kebakaran. Keduanya memperkeruh keadaan yang semeraut, membangkitkan kepanikan yang melanda seluruh penumpang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ternyata orang-orang yang berada di gerbong 3,5,6 dan 7 itu kini berpindah memenuhi gerbong 1 dan 2. Keadaan yang lengang di sertai dengan kepulan asap ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu berjalan menerobos asap dan berdiam di dalam ruangan dimana tadi Baekhyun di sembunyikan, ruangan 505.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam toilet pun dilanda panik bukan main saat melihat asap menembus sisi-sisi pintu toilet itu. Indra penciumannya mencium bau yang aneh, dan fikirannya langsung tertuju pada Baekhyun yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan terburu-buru, Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet dan betapa tercengangnya ia mendapati seluruh lorong gerbong itu di penuhi dengan asap. Bahkan jarak pandangnua hanya beberapa meter. Namun tak perduli seberapa perih matanya, ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju ruangannya di mana Baekyun berada.

Tubuh kecil itu menggebrak pintu ruangan 505, dan mata besar yang sedikit menyipit itu mencari-cari dimana sosok Baekhyun berada. Namun nihil, Baekhyun tidak ada di manapun!

"Mencari Baekhyun?" tanya seseorang yang baru Kyungsoo sadari berada disana.

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, melaikan ia mendekat ke arah tubuh yang lebih kecil. Seringai setan sudah terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dengan setelan serba hitam seperti biasa, ia todongkan mata pistol tepat ke dahi Kyungsoo lalu menekam pelatuk pada bagian atas pistol hitam itu tanda siap untuk menembakkan peluru di dalamnya kapan saja.

"A-apa maksudmu" tanya Kyungsoo gemetar, pasalnya _Glock19_ miliknya masih berada di ruangannya.

"Anokata"

BAM!

"K-kau?!"

Chanyeol berdecih saat ia tau Kyungsoo mengetahuinya. Kemarahan tiba-tiba memenuhi kepalanya mengingat Baekhyun terbius dan beberapa luka bakar akibat Stun Gun yang baru saja ia lihat sebelum dirinya berdiri disini.

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, Chanyeol mencengkram leher belakang Kyungsoo dan menyeret lelaki itu menuju gerbong paling ujung. Setidaknya ia bisa memberikan Kyungsoo bingkisan termanis dalam misi kali ini. Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk mengurusi bedebah kecil ini.

Kyungsoo berontak di sela-sela seretan Chanyeol. Ia teriak, meraung dan membuat kebisingan, namun tak ada satu orangpun yang mendengar karna semua memang berada jauh dari gerbong itu.

Chanyeol menyeret Kyungsoo dengan kasar hingga ternyata dua gerbong terlewati dan kini mereka telah sampai pada gerbong terakhir yang di penuhi berbagai macam barang penumpang Bell Tree Express. Ya, mereka berada di gerbong bagasi.

"Aku tak akan bermain-main denganmu lagi, nikmati bingkisan terindah yan telah organisasi hitam siapkan untukmu"

BRAK!

Chanyeol menghempas pintu gerbong dengan kasar lalu menguncinya dari luar. Setelah ini bisa di pastikan setelah ini Kyungsoo akan hancur hingga sehancur-hancurnya.

Pip... pip...

Pip...

Pip...

Telinga Kyungsoo seperti mendengar sesuatu yang aneh yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi dengan konstan ketika ia di kurung oleh Chanyeol barusan. Dengan mengandalkan kepekaan telinganya, Kyungsoo pun berjalan menyusuri rentetan barang itu, berusaha mengetahui apa yang berbunyi sedari tadi. Dan mata besarnya pun terbelalak tak percaya ketika menemukan si sumber suara yang mengganggu telinganya.

"B-bom?"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Haiiii~

Ai mau ngucapin selamat ulang tahun untuk ChanbaekID_Club yang ke 4 tahun.

Semoga makin terus sukses, makin jaya, makin sayang Chanbaek hihi.

Btw, aku hari ini ikutan update jamaah lho sama author-author Chanbaek senior yang lain seperti **Pupuputri, Sayaka Dini, JongTakGu88, Flameshine,Baekbychuu, Blood Type-B, RedApplee, Amie Leen, Oh Yuri, Kang Seulla** dan **Hyurien92** :3

Dan ada beberapa author yang updatenya nyusul juga seperti **SilvieVienoy96, Prince Pink feat Oh Lana, Sehyun14, dan Myka Rein**. Jadi tetap tunggui updatean dari mereka ya?:*

Aku ga ingin ngomong banyak, semoga semuanya suka dengan tulisanku kali ini hihi

-R61-

Papai 'ㅅ'


	17. Chapter 17

Seorang misterius dengan hoodie merah pekat berjalan menuju sebuah ular besi dengan design klasik yang mencolok. Ketukan sepatu _kets_ berwarna _navy blue_ itu teredam dengan bisingnya celontengan bell kereta dan tersaingi pula oleh ketukan sepatu yang lainnya. Pria itu melirik sekilas pada _Rolex Oyster Perpetual_ yang terlilit manis di pergelangan tangannya yang kokoh, 5 menit lagi ular besi ini akan berjalan, dan ia akan turun tepat pada stasiun Etsuka, Nagoro, Jepang.

Pria itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dengan masker pelindung hingga batas persis di bawah kantung mata, rambut hitamnya pun terbungkus oleh kupluk hitam dengan tudung hoodie yang juga ikut menyelimuti di balik kupluk tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkesiap masuk ke dalam kantung celana jeans, dirinya pun berjalan santai menuju ruangan dalam gerbong 5. Langkah kaki yang terbilang santai itu nyatanya hanya kedok belaka. Dalam realita, detakkan jantung di dalam dadanya ternyata tidak sesantai yang terlihat. Benda itu berdegup kencang dengan kegelisahan yang mendominasi fikirannya kali ini.

Sebelah tangannya lepas dari kantung, bermaksud untuk membuka pintu pembatas karna sekarang ia sudah berada di ujung gerbong 2. Sebelum menggeser pintu kayu itu, ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha meraup oksigen agar pikiran kalutnya dapat terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil hingga tak mengganggunya lagi. Dan setelah selesai dengan urusan menarik nafas, tangan itu dengan mudahnya menggeser pintu yang menyambungkan gerbong 2 dan gerbong 3.

Kakinya melangkah lagi menysuri gerbong 3 dengan ketukan yang menggema, karna di lorong itu hanya ada dirinya dan fikiran kalutnya hingga sampai terdengar derit pintu tanda ada seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan dalam gerbong itu. Kedua mata di balik tudung hoodie yang kebesaran itu melebar beberapa mili dari ukuran sebelumnya. Lelaki dengan hoodie merah itu rada sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang keluar dari salah satu ruangan dengan seragam khas pelayan yang di ketahui pasti bekerja di dalam kereta ini.

Beruntunglah pria itu dapat menetralisir rasa terkejutnya hingga ketukan langkah kaki itu berjalan dengan konstan, tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang tidak terkejut sekalipun saat bertemu dengan pelayan ini. Hingga pada saat mereka berpapasan, pria itu merasakan aura hitam yang menusuk dari balik punggungnya. Aura yang sudah sangat ia hafal karna memang pada dasarnya ia pun memiliki aura hitam itu sendiri. Dan katakanlah mungkin ia memang sudah tidak waras, karna untuk kali ini ia ingin menggadaikan aura hitam itu untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang sebenarnya mustahil ia cintai.

 **DARK SIDE**

 **By: Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17: Impossible Thing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pip... pip...

Pip...

Pip...

"Sial!"

Kyungsoo panik saat ia menemukan lagi dua buah bom dengan ukuran kurang lebih seperti sebuah batu bata. Ini sudah lima menit ia berada di dalam gerbong khusus barang, dan dirinya pun sudah menemukan sekiranya tujuh buah bom yang di selipkan di beberapa sudut. Dilihat dari waktu yang tertera disana, kurang lebih lima menit lagi bingkisan dari ketua brengsek itu akan meledak dan bisa di pastikan Kyungsoo beserta gerbong barang itu akan hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

DUK! DUK!

DUK!

Kyungsoo menggebrak-gebrak pintu pembatas yang sebelumnya sudah di kunci oleh Chanyeol. Berusaha meminta perhatian penumpang gerbong lain namun nyatanya tak ada yang mengindahkan. Semua penumpang sudah berbondong-bondong meninggalkan gerbong dengan nomor urut buncit itu menuju gerbong pada bagian depan. Ya, terima kasih karna berkat rencana organisasi hitam, Kyungsoo dapat mengetahui bahwa kematiannya akan datang kurang lebih lima menit lagi.

Kepulan asap nyatanya tidak hanya memenuhi gerbong lima, namun memenuhi gerbong dimana Kyungsoo berada. Mata bulatnya melirik lagi salah satu bom yang terlihat dari sudutnya berada dan ternyata detakkan jam itu kini sudah menujukan kurang dari 3 menit waktu peledakan. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya serta bau asap itu pun memperburuk keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudah terbilang sekarat. Tungkir kakinya melemas ketika detik demi detik yang berbunyi seakan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa hidup yang harusnya indah kini akan berakhir pada dua menit beberapa detik kedepan. Sekelibat perilaku yang buruk pada Baekhyun berlomba-lomba muncul hingga sekarang kepalanya sunguh pening, belum lagi asap putih itu membuatnya sesak kehabisan nafas. Kyungsoo terduduk lemah dengan sandaran koper yang entah apa isinya, tangannya bekerja menutup hidung karna nyatanya ia sudah seperti ingin mati walaupun umurnya tinggal dua menit lagi.

DUK!

DUK!

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gerbong tempatnya berada kini berjalan tak secepat seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan cenderung sudah berhenti karna nyatanya kecepatan gerbong itu tak ubahnya seperti sedang di dorong oleh sepuluh orang berbadan kerempeng. Ah... pasti ini ulah ketua brengsek itu yang memutus gerbong barang dengan gerbong penumpang. Chanyeol pasti sudah merencanakan akan memutus gerbong ini ketika Kyungsoo sudah terperangkap di dalam, dan membiarkan gerbong itu hancur sendirian tanpa perlu mengimbas pada gerbong lain.

DUK!

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Dalam keadaan yang entah sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara gemuruh yang berasal dari pintu kayu itu. Kepalanya ingin sekali menoleh dan bibirnya ingin sekali berteriak menandakan bahwa ada seseorang di dalam gerbong itu yang harus di selamatkan. Namun apa daya, kepulan asap yang bergumul di dalam gerbong membuat akal sehatnya semakin memburuk.

"KYUNGSOO! APA KAU DI DALAM? KYUNGSOOO!" Teriak seorang lelaki di balik pintu, Kyungsoo dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan itu di paksa harus berfikir suara siapakah itu?

"Sial!" umpat lelaki itu, namun entahlah terdengar atau tidak di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Menjauhlah dari pintu, aku akan mendobraknya!" ucapnya lagi.

DUK!

DUK!

BRAK!

Pintu kayu itu tergoyakkan sudah, asap putih berlomba-lomba keluar gerbong seraya tahu bahwa ruangan persegi panjang itu akan meledak dalam waktu dekat. Pria yang barusan mendobrak pintu lantas langsung membopong Kyungsoo yang kebetulan terkulai lemas di samping pintu kayu. Satu menit terakhir merupakan detik krusial buat Jongin -pria yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo- karna hanya dalam 60detik, bom-bom bingkisan dari kakaknya akan menghancurkan gerbong ini beserta dirinya dan Kyungsoo jika tidak buru-buru lari dari tempat itu.

"J-jong...in?" tanya Kyungsoo samar dalam dekapan Jongin.

Jongin lantas tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo karna dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk mengeluarkan mereka berdua dari dalam ekor ular besi ini.

Hup!

Jongin melopat setelah berhasil meraih tubuh lemah Kyungsoo, kemudian ia berlari sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa, mengingat saat ini adalah 40 detik terakhir menjelang peledakkan. Jongin sekuat tenaga menghela tubuh mungil Kyungsoo serta melangkahkan kakinya berlari walau sempat kewalahan tetapi harus bertahan karna saat ini hanya dirinya yang bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

"Hah... hah..." Jongin mengatur nafas dan berlari di saat yang bersamaan.

3... 2... 1...

DAR!

Suara ledakkan menggema di belakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Efek dari ledakkan itu pun sangat dahsyat, hingga membuat Jongin yang saat itu masih sibuk menjauhkan diri malah terhuyung ke depan dan terjatuh karna terbawa oleh hempasan bom tersebut.

"Kyungso... Kyungsoo... Kau tak apa? Kyungsoo..." Jongin bangkit lalu menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyunsoo, karna demi apa wajah lelaki mungil itu sungguh pucat saat ini.

"Kyungsoo... Sadarlah, kumohon" Jongin mengoyak lagi tubuh ringkih itu saat tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari si pemilik nama.

"Kyungso... jebal" tangan Jongin aktif untuk menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Kyungsoo.

Keduanya kini berada di dalam hutan, untung saja gerbong itu berhenti di kawasan yang penuh pepohonan, sehingga ketika ledakan itu terjadi, hempasan dari bom itu tidak melukai keduanya. Namun keadaan tak akan pernah bisa dikatakan 'untung' jika Kyungsoo -orang yang ia cintai entah sejak kapan- belum juga sadar dari tidurnya.

.

.

DAR!

Chanyeol menatap puas ketika mata kepalanya melihat kepulan asap hitam yang menjulang menuju langit, pertanda bahwa gerbong beserta isinya telah lenyap hancur tak tersisa. Chanyeol tau, mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan kecewa setengah mati dan membenci dirinya lagi. Tapi ia sudah memutuskan dengan matang bahwa siapa saja yang berani menganggu bahkan melukai Baekhyun akan hancur tak terisisa seperti yang terjadi barusan. Kyungsoo mati, fikirnya.

Kaki panjang itu menyusuri lorong, kepulan asap tak lagi ada karna pihak penyedia kereta sudah dengan baik hati mengeluarkan asap-asap itu. Terima kasih, karna berkat mereka, anak asug Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot untuk meredam asap putih itu. Dan langkah kakinya kini berada pada salah satu ruangan dalam gerbong 3, ruangan dimana Sehun berada. Semua tampak sudah berada disini ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan tersebut. Bahkan Kris dan Luhan pun sudah berganti pakaian seperti sedia kala, karna nyatanya tugas mereka telah selesai.

"Aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa sekejam ini" Luhan meringis saat melihat beberapa luka bakar akibat sundutan _Stun Gun_ di beberapa sisi tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlelap "Padahal Kyungsoo anak yang baik dan menyenangkan" lanjutnya.

"Apa kau mau merasakan hancur di dalam gerbong kereta api, Vermouth?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada datar yang penuh dengan kebencian karna Luhan menyinggung kebaikan Kyungsoo di depannya.

"Tapi memang seperti itu, Kyungsoo memang anak yang-"

SREK!

Chanyeol dengan gampangnya menundingkan _Baretta_ hitam itu tepat ke pelipis Luhan, bahkan tak ada jarak sama sekali hingga mulut pistol benar-benar menyentuh kulit Luhan yang terkejut.

"Ku bilang hentikan" titahnya tak terkalahkan.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja pun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan dengan seenaknya merampas pistol itu lalu mengantonginya "Kau yang harus menghentikan sikap konyol mu itu, Gin" seru Sehun menggunakan kode nama karna lelaki itu masih hafal bahwa mereka bukan sedang dalam markas.

Chanyeol tak memperpanjang urusannya dengan Luhan karna telinga besarnya menangkap lenguhan dari sang kekasih yang masih tertidur di salah satu sofa. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, mengelus pipi mulus itu serta mengecupnya perlahan.

"Engh... Chan..." Baekhyun masih meracau dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan, terlihat jelas dari kedua alis yang bertaut.

"Aku disini sayang, aku disini" elusnya pada surai Baekhyun yang menutupi sebagian dahi.

Menyadari sentuhan yang sangat ia hafal, perlahan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, ia mengerjap sekali dua kali lalu infokus matanya pun menangkap sesosok lelaki yang memang ia harapkan kehadirannya. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol yang sedang mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terisak di perpotongan bahu Chanyeol. Ia merindukan kekasih rasaksanya.

"Chanyeollie" bisiknya lirih termakan isakkan.

"Ya sayang, aku disini" jawab Chanyeol sembari mengelus punggung Baekhyun, berusaha memberikan kekasihnya rasa tenang.

"Kyungsoo... hiks.. Kyungsoo bilang ia akan membunuhmu" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol, seolah jika ia mengendurkan rengkuhan maka Chanyeol akan lenyap begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan mati sayang, percayalah" jawabnya seolah dirinya memang bisa hidup kekal abadi "hey... tenaglah, aku disini sayang" ujar Chanyeol karna saat ia ingin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun bermaksud melihat wajah sang kekasih namun Baekhyun mengeratkannya kembali.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan kekasihku ini" kata Chanyeol lagi setelah ia rasa Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang.

"Oh.. haruskah kita menonton drama ini lebih lama lagi?" celetuk Kris karna muak melihat adegan menjijikan ini.

"Kau menganggu suasana Bourbon!" titah Minseok "Bi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sembab bekas menangis tadi, dan ia perlahan mengangguk sebagai jawaban perntanyaan Minseok karna demi apa kerongkongannya begitu kering.

"Chan, aku haus" cicitnya pada Chanyeol sembari memilin ujung jas hitam sang kekasih.

"Aigooo... mood mu berubah sangat drastis Bi, seperti ibu hamil saja hahaha" lagi-lagi Kris yang nyeletuk, mungkin jika Jongdae berada di sini bisa di pastikan kalimat tersebut keluar dari bibir jokernya.

"Apa aku memang seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol "Apa mood ku memang selalu berubah dengan cepat?"

"Ya, terkadang sesekali, tapi itu bukan masalah sayang" Baekhyun mengulas senyum saat Chanyeol berkata demikian.

"Berarti aku memang benar-benar hamil" celetuknya, dan di buahi oleh tatapan kaget Chanyeol.

Namun perlahan bibir dengan bentuk apple itu merekah hingga ke ujung telinga besarnya. Apa ini sebuah mukjizat? Dan bukan hanya Chanyeol yang terkejut tetapi seluruh anggota yang berada di ruangan itu pun ikut terkejut, termasuk Sehun.

"A-apa itu benar? Apa ini sungguhan?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih tak percaya.

"Aku belum tau pasti, mengingat akupun tak pernah merasa mual ataupun pening yang berlebihan. Tapi aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun ajussi bahwa aku memang tengah mengandung" tutur Baekhyun, tapi setelah ia berbicara seperti itu, ia pun berhenti sejenak dan mengingat sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjalnya "Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tau pada akhirnya Baekhyun pasti menanyakan dimana Kyungsoo berada, dan dia pun sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan agar Baekhyun tak menanyakan keberadaan saudara tirinya itu lagi.

"Yeah... seperti yang kau tau, Kyungsoo sangat membenciku. Kami terlibat perang mulut tadi, namun Kyunysoo telah menyerahkanmu padaku. Mungkin ia akan datang ke markas untuk mengunjungimu sesekali" ppppfftt... bualan macam apa ini?

"Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku?"

"Kau tidak percaya pada kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol dengan pintarnya membalik pertanyaan Baekhyun hingga ia tak harus menjawab mengenai ia sedang berbohong atau tidak. Ya, sesekali menurut Chanyeol tidak apa-apa. Karna jika Baekhyun mengetahui kebenaran tentang Kyungsoo yang sudah hancur, maka itu akan berimbas pada calon anaknya yang berada di perut Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak yakin akan hal itu, namun Chanyeol sangat yakin dan ia ingin sesampainya mereka kembali ke markas, maka Baekhyun harus sesegera mungkin menjalani tes kehamilan.

"Chanyeol, kereta ini akan segera berhenti di stasiun Osuka, dan kita harus turun. Atau kau mau berlama-lama disini?" Vermouth alias Luhan menyeloteh.

.

.

.

.

"Engh~" seseorang melenguh di dalam tidurnya. Orang itu memimpikan sebuah ruangan persegi panjang yang di penuhi kepulan asap putih. Detak jam dan bunyi 'pip pip' terus bersahutan tak berhenti. Tubuhnya lemas, tungkir kakinya lunglai tanda bahwa ia tak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Gedoran pintu menambah lagi rentetan suara yang menganggu indra pendengaran. Bunyi 'pip pip' dan detakan jam pun semakin cepat, seirama dengan deru jantung yang menggila. Ketiga suara itu berkejaran satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba berhenti bersamaan dalam satu waktu.

DAR!

"Hosh... hosh..." pria mungil itu membuka mata tiba-tiba saat ledakan yang tadi berada di fikirannya terjadi.

Pria itu mengatur nafas sejenak, mata bulatnya menangkap keanehan yang terjadi dalam ruangan sepi yang hanya di huni oleh dirinya saja. Sekelibat ingatan tentang gerbong barang dan asap putih serta bom waktu itu mendadak berjejalan masuk memenuhi fikirannya. Apa yang terjadi tadi itu hanya mimpi? Lalu dimana ia berada sekarang? Hey... ini bukan salah satu kamar di rumahnya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang setelah lebih dulu membuka pintu kamar "Ini kamarku Kyungsoo, jangan linglung begitu" ucap Jongin ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Kyungsoo.

"Kita berada di apartemen?" tanyanya.

"Bukan, kita di rumah ku"

Jongin berjalan dari mulut pintu menuju ranjang dimana Kyungsoo berada. Jemarinya mengelus halus rambut basah Kyungsoo akibat keringat. Tingkah Jongin yang mendadak manis itu membuat Kyungsoo diam tak berkutik. Degup jantungnya berkejaran, pipinya sedikit memerah namun tak begitu terlihat karna pencahayaan di kamar Jongin yang sedikit remang. Sebelumnya Jongin memang ingin membawa Kyungsoo ke markas utama setelah dirinya mengetahui sosok di balik nama anokata itu adalah Kyungsoo, tetangga di sebelah apartemen yang ia sewa. Rasa marah, kesal dan kecewa bercampur aduk hingga dirinya seperti orang gila saat mengetahui kebenaran yang di utarakan Luhan malam itu. Sumpah serapa terus terlontar ketika dirinya menyendiri di kamar pribadinya setelah rapat dadakan itu selesai. Ia sungguh kecewa, mengapa harus Kyungsoo? Mengapa harus lelaki manis yang menyita perhatiannya itu yang harus berdiri di balik sosok anokata?

Dalam kesendiriannya, ia berulang kali berfikir. Mengapa ia harus sekecewa ini pada Kyungsoo? Padahal sebelumnya ia adalah tipikal orang yang cuek dan cenderung marah ketika seseorang tersebut mengganggunya. Tapi berbeda dengan saat ini, ia lebih banyak merasakan kecewa ketimbang rasa marah yang meledak-ledak seperti biasa. Atau memang ada suatu hal lain yang berada dalam dirinya? Ini sungguh mustahil. Dan sialnya fikiran itu menganggu kinerja otak Jongin, hingga pada akhirnya ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam kereta klasik itu tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Karna demi apa ia tak rela jika Kyungsoo hancur begitu saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang amat halus, bukan seperti Jongin yang biasanya.

"Apa yang tadi aku lalui itu mimpi?"

"Maafkan Chanyeol" ujar Jongin karna bagaimanapun yang menyebabkan keduanya hampir mati adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"B-bagaimana mungkin kau tau Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup sendiri.

Jongin menghela nafas, haruskah ia menceritakan semua dari awal?

"Karna Chanyeol adalah... kakak kandungku"

BAM!

Kyungsoo pening bukan main, jadi orang yang bersama Chanyeol saat lelaki brengsek itu membunuh ayahnya adalah Jongin? Orang yang selama ini ia puja secara diam-diam? Oh Tuhan, kenyataan apa lagi yang sedang kau persiapkan untuk Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo!" ucap Jongin ketika tangannya sukses di tepak dengan kasar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan dekati aku, brengsek!" ujarnya kasar.

"Aku tau kau pasti membenciku bahkan mungkin ingin membunuhku, tetapi aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu, Kyungsoo. Dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya"

"Aku tak ingin dengar apapun!" jawabnya dengan berlinang air mata dan tangannya terangkat guna menutup kedua telinga.

Jongin meraih kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo lalu merematnya perlahan, menyalurkan kehangatan karna demi apa tangan Kyungsoo sangat dingin saat ini.

"Aku ikut serta dalam pembunuhan itu karna sebelumnya ayah dan ibuku telah di bunuh oleh petinggi organisasi D. Kau sendiri tau siapa yang saat itu menjabat sebagai ketuanya" oceh Jongin lalu menepis butiran yang luruh dari mata Kyungsoo "Maaf jika berkata kasar dan menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi itu semua memang benar adanya. Ayah ibuku di bunuh oleh ayahmu karna saat itu ayahmu ingin mengambil alih secara paksa wilayah kekuasaan kami. Ia menyekap ibuku untuk memancing ayahku agar ia mau keluar dari markas kami, dan ibuku pun terbunuh saat ayahku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang ayahmu tentukan"

"Itu tidak mungkin" lirih Kyungsoo dengan tangis yang pecah.

"Tapi memang seperti itu kejadiannya, aku saat itu jelas sangat marah, apalagi Chanyeol hyung. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, tim kami melacak keberadaan ayahku menggunakan gpsnya namun nihil, tempatnya berada sudah di lindungi oleh anti pemancar yang tak bisa di bobol sembarangan. Namun entah apa gerangan, ayahku menelpon dengan nomor yang sama sekali tak ku kenal, dan berkat itu aku dapat menemukan dimana ayahku berada. Dan seperti yang kau tau, setelah itu aku dan Chanyeol hyung yang masih di liputi kemarahan pun membunuh ayahmu. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo" Jongin mengakhiri cerita panjang memilukan itu dengan kata maaf yang entah mengapa sangat _chessy._

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pernyataan maaf dari Jongin karna saat ini fikirannya begitu kacau semeraut tak beraturan. Semua hal yang ia percayai tidak akan mungkin terjadi kini dengan datang dan mengacak-acak semuanya, termasuk hatinya. Ia sejujurnya kecewa dengan sikap ayahnya yang begitu picik dulu, hingga menyebabkan Kyungsoo menjadi gelap mata dan menyakiti semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya, terutama Baekhyun karna lelaki mungil itu sudah ia sakiti berkali-kali. Dan rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari muka bumi ketika mengingat betapa tersiksanya Baekhyun dengan sudutan-sundutan pemacu listrik yang ia arahkan pada saudara tirinya itu.

"Baekhyun... hiks maafkan aku" isak Kyungsoo menyerukan nama Baekhyun.

" _Arra_ " jawab Jongin sembari merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya "Kita akan bertemu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung nanti, dan sekarang kau harus merelakan apapun yang sudah terjadi Kyungsoo"

"Maafkan aku Jongin hiks maafkan aku" Kyungsoo masih terus berujar maaf di sertai dengan segukkan akibat tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku dan Chanyeol hyung, maafkan kami. Dan jangan menangis lagi kumohon, itu sangat menyiksaku"

"Hiks... hiks..." Kyungsoo masih sesegukan di pelukan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut belakang Kyungsoo.

"A-apa" jawabnya sumbang.

"Tinggalah disini dan mulai semua hal baru denganku"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan seluruh anggota yang ikut misi ini sekarang sudah sampai pada markas mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun langsung menghilang menuju kamar pribadi mereka, mengabaikan berbagai macam celotehan yang di lontarkan oleh anggota tim inti karna Chanyeol sudah ingin berduaan saja bersama Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

"Channie... geli~" ucap Baekhyun karna saat pintu kamar mereka tertutup, saat itu juga Chanyeol langsung berjongkok dan mengusung hidung mancungnya pada perut Baekhyun yang masih datar.

"Jadi apa benar anak daddy berada di dalam sana?" tanya Chanyeol bangga dengan sebutan daddy yang ia selipkan di dalam kalimat tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil karna saat ini pria dengan kelebihan kalsium itu sedang berbicara sendiri di depan perut Baekhyun, seolah sedang mengobrol dengan janin yang ada di dalam sana. Hey tuan Park... kemana perginya jiwa iblis yang hampir saja membunuh dua orang seligus itu?

"Ah... mommy! Anak kita ingin daddynya mencium mommy" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang lucu hingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku lelaki Chanyeol, panggil aku appa" protes Baekhyun.

"Andwae! Mommy!" Chanyeol menekan kata mommy agar Baekhyun menurut.

"Appa Chanyeol, appa"

"Mommy!"

"Appa!"

"Mommy!"

"Baiklah baiklah, mommy" putus Baekhyun karna ia tau tidak akan ada habisnya jika di teruskan.

Chanyeol bangkit ketika dirinya merasa menang, lalu ia dengan inisiatif entah dari mana pun berjalan menuntun Baekhyun hingga tubuh kekasihnya itu tersudut di salah satu dinding kamar mereka. Jarak yang tadinya beberapa jengkal kini tinggal beberapa inci, kepala Chanyeol menunduk guna mempermudah dirinya untuk meraup bibir Baekhyun yang ia gilai setengah mati. Jarak keduanya semakin tipis hingga...

"Huweekkkk" Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya tepat pada jas hitam Chanyeol.

"Huwekkkk" Beakhyun mual lagi "Chanyeol, kau bau" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol yang panik tidak mengindahkan ucapan sang kekasih. Dilepasnya jas hitam itu lalu kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat khawatir.

" _Gwenchana?_ " tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah panik bukan main.

"Kau bau Chanyeol, mandilah sana! Jangan dekati aku sebelum kau mandi lebih dulu!" omel Baekhyun persisi seperti ibu-ibu yang suka protes di depan tukang sayur.

Lalu Baekhyun berjalan dengan kaki mungil yang tersentak-sentak, meninggalkan Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Lalu lelaki itu mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya sendiri, namun ia rasa tubuhnya baik-baik saja, bahkan wangi parfum yang sempat ia semprotkan pun masih tercium di hidungnya.

"Apa aku memang bau?" tanyanya sendiri.

Baekhyun keluar kamarnya dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah, mualnya masih terasa karna bau badan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa datang tiba-tiba. Padahal sebelumnya ia sangat menggilai wangi tubuh kekasihnya itu yang menurut Baekhyun sangat seksi dan _manly_.

Dan di sela-sela menunggu Chanyeol mandi, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Jongdae, karna ia sadar diri untuk meminta maaf pada lelaki berwajah kotak yang telah membantunya itu, walau pada akhirnya ia yakin bahwa Jongdae pasti kena amuk oleh Chanyeol habis-habisan ketika mengetahui ia tidak pulang ke markas di hari itu.

Baekhyun bersenandung di dalam lorong menuju ruangan Jondae, mual yang di derintanya telah menguap entah kemana. Apa ini memang bawaan bayi? Entahlah. Namun ketika ia ingin melewati kamar Jongin, mendadak pintu kamar pria tan itu terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari dalam sana. Sosok yang Baekhyun yakin itu bukan Jongin ataupun bukan kawanan jubah hitam yang lainnya, namun sosok itu begitu familiar. Dan di detik berikutnya, kedua padang mata itu pasang mata itu pun bertemu.

"Kyungsoo? / Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

Hallo semuanya...

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semua masalah perlahan sudah selesai dan itu tandanya ff ini akan segera tamat /yeay!

Honestly, Ai rada ga rela sih, tapi Ai harus menyelesaikan ff ini supaya ff Ai yang lainnya bisa segera di update juga yakan? Ai ada 2 ff yang masih teronggok dengan menyedihkannya hiks... tapi kepikiran setelah ini mau ngurusin Inside dulu sih wkwk atau Ai terusin Capture In Her Eyes nya Hunhan? Pilihan di tangan readers hihi^^

Ada yang udah pernah baca dua ff itu? Coba... pendapat kalian gimana mengenai dua ff itu dan ff mana yang harus Ai tamatkan lebih dulu? Karna sejujurnya Ai bukan tipikal orang yang bisa fokus dalam dua hal sekaligus, mian :"

Dan untuk kejadian tidak mengenakkan mengenai ff copas itu, Ai sendiri sudah tegur orangnya langsung via dm dan tidak di respon apapun. Jadi, Ai memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja selama hanya chap 1 yang di copas, tapi kalau memang akun itu nekat update chap 2, Ai baru akan tegur dia lebih keras lagi. Terima kasih untuk readers yang infoin ke Ai, karna kalo bukan dari kalian Ai mungkin gak akan pernah tau masalah ini. Gomawo readers-nim :3

Okay, mungkin untuk DS ini sendiri akan Ai tamatkan di chapter depan, tapi pengennya sih sudah tamat sebelum puasa dan beralih ke dua ff ku yang masih menggantung itu hiks... semoga bisa ya!

Oh ya, tadinya Ai mau update bareng sama kak **Flameshine** dan kak **Baekbychuu** tapi sepertinya tidak jadi dan mungkin mereka updatenya besok wkwk jadi jangan lupa baca ff mereka juga ya?^^

And last from me... Review jusseyo~ dan Ai tunggu untuk vote ff yang raders ingin Ai tamatkan lebih dulu wkwkwk

Papai 'ㅅ'

-R61-


	18. Chapter 18

**DARK SIDE**

 **By: Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Exo member, Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18: Because of You.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa di sini? Dan kau... kau keluar dari kamar Jongin, astaga! Kau tidak membunuhnya lebih dulu kan?!" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo lalu meremas kedua lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu diam dengan lelehan air mata yang memupuk pada kelopaknya. Ia lihat jelas sekali bagaimana leher Baekhyun terdapat beberapa memar bekas sundutan _Stun Gun_. Lalu wajah Baekhyun juga terlihat letih karna mungkin ia benar-benar merasa tersiksa ketika dipaksa menginap dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu termenung, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sangat menyudutkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Reaksi Baekhyun ketika bertemu Kyungsoo sangat membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo menjadi pribadi yang jahat dan picik sekarang. Hingga saudaranya pun berkesimpulan demikian, padahal Kyungsoo tak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Jongin.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo!" ujar Baekhyun karna Kyungsoo masih tetap diam sembari menangis.

Klek...

Pintu itu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan Jongin dengan pakaian kasualnya, hoodie merah itu sudah ia ganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Jongin pun meminjamkan kemeja hitamnya kepada Kyungsoo, karna demi apa pakaian Kyungsoo sangat bau akibat kepulan asap itu. Jadilah sekarang, Kyungsoo memakai kemeja hitam Jongin dengan kedua tangan yang tertelan oleh lengan kemeja itu sendiri.

Jongin memasang wajah biasa saja melihat ekspersi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, seakan tau bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Perlahan, ia tumpukan lengan miliknya di atas bahu Kyungsoo. Bersikap seolah tak ada hal yang salah. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo merasa tertekan berada di markasnya ini dan membuat lelaki kecil itu tersiksa.

"Baek... bisa kau panggilkan Chanyeol?" suruh Jongin santai.

"T-tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu dan Chanyeol hyung, lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyungsoo, dan kau tau itu bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, bimbang antara mengiyakan atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia ingin saja memanggil Chanyeol yang mungkin masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tetapi ia tak ingin Chanyeol mengamuk lagi, karna demi apa ia takut hal itu terjadi, takut bahwa Chanyeol akan membunuh seseorang lagi, terlebih itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Baek? Tak akan terjadi apa-apa, tenanglah" ujar Jongin yang bisa merasakan perubahan di wajah Baekhyun "Okay, kalau begitu aku saja yang memanggil Chanyeol hyung, kau temani Kyungsoo menuju ruangan Chanyeol hyung ya? Kita bertemu disana" lanjut Jongin lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

Rasa canggung tiba-tiba menguar menyelimuti keduanya. Terlebih pada Kyungsoo, karna ia merasa tak punya muka lagi untuk bertatapan dengan Baekhyun seperti ini. Dirinya merasa sangat picik dan jahat. Bagaimana bisa ia melukai Baekhyun yang bahkan sedang mengandung keponakannya sendiri? Kyungsoo malu, ia ingin kabur saja rasanya. Mata keduanya bertemu setelah beberapa detik hanya melihat masing-masing sepatu yang mereka kenakan. Enggan untuk memulai pembicaran terlebih dahulu, hingga helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar menginterupsi keheningan keduanya.

"Kyungie" panggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan yang sering ia ucapkan dulu.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan butiran itu agar tak tumpah, namun ia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bersikap sok tegar padahal di dalam hatinya begitu sakit mengingat kelakuannya sendiri. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, sangat. Dan Baekhyun yang mengetahui maksud linangan air mata itu pun langsung memeluk saudaranya dengan erat, memberi sandaran karna yang Kyungsoo butuh saat ini hanya itu. Baekhyun tak akan membenci Kyungsoo ataupun mengusir lelaki itu dari markas ini. Dan sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu baik saat ini semakin membuat Kyungsoo malu sendiri dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Baekhyun kemarin.

"Hiks... B-baek" seseguk Kyungsoo patah-patah.

"Aku memaafkanmu Kyungie, jangan menyesalinya lagi. Aku tau kau hanya ingin menjagaku, terima kasih karna selalu mengkhawatirkan ku. Jangan menangis lagi" jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan yang terus mengelus punggung Kyungsoo.

"A-aku... aku..."

"Aku sudah memaafkamu" Baekhyun menampilkan _eyes smile_ nya "Lebih baik kita ke ruangan Chanyeol sekarang, kau bisa menjelaskan ketika kau sudah tenang" lanjutnya sembari memboyong Kyungsoo menuju ruangan kekasihnya.

Kedua saudara tiri itu berjalan dengan tubuh merangkul satu sama lain. Tak ada yang berbicara karna Kyungsoo masih terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya, juga dengan hidungnya yang kini mampet bekas menangis tadi. Baekhyun tak ada hentinya menghelus punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan. Dan setelah mereka sampai di ruangan Chanyeol, mereka pun duduk di sofa merah itu berdua. Saling berpandangan karna Baekhyun merasa ia butuh penjelasan, walaupun tak ingin memaksakan apalagi menyudutkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Baek... maafkan aku. A-aku benar-benar merasa jadi seorang yang brengsek saat ini. Aku menyiksamu padahal kau sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan ini. Dan yang lebih membuatku merasa buruk adalah ternyata Chanyeol bukan dalang dari semua ini. Ayahku yang membunuh ayah Chanyeol. Ayahku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Ayahku yang membuatku gelap mata dan melukaimu. Ayahku yang-"

"KAU?!"

Belum selesai Kyungsoo menghabiskan kalimatnya, sosok Chanyeol tanpa permisi tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Tatapannya menyalang ketika melihat Kyungsoo berada di dekat Baekhyun. Seolah Kyungsoo adalah virus yang dapat menulari kekasihnya kapan saja. Dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol fikir lelaki ini harusnya mati, dan Chanyeol akan membuat Kyungsoo mati bahkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistol hitam buatan itali itu dan menodongkannya kearah Kyungsoo. Ia menekan pelatuk di sebelah atas pistol tanda siap untuk memuntahkan peluruk peraknya, namun ternyata tangan seseroang lebih cepat bergerak ketimbang pistol hitam itu. Menepisnya hingga benda itu terpelanting ke lantai.

"Gunakan otakmu hyung! Dia sudah menyesalinya, tidakkah kau bisa lihat itu?" seru Jongin yang sudah muak dengan sikap Chanyeol.

GREP!

Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja yang Jongin kenakan hingga lelaki berkulit tan itu merasa sedikit sesak di pangkal lehernya. Mata Chanyeol memerah menatap Jongin. Ia tidak sudi jika markasnya ini di tumpangi oleh orang yang bahkan sudah menyiksa kekasihnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" kata Chanyeol dengan suara rendah yang mengerikan.

"Hyung, biarkan Kyungsoo menjelas-"

BUGH!

Sebuah bogem mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kanan Jongin, lalu Chanyeol menambah lagi sebuah pukulan pada perut pria itu. Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol sudah menangis entah sejak kapan, ia tak suka dengan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sangat mencintainya dan tidak ingin dirinya terluka sedikitpun, tapi tetap saja cara yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah salah.

"Biarkan dia menjelaskannya hyung!"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!" bentak Chanyeol sembari meninju lagi wajah tampan Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu semua hanya mampu menunduk dengan isakkan yang menjadi. Ia tak ingin melihat Jongin -pria yang di cintainya- terluka hanya demi membela dirinya yang sepenuhnya salah disini. Tapi ia pun tak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi Chanyeol, si iblis sejati yang sedang mengamuk ini. Jemarinya meremat merasa bahwa ia tak lebih dari seorang pengecu saat ini.

"C-chanyeol, hiks... j-jangan lukai Jongin" cicit Kyungsoo dengan kepala tertunduk.

Perlahan ia bediri dengan kaki yang gemetar, berjalan berlawanan arah demi mengambil sebuah benda yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia rasa cukup sampai disini ia menyiksa orang-orang yang di cintainya secara tidak langsung. Dan setelah sukses mengambil benda itu, perlahan Kyungsoo arahkan pada Chanyeol dan mendongak menatap mata lelaki yang dulunya ia anggap rival abadi.

"Kau mempunyai urusan dengan ku, maka selesaikan lah dengan ku"

"Kyungsoo! Kau jangan gila!" triak Jongin yang memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Aku memaafkanmu, kau ingat? Aku sudah memaafkanmu" Baekhyun tiba-tiba merangsek memeluk Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya yang membelakangi Chanyeol seolah memberi isyarat bahwa Baekhyun akan melindungi Kyungsoo dari amukan Chanyeol.

"Baek minggir!" ini suara Chanyeol dengan nada bicara tegas yang jauh dari kata main-main.

"Hentikan kegilaan ini Chanyeol! Aku sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo! Maka hentikan semuanya!" seru Baekhyun di balik ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Dirinya masih betah memeluk tubuh itu demi melindunginya.

"Ku bilang minggir"

" _Never!_ "

Chanyeol geram, ia tarik lengan Baekhyun hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Dan...

PLAK!

Baekhyun menampar wajah Chanyeol. Ia kecewa dengan sikap kekasihnya yang tak ubahnya seperti iblis yang haus darah. Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang dan tamparan Baekhyun barusan seolah mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol yang tadi menghilang tertelan emosinya sendiri. Mata Chanyeol melihat wajah merah Baekhyun serta linangan air mata di sela-sela pipinya. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi saat itu. Hanya terdengar deru tangis Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bersautan silih berganti. Jongin dengan inisiatifnya perlahan bangkit meraih tubuh mematung Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya. Memberikan ketenangan pada jiwa yang tertekan itu. Persetan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya, karna itu tak sebanding dengan perasaan sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

"Aku benci kau, hiks... kembalikan Chanyeol ku! Aku benci kau" Baekhyun mengoceh sembari memukul-mukuk dada Chanyeol.

"Aku benci kau Chanyeol" ucapnya lagi sembari menangis.

Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia sadar ia telah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melindungi Baekhyun, menjauhkannya dari rasa sakit, apapun itu. Namun, secara tidak langsung, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri lah yang baru saja menyakiti hati kekasihnya. Ia berubah lagi menjadi sisi gelap yang sebelumnya sudah ia janjikan pada Baekhyun akan menghilangkannya. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun terluka lagi dengan sikapnya. Terluka lagi dengan kelakuannya.

"Maafkan aku Baek, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu" sesal Chanyeol dengan tubuh mendekat guna merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun, meredam isakkan si mungil itu di dalam dadanya.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo Chanyeol, hiks... Kyungsoo tidak bersalah dan akupun tidak terluka. Hiks... bisakah kau menghentikan dendam itu? Aku lelah Chan..."

"Aku akan menghentikannya untukmu, aku berjanji. Maafkan aku" ujarnya sembari menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol Baekhyun serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini sama-sama terdiam. Kedua lelaki kakak beradik itu sekarang sedikit sibuk menenangkan dua pria mungil yang masih sesegukan di dada masing-masing. Hingga suara derit pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi adegan sendu saling memeluk itu.

"Baekhyun! Kau sudah kem... A-apa aku mengganggu?" lengkingan dari si bibir Joker berubah melempem ketika menyadari aura berbeda di dalam ruangan itu. Dan setelahnya di buahi jitakan oleh anggota dengan pipi bulat yang datang bersamanya.

"Seharusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu bodoh!" gerutu Minseok pada Jongdae "Ah, silahkan lanjutkan. Kurasa kami masuk di saat yang tak tepat" Minseok berbalik guna menarik tubuh Jongdae ikut bersamanya namun suara Chanyeol lebih dulu terdengar memberi perintah.

"Kalian tetap disini, dan Minseok, bisakah panggilkan anggota yang lain? Sepertinya kita harus meluruskan sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang menepis aliran air mata di pipi Baekhyun. Tuan Park, bisa-bisanya kau memberi perintah sembari beromantis ria.

Minseok mengangguk lalu pergi melesat menjemput anggota yang lain. Sedangkan Jongdae, ia malah salah tingkah ditinggalkan sendirian disini. Lihatlah, mereka sedang berpelukan pada masing-masing pasangan. Sedangkan dirinya? Oh ini sangat menyedihkan. Tapi tunggu, Jongdae merasa asing pada seseorang yang berada di dekapan Jongin. Apa dia anggota baru yang di rekrut Chanyeol?

Tak berapa lama akhirnya satu persatu anggota memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Kris dan Luhan serta Sehun yang ternyata tadi sempat ikut rombongan jubah hitam itu pun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan heran. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tembus dari gerbong yang di penuhi oleh bom-bom itu? Bagaimana juga dia bisa berada disini sedangkan Chanyeol yang merupakan rivalnya malah tenang-tenang saja duduk sembari memangku Baekhyun? Apa terjadi suatu kesalahan disini? Batin mereka bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya aku tertinggal sesuatu" Kris yang tidak sabaran akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun, karna bukan hak ku untuk menjelaskannya" jawab Chanyeol.

"A-aku minta maaf sebelumnya" cicit Kyungsoo takut-takut "Mungkin kalian semua sudah mengetahui otak di balik menghilangnya Baekhyun. Dan ya, itu aku. Aku yang kalian sebut sebagai anokata, aku yang kalian sebut sebagai lelaki yang harusnya di hancurkan"

Jongin merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo, mengelus perlahan sisi lengan sebelah kiri demi memberi kekuatan pada pria yang ia cintai itu. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menangis di sela-sela permintaan maafnya.

"A-aku terlalu marah saat itu, aku ingin Chanyeol merasakan apa yang ayahku rasakan tanpa tau kejadian yang sebenarnya seperti apa. Hingga pada suatu pagi, Baekhyun mendatangiku, bertanya apa maksud dari semua ini. Dan aku yang di gelapkan oleh dendam dengan pengecutnya menjadikan Baekhyun alasan untuk menyiksa Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah aku... aku tak benar-benar ingin menyakiti Baekhyun hiks... aku hanya..."

"Kami mengerti Kyungsoo-ya" Luhan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo karna ia tidak tahan melihat orang yang sudah di anggap adiknya itu tertekan seperti ini.

"Luxie noona?"

"Aku Luhan, panggil saja Luhan hyung. Dan maafkan aku juga karna diam-diam kami turut mengawasimu" peluk Luhan sayang.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan tetap di lanjutkan. Para anggota yang berada di sana pun satu persatu menanyai bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo dapat keluar dari dalam gerbong barang tersebut. Kyungsoo pun tanpa sungkan menyelaskan, meskipun ia tak hafal kronologisnya bagaimana ia bisa selamat saat itu. Beruntunglah Jongin ikut serta menjelaskan pada semua yang berada di sana dan di akhiri dengan permintaan maaf oleh Jongin. Karna berkatnnya usaha organisasi hitam itu gagal total.

"Dan hyung, bisakah Kyungsoo ikut tinggal bersamaku disini?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol yang begitu sibuk memainkan jemarinya di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Kau bertanya apa?" jawab Chanyeol kentara sekali tak mendengan ucapan adiknya.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo tinggal disini hyung, bersamaku"

"Tidak"

Baekhyun langsung mendelik saat mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Chanyeol secara mendadak, sementara anggota lain hanya menunggui adegan selanjutnya.

"Kau bilang tidak?!" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa di bilang santai. Bibirnya manyun, dan tangannya menghempas paksa tautan jemari antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, aku TIDAK bisa menolaknya sayang, kemarilah" seru Chanyeol sembari meraih-raih jemari Baekhyun, namun si lelaki cantik itu menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam lipatan ketiak.

"Kau tidak tulus mengatakannya! Kalau begitu aku ingin tidur bersama Kyungsoo saja malam ini!" cetusnya sembari membuang muka.

"Ppfffttt... lihatlah si iblis panik ketika kekasihnya merajuk" celetuk Kris yang mana di angguki oleh Sehun.

"Tontonan yang menarik" ucap si albino dengan di buahi sebuah _hi five_ oleh Kris. Sepertinya Kris menemukan teman baru yang bisa di ajak berkomplot untuk membangkang semua perintah Chanyeol.

Jongin pun hanya mampu tertawa ketika melihat Chanyeol yang setengah mati membujuk Baekhyun agar lelaki itu mau duduk lagi di pangkuannya dan tetap tidur di kamar besarnya malam ini. Dan tolong catat ini, rajukan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah mantra terampuh untuk menaklukan si iblis Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol"

"Hm?"

"Uri Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengusuk surai abu-abu Chanyeol. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ranjang besar, merebahkan kedua tubuh yang saling berhadapan.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan mata yang tertutup. Menikmati elusan sang kekasih yang kini berpindah menuju rahangnya.

"Chanyeol ku"

"Ada apa sayang? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menginginkan mu"

"Eiiii, jangan menggombal" Chanyeol dengan gemas menoel hidung Baekhyun dan di buahi kekehan oleh si empunya "Terima kasih karna telah menekan egomu untukku, terima kasih karna mau menerima Kyungsoo untuk tinggal disini. Aku hanya merasa terlalu beruntung memilikimu"

"Aku lebih beruntung karna memilikimu, juga memilikinya" tangan Chanyeol mengusap perut Baekhyun yang masih datar, jemarinya menari di sana hingga Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tak menahan tawanya " _I love you Baekhyunnie_ "

" _Nado, saranghae~_ "

Chanyeol bangkit, mengecupi wajah Baekhyun dengan gemas dan berakhir di bibir tipis sang kekasih. Berpagutan dengan mesra tanpa harus ada yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Suasana hening sekarang tak lagi hening karna bunyi kecipak mengalun indah dari kedua belah bibir mereka. Chanyeol menekan semakin dalam pagutan tersebut. Baekhyun pun sama, ia meladeni permainan Chanyeol hingga ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada perutnya. Dan...

"Huweeekkkk" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kasar lalu bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol yang cemas langsung menyusul Baekhyun, mengusap-ngusap punggungnya karna ia juga bingung harus bagaimana. Apa Baekhyun sakit? Atau ini bawaan bayi? Lalu ia harus apa? Apa sebaiknya panggil dokter saja? Atau panggil Jongin? Tapi kenapa harus Jongin? Beribu pertanyaan terus berputar di otaknya hingga ia bingung sendiri.

"Huweeekkkk... Chan, j-jangan melihatku huweeekkk" ucap Baekhyun sepotong-sepotong.

"Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku baik" jawab Baekhyun yang masih meneggelamkan wajahnya di bibir _closet_.

"Tapi aku tak yakin, kita kedokter saja, bagaimana?"

"Aku baik Chanyeol, bisakah kau belikan aku _tteokpokki?_ "

"Ha?"

" _Tteokppokki_ Chanyeol! Aku ingin _tteokppokki_ " ulang Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau baru saja muntah honey, apa tidak apa-apa kalau langsung makan _tteokppokki?_ Lagi pula ini di Jepang, jarang menemukan makan itu" kilah Chanyeol.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau membelikan, aku bisa pergi sendiri" Baekhyun langsung pergi sendiri meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Okay...okay... aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Dua porsi" Baekhyun mengingatkan sembari mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya sekaligus?"

"Tentu, aku sedang hamil dan _princess_ ini pun pasti akan membantuku menghabiskannya" jawab Baekhyun yakin sekali bahwa anak mereka akan terlahir dengan jenis kelamin perempuan.

"Dia jagoan _sweetheart,_ seperti Daddy nya"

"Dia akan tetap jadi _princess_ ku! Sudah sana, nanti keburu malam" usir Baekhyun manja.

Chanyeolpun dengan langkah yang ringan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Keluar markas demi mencari seonggok _tteokppokki_ yang ia sendiri pun bingung ingin mencari dimana. Kalau di Korea sih ketika keluar rumah pun bisa dengan mudah menemukan pedagang makanan itu di pinggir jalan. Namun ini Jepang! Sekali lagi, ini Jepang! Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mencari _takoyaki_ saja sih? Kan lebih mudah. Tapi yasudah, karna demi sang pujaan hati dan calon bayi mereka. Chanyeol seorang yang sombong dan berhati keras ini mau berjalan keluar demi mengabulkan keinginan Baekhyun.

Setelah sekiranya satu jam ia mencari makanan khas Korea itu, akhirnya ia dapat membawa pulang dua buah kantung berisi _tteokppokki_ yang Baekhyun pinta. Berharap Baekhyun akan menyambutnya dengan senyum sumringah dan memakan makanan ini dengan lahap hingga habis tak tersisa. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka di mana Baekhyun sebelumnya berada, namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar namun tak ada Baekhyun disana. Jadilah sekarang Chanyeol menaruh begitu saja makanan yang baru di belinya dan berjalan kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baru saja Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar guna ingin keluar mencari Baekhyun, Jongin tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah yang sangat kusut.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Istrimu hyung! Oh demi Tuhan, Baekhyun mengangguku" jawab Jongin frustasi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bayangkan saja, ia datang ke kamarku dan merengek. Memintaku untuk membelikannya _ice cream strawberry_ ukuran besar. Ia menarik-naik tanganku, padahal aku dan Kyungsoo baru saja terlelap"

Ya, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo agar tidur bersamanya. Jadi kalian tak perlu heran lagi.

"Dan yang lebih parah, setelah aku membelikannya. Ia langsung naik ke ranjang ku dan memakan _ice cream_ bodoh itu bersama Kyungsoo. Berdua, diatas ranjangku. Hyung! Oh,bisakah kau selamatkan aku? Aku benar-benar butuh tidur saat ini!" kesal Jongin.

Chanyeol tak menjawab lagi, ia berjalan dengan tergesa menuju kamar Jongin. Dan benar saja ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo di atas ranjang Jongin. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah sangat mengantuk saat ini, terlihat sekali dari mata bulatnya yang mengatup setengah. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak melihat itu dan terus menjejali Kyungsoo dengan _ice cream_ pemberian Jongin.

"Kau lihat itu?" tanya Jongin sarkatis.

"Baek, honey..." panggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Bagaimana? Ketemu?" jawab Baekhyun sumringah.

"Tentu, ayo kita ke kamar"

"Gendong~"

Mendengar nada manja dari Baekhyun, Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa kah kau lebih cepat Yeol? Jongin sepertinya sudah kehabisan kesabaran saat ini. Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal_ lalu mereka berdua pergi begitu saja dari kamar Kaisoo, menuju kamar pribadi mereka. Chanyeol sekilas mencuri ciuman di bibir Baekhyun, namun si kecil entah mengapa malah tidak ingin memutuskan kecupan itu, hingga sekarang mereka berciuman di tengah lorong menuju kamar mereka. Tak perduli jika kepergok oleh beberapa bawahan, karna mereka hanya hidup di dunia mereka sendiri.

Mereka pun sampai di kamar mereka, dan Baekhyun menyudahi sesi ciuman berjalan yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi. Lelaki cantik itu turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan berjalan celingukan, mencari _tteokppokki_ pesanannya. Chanyeol yang tau maksud Baekhyun segera menyodorkan dua buah kantong plastik itu dan Baekhyun langsung membukanya. Kemudian ia ambil sepotong lalu mengunyahnya.

"Sudah, selanjutnya kau yang makan ya Chan? Aku ingin tidur" ucap Baekhyun sembari menguap.

"T-tapi Baek, ini belum habis"

"Aku ngantuk Chanyeol" rengeknya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ekspektasinya melihat Baekhyun makan dengan lahap hilang sudah entah kemana.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun yang mendengar helaan nafas dari Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu, yasudah aku akan menghabiskannya. Selamat malam sayangku" kecup Chanyeol pada pucuk kepala Baekhyun, dan di buahi senyuman oleh si kecil.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu tanggal 14 Juni 2015 adalah sebuah hari dimana kebahagiaan benar-benar terasa hingga tulang rusuknya. Bagaimana tidak jika hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dan kekasihnya mengikat janji di hadapan sang pencipta. Dentingan bell gereja tanda sebuah upacara akan dilaksanakan saat itu. Dan Baekhyun, yang sedang menunggu di sebuah ruanganpun meremat jemarinya sendiri karna demi apa ia sangat gugup saat ini. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya berasama Chanyeol. Dan ia sedang menunggu seseorang untuk mengantarkannya ke altar, bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Seminggu setelah kejadian _tteokppokki_ itu, Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun di tengah pelatihan menembak para anggota yang baru saja di rekrut. Menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun satu-satunya hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Dan Baekhyun menerima dengan linangan air mata kebahagiaan. Semua anggota inti berserta Kyungsoo dan para rekrutan baru pun turut berbahagia pada momen bersejarah yang Chanyeol torehkan di kediupan mereka. Dan sekarang, hari itu tiba. Hari mereka berdua.

"Baek, kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyungsoo selaku pengantar mempelai.

"Aku gugup"

"Tenanglah, kau nampak sempurna" jawabnya "Ayo! Chanyeol sudah menunggumu"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan menuju pintu gereja, menunggu pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Suara lonceng terus terdengar dan perlahan sosok Chanyeol terlihat seiring pint yang perlahan terbuka. Baekhyun takjub bukan main melihat kekasihnya sekaligus ayah bayi yang masih berada di kandungannya itu terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan _tuxido_ hitam dan surai abu-abu yang di tata keatas. Raut tegas begitu terlihat di wajahnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kagum dengan calon suaminya itu.

Sementara Chanyeol tak kalah terpesona saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan dari mulut gereja menuju altar. Baekhyun nampak sangat cantik mengenakan _tuxido_ putih dan rambut hitam yang di biarkan menutupi dahinya. Pancaran mata yang di sertai dengan lensa itu membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat yang dititipkan Tuhan untuk seorang iblis seperti dirinya. Chanyeol sebenarnya gugup, namun ia begitu pandai menutupinya.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol dengan kedua jemari yang saling meremat satu sama lain. Pendeta mulai mengalunkan beberapa pujian kepada Tuhan, hingga pada saat dimana janji keduanya sama-sama bersahutan dengan indahnya. Mereka telah benar-benar janji dengan menyertakan Tuhan. Bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama selamanya, dalam keadaan senang atau sakit, dalam keadaan bahagia atau sengsara, dan berjanji untuk sehidup semati.

"Baiklah, saya persilahkan kedua mempelai untuk mencium satu sama lain" ucap pendeta di akhiri dengan raut antusias para tamu undangan.

" _I love you Baekhyun"_

 _"I love you too Chanyeol"_

Mereka berciuman di tengah puluhan pasang mata yang memandang. Meyakinkan semuanya bahwa apa yang sudah mereka lalui adalah tanda bukti bahwa cinta mereka memanglah didasari dengan hati yang tulus. Begitu banyam cobaan yang mereka lalui, namun pada akhirnya, hati tau kemana mereka akan bertuju.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

A/n:

Halooo~

Apa kabar? Akhirnya ff ini kelar juga hihihi... gimana? End nya kurang greget ya? Maafkan aku, hiks sepertinya mesti banyak belajar lagi :"

Buat kak **Yu** a.k.a **Flameshine** selamat ulang tahun ya:*

Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, tambah cantik, tambah dewasa. Terus juga tambah sayang sama Sehun /eh... wkwkwk ini yang ulang tahun itu selirnya Sehun loh /plak... maafin aku ya yang updatenya molor banget jam segini, abis tadi ada kendala hiksss maafkaaannnnnn...

Aku juga update bareng sama senior yang lain seperti author **MykaReien, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, FlameShine, Amie Leen, Sayaka Dini, Pupuputri, dan Hyurien92.** Jangan lupa baca juga ff dari mereka ya? Walaupun pasti ku tau mereka adalah author favorite kalian semua kkkkk~

Aku juga udah update **INSIDE** kemarin, sudah di baca belum? Hihi jangan lupa tinggalin review di sana juga ya? Ku menunggu lho~

Yasudah kalau gitu, sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah mau ngeluangin waktu untuk baca ff ini dari awal sampe akhir. Ku terhura sekali... dan karna ini chap terakhir, soo... berikan lah review kalian, dan kesan pesan juga kkkkkk~

Sampai ketemu di ff **INSIDE**!

Papai 'ㅅ'

-R61-


	19. EPILOUGE

**DARK SIDE**

 **By: Railash61**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Crime, Romance**

 **Rate: M**

 **Yaoi, Boys Love.**

 **.**

 **Typo betebaran dimana mana, ga sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Ps: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Black Organization dalam manga Jepang Detective Conan, hanya mengambil dari beberapa karakter dalam manga tersebut. Untuk alur dan cerita akan sedikit berbeda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOUGE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada akhirnya semua hal yang telah termulai akan menemui akhir, segala hal yang terlahir akan meninggal tanpa bekas, dan semua cobaan yang tercipta akan mengabur dengan kebahagiaan sebagai wujud penggantinya._

 _Mereka bahagia meski kelam telah menjelajahi hampir seluruh kisah hidup._

 _Mereka bahagia meski pernah berteman dengan ketakutan._

 _Inti kata, mereka bahagia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Engh"

" _Good morning_ Park Baekhyun" sapa Chanyeol sambil mengecupi pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang berada di dadanya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap sekali dua kali, membiarkan retinanya terbiaskan oleh mentari pagi. Sudah tujuh bulan sekiranya mereka menyandang sebagai pasangan yang di ikat dengan tali suci pernikahan. Singkat kata, Baekhyun bahagia dapat hidup dengan cinta pertamanya. Ia bahagia ketika marganya berubah mengikuti marga sang suami. Ia bahagia ketika wajah Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali tertangkap di lensa matanya saat bangun tidur. Ia bahagia dengan semua hal kecil namun manis yang Chanyeol lakukan hanya untuknya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lengkap karna Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya, selalu memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Terlebih sekarang saat mereka mempunyai calon bayi yang berada di perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar. Dan karna si calon bayi inilah, Chanyeol menjadi lebih protektif terhadap Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun sangat menyukai itu.

" _Can you give me my morning kiss?_ " ujar si kecil manja dengan kepala yang ia dongakkan, berusaha menatap inti mata suaminya.

" _With my pleasure, sweet heart_ " ucapnya kemudian menciumi bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sedang menengadah. Lumatan pada ciuman itu sungguh manis dan mendayu. Memberi letupan kecil pada sudut hati yang mungkin berwarna merah muda, tidak lagi merah seperti orang normal. Baekhyun gila, ia gila dengan segala kelembutan dan perlakuan suami tercintanya, Park Chanyeol.

Mereka berbaring, masih bergelung di bawah selimut merah dengan aksen bunga lili yang tergambar jelas disana. Kedua tubuh itu masih mendekap satu sama lain tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan, begitu juga bibir mereka yang terus bertautan dengan mesra. Jam dinding terus berputar, seolah waktu hanyalah sebuah angin kosong yang berlalu begitu saja. Chanyeol berhenti dan terengah, tak ada niatan keduanya untuk melanjutkan ke kegiatan yang lebih dalam, mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan itu hanya sekedar _Morning kiss_ yang Baekhyun pinta.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dalam, menelisik lagi apa saja yang telah terlewati selama tujuh bulan pernikahan mereka. Teringat kembali ketika Chanyeol mempersuntingnya saat usia kehamilan Baekhyun genap dua bulan, dan sekarang lelaki itu telah memasuki bulan kesembilan dimana sudah saatnya bayi yang berada di kandungannya itu lahir ke dunia. Baekhyun sungguh tak sabar menantikan saat-saat ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Oh entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri bingung harus menyebut dirinya sebagai ayah atau ibu karna pada kenyataannya ia di berikan anugrah oleh Tuhan sebuah rahim pada tubuhnya. Meskipun rahim itu begitu rapuh dan kemungkinan besar dirinya hanya bisa sekali mengandung, tetapi itu tak membuatnya bersedih dan ia justru merasa bahagia.

Kembali ia teringat ketika usia kehamilannya memasuki bulan ketiga, dimana ia baru sebulan menjalani pernikahan bersama Chanyeol. Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja saat ia ingin berjalan ke kamar mandi, untung saja Chanyeol masih merada di dalam kamar mereka dan langsung membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Darah begitu banyak keluar membasahi seluruh kaki putihnya. Chanyeol sungguh kacau dan kalut saat itu, ia tak tau mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba tumbang padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa, Chanyeolpun masih bisa berusaha sabar dan menunggui Baekhyun yang pada saat itu sedang di tangani oleh tim dokter.

Saat itu, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun menyampaikan bahwa janin yang berada di kandungan Baekhyun akan berpotensi mengalami keguguran. Janin itu begitu lemah dan sangat rapuh sekali. Ditambah lagi ketika usia janin itu masih muda, tubuh Baekhyun terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat bius yang membuat janin itu semakin lemah. Seperti yang kita tahu, siapa lagi orang yang waktu itu dengan gencarnya mencekoki obat bius secara berlebihan pada tubuh Baekhyun? Ya, ia adalah Kyungsoo. Saudara tirinya sendiri.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan memilukan dari mulut sang dokter, Chanyeol buru-buru menelpon Jongin dan membawa keparat kecil perusak kebahagiaannya kala itu untuk ikut serta ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol kalap, jiwa iblis yang sebulan terakhir tak pernah datang saat itu muncul kembali. Ia dengan entengnya mengarahkan pistol hitam di tengah-tengah kamar rawat inap Baekhyun. Jangan tanya mengapa Chanyeol seperti ini karna Baekhyun nyatanya belum sadar saat itu. Tak ada yang mampu menenangkan Chanyeol saat kalap, tak ada yang mampu meredam kemurkaan Chanyeol jika bukan Baekhyun seorang. Kyungsoo nyaris mati tercekik karna pistol yang saat itu Chanyeol gunakan telah di hancurkan oleh Jongin, dan lelaki itu tergeletak tak berdaya setelah adu jotos oleh kakak kandungnya. Dan ya, Chanyeol lah yang memenangkan ajang perkelahian itu.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar apik bertengger di leher Kyungso kala itu. Menekan dengan kuat pangkal leher si kecil hingga aliran oksigen tersendat masuk. Kyungsoo gelagapan, ia berontak dengan sekuat tenaga namun apa daya, Chanyeol seolah punya kekuatan iblis yang menyatu dengan raga lelaki itu. Mungkin ini adalah kali kedua Kyungsoo merasakan sekarat di ujung matanya setelah kejadian gerbong barang waktu itu. Rasanya nyawa benar-benar sudah berada di kerongkongan, hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara melenguh yang mengalun di tengah suasana yang mencekam.

Baekhyun tersadar dan memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan parau. Suara lirih itu sukses membuat leher Kyungsoo yang tadinya di tekan dengan kuat kini terlepas begitu saja. Kyungsoo meringsut sembari mengais-ngais sisa oksigen yang ada agar paru-parunya membaik, lalu merangkak menuju Jongin -kekasihnya- yang sudah tampak seperti orang mati.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada bicara yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Namun di jawab dengan senyum meneduhkan dari suami mungilnya. Baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang, Baekhyun kembali di herankan dengan keadaan Kyungsoo serta Jongin yang sangat mengenaskan. Dan keadaan pun berbanding berbalik, Baekhyun mencerca berbagai macam pertanyaan pada Chanyeol padahal tubuh si kecil masih tergolong lemah. Tadinya Chanyeol ingin berbohong saja dulu demi kebaikan kandungan Baekhyun, tapi lelaki mungil itu sangat keras kepala, sehingga Chanyeol mau tak mau menceritakan semuanya. Begitu juga tentang keadaan calon anak mereka dan penyebab utama yang menjadi kesalahan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Chanyeol mengatakan semuanya dengan lembut, tak ingin Baekhyun tertekan hingga membuat kesehatannya lemah kembali.

"Hei, sedang melamunkan apa?" interupsi Chanyeol karna Baekhyun hanya memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku teringat kembali saat pertama mengandungnya" jawab Baekhyun sembari mengelusi perut buncitnya "Banyak sekali cobaan yang ia hadapi, padahal ia hanya sebuah anugrah yang harusnya di syukuri"

"Aku mengandung disaat keadaan begitu sulit. Disaat kau akan terancam di bunuh oleh saudariku sendiri. Dan ia lagi-lagi harus menderita karna aku tak mampu menahan amukan ku saat itu, hingga saudariku harus menggunakan obat bius agar aku dapat tenang. Secara tidak langsung, akulah yang menyebabkan ia lemah Chanyeol" lanjutnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Chanyeol mengunci pandangan Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengecup bibir suaminya agar ocehan yang menyalahkan diri sendiri itu berhenti terlontar "Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun sayang. Selama ini kau selalu menjaganya agar ia tetap hidup di dalam tubuhmu. Anak kita akan sekuat ayahnya dan selembut ibunya. Kau yang mengajarkan ku untuk menerima semuanya dan membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Dan ia akan terlahir dengan sehat karna ia memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya" oke, mungkin ini adalah kalimat terbijak yang pernah Chanyeol ucapkan seumur hidupnya, catat itu.

"Kau ayah yang baik" Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya ketika Chanyeol telah usai mengatakan kata-kata bijaknya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan perubahan dalam diri Chanyeol saat mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ya, itu aku" jawabnya terlampau percaya diri.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana nasib organisasi hitam sekarang, jawabannya adalah organisasi itu masih tetap kokoh berdiri. Meskipun si iblis kini telah menikahi seorang malaikat, namun tak ada alasan untuk membubarkan organisasi besar ini. Hanya saja tujuan utama organisasi hitam tak lagi berkutat dengan dunia pasar gelap. Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan kubangan kelam itu sejak ia menikahi Baekhyun. Tentu ini pun atas perintah si kecil dan juga atas kemauannya sendiri, ia calon ayah bukan? Dan ayah mana yang ingin anaknya mempunyai perilaku buruk dan terjelembab dalam dunia gelap itu? Tak ada yang ingin, termasuk Chanyeol. Lantas jika Chanyeol tak lagi berkutat dengan pasar gelap, mengapa organisasi hitam masih berdiri? Jawabannya terletak pada musuh bebuyutannya sejak dulu. Lelaki albino yang selalu bertampang datar, Oh Sehun. Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah menemukan titik dimana dendam tak lagi menggerayangi hubungan antar keduanya, terima kasih Yoona. Sehun datang pada Chanyeol, menawarkan sebuah kerjasama yang di perintahkan langsung oleh atasannya sendiri, Suho. Sehun mengatakan bahwa semakin lama dunia pasar gelap semakin di kerubungi oleh cecurut kecil dan seolah beranak pinak. Mereka membesar tak terkendali. Sehun berfikir, tak ada orang yang lebih mengetahui tentang seluk beluk perdagangan gelap selain Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tentu sudah hatam tentang itu.

Sehun menawarkan Chanyeol untuk bekerja sama dengan kepolisian. Menangkapi satu persatu bajingan tengik yang lalu lalang di dunia pasar gelap. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak, ia merasa telah menghianati tempat dimana dulu ia bernaung. Namun lama kelamaan Chanyeol menjadi khawatir sendiri dengan kelangsungan kehidupan bayinya kelak. Ditambah lagi para pemain baru itu benar-benar bodoh dan tidak tau aturan. Menyalahi larangan yang sudah di gariskam mutlak dalam permainan kelam mereka. Para bajingan itu tanpa segan menusuk rekannya sendiri bahkan sebelum transaksi dimulai, itu hal konyol namanya! Jadilah Chanyeol meminta saran pada Baekhyun dan di buahi anggukan oleh si kecil.

Namun Chanyeol tak lantas mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Ingat bukan bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang benar-benar sombong dan tak terbantahkan? Ia juga tak ingin bekerja untuk orang lain, terlebih itu untuk pihak kepolisian yang sampai sekarang masih ia benci, entah karna alasan apa, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. Berbagai macam syarat Chanyeol ajukan pada Sehun. Seperti ia ingin menangkap cecurut itu dengan caranya sendiri, menembaki sesuka hati contohnya, dan hal-hal yang lainnya. Pihak kepolisian pun menyanggupi, dan kerja sama antar keduanya pun terjalin hingga sekarang.

Jika kalian menyangka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih menempati markas mereka, maka jawabannya salah besar. Chanyeol nyatanya telah memberi sebuah hunian yang cukup luas. Pria dengan _single dimple_ itu mengatakan bahwa kesehatan bayinya akan terancam jika mereka masih tinggal di dalam markas yang notabene berisi orang-orang brengsek. Maka dari itu Chanyeol dengan perintah tak terkalahkannya memaksa Baekhyun untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah, dan bersama dirinya tentu saja.

Baekhyun dengan perutnya yang membuncit kini bangkit dari rengkuhan sang suami. Ini sudah pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit dan ia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk suaminya. Namun baru saja ingin menuruni ranjang, tangan Chanyeol buru-buru menghela tangan Baekhyun. Mungkin bayi besar ini masih membutuhkan malaikatnya.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamiku" elus nya pada surai Chanyeol yang berada pada perutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk mengusung-ngusung hidungnya di perut buncit Baekhyun dan menghujami dengan beberapa kecupan.

"Tinggalah sebentar, biar Song ahjumma saja yang membuatkan sarapan" rengeknya.

"Tapi aku harus, kau suamiku Chanyeol. Bersiaplah, hari ini banyak yang harus kau selesaikan bukan?"

"Hm" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun mengecup sekilas pipi kanannya "Ku tunggu di meja makan" lanjut Baekhyun.

" _Aishite iru Baekhyunnie"_

" _Nado saranghae Chanyeollie"_

 _._

.

.

Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong hitam yang sudah ia hafal seluk beluknya. Wajar saja sebab ini sudah bulan ketujuh dimana ia dan pemimpin tempat ini menjalin sebuah kerja sama. Ya, bisa dibilang kerja sama yang amat menguntungkan bagi pihaknya, pihak kepolisian. Dengan bergabungnya komplotan Chanyeol, itu membuat kepolisian tak perlu lagi susah payah untuk menangkap para keparat penghuni pasar gelap. Karna ia telah menemukan partner yang sangat ahli di bidang itu. Terima kasih Park Chanyeol, Sehun mau tak mau mengatakan ini di dalam hatinya. Cih, nanti bisa besar kepala jika pria itu mampu mendengarnya.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol, ia berkunjung memang rada pagi hari ini. Disamping ia memang harus menyelesaikan penangkapan pada gembong narkoba di daerah pinggiran Osaka, Sehun juga sebenarnya sengaja datang lebih awal. Jangan tanya kenapa, karna ia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

Klek...

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka, namun penghuninya tak ada di sana. Lalu kemudian ia tutup lagi pintu kayu kokoh itu dan beranjak dari sana. Langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong dengan deret pintu yang berderet rapih. Bunyi khas ketukan sepatu terus menggema namun fikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Ia kembali teringat tentang mimpi-mimpi indah yang setiap harinya ia lewatkan di kala malam. Tentu saja mimpi itu indah, karna Yoona selalu ikut serta di dalamnya. Mereka tertawa bersama, membagi kisah lama yang nyatanya masih menyenangkan jika di ceritakan ulang. Namun mimpi-mimpi itu sekarang hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Yoona tak lagi datang, entah sudah berapa bulan, Sehun tak ingat pastinya. Namun terakhir kali Yoona hadir ketika ia dengan cantiknya mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun, dan membenamkannya di atas dada. Sehun ingat ia tak mendengar detakkan apapun di dalam sana, tak ada suara apapun. Lalu kurang lebih lima menit dalam posisi itu, Yoona mendorong pelan kepala Sehun dan tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu.

Yoona bercerita, bahwa ia dan Sehun adalah sosok yang berbeda sekarang. Benar-benar berbeda dan hal itu seolah di benarkan dengan tak ada lagi detakan apapun di dada Yoona saat Sehun membenamkan kepalanya. Sehun mengernyit, seolah sedang membaca situasi antara dirinya dan kekasihnya. Jemari kekar itu mengelus surai Yoona perlahan, hatinya sakit entah mengapa. Lantas jika memang mereka berbeda lalu kenapa? Selama Yoona mampu hadir di dalam bunga tidurnya setiap malam, Sehun tak akan keberatan sama sekali. Yoona merespon ucapan Sehun kala itu dengan senyuman yang manis, namun senyuman itu membuat dadanya sangat sesak. Seperti sedang di tinju oleh sepuluh algojo namun tak ada darah yang keluar dari dadanya. Ia meringis dan Yoona masih tetap tersenyum.

Di malam terakhir Yoona mengunjunginya adalah malam dimana ia kembali merasa kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai. Setelah itu Yoona tak pernah datang, dan bunga tidurnya seolah tak lagi indah karna ia telah kehilangan cintanya untuk kedua kali. Di malam itu, Yoona terus saja mengoceh pada Sehun untuk membuka hatinya, membuka ruang kosong yang sudah lama tertutup itu. Namun Sehun terus saja membantahnya sampai pada saat Yoona berkata...

 _"Kau tau? Kau hanya perlu membuka hati. Karna pada kenyataanya seseorang telah menunggumu. Seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Dan aku bahagia saat mengetahuinya"_

Ya... kata-kata penuh magis itu terngiang lagi dan terus berputar-putar di tempurung kepala Sehun. Dan herannya, ketika ia mengingat kata wasiat dari Yoona, selalu saja ada satu bayangan yang terus hadir dalam benaknya. Seolah kata-kata itu, dan bayangan itu adalah teman sejati yang tak terpisahkan. Dan alasan mengapa ia datang jauh lebih pagi hari ini karna bayangan itu sendiri. Dan dirinya seolah bergerak otomatis untuk mengikuti arah kemana bayangan itu pergi, hingga pada akhirnya ia berada di tempat ini.

"Berlatih lagi?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sampai di auditorium, tempat dimana para pemula di ajarkan untuk tembak-menembak.

"Hm" seseorang itu berdehem dan wajahnya masih terfokus untuk mengeker target visual yang berada di sebrangnya. Namun dalam hati ia terus berkomat-kamit agar degup jantungnya yang berlebihan itu tak mampu di dengar oleh Sehun.

DAR!

Sebuah selongsong peluru kosong jatuh ke lantai tertanda seseorang itu telah menembak mangsa incarannya. Tapi hasilnya begitu buruk karna nyatanya ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Salahkan saja pada lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi jantungnya tak mau diam hingga akhirnya ia gugup sendiri.

"Masih saja berlagak seperti amatiran" kata Sehun sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Aku di didik bukan untuk menjadi sniper, harusnya kau tau itu tuan bermuka datar" cetusnya.

"Kalau gitu kau harus belajar dari ahlinya"

Luhan mematung saat senapan seri _Mcmillan 50_ yang berada ditangannya dengan mudah di rampas begitu saja oleh Sehun. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Luhan yang tadinya berhadapan kini di putar balikkan secara sepihak, oleh Sehun juga tentunya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Lengan Sehun kini sudah dengan apik melingkar di sisi tubuhnya guna mengarahkan senapan itu agar pelurunya mampu menembus gambar visualisasi di depan mereka. Sial, bagaimana ia bisa memperhatikan dengan baik jika posisi mereka saat ini terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang merangkul kekasihnya? Bahkan dada Sehun pun menyentuh punggung Luhan, dan Luhan sekarang tak dapat berkonsentrasi lagi karna sialnya ia terlena dengan irama degup jantung sang pendidik yang sama bertalunya seperti miliknya. Dan juga deru nafas Sehun yang hangat seolah menyapu leher Luhan yang mana membuat lelaki itu harus menahan dirinya mati-matian.

Deg.. Deg...

 _'Sial, kenapa ini selalu terjadi?'_ Sehun bersuara dalam batinnya.

DAR!

Sehun terngaga sendiri atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Peluru itu benar-benar jauh melenceng dari incarannya. Mereka berdua terdiam, diantara kaget dengan kelalaian Sehun yang mungkin bisa terjadi satu banding seribu. Ditambah lagi atmosfir diantara keduanya sungguh sangat canggung. Keadaan yang mendadak sunyi mengantarkan sebuah melodi lembut dengan bunyi konstan yang terdengar memburu. Dentuman jantung Luhan yang bertalu seolah terdengar dengan jelas karna senyap begitu merajai keduanya, serta degupan jantung Sehun yang terasa manis mengetuk-ngetuk punggungnya menjadikan Luhan salah tingkah sendiri.

"Di luar ekspektasi" Sehun menghina dirinya sendiri "Aku begitu memalukan" lanjutnya.

"Ya itu kau" ucap Luhan seraya ingin memisahkan diri dari dada Sehun yang masih bersandar pada punggungnya.

"Jangan bergerak" potong Sehun tiba-tiba "Biarkan seperti ini, biarkan aku bersandar seperti ini"

Luhan kembali mematung. Senapan hitam itu pun telah jatuh menemui lantai marmer yang dingin. Sehun melemparnya dengan sembarang, tak perduli harga fantastis yang harus di bayar guna membeli perakat itu. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Samar-samar degup jantung berkejaran satu sama lain. Sehun menelisik dalam diam. Sekiranya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ini bukan sekali ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu, terlebih dengan jarak yang bahkan tak ada di antara mereka.

"Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini?" Sehun bermonolog sendiri di depan telinga Luhan. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat, dan semakin membuat lelaki rusa itu mabuk kepayang.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, ini aneh. Kenapa aku harus merasa gugup setiap kali bertemu denganmu? Bahkan kau bukanlah seorang keparat yang setiap harinya ku tembaki"

"Aku tak mengerti, jadi bisa kau lepaskan aku?" Luhan berbicara dengan nada yang tegas. Berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya yang tak ingin rengkuhan ini terlepas.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku tak ingin melepasmu" ujarnya sembari menaruh rahang runcing itu di perpotongan leher Luhan yang sempit.

"Kenapa kau harus?"

"Karna aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dalam diriku, dan penyakit itu selalu datang jika kau berada di dekatku"

Sehun menjawab rentetan kalimat itu dengan begitu tenang. Seolah kegugupannya bisa ia telan sendiri. Selama ini, Sehun akui Luhan memang selalu ikut andil dalam rencana penangkapan para gembong laknat itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang selalu memasangkan Luhan agar lelaki itu bisa ikut bersamanya. Sehun pun kadang di buat tak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran Chanyeol yang selalu meminta dirinya dan Luhan berada dalam satu kasus yang sama. Namun sekarang ia mengerti. Sehun mengerti alasan Chanyeol selama ini. Karna ia sendiri merasakan kelembutan di balik sikap keras kepala yang di miliki Luhan. Sehun merasakan dengan jelas ketika ia tertebak timah panas pada dada kanannya kala itu. Mereka gagal meringkus salah satu transaksi pada bulan ke tiga. Dan Luhan datang menemui Sehun dengan berlinangan air mata, padahal disana ada Jongin yang ikut serta. Namun hanya Luhan yang terus menangis sesegukan memanggil nama Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum diantara darah yang mengalir. Ia merasa di sayangi lagi, ia merasa di khawatirkan lagi, dan ia merasa dicintai lagi.

"Jangan menutup hati lagi, terbukalah. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Dan berada di dekatmu membuat aku merasa dibutuhkan. Aku merasa seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Yang merasakan cinta"

Luhan membola mendapat penuturan teduh namun menghentak jantungnya cukup keras. Apa yang barusan Sehun bilang? Apa? Bisa tolong di ulangi lagi? Oh Tuhan. Luhan merasa tungkai kakinya lemas. Sehun membalas perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam susah payah. Memainkan berbagai macam emosi dan reaksi demi perasaannya agar tak terbongkar. Pada awalnya Luhan sempat pesimis. Apalagi mengingat Sehun adalah seorang detektif dan dirinya seorang penjahat, di dalam benang merah pun mereka di takdirkan untuk saling bermusuhan. Namun Tuhan dengan kehendaknya meniupkan sebenih cinta dalam hatinya, yang harus ia tahan mati-matian agar lelaki dengan raut wajah tegas itu tak mampu menyadari perasaannya.

"S-sehun?" Jawab Luhan tergagap.

"Jangan bertanya lagi. Biarkan aku bersandar padamu, bukan cuma tubuh tetapi juga hatiku. Mari kita memulai semua yang harusnya sudah termulai, aku tak ingin menyianyiakan lelaki cantik yang selalu menangisiku ketika aku tertembak"

"Ta.. tapi kau seorang s-straight bukan?"

" _Love has no gender, dear. And I think I love you_ "

Luhan memejamkan mata, senyum tak lagi malu-malu untuk menampakkan diri. Dipegangnya tangan Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah melingkari bagian perutnya.

" _I love you too_ , _Sehun-ah_ "

.

.

.

"Jongin! Lepaskaannn!" Kyungsoo merengek si sela-sela marah yang di buat-buat. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di salah satu ruangan dengan bau khas rumah sakit. Ya, sebuah klinik.

Semenjak Baekhyun pergi dari gedung markas organisasi Hitam, Kyungsoo lah yang menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Ia meracik berbagaimacam penawar untuk obat-obatan terlarang yang sebelumnya organisasi ini buat. Chanyeol sendiri yang menyuruh lelaki bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo juga kadang membatu beberapa dokter yang masih bekerja disini jika ada anggota organisasi mereka yang terkena luka tembak atau luka lainnya. Namun jika anggota itu adalah Jongin, maka para dokter tak boleh menyentuh tubuh lelaki itu. Karna kekasihnya sendiri lah yang akan menanganinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo menyebik bibir tebalnya hingga melengkung kebawah. Jangan tanya kenapa, karna Jongin tiba-tiba saja datang dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya penuh darah yang meleleh dari pelipis kanan, dan pakaiannya pun robek-robek bahkan diantaranya ada bekas luka tembak. Kyungsoo jelas panik bukan main, namun saat dirinya bahkan sudah berlinangan air mata, Jongin dengan seenak jidatnya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sembarangan. Dasar kurang ajar!

"Maafkan aku Soo-ya"

"Lepaskan... ku bilang lepaskan Jongin!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan Jongin yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, namun yang di pukul tak gentar untuk melonggarkan pelukan.

"Aku hanya merindukamu, hei aku bahkan tiga hari bertugas di perbatasaan Kyoto. Kau tak merindukanku? Jahat" ujarnya manja. Oh Jongin, kau sangat tidak cocok jika bertingkah menjijikan seperti itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak merindukanmu!" Ketusnya.

" _Anokata in action_ " goda Jongin.

"Jongin!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Jongin!" lengking Kyungsoo sembari mencubit cubiti lengan Jongin. Ia menyerah jika Jongin sudah mensangkut pautkan anokata dalam ucapannya.

"Ah.. ah... sakit ah.. Kyungsoo! Hentikan, ini sakit ah..." Jongin kini sibuk mengaduh karna semakin lama cubitan Kyungsoo di lengannya semakin jadi. Yeah, Jongin merasa Kyungsoo adalah jodohnya yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh Tuhan. Karena apa? Karna cubitan Kyungsoo sama pedasnya dengan cubitan sang ibu dulu. Tenang, Jongin masih mengingat itu dengan baik.

"Makanya lepas kan aku Jongin! Aku sedang bekerja"

"Tidak mau"

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil"

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku tidur tak memeluk tubuhmu? Dan sarapanku pun hanya semangkuk ramen. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?" Jongin memutar tubuh Kyungsoo guna menatap lekat kedua bola matanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang masih mengenakan pakaian compang-camping "Tapi datang padaku dengan darah bohongan serta pakaian gembel ini membuatku sangat panik, aku takut hal buruk terjadi padamu. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon yang bisa kau gunakan kapan saja. Itu mengkhawatirkanku" lanjutnya.

"Hm, maafkan aku" Jongin mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dan menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan ringan.

"Jadi jangan lakukan ituy lagi" peringat Kyungsoo lalu melonggarkan pelukan tetapi tidak melepasnya.

"Siap, Park Kyungsoo"

"Margaku masih Do, kau ingat?" sentil Kyungsoo di ujung hidung Jongin.

"Ayo ubah margamu menjadi Park Kyungsoo suami dari Park Jongin, terlihat keren bukan?"

"Itu tidak mudah Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo sendu.

Tiba-tiba keadaan yang tadinya hangat kini dingin dengan sendirinya. Hal ini selalu saja terjadi ketika Jongin dengan kesungguhan hatinya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo menuju jenjang pernikahan seperti apa yang telah kakak kandungnya lakukan -Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-. Jongin selalu mendapat reaksi yang sama yaitu wajah sendu nan murung dari kekasihnya. Jika di telisik lagi mengapa Kyungsoo selalu seperti ini semua terletak pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya saat Baekhyun divonis akan mengalami keguguran pada janin pertamanya.

Saat mendapat telpon dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya termenung diam tanpa sepatah katapun. Jonginpun saat itu menyesal telah memberitahu keadaan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Ditambah lagi saat mereka tiba di ruang rawat inap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung di todongi dengan pistol keluaran Jerman yang bertengger dengan apik di tangan Chanyeol. Ia menyumpah serapahi Kyungsoo yang membuat calon bayinya dalam keadaan lemah hingga nyaris meninggal. Kyungsoo diam, hanya air mata yang kala itu mampu mengatakan betapa menyesalnya ia menyuntikkan berbagai macam obat bius pada tubuh Baekhyun. Dan sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo seolah mempunyai dinding beton yang ia bangun sendiri dalam hubungannya dengan Jongin. Meski Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah memaafkan kesalahannya di masa lalu, namun jauh dalam diri Kyungsoo, ia masih sangat tidak pantas jika bersanding dengan Jongin yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

"Kyungsoo, bahkan bayi Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun akan segera lahir. Dan itu terbukti bahwa kau sama sekali tak bersalah" ucap Jongin memcah keheningan.

"Tapi aku yang menyebabkan bayi itu hampir meninggal Jongin, aku yang menyebabkan itu terjadi" Kyungsoo menjawab, matanya besarnya sudah tampak merah, tertanda ingin menangis.

"Semua hal yang kau takutkan tidak akan pernah terjadi! Bayi Chanyeol hyung sehat, dan kau sendiri yang melihatnya. Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu. Jadi tolong jangan membatasi dirimu sendiri"

"Jongin, aku... aku hanya..."

"Atau kau tak memang tak pernah ingin melakukan sebuah pernikahan?" potong Jongin.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu, percayalah" Kyungsoo memeluk lagi tubuh lelakinya, membenamkan wajah penuh derai air mata tepat pada dada Jongin "Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat keponakan ku lahir dengan tubuh yang sehat. Dengan begitu aku tak akan merasa berdosa lagi padanya. Hingga saat itu, aku janji"

"Aku akan menunggu, untukmu"

.

.

.

Hallo... Bagaimana kabar kalian? Oke sepertinya aku secara pribadi harus mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu sendiri aku adalah salah satu lelaki yang paling beruntung sedunia. Nama ku Byun Baekhyun, tapi itu dulu karna sekarang marga ku sudah mengikuti marga suamiku, menjadi Park Baekhyun. Chanyeol menikahiku tepat pada usia kehamilanku dua bulan, dan sekarang aku tak lagi mengandung. Malaikat ku telah terlahir kedunia dengan tubuh yang sehat dan sempurna. Ia berjenis kelamin perempuan, seperti apa yang aku harapkan sebelumnya. Namun jika yang terlahir laki-laki maka akupun akan sama menyayanginya, sebab aku akan mempunyai dua jagoan yang selalu menjagaku nanti.

Terlalu banyak yang aku lewati di masa lalu. Mulai dari hal yang biasa yaitu menjadi seorang guru di sebuah sekolah dasar. Kalian mengingat Ayumi dan Ken? Ku dengar mereka berdua menjadi bintang kelas di setiap tahunnya. Lalu aku ingat sekali saat malam dimana aku sedang berjalan menikmati indahnya kota Tokyo, seseorang menyelamatkanku saat aku ingin di lecehkan oleh para preman di gang sempit. Ya, lelaki itu menyelamatkanku, lalu menarikku dengan paksa menuju mobil hitam mengkilatnya. Dan seperti yang kalian tau sendiri, lelaki dengan aksen kasar dan tak terbantahkan itu adalah suami ku sekarang, Park Chanyeol. Namun perjalanan ku hingga bisa seperti ini tidaklah mudah. Begitu banyak yang di lalui. Termasuk bagaimana aku membenci Chanyeol ketika tau bahwa ialah dalang dari pembunuhan kakak kandung ku Byun Yoona. Namun Tuhan lagi-lagi meniupkan keajaibannya dalam kehidupanku, membuat Yoona noona kembali hidup meski hanya dalam mimpi. Lalu kehadiran Yoona noona tak serta merta membuat hubunganku dengan Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar. Karna pada kenyataannya ujian datang kembali menimpa kami. Ya, sebuah nama yang amat legendaris tiba-tiba muncul menyeruak, anokata. Sosok yang di gambarkan begitu kejam oleh organisasi nyatanya adalah suadara tiriku sendiri. Bagaimana aku harus melawan kegundahan antara memilih kekasih ku atau saudaraku saat itu.

Semua seolah berjalan tak beraturan, Kyungsoo -saudariku- tanyatanya telah berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tak lagi ku kenal. Ku akui ia kejam dan begitu kasar saat itu, tanpa dosa ia menghujami tubuhku dengan berbagai obat bius. Jelas itu menganggu kesehatan janinku yang masih muda. Namun Kyungsoo tetaplah seorang Kyungsoo. Di balik sikapnya yang kasar kala itu, aku jelas mengetahui bahwa ia hanya khawatir padaku.

Saat usia kehamilanku memasuki bulan ketiga, ternyata obat bius yang Kyungsoo berikan ternyata membekas pada janin ku. Ia lemah hingga membuat aku berada dalam dunia fana lebih dari 24jam. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tetapi ketika membuka mata, ku temukan Kyungsoo yang berlinangan air mata dan Jongin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di sudut lantai. Aku jelas mengomeli Chanyeol karna semua ini pasti ulahnya. Namun ia lagi-lagi menjelaskan dengan begitu lembut padaku, rasanya ia seperti bukan seorang pria yang telah membunuh puluhan orang. Ia seperti seorang suami dan calon ayah yang baik.

"Mommy!"

Tunggu, ini seperti ada yang memanggilku. Apa kalian mendengarnya juga?

"Mommy hiks"

Ah, itu anakku. Peri kecilku menangis, oh tidak.

"Ada apa sayang? Hei, princess tak boleh mangis" Baekhyun segera berlari kecil menuju buah hatinya. Lelehan air mata tergambar jelas di wajah dengan mata besar menyerupai ayahnya, Chanyeol.

"Daddy hiks, daddy"

"Daddy sedang bekerja sayang, main sama mommy saja ya?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusir aliran air mata yang masih meleleh.

"Tapi Hyuna ingin daddy hiks" si kecil terus merengek minta daddynya. Ya ia adalah anak pertama dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Park Hyuna.

Pip...

Pip...

Baekhyun menoleh saat ia mendapati ponselnya berdering, lalu ia menggendong buah hatinya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, guna mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Senyum mengembang di kedua bibir mereka. Ya, karna si penelpon lah yang menyebabkan senyuman keduanya mengembang.

"Biar aku saja mommy" ujar si kecil antusias saat tau siapa yang menelpon dari sebrang sana.

Baekhyun lalu menyerahkan benda pipih itu pada putrinya, sebelumnya ia sempatkan untuk menggeser tombol virual berwarna hijau. Dan sedetik kemudian, wajah sang suami yang sedang duduk di kursi besarnya menyeruak memenuhi layar ponsel. Mereka melakukan video call. Karna demi apa, Chanyeol tak akan puas jika hanya mendengar suara dari dua bidadarinya. Ia butuh visual, maka dari itu telpon dengan bermodalkan suara bukan gaya dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Daddy!" pekik Hyuna saat wajah Chanyeol sudah terpampang dengan sempurna.

 _"Hei princess, sedang apa? Tunggu, apa kau habis menangis?"_ ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang menelisik.

"Ya, ia menangis karna merindukan daddynya" celetuk Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukan daddy" Hyuna langsung menyebik bibir yang sama persisi seperti milik Baekhyun. Melengkung kebawah dengan mata besar yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Terima kasih pada mommy, karna Hyuna sekarang sudah belajar dari sang ahli.

 _"Oh, jangan jurus puppy eyes itu. Daddy lemah jika melihatnya"_ Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu meningintip di sela-sela jemarinya.

"Daddy pulang ya? Daddy pulang~" rengek Hyuna makin jadi.

Baekhyun yang sekarang mendudukan dirinya -beserta Hyuna- di sofa. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana Hyuna merengek pada ayahnya benar-benar seperti melihat dirinya sendiri yang merengek pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia enggan menganggu acara mari-membujuk-daddy-pulang yang sedang Hyuna lakoni. Wajar saja jika putri mungil yang berusia 3 tahun itu merengek terus terusan. Sebab saat ia bagun tadi, Chanyeol tak datang untuk menyambut paginya. Chanyeol tak ada saat mata si kecil terbuka di awal hari yang baru. Karna biasanya, Chanyeol tak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi kamar putri kecil mereka di pagi hari bahkan sebelum Hyuna membuka mata. Mengecupi dahi, pipi, serta bibir mungil itu sebagai tanda ucapan selamat pagi. Hyuna tak mendapatkannya di pagi ini. Jadi beginilah sekarang, si kecil dengan poni rata yang menutupi dahi itu merengek habis-habisan kepada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika Hyuna yang mengunjungi daddy?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyisiri rambut hitam putrinya.

 _"Baek, tidak. Itu bukan ide yang bagus"_

"Mari kita mengunjungi daddy, mommy! Yeay!" sikecil lalu langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan berlari menuju kamarnya sendiri "Mommy cepat" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

 _"Baek, markas bukanlah taman bermain. Kau tau sendiri di sini banyak senjata api dan senjata tajam. Aku tak ingin memberi hal buruk pada anak kita, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"_ ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tau, tapi Hyuna hanya ingin bertemu dengan daddynya Chanyeol. Lambat laun ia akan mengerti, jadi aku akan tetap menuju markasmu dan mengacaukannya bersama Hyuna kkkkkk"

 _"Minta Sato untuk membawamu kesini. Kau di larang untuk mengendarai Park Baekhyun"_ titah Chanyeol.

"Hm, see you there honey"

.

.

.

"Daddy!" Hyuna berlari ketika matanya melihat sosok sang ayah tengah menyambutnya di depan markas mereka. Hyuna menghambur memeluk sang ayah seperti ia telah lama terpisahkan dari Chanyeol "Hyuna merindukan daddy" cicitnya.

"Daddy juga merindukan mu sayang" kecup Chanyeol di dahi sang anak. Sementara Baekhyun baru ikut bergabung karna tadi ia sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Sato, anak buah Chanyeol yang tadi sempat di tugaskan untuk menjemput suami dan anaknya.

Chanyeol bangkit sembari membawa Hyuna dalam gendongannya. Lalu sebelah tangan yang lolos itu ia gunakan untuk merangkul pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengecupi bibirnya dengan sangat manis.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan kecupannya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, semua terkendali. Ayo masuk" ajak Chanyeol dengan dua tangan yang merengkuh kedua penyemangat hidupnya.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang masih sama seperti dulu. Cat hitam, pintu yang berderet, serta orang-orang bersetelan gelap pun masih saja setia berlalu-lalang. Baekhyun merasa seperti terlempar kemasa lalu, masa-masa dimana ia merajuk pada Chanyeol di tengah lorong ini. Lalu berujung dengan keduanya yang bercinta hingga tengah malam.

Berbagai pasang mata berdecak kagum dengan keharmonisan keluarga sang pemimpin. Mempunyai seorang suami yang mungil dan menyayanginya, serta mempunyai seorang putri yang manis membuat siapa saja ingin berada di pihak Chanyeol. Semua bawahan dan staff organisasi hitam pun benar-benar merasakan dampak ketika Chanyeol telah memulai berkeluarga. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang seenaknya membunuh orang, tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang membakar gedung sesukanya. Ia tetaplah Chanyeol yang tegas, namun dengan cara yang berbeda.

Ini adalah tahun ketiga dimana semua badai dan angin telah terlalui. Semua orang yang berada di dekat Baekhyun pun satu per satu menemui kebahagiannya. Seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah menikah dua tahun lalu, tepatnya setelah Hyuna merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Pasangan dari adik kadung Chanyeol itu mengadopsi seorang anak lelaki yang entah mengapa wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak orang yang bilang bahawa bocah itu lahir dari rahim Kyungsoo. Namun nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya lelaki biasa, ia tak memiliki rahim istimewa seperti Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun ikut mengikuti jejak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Memisahkan diri dan membeli sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari markas. Jongin pun merasa khawatir dengan perkembangan sang anak jika ia tetap menempati kamar lamanya bersama keluarga baru. Jadi, memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah dan membinanya bersama Kyungsoo adalah hal yang paling baik.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya pun sudah menikah. Tapi mereka merupakan pengantin baru yang tahun lalu menggelar resepsi di sebuah pantai di kota Ishikagi, Jepang. Mereka masih tetap berkutat dengan senjata api, terutama Sehun, karna itu memang tugasnya. Luhan tak lagi menjadi seorang public figure. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengahbiskan hidupnya untuk merawat sang suami.

Keduanya pun baru berinisiatif untuk mengadopsi seorang anak seperti layaknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sehun dengan suara yang menggebu ingin mengadopsi seorang anak laki-laki dari ia masih bayi, dan kelak akan mengajarkan bagaimana menjadi seorang sniper yang handal. Tentu saja setelah itu Luhan menghadiahi dengan sebuah geplakan di kepala sang suami. Yang benar saja!

Mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan yang pada awalnya sangat riskan untuk datang. Mereka bertahan dalam cuaca kelam yang menggerayangi setiap harinya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahagia atas semua hal menyedihkan yang telah terlalui. Dan kini keduanya merasa sempurna karna kehadiran si kecil Hyuna yang menjadi kekuatan kala gelap ingin kembali merajai.

Badai akan selalu datang, angin akan selalu berhembus dengan kencang. Namun kebahagiaan akan selalu kekal berdiri pada diri yang kuat melawan angin dan badai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun kini merasakan itu.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Halo semua... apa kabar?

Ai datang membawa epilog, dan ini berarti Dark Side officially **END!** Wohoo~

Sekali lagi Ai berterima kasih sama readers atau silent readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca ff ini. Ai juga sangat sangat sangat senang dan merasa terhormat mendapat apresiasi dari kalian hingga sampai 500 reviews. Ai ini seorang pemula, dan Ai sempet ogah untuk namatin ff ini. Tapi karna kalian terus memberi semangat, akhirnya Ai mampu menyelesaikan ff ini hingga akhir! Yeay!

Sebenernya Ai ingin update ini semalem barengan sama author kece yang lain seperti: **Pupuputri, PrincePink, Baekbychuu, Hyurien92, Redaplee, Sayaka Dini,** dan **Kacangpolongman.** Tapi ternyata ga keburu, jadi Ai updatenya sekarang deh kkkk jangan lupa check ff mereka ya! Uuuuu author favorit ku semua~~

Tapiii... Ai hari ini ga update sendiri kkkk Ai update barengan sama dedek **Gyupal** hihi so, jangan lupa untu baca ffnya juga ya!

Yeah... karna ini epilog a.k.a chap terahkir. Jadi Ai ingin deh para silent reader yang gemesin ini keluar dari persembunyian dan mengecupi kotak review ku kkkk ku tunggy lho!

Papai 'ㅅ'

-R61-


End file.
